Mahou Sensei Kain! Act 16!
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: It's the beginning of the end. The final fight with the Prince... the destruction of Kain's greatest enemies. But like all stories. This one won't stop just because the bad guy is defeated...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Prologue

The woman stared rather absently-mindedly out the window at the city below. Before, under the light of the sun, the buildings and the towers of Orimus would shine remarkably. But now, under the dark dome of the Obsidian Star's constrictive influence, the city was bathed only by shadow. How appearances, ambience, and other attributes could change and be far different depending on the light cast upon them—this fact the woman knew full well.

She was beautiful, a mature woman apparently still short of middle age, with long blond hair and a white dress that was, for lack of a better description, very segmented. It was composed of a top that bared her midriff and revealed her generous bosom, detached sleeves that billowed out from her forearms, a collar that adorned her neck and shoulders, and a knee-length skirt with a slit up to her hip on its left side, and knee-length laced white boots. She also carried an unmistakable aura of magic—a very unusual trait, as magic within humans was seldom perceptible by ordinary folk.

"It's quite a scene, Naarshe," remarked the woman to the well-furnished suite's only other occupant. "It's coming to its culmination…this might be the most exciting finale we've observed yet."

"Exciting, you say," Naarshe murmured in reply. He was a man of indeterminate age, rather homely with a too-large nose and short, rough hair of a nondescript brown, but his eyes were an eerie red-grey that glowed almost like fire. As he was the opposite of his companion, he was dressed in rough, somber-toned shirt, vest, and breeches that proved utterly unremarkable. And yet, while it was not quite so intense, he had the same aura of magic emanating from his form. "I suppose it is, and perhaps too much so. Your interest in it confuses me, however, Vayna."

"Come now, Naarshe! After all this time?" The woman laughed, a musical soprano laugh that had a rather hypnotic effect to it. It always fascinated Naarshe—powerful wielders of illusion magic often used those spells to bolster their appearance, their voice, anything they could to make them stand out or become the idealized versions of themselves they wished they could be, but Vayna used no such enchantments upon herself. She had always been vibrant, beautiful, and generally unconcerned with the physical appearance of others, as she could always use her magic to make everything else appear however she wanted it to be to her. That, perhaps, was the core of it—a woman so self-assured that she had no need to care about her appearance to other people, so self-centered nothing about the outside world bothered her. It had always been such an attractive force to him….

"It's because of the boy," Vayna continued, almost unnecessarily.

"Of course it is," Naarshe replied automatically. "That's been almost your sole occupation over the last few years or decades or however long we've been at it. But what's confusing about this situation is that this isn't even one of _yours_. He's a natural one. You've been here, playing the role of 'Dolnegus' in secret for a nearly a decade, watching over one that you never had a hand in, and you're not doing anything…just watching. You even left Vandar behind for this, and you'll probably go back no more than a year or so after you left him…."

"Yes…as 'Dolnegus'. He's been a useful name. Enigmatic, secretive business lord of the west. Taking care of slaves, making a path open for the boy…well, I've had to hide, or that rodent would have sniffed me out. He's familiar with me, after all, and that would just complicate things. But this one—this 'Kain Lockeheart'—once again, he bears the same soul, even under such circumstances. When polished, this diamond shines so brilliantly, and reflects those other souls that orbit him so well. This world is a crossroads…like our Magiverse itself, the result of this Armageddon, whether good or ill, will become a significant world. And that boy is at the heart of it."

Naarshe was silent for a moment, mentally nodding to himself. Yes, it was always the same. It elicited a unique combination of jealousy and admiration in Naarshe. Since she met his first incarnation, that man had fascinated Vayna, and every action since had revolved around him. Using his own secrets of magical artifice that would have shamed the Replication of Jade Curtis, Naarshe had, under her persuasions, created clones, copies of that man to be part of her grand experiment, so that she could observe his influence in a wide variety of situations and scenarios. Now, further, natural incarnations of the soul were beginning to attract her attention. He had to admit his own interest in these experiments as well. The souls that existed across worlds and universes; even the supremely powerful Outsiders, Infernals and Celestials that lived above this world, had versions in the realm from which Naarshe and Vayna had come. Like their own native Magiverse, this world was an amalgamation of ideas, souls and stories from across the universes of existence….

Perhaps there were not so many of these worlds that seemed to feature this boy, this man, at its heart, and certainly only tiny periods in the existences of these realms, but always Vayna was drawn to these moments, to this soul.

"Well, returning to the epic scene—what are you going to do about it?" Naarshe asked finally. "Are you going to interfere? The destruction of this world is a real possibility, you know."

Vayna laughed again. "That is a good question—one I honestly cannot answer. I never have interfered more than a wink and a nod, a calm word or direction…I honestly would rather not see this world turned to flame. But I know that I won't have to interfere…I never have before. And I won't now. That child won't let it happen."

Naarshe nodded. That was the truth of it, after all. "Yes…he won't, will he? As you say, this will be a grand finale, and I must admit I have enjoyed them all as much as you. Let us watch this ending…."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Final Battle, Engage_

 _This intro paints an interesting picture—two immortal humans from a universe beyond this. Again, the main reason behind this is something rather silly and meaningless, but which my neurotic mind demands answered: the identity of Negi's original patron. It never showed who his Dolnegus was, why he was so accommodating to Negi, how it all connected…he was just a story engine, nothing more, but the fact that a slave lord would largely be background beneficial to the hero was…what, shall I say fascinating to me? Whatever, I felt I had to have a bit more behind mine…and so I decided that Vayna made a nice fit._

 _Vayna is a character I created for 'The Anime Story' or 'The Magiverse', my first attempt at a unique-universe anime-compilation story, where four siblings from Earth are suddenly zapped into a universe where magic rules, enabling even super-science, Gundams, FTL interplanetary travel, and more besides. Many worlds visited in the Magiverse were based on particular anime all on their own that were my favorites at the time, including Fullmetal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, and Vandread, but most of the main villainy I actually created myself. In particular, three worlds were ruled by a Council of Nine, nine powerful mages who had, like Kain now, ascended to what they called 'the first level of magic', which gave them immortal bodies. These mages had conquered three worlds and split dominion over them between the nine, and were living in a constant state of paranoid alliance. Vayna, Naarshe, and another mage, Elandar, ruled one of these worlds, but Elandar had grown bored and frustrated with the whole stalemate and decided to throw his lot in with the Archvillain simply for something to do to try living again. Vayna offered tentative assistance to him out of sentimentality, but after he was killed and the villains defeated, she grew fascinated with the conquering hero, as Naarshe expressed above. She convinced Naarshe to aid her in her grand experiment, kidnapping the hero and using his mastery of Artifice magic to construct clones of the man (one before releasing him, and the rest after leaving his presence) and turn them loose upon other worlds and watch the result. After first contriving this story (still unfinished), many of the stories that followed in my idea font revolved around Vayna's grand experiment, visiting a multitude of worlds and putting clones of the hero—alternate versions of Kain Lockeheart—in situations where he would, again, be forced to be a hero._

 _But Kain Lockeheart is not a clone, just an alternate universe version of that hero—just as my story has alternate universe versions of all the characters I've absconded. And Vayna has decided to come watch this particular drama first hand and do her usual tiny, imperceptible interferences, in this case by becoming a secretive business lord in the uncivilized lands, taking custody of four lost normal girls doomed to a life of slavery or worse, and enabling Kain Lockeheart to obtain lawful possession of them. It just kind of fit, so that's what I went with._

 _Well, she's inconsequential, and thus was only a Prologue snapshot. Let's move on to the important bits…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter One: Pillars of the Throne

Yumichika and Charlotte swung their swords at each other, clashing violently and with little actual displays of strategy or skill, screaming at each other. They broke off after a time and continued to hurl epithets at each other, each one railing against the other's aesthetics and concepts of beauty.

Finally they both broke off, panting. "Well," Charlotte said finally. "It seems we won't be able to talk things out. So let's simplify things. Whoever dies is the ugly one."

"I like it," Yumichika replied. "Now I'll prove I'm superior…in both strength _and_ beauty."

"Heh. You just keep talking, don't you? I guess I'll have to get a little serious."

Charlotte raised his sword and held it up. Then, after giving a _kiai_ , he leapt towards Yumichika, spinning over and over like a wheel as he descended on the Soul Reaper. "The Deadly-Yet-Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miraculous-Sweet-Ultra-Funky-Fantastic-Dramatic-Romantic-Sadistic-Erotic-Exotic-Athletic Guillotine Attack!"

Yumichika, mesmerized by the inanity of the strange attack and its name, didn't flee from it, but instead took the attack on his sword when Charlotte finally arrived. The force of it fully overwhelmed him, throwing him down and into a massive asteroid below.

"Oh dear," Charlotte murmured. "Is he dead? Was that attack simply too…much?"

As he spoke the last word, he curved his sword back behind his head to block Yumichika's attack as the man suddenly appeared behind him. He turned, throwing the Soul Reaper away.

Yumichika stood staring at Charlotte, panting. _('That damn gorilla-brute…that one attack broke my left arm in three places….')_

"You seem fine!" Charlotte declared. "That's good. I'd expect no less from my rival!"

Yumichika smirked. "Rival? I suppose I should feel honored, but I feel no pleasure in being thought of as the equal of someone with such a terrible haircut."

Charlotte's eyes widened as he realized that his long, wavy locks had been shorn several inches short on his left side. Rage consumed him. "You ugly skunk!" he roared. "Glitter…Reina de Rosas [Queen of Roses]!"

After the glittering explosion of smoke had cleared, Charlotte appeared…in an outfit too horrifying to actually describe, save it be to say that, had this outfit been on a female, it would have been quite provocative indeed. Charlotte, naturally, was also posing dramatically, and Yumichika, staring, could do nothing but burst out into raucous laughter.

Charlotte began to attempt to describe the aesthetics and meanings of his dress, but couldn't communicate a word over Yumichika's outburst.

Ikkaku, still battling Poww, looked up in surprise. "That sounds…like Yumichika laughing…but in the middle of a fight? That can't be right…."

After Yumichika had finally ceased his guffaws, Charlotte considered him with pity. "It's all right. I understand. It's just impossible for ugly people to fathom my beauty. But that's okay. Insensitivity to beauty isn't a crime…it's just tragic. To live life with faulty sensibilities is truly pitiable. Therefore…as a being of ultimate beauty…it is my duty to end your suffering."

With yet another overlong, senseless, inane name, Charlotte powered up, cupped his hands in a heart shape at his chest, and fired a heart-shaped pink cero at Yumichika.

"That's just a normal cero!" screamed Yumichika. Although he was technically correct, it was a wide-area cero, and Yumichika was only barely able to dodge the blast.

And Charlotte came bursting through the smoke. "It's over!" he said sweetly, and began to pummel him.

Yumichika fended off the attacks as desperately as he could, but it was a losing battle. "Not yet!" he insisted. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku [Wisteria Peacock]!"

Yumicka's sword shortened slightly, curved the opposite direction like a druid's sickle, then fanned out in multiple blades like a fan. As he swung it towards Charlotte, the arrancar just smirked and grabbed the entire collection of blades. "Do you think more blades will help?" He then head-butted Yumichika in the face.

Charlotte held up his badly beaten foe by the collar as he alighted on one of the asteroids floating around. "I said _it's over_ ," Charlotte declared. "And when the princess says that it's over, it's over." Creeping black rose vines summoning forth solid darkness began to rise up around them, encapsulating the pair. A huge white rose bloomed in the midst of the darkness behind Charlotte

Yumichika glanced up blearily at the changing scene and the brilliant flower. "What…is this…?"

"Rosa Blanca [White Rose]," Charlotte explained kindly. "My most beautiful and cruel technique. Within this mass of black thorns, where no one can see you, you will die, surrounded by white petals."

"Where no one…can see me…?" Yumichika murmured.

"That's right. Your death will not be seen by a single soul. I cannot imagine any crueler fate for one who prides himself on his appearance, wouldn't you say?"

"I see…not seen by a single soul…thank you."

Yumichika's eyes flashed and with a sudden burst of energy. He broke from Charlotte's grip and alighted upon the ground a fair distance from his foe. He raised up his sword as the energy surged. "Tear with frenzy, Ruri-Iro Kujaku [Azure Peacock]!"

Yumichika's sword blades disappeared, becoming instead a mass of plantlike vines that shot out and began to wrap around Charlotte. The arrancar's surprise swiftly turned to anger and he began to release his spiritual power to rip his way free of the bindings. "Don't bother," Yumichika advised him. "Look." Charlotte looked at the vines, and saw flowers blooming from them with alarming speed. "Those flowers grow by feeding on your spiritual pressure; the more _reiatsu_ you release, the faster they grow. Once they bloom…you're finished, Charlotte Chuhlhourne!"

Charlotte screamed in anguish as the leeching vines finished their work, and his power drained away, leaving his rose, his black dome of thorns, and even his released armor all shattering and falling away.

The fully-bloomed flowers scattered and blew away into the wind, disappearing after a few moments. Yumichika, his left arm still dangling uselessly at his side, caught one blossom carefully in his sword hand and then put one of the petals in his mouth. "I'll take just a little bit of your power," he declared softly, and sheathed his restored sword. "Thank you."

Charlotte, gasping out his last moments, suddenly exclaimed to his foe: "Y-you…no fair…you had…a secret weapon. That's… _Bankai_ ,isn't it? The sword's second release?"

"No," Yumichika denied. "That wasn't a _Bankai_. Ruri-Iro Kujaku is the real name of my _zanpaku-tô_."

"Real name!?"

"Ruri-Iro is an unusual sword. He has a favorite color. He prefers the color azure, and detests wisteria. So when I call him 'Fuji Kujaku', he hates it, and sulks, and only does a partial release."

"Then why would you call it that?" Charlotte demanded in disbelief.

Yumichika was silent a moment as he cast away his drained flower and watched it dissipate. "I'm part of 11th Company, the ultimate combat unit of the Gotei 13. It's a unit of nothing but fighting fools. So we have an unspoken rule that we only use our _zanpaku-tô_ for direct attacks. Anyone in the 11th Company who uses a _kidô-_ type _zanpaku-tô_ is treated like a coward. Because of that, I can't allow anyone in my company to see this technique, especially not Ikkaku or the Captain. That's why you have my thanks for obscuring me with those thorns. If you hadn't hidden me with that technique, I never would have fully released my sword. No matter what happened."

"…Even if it…meant losing to me…?"

"Even if it meant dying," Yumichika confirmed.

Charlotte smiled slightly. "You're quite a guy," he murmured, and closed his eyes for the last time.

8-8-8

Renji blocked Findor's attacks almost with ennui. He suddenly pushed forward aggressively, repulsing Findor. The arrancar recoiled, desperately fending off the attacks, and finally managed a hasty withdrawal without suffering any injuries…but it was a very near thing.

"Give me a break," Renji growled. "Stop wasting my time. You said you'd come at me with the power of a lieutenant, but I'd say you're fighting with no more strength than a 5th seat. Either you're severely underinformed about our power and a weakling to boot, or you're just playing games with me…and I'm in no mood for them today."

Findor actually smiled back at his foe. "Exacto!" he declared, pointing at him. "I was fighting at a 5th seat level and you perceived it exactly! You pass, Lieutenant. I'd expect no less of an assistant captain. I had to test you to see if you could perceive the level of my fighting ability. Otherwise, even if I did fight you at the level of a lieutenant, you might not realize it."

"…So you're saying you can fight at the exact level of a lieutenant?"

"Exacto. Right now, I am at 5th seat level, Lieutenant. And now…." Findor raised his offhand…and suddenly smashed his wrist blade into the top of his mask, cracking it. "…I'm 4th seat!"

Findor dashed forward. Renji repelled the attack easily, but noted that it was evidently stronger than before. As Findor came back around, he slashed away the left side corner of his mask. "My power grows the more my mask is destroyed. Third seat!" he declared as he again matched blades with Renji. He again leapt away, and then smashed apart the whole left side of his mask, revealing an eye surrounded by colorful makeup. "And this is…lieutenant!"

He leapt at Renji with renewed fierceness. Renji found himself quite pressed this time. Finally Findor threw Renji back with one savage swing. "What's wrong, Lieutenant!? Surely such a display is pathetic, for one at the level of an assistant captain to push around another of the same level so easily…." He charged in again.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji's snake-like sword met him en route. Findor blocked the attack with confidence, but was shocked when the force of it threw him away.

"Stop calling me 'Lieutenant'," Renji growled as the sword returned to him. "The name is Abarai Renji. Remember it. It's important to know the name of the man that kills you."

Findor smirked. "Oh…excuse me. You're right; it's proper protocol to know and use each other's name. I am Findor Calius, fracción of his Majesty, King Barragan Luisenbarn. And, if you've released…I should honor you by reciprocating. Carve upon the water…Pinzer Aguda [Sharp Pincer]!"

Findor's transformation did nothing to his newly-broken mask, but armored the right side of his torso and leg, as well as covering both arms in claws—his left in just a pincer-like glove, but his entire right arm became one massive crab pincer.

"So that's your 'resurreción'?" Renji demanded. "Well, let's see if it's any good."

Findor smirked again. "You're underestimating me? No es exacta. No good, Lieutenant. Ah, excuse me; Abarai Renji."

Findor disappeared. Renji leapt out of the way as he used the sonído to slip behind him, and Findor's massive claw sheared through the ground where he had just been standing.

"You dodged it! Exacta! Good reflexes!" crowed Findor, pursuing his prey.

"That 'exacta' business is getting damn annoying," growled Renji. He whirled on his foe and let his sword snake out. Findor dodged, but Renji pulled on the sword, and it came back around and hit Findor in the back. The blow didn't seem to inflict much damage, but it forced Findor away and Renji raced in pursuit.

"Are you sure this is 'the level of an assistant captain'?" Renji taunted. "You don't seem that hot to me! Howl, Zabimaru!"

Findor blocked the first attack directly with his large claw, twisted aside to avoid the second attack, and then was knocked off balance as the snakelike sword ravaged the cliff face above him, dropping it on top of the arrancar. Renji leapt onto him as the sword returned to him. "It's over, Findor Calius!"

"You think so!?" Findor shot back. His large claw opened and suddenly a stream of high-pressure water shot from it. Renji halted and turned just in time to avoid the attack, and then watched it shear through an asteroid hanging in the air above him, cutting it in half. As he stared at it in shock, Findor suddenly appeared above and behind him. "What are you looking at!?" he cried, and sent Renji flying with a kick.

Renji exploded into a pile of rocks, and Findor stood gloating above him in the air. "You're not bad, I'll give you that, Abarai Renji. You're worthy of a lieutenant's rank. But it's too bad that's not enough." He took his claw and smashed it into his mask, leaving nothing left but a strip of white material hanging under his eye. Spiritual pressure exploded off of him. "There! With 90% of my mask gone, my power is equal to that of one of your captains! Now it's over, Abarai Renji!"

Renji stood up, shoving a few giant rocks aside. He glared up at Findor, unmoved. "Equal to a captain, huh? Now you really don't know what you're talking about. But let's test it, anyway." He swung his sword up to point it practically over his shoulder. " _Bankai_!" An explosion of smoke engulfed him, and when it cleared, Renji was standing there with a light red (almost pink) mantle of fur on his shoulders with a snake skull shoulder guard. A huge snake skull, ringed by a similarly-colored mane, rose up behind him and roared. A row of giant bone vertebrae trailed from the head to wrap the area around him and ended up becoming a tail held like a handle in Renji's hand. "Hihi-Ô Zabimaru [Baboon King Snake-Tail]."

Findor considered him. " _Bankai_ …that's right…you are one of the lieutenants who possesses _Bankai_. Well, let's see if it's enough!"

As Findor charged in, Renji slashed as if with a whip, and the snake head came roaring towards the arrancar. Findor shot his stream of water ahead, but it blasted off the snake without apparent harm. It swooped in, grabbing Findor in its mouth, and went streaking into in the air, holding him. Findor growled in anger. "Don't underestimate me!" He released a purple cero, and the explosion freed him, apparently blowing the snake to pieces. He turned an angry scowl down towards Renji. "This has really gone on long enough…."

Suddenly the separate, hollow rings of vertebrae shot tendrils of red energy between them, linking them again. It came alive in the midst of its fall and the skull-head slammed into Findor, throwing him high into the air. Renji cracked his 'whip' again. "Hikotsu Taihô [Baboon Bone Cannon]!" he cried. Energy pulsed through Hihi-Ô Zabimaru in a manner similar to Kagutsuchi's, each segment separating as the red energy pulsed up through the vertebrae and they spun under its influence. Finally the snake head opened its mouth and fired a massive blast of red energy that engulfed—and evaporated—Findor.

The great bone snake returned to circle around Renji as he stared up at the ash that marked his fallen foe. "You'll never be my equal. Equal to a captain? Don't make me laugh."

8-8-8

Rukia stared up at the hawk-like figure pumping its wings in the sky above her. Aviramma's release had transformed him into a veritable bird-man; his mask was now like a hawk's beak, his hands and feet like birds' talons, and two great red wings emerged from his back. With a cry, Aviramma snapped his wings out, and a hail of feathers came plummeting down on Rukia, who dodged backwards as the feathers blasted through the asteroid that had been her perch.

Aviramma laughed uproariously. "Is that all you've got? You're pathetic, Kuchiki Rukia! But I guess it's no surprise; you're up against the Aguila, after all. These aren't any ordinary wings. These are steel feathers! They're as heavy as boulders; they crush anything they hit."

Rukia stared up at him. "Steel feathers…those sound like intimidating wings, all right. But in the end…they're just wings, right?" She set her sword in the air and tapped it in her hand, causing it to revolve at high speeds in the air without changing position otherwise. Then she suddenly grabbed the hilt in both hands. " _Hadô_ 58: _Tenran_ [Tornado]!"

A cyclone blasted from the sword towards Aviramma. He withstood the storm easily. "If they were ordinary wings, they couldn't withstand a tornado…but these aren't ordinary wings!" He swung them out, banishing the storm. He glanced down triumphantly…but Rukia wasn't there. She'd used the spell as a distraction to escape. "Hmph. You sneaky rat!" He spotted her quickly, bouncing across the floating asteroids—there weren't many places to hide in this floating land. He snapped his wings out. "Devorar Pluma [Devouring Feather]!" A cascade of those steel feathers rained down upon Rukia.

She darted and weaved around the attacks, observing him carefully. _('There doesn't seem to be a limit to his ability to fly, or to the number of feathers he has—they seem to just grow right back as he releases them. Fighting him up in his territory is no good. Really, I need to find a way to lure him into a trap….')_

A staggered double volley of feathers threatened her, the first forcing her into the air and the second moving in to intercept her. Her sword flashed white and a long, pure white ribbon flowed out from the hilt as she released her _zanpaku-tô_. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki [Sleeve of White Snow]!" After a swift gesture, she held her blade up by her face, point towards the incoming attack. " _Tsugi no Mai – Hakuren_ [Next Dance – White Lotus]!" A blast of ice and snow intercepted the feathers, neutralizing them.

"Oh…an ice sword. Nice. Too bad ice isn't that effective against me up here."

"You really think so?" Rukia countered with a small smile. "Just stay up there, and you'll still see how effective my sword is."

Aviramma stared down at her. "Heh…cocky, aren't you? I guess I'll have to show you—air or ground, you can't match me." He dug his thumbs into the swirl-shaped tattoos in his naked chest and traced the shape. Energy built along the path. Finally he withdrew his thumbs, and, as he threw back his head and arms, blood seemed to gush from his chest, but building power accompanied his action.

 _('W-what is he doing!?')_ Rukia thought in shock.

Suddenly Aviramma's wings sprouted into four, and he charged at Rukia at the speed of a comet. He hit her, and they blasted through the asteroid below her and through several more before impacting one of the towers of the Obsidian Palace far below.

Aviramma slowly rose, looking around at the rubble. "Heh…was that too much? Guess she's squashed…."

" _Some no Mai – Tsukishiro_ [First Dance – White Moon]!" Ice suddenly began to build on the ground all around Aviramma, caking his feet and legs as Rukia emerged from the rubble with a sword slash.

Cursing, Aviramma shot back up into the sky, breaking the ice around him. "Hiding, you little rat!? I told you…that ice won't do anything to me up here!"

Rukia smiled again. "And I told you…you'll see how effective my sword is." And suddenly the circle of ice on the ground shot a pillar into the sky, engulfing Aviramma. She snapped her sword out as the pillar collapsed, dropping him back into the ground behind her. "My sword freezes everything within that circle, air and ground."

She glanced over her shoulder at Aviramma as he struggled to pick himself up. "You're pretty tough, I'll give you that. But you're done. Those ice-caked wings, steel or feather, won't fly anymore."

Aviramma still struggled, caked in ice, but he glared up at her. "T-that's…a dirty trick…."

"Really? Such a pathetic line for a _warrior_. Especially one who was riding the skies above a ground-bound foe so arrogantly. A war is a tragic place of death and sorrow…it's not a place for silly epithets and childish games." She began to stalk towards him, icy mist rising from her sword.

Aviramma's angry glare turned into a look of pure fear as she set the sword by his flanks and ice began to creep over him. "N-no! W-wait…!"

Rukia glared down coldly towards him. "A _warrior_ does not plead for his life."

He froze over. Rukia snapped her sword back to its original form and she sheathed it. "Farewell, warrior of the sky. I hope you don't forgive me."

Then, as if in vengeful answer to her plea, the ground below her shattered, and she fell screaming into the void below.

8-8-8

Poww looked down at the broken figure on the ground, still holding his broken weapon. "Huh. I thought that baldy here was holding something back…but I guess I'll never know, now that he's dead."

He began to turn away to look for another prey, but the corpse suddenly stirred. "Who's dead!?" Ikkaku breathed. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Poww shot a foot down immediately, and Ikkaku, showing some kind of second wind, suddenly back flipped out of the way to safety. "Good," Poww rumbled. "If you're not dead, then prove it. Show me the power you've been hiding. Do it…or die."

"Hiding? Don't make me laugh," Ikkaku seethed. "Even if I was holding something back, I wouldn't show it to a loser like you."

"Fine. Then die." Poww moved to smash Ikkaku with a great punch.

To his surprise, Ikkaku caught the punch with his arm and shoulder. "Jeez," he gasped. "I say that…I really wanted to defeat you without using it…but I guess I've got no choice." He threw Poww back suddenly, surprising the larger man. "You wanted to see what I was holding back? Take a good look! _Bankai_!" Ikkaku put the pieces of his broken Hôzukimaru, one shard of wood in each hand, back against each other, and the explosion of power engulfed him. Ikkaku emerged, surrounded by huge blades—in one hand he held a massive _guandao_ blade on a short handle made for a giant, and his other held an equivalent Monk's Spade. Floating in the air behind him was a massive crescent blade with a long Chinese dragon crest, connected by massive chains to the handles of both his weapons. "Ryûmon Hôzukimaru [Dragon Crest Demon Light]," Ikkaku introduced it.

Poww stared at it passively. "Oh…so that's your _Bankai_ , huh? So that's what you were hiding. But it doesn't seem all that special."

"Ha!" Ikkaku spat, grinning viciously. "That's fine. Keep thinking that. It doesn't have to do anything special. It just has to cut you to pieces!"

He charged in. Poww met him with his fists. Ikkaku's blades cut into Poww, slashing his arms and anything he could reach, but Poww's calm reprisals damaged Ikkaku's weapon, sending small pieces of the blades flying as he fought with the separate weapons and sometimes even grabbed the center crescent to attack with it, laughing, not even caring from the savage blows he took in the midst of the battle.

Finally Poww sent Ikkaku flying with one massive punch. "I see," he rumbled. "You're just like your sword. You're wild and uncontrolled, not caring about even winning or losing; and your sword is nothing but pure, unrefined power. It's nice power. But I'll show you…the best power." He reached into one sleeve and removed a _katana_ that looked almost like a toothpick in his massive hands. "Breathe," he commanded, "Calderón [Great Whale]." Unlike most of the arrancar, Poww did not become enveloped by smoke or light, but rather simply began to inflate and distort horribly, his face growing first and his body following afterwards. Eventually he was a massive _aiju_ , looking rather, indeed, like a whale, with his head actually just a tiny portion of his massive frame, unseen legs or neck, with two skyscraper-sized arms and two tubes of unknown purpose ringing his back.

"Ah…" the massive creature boomed slowly and lethargically. "It's too troublesome to crush ants like you…but it's the King's orders…."

Ikkaku kicked his way from the rubble, still grinning maniacally. "Ha! Then let's finish this, then. He's finally ready." He took up the center crescent blade and began to spin it in his hands, causing his other weapons to fly in a brilliant circle around him. A glowing red light began to creep up the dragon symbol on the weapon.

Poww stared at the weapon. "What's that?" he rumbled.

"Unlike me, Hôzukimaru's a lazy bastard," Ikkaku explained. "He doesn't fully wake up right away, not until after he's cut and been cut a few times. So it takes him a while to power up." The light finished illuminating the crest, and Ikkaku whirled it to slam it into the ground next to him. "Once this symbol fills, Hôzukimaru's at full power and ready to go. Let's finish this."

Poww narrowed his eyes, then ponderously raised a giant fist. It came down as Ikkaku, pulsing with power, charged into him. An explosion engulfed them.

The explosion cleared, with Poww slowly vaporizing. After it had cleared, two figures alighted down in the ruins. Yumichika and Renji quickly found what they sought—lying broken on the ground, fragments of his _Bankai_ strewn about him, was Ikkaku. He stirred and painfully glanced up as the pair approached. "I knew it," Yumichika said with a small smile. "I knew you'd be alive."

"Of course," Ikkaku said, returning the grin. "I'm the luckiest guy in the Gotei 13."

8-8-8

Ggio Vega stopped his combat to glance around as he felt the fading powers. "All four of them…lost!? His Majesty will…."

He stopped and dodged aside desperately as Natsuki came flying in with a sidekick. "Losing your attention during battle? Foolish," Natsuki scolded him.

Ggio sneered back at her as he composed himself. "Well said. Still, do you have any right to lecture? You're one of the Pillars of Garderobe Academy, a real Crown HiME, right? But you're taking me on without weapons or any tricks…." His look turned into a vicious glare. "It seems you're severely underestimating me."

Natsuki returned his look coolly. "If I was underestimating you, I'd fight you without my Robe. But if it bothers you that much…." She materialized a pistol and pointed it at him. "I'll fight you 'seriously' then."

Ggio grinned. He pulled his short, square blade, and, holding it in a reverse grip, he charged in.

Natsuki did not fire as he approached, but instead waited until the first swing came in and ducked under it. As Ggio went flying past, she turned on him and fired. A leg came out to connect with her wrist just as she fired, knocking the shot wide, but Natsuki, undaunted, suddenly whipped her other hand around and fired from a second gun she was suddenly holding.

Ggio managed to twist aside in time to avoid the shot, but Natsuki immediately moved in and hit him with a side kick, sending him flying.

The arrancar righted himself and carefully observed Natsuki…but the HiME did not pursue him. Ggio returned her stare. "Well…even though you're a gunman, you're a pretty good fighter. But why don't you finish me off? Are you too timid…or just empty-headed? If you have a range advantage, you should use it, not just point those things. I would, anyway."

"You're talkative," Natsuki replied. "This is called gathering information. I'm assuming you're at least moderately challenging…if I thought you were a weakling, I'd put you out of my misery immediately and move on."

Ggio sneered again. "Really? Well, I suppose I should give you a worthy fight, then." He took his short sword in both hands, blade down, and growled, "Bite off, Tigre Estoque [Tiger Rapier]!"

Meanwhile, the larger Nirgge Parduoc looked over Mary-Katherin. He was a massive creature, with seemingly an equal amount of fat and muscle on his frame. His mask was a kind of helmet looking like it was for a sport of some kind, with two great tusks coming from the sides as if they were guards. "Lots of pretty girls here," he muttered. He glanced over to where Haruka, Shizuru, and Rangiku were battling Harribel's fracción. "I think really I'd like to fight that blonde _hinigami_ …or maybe the purple brunette there." He looked back at his foe. "But you're not bad. You'll do."

MK narrowed her eyes at Nirgge. "You arrancar seem to be based on animals," she commented. "What are you, then? A pig? That would suit your build and your personality."

Nirgge narrowed his eyes back. "Shut up," he replied. And, this having apparently exhausted his supply of banter, he drew his sword, a normal-sized _katana_ that was like a thin-bladed shortsword in his hand. He raised it. "Stomp down, Mamut [Mammoth]." As he emerged from his explosion, he was even larger, with his helmet still intact—in fact, a long elephant's trunk covered where his nose should have been, apparently extending from the helmet, and the tusks were now much larger. With surprising speed he leapt at Mary-Katherin.

The HiME retreated, taking to the air from the asteroid that had been their battleground and hopped up onto one high above. "Wow, an elephant, huh? You're big, all right. But agility…."

Even as she spake, Nirgge hunkered down…and took a massive jump that brought him level with MK, ready to fall on her. "But everyone knows elephants can't jump!" she protested futilely.

Nirgge brought his trunk down, but MK leapt back, avoiding the attack. Nirgge pursued her, still striking with the trunk, but this time the HiME grabbed the weapon and quickly used it to perform a ' _judô_ throw', tossing the massive elephant-man away like a bag of trash.

Nirgge impacted the ground hard. He made it quickly to his feet, however, and glared down at MK. "…You're pretty strong for such a little girl. But I guess that's what HiME are made of. Now I'll get serious—"

And a large rock suddenly came in from the side and collided with his temple, dropping him to the ground…lifeless, his eyes open and staring, the flesh under the shattered side of his helmet utterly bloodied. MK stared at him in wide-eyed shock, then looked up at the source of the lethal attack.

Natsuki had been thrown back and had crashed into the side of a massive rock, creating an impressive Natsuki-shaped crater. The transformed Ggio loomed above her in the air. His uniform was now heavily marked by black stripes across his torso and legs and a black center strip running vertically through the center of his body. He carried two long, straight, wide, round-tipped wrist blades as weapons, and a massive hair extension that was a long braid with a white cloth of some kind woven through it, giving it its own striped look. Another blade, identical to his wrist blades, emerged from a ring tied onto the end of that hair.

"Is this really all you can manage?" Ggio said scathingly. "One of the so-called Pillars of Garderobe? I guess, in the end, you're only human. We are pillars, too…the pillars that support the throne of our king, Barragan Luisenbarn the Great. You cannot even touch these supports."

Natsuki hauled herself out of the crater. "Well, you're certainly stronger. But you talk a lot…probably too much. Listening to men who are full of themselves…is one of the things I hate the most."

Ggio sneered. "Then shut me up…if you can."

"Then I will." Natsuki stepped into the air above him, swinging on him with the bottom of her gun-grasping fist.

Ggio whirled and blocked the attack. They exchanged a few blows, Natsuki kicking and punching and occasionally firing a shot, all while dodging and deflecting Ggio's blows. "Despite those sissy guns you're using, our fighting styles are actually kind of similar," Ggio taunted. "Still, you're just not enough…."

"Really?" Natsuki suddenly redoubled her speed, and Ggio gaped as he desperately fought to keep up. Two of the ribbons coming off the bottom of her uniform extended and slashed across Ggio's shoulders. Then the other two extended while he was still trying to avoid the first two and grabbed his ankles, then threw him downwards.

He righted himself in the air, but Natsuki was already behind him. She alternated hand strikes with shots from the pistols in those hands, then sent him flying away again with a savage kick.

Natsuki hung back this time as he again righted himself. "Seems your cockiness was misplaced. I was just feeling you out earlier. Your resurreción is quite a power-up, but if this is the extent of your power, I should just finish you off and move on."

Ggio began to growl in building rage. "Finish me off!? You think you've seen 'the extent'!? Watch this, then!" He began to swell, bulking up massively into a figure of gross proportions, his head the same size, but his chest, thighs and arms unnaturally swelled. "This is Tigre Estoque's battle formation: Tigre Estoque – El Sable [The Saber]!"

Suddenly Natsuki was behind him, her pistol on his head. "You got distracted." She pulled the trigger, and the lifeless arrancar fell down and away out of sight, disintegrating. "Trust a man to think that size is everything."

Mary-Katherin appeared next to her. Natsuki glanced over. "You're done, too?"

"Well, an accident took care of him," MK replied. "I really didn't get to do anything."

"But you're still charging your power, right?" MK nodded, and Natsuki smiled. "Then that's fine." She turned to the man on the throne, and MK followed her gaze. "We'll probably need everything we've got to deal with this one."

The old man stared back. e He fjjjf 

He felt the spiritual pressures around him disappearing. "Charlotte…Findor… Aviramma…Poww…Ggio…Nirgge…you _idiots._ " His grip smashed the skulls on the arms of his throne, and he stood up. "You're lucky you're dead, because my punishment would be far greater suffering. But I suppose you two are a different matter…you aren't so lucky. Before you die, you will know pain, fear, and despair…and then you will vanish away like the worms you are."

F I N

 _Author's Note: More Bleach Battles_

 _Pulling in the arrancar to be bad guys for this stage means copying a lot out of Bleach. Of course, most of the story is, by its very reason of existence, similarly stolen from Negima anyway, so whatever. It's interesting to think how one minor character that had to be here (Momo) brought in so much from that show…._

 _I'm adjusting the battles, mainly with some character swaps, but still, largely they follow suit; in particular, Yumichika and Ikkaku face their actual opponents. Ikkaku actually lost his without using_ Bankai _, but I decided to let him shine because I didn't have the characters around to save him, and anyway, the opponent he did beat with_ Bankai _, Edrad Leones, was taken by Akari._

 _I decided finally to finish up outside before going in to see how the kids are doing. So let's go…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Two: Sacrifice, Age, Rage, and Solitude

Shunsui paused and glanced over at the dwindling explosions and energy flashes, fingering his hat. "Woo-eee! Those kids are really getting into it. What do you say, arrancar?" He turned back to his foe. "Maybe it's time we went at it, too."

"I'd really rather not," Starrk replied.

"Oh, c'mon," Shunsui pressured him, almost like a rebellious teenager. "Let's have some fun."

"I thought you said you just wanted to play around." Starrk pointed at Shunsui's sheathed sword. "You still haven't drawn your other sword yet."

Shunsui put a hand to the scabbard. "A _wakizashi_ is a weapon used when a _katana_ would be inconvenient," he countered. "It's not used _with_ a _katana_."

"Oh really?" Starrk replied, still without energy, but he continued, "You say that, but you've been swinging that sword with both your right _and_ your left hand. I don't know if you're doing it on purpose, but you always put a little bit of extra force into the left-handed swing, as if you were trying to compensate for a shorter reach." As Shunsui's playful, bored look took on a more serious tone, Starrk finished, "You wield both a _katana_ and a _wakizashi_ , you're ambidextrous with differently-timed swings, and yet you _don't_ use _nitôryû_ [two-sword style]? Is such a coincidence possible?"

Shunsui smiled slightly. "You got me. I thought I'd fixed that tendency in my attacks. Nicely done. You're observant. Scary. Very scary. So, Mr. Arrancar…would you fight me seriously if I drew my second sword?"

"Are you kidding?" Starrk replied, with feeling. "You're strong enough as it is. I don't want you using both of them."

"I see." Shunsui moved his grip to the handle and began to pull out his shorter blade. "I guess I'll have to use it, then."

Starrk glared back in defeat. "So that's how it's going to be, eh?"

As the two battled above, down below, Jûshirô and Lillynette watched. Lillynette stood a short ways off in the air as Jûshirô sat comfortably, kneeling with legs spread. Lillynette turned her gaze from the fight to Jûshirô's smiling, cherubic face. It disgusted her, and that disgust evidenced itself on her face plainly. "So you're really not gonna help him?" she demanded.

"Of course not. Two against one is bad form," the older man replied.

"You're sure about that? Starrk's strong. That guy's as good as dead."

"I'm not worried. Kyôraku's strong, too."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. He's really gonna get killed. You're going to regret it."

"Thank you. You're very kind. I pray it won't end like that."

Jûshirô's tranquil calm and absolutely trusting demeanor riled up the emotional Lillynette. She finally sighed in frustration. "Fine, then. You want to me fight me?"

"Absolutely not!" he responded automatically. As Lillynette stared in shock, he continued, "You're just a child! You shouldn't even be here."

"A child!?" Now the girl was truly insulted. "Listen, mister! Arrancar don't have ages or levels of maturity…!"

"I know. But I just can't do it. To me, you look like a child. A little girl, even! I can't fight you. If you insist on trying to fight me, I'll just force you to go home. You should be there now, playing with your dolls."

Lillynette's rage rose as Jûshirô ranted, until it reached the point where it couldn't even explode out. It was released like a steam whistle, emerging from Lillynette's mouth in a soft, low chuckle. "Oh, okay…fine. If you're gonna belittle me like that…I'll MAKE you fight me!" She grabbed her broken horn in her helmet and pulled. With an explosion of light, a sword far larger than the horn came out of her helmet.

Jûshirô stared up at Lillynette with distaste and sighed with regret.

8-8-8

Rangiku stared down at the scene of devastation. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun all lay broken, transformed but still quite defeated by Haruka and Shizuru. They were apparently still alive, at least to judge by how their bodies remained, but that was the only indication. _('This is the first…no, not quite,')_ Rangiku thought, correcting herself quickly. _('It was the same twenty years ago, but it's still amazing to see humans develop such powers. I would have been in trouble if not for them….')_

Harribel, locking blades with Tôshirô, also looked down at her vanquished fracción. "Mila Rose…Sun-Sun…Apacci…I will avenge your defeat." A staggering amount of spiritual pressure emerged from her, and she suddenly threw Tôshirô back. The hole in the center of her sword suddenly began to flare with blue energy, and Harribel swung it, unleashing a wave of power at her foe. "Aura Azul [Blue Wave]," accompanied the attack. The young captain barely dodged.

Before he came around again, however, she suddenly presented her sword. "Destroy, Tiburón [Shark]," she commanded, and an almost heart-shaped mass of water suddenly enveloped her. When it emerged, the scantily-clad woman was even more revealing, with long, oddly-finned white boots and elbow-length gloves, a miniskirt of bones surrounding some dark undergarment, a collar with just enough extensions to cover her nipples, massive finned shoulder pads, two ribbon-like extensions from her back, and a spine-like series of tiny plates on her stomach leading up to her, aha, breastplate. The collar that covered her face was now gone, revealing it fully, and covering her right arm was a weapon resembling a massive pata. Gill-like marks adorned the side of the shark tooth-shaped weapon.

Tôshirô brought his sword back and swung it forward, releasing a wave of ice at the woman. She pointed her blade at the incoming attack. "Hirviendo [Boiling]," she intoned, and the ice boiled into water before it reached her, then suddenly curved around her, put under her control. "Cascada," she said next, and the water expanded into a waterfall that dropped on top of Tôshirô.

As the captain disappeared under the rush of water, Harribel turned back to Haruka and Shizuru. "You two are next. The sacrifice of my subordinates will not be in vain."

" _Bankai_. Daiguren Hyôrinmaru [Crimson Lotus Ice Ring]." Suddenly a wave of ice swept over Harribel from behind. She escaped the attack and took to the sky, staring at the revived Tôshirô, adorned with his great ice wings with those red petals floating in the air behind him. "So your power controls water. Fine. But my sword, Hyôrinmaru, is the Soul Society's strongest water-ice _zanpaku-tô_. I can use your weapon as easily as you can use mine. Don't underestimate our power."

Shizuru and Haruka flew up to float behind him. "Well…shall we continue?" Shizuru said pleasantly. "It seems that your powers do rather deadlock each other...shall we tip the hand?"

Haruka gave a harrumph. "Let's stop standing around and just beat her already!" She charged in first.

Harribel dodged aside and hit Haruka, sending her flying. "Coming at me one at a time?" she demanded, turning back to the remaining warriors. "I thought you would attack me all at once."

Shizuru just smiled back as Haruka, yelling, returned to the fight.

8-8-8

Yammy lashed out at Shinji, but the captain dodged and sent his foe flying away with a well-placed kick. Yammy came roaring back to his feet in an instant. Shinji dodged a few more attacks and then stepped back a good pace, turning to gaze at the powers surging around them. "Wooo-eee…looks like things are starting to heat up over there. He turned back to Yammy. "I guess I should finish you off so I can go join the rest of them. It's too dangerous right now to play around."

"Finish me off!?" Yammy roared. "You little maggot…you've pissed me off for the last time!" He finally reached down and pulled his sword from its sheath. "Rage, Ira [Anger]!" he roared.

Even Shinji's cool calm turned to shock as the storm rent the air around them. Yammy exploded and swelled to impossible size, becoming even larger than Poww had been in his transformation. He was a _aiju_ , a monumental beast, in size larger than most of the islands around them, in shape unique: at his core, he seemed a centauroid centipede. His legs were massive tree trunks of unknown animal origin, his mask had become a bony, chitinous jaw mask that covered all of his lower face and jaw, and he had a massive tail with a great knob on the end of it.

Shinji whistled appreciatively. "Wow…someone's been eatin' his Wheaties…."

Yammy simply glared down at him. "Now, die, maggot!" He brought a fist the size of a house down upon Shinji.

There was an explosion as the fist connected, and Yammy smiled in satisfaction. But then a spiritual pressure swelled up behind him. "…But if you're gonna release, I might as well, too," Shinji said. "Collapse, Sakanade [Counter-Stroke]."

Yammy glanced back to stare at Shinji and his released _zanpaku-tô_ , taking in the ring floating around Shinji's hand as the blade rotated around its odd 'pommel', the five holes in it, but the otherwise 'mundane' appearance of the blade. "And what's that little thing going to do? Is it supposed to be special?"

Shinji grinned his piano-like grin. "Well…I suppose so. See just how special it is…how nice it smells? And look at this interesting place…."

Yammy stared around in shock as rocks floated…below him? His senses couldn't seem to sort themselves out…up was down, left was right….

"Welcome," Shinji said, "to the inverted world."

8-8-8

Roaring in a rather pathetic attempt to be intimidating, Lillynette jumped at Jûshirô and swung her super-curved scimitar at him. He blocked the attack in a basic overhead defensive grip, staring up at Lillynette in disappointment. Her anger mounting, she swung rapidly at the same point with great effort but could not so much as budge the captain. Finally she leapt back and charged in, this time lashing out with a side kick.

The captain raised one hand. " _Bakudô_ 8: _Seki_ ," he intoned, and the attack rebounded off of his _kidô_ shield. Becoming even more enraged, Lillynette retreated further and assumed an almost animalistic crouching position. Energy began to build in her masked eye socket, and she fired her cero…which Jûshirô slapped aside like a handball.

"I've seen hundreds of ceros," he informed her regretfully as she stared in shock. "I'll say this plainly: yours is underdeveloped. It's weaker than a Menos Grande's. I can swat it away with my bare hand. I say this with all due respect: go home. I can't stand to fight you anymore!"

8-8-8

Mary-Katherin and Natsuki hovered in the air, panting. Barragan stood by his throne, staring back at the pair passively. "That's it?" he muttered. "You can't even force me to move one step? Fine, then." He suddenly plunged his hand into his throne, and pulled forth an enormous double-headed axe, one head far larger than the other, and his throne collapsed to pieces and fell away as he set the new weapon on his shoulder. "Then I'll cut you both in two and move on to more interesting prey."

Natsuki grimaced. "He's so ridiculous…he seems the most powerful of all the arrancar. He certainly acts like he's in charge, too…how close are you?"

"Almost there," Mary-Katherin replied. "I'm just waiting to find out what powers he might have first, just in case. What about you?"

"I was hoping to save something more for further battles, but…."

"Not coming to me?" Barragan rumbled. "Then I'll come to you."

Both women opened their eyes wide in alarm and scattered as he came charging in. Mary-Katherin dodged behind him and lashed out with a kick, but he turned and caught her foot easily, then threw her away. Natsuki appeared on his opposite side. She fired both of her guns, but Barragan again turned back and blocked the shots with his axe with disturbingly lazy ease.

 _('It happened again,')_ Natsuki thought. _('The bullets seemed to slow, lose all their force and energy…as if it was sapped….')_

"It's an Age effect," MK said. "He has an aura that ages…everything that gets close to him."

Barragan turned to her, his face almost marked with approval. "Hmm. You figured it out. Impressive. Yes…the most powerful arrancar each embody an aspect of death, one of ten, as recognized by Hueco Mundo. Rage. Gluttony. Madness. Intoxication. Destruction. Despair. Nihilism. Sacrifice. Solitude. And Senescence. Senescence, or aging, is a product of time. It is the most absolute, inescapable aspect of death. All of existence must face it eventually."

He was suddenly standing behind MK, his back to her, but he reached just to his flank to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Behold…" he murmured as MK froze in fright.

Natsuki was there, however, her massive cannon in her grip. "Fire, Silver Cartridge!" she roared. An explosion of ice engulfed Barragan as Mary-Katherin fell away to safety.

Natsuki also retreated, and stared with distaste as the ice broke apart, leaving little apparent effect on Barragan. "Hmm. You're better than I thought," Barragan rumbled. "You're too troublesome to deal with you like this. Your struggles show that you cannot really grasp the true terror and extent of my power. That's fine. From now until the battle ends, all that comes to pass will be beyond your ability to comprehend." He raised his axe. "Rot, Arrogante [Arrogance]."

Blackness engulfed him and he emerged a horrifying visage. His body was nothing but a black mass of shadows, a horrifying cloak, with visible skeletal hands and arms and a bare skull for a head, adorned by an ostentatious crown. The power that flowed from him was like a void, quite palpable to the two HiME, bearing down on them like an oppressive weight. Natsuki stared as the phantom settled onto an asteroid…and the rock broke apart, crumbled and disintegrated out away from him as he touched down on it. _('It's…aging…even the rocks around him….')_

"I govern Senescence," Barragan intoned. "Everything around me ages and dies." He extended a hand of nothing but bone towards them.

Natsuki snapped her head over towards her companion. "Run, MK! We're no match for him!"

"Very astute, HiME. Respira [Breath]." A surge of blackness flowed out towards them, swarming out to engulf them. It came too fast to avoid, and Natsuki knew that power would finish them….

Suddenly a figure appeared between the combatants. The cloaked man extended his staff and seemed to absorb all of the black cloud into the orb at its tip. The Respira vanished into his staff, and all three stared at him. "Oh, my!" he said cheerfully. "That was quite dangerous, Mr. Arrancar…."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at him. "You…you're the _mazoku_ , Beast PriestXellos. What are you doing here?"

"Ah…." Xellos put a finger to his lips and winked at her. "That…is a secret."

8-8-8

Shunsui dodged back, but Starrk's blade cut into his hat. He leapt back to safety. "Whoa! That was close. You're good."

"I'm good?" Starrk countered. "You've been dodging my attacks without losing your hat or mussing up that fancy _kimono_ of yours. I'd say you're much more impressive."

Shunsui chuckled. "Ah…we really are…too much alike…."

8-8-8

Shinji dodged easily as Yammy's wild swings tore through the air, mostly off target. "This kind of thing is _too_ effective against someone like you," he noted. "You can't figure out anything about how the world's twisted on you, can you?"

"You annoying bug! Fight me!" roared Yammy. He began to power a massive cero. "I'll just blow up everything at once…!"

A spell from Shinji impacted the cero before it fired, causing it to detonate in Yammy's face. He coughed and growled in anger, but the smoke cleared to show his face relatively unharmed.

"The problem is you're just too tough," sighed Shinji. "This is going to take a while…."

8-8-8

Harribel dueled beautifully with her three foes, fending off attacks from Haruka and Shizuru and neutralizing any attacks from Tôshirô. Finally the two HiME withdrew, panting from their exertions. "I-I have to admit, she's pretty tough," Haruka managed. She turned and glared at the young captain. "And what about you!? You haven't done much in a while!"

Indeed, Tôshirô had withdrawn from the attacking a short time ago, and as he explained to Haruka: "It does me little good to use my attacks on her when she's just turning them into her own weapons to use against you. So I've been preparing. But it's all right now. I'll end this."

"That's a bold declaration," Harribel said, listening in. "You really think you can, young captain?"

"Well, you've been taking it easy yourself," Tôshirô replied. "Since we use nearly identical powers, I can tell you're waiting for the same thing I am: for this whole battlefield to be filled with water, so that you can use your ultimate attack. But the truth is, my Hyôrinmaru is the strongest ice-water _zanpaku-tô_ in the Soul Society. I don't need to wait for anything." Suddenly clouds began to form and gather around them, causing everyone on the battlefield to look up in shock…including Starrk, as he suddenly began to press Shunsui more viciously. "You two should probably back off, too," he told Shizuru and Haruka, and they hastily complied.

"What is this?" Harribel wondered aloud, staring at the scene.

"Tensô Jûrin [Weather Subjugation]," Tôshirô explained kindly. "One of Hyôrinmaru's basic abilities…but also its most potent. The last war helped me, but still, I'm young and my powers are unrefined…I know that better than anyone. That's why I didn't want to use this ability—even back then, I never used it in _Bankai_ before. I didn't want to, because I wasn't sure I could handle it safely. But I think I'm ready for it now…and I've expended enough of my power. I'll ask you to give me your name once more, Arrancar."

"Tier Harribel," the woman responded promptly.

"Captain of 10th Company, Hitsugaya Tôshirô," the young man answered in kind. "Are you ready?" Suddenly the clouds gathered in a massive, glowing white disc directly over them. Harribel's eyes widened anew. "Hyôten Hakkasô [Frozen Heavens Hundred Flower Funeral]," he declared. The disc dropped into a massive deluge of snow and ice directly onto Harribel.

She swept her weapon up to point at the incoming attack. "Hirvi…!" she began, but stopped suddenly as a flower of ice bloomed on the end of her blade. "What the…? What is this…!?"

"Hyôten Hakkasô," Tôshirô reiterated. "Anything that snow touches instantly freezes into the shape of a flower." Ice flowers were starting to bloom over Harribel's body. "By the time one hundred flowers have blossomed, your life will have disappeared."

And Harribel vanished under an obelisk of ice. "Sorry," Tôshirô said sadly as the ice wings of his _Bankai_ broke apart and fell away, and Rangiku moved up to rejoin him. "I couldn't let you avenge your subordinates' defeat."

8-8-8

Blood suddenly exploded from Byakuya's side. He put a hand to it and stared at his animalistic foe. "I do not need to touch you to make you bleed," said Bloodseeker. "My Rupture creates a wound that bleeds more the more you move around. On someone like you, the wound is temporary, but the bleeding…drives my Thirst, and there is no way you can fight me head-on without moving and making that wound worse! Now…to finish you!"

He began to growl as he induced a state of rage within himself, then charged in at Byakuya. He parried the attack and threw him off with effort. "I…cannot battle you in this state? You truly underestimate me." He turned his sword around and dropped it. " _Bankai_."

The sword disappeared into the rippling nullspace and the thousand giant blades emerged from the ground. "Scatter," Byakuya commanded the weapon, and the blades broke apart and swarmed over Bloodseeker.

8-8-8

Lillynette screamed in rage and charged. Jûshirô repelled her easily. She attempted again and again, and was repulsed each time. Jûshirô laughed, cheering her on…as she tried to retrieve her sword from him. He was treating it as a game with the child, but for her, as her rage began to move her to tears, she was losing a terrible battle.

"Give me back my sword, you white-haired geezer!"

"No!"

8-8-8

"I thought you would have accompanied the children inside," MK noted to Xellos. "Especially that Lina Inverse…."

"Well, yes, normally…Miss Lina could certainly use my help," admitted Xellos. He turned back to the skeletal emperor. "But right now, he's the one who needs my attention…we're rather short on people who can handle his powers…."

"You…" Barragan growled, focusing on the interloper. "What did you do to my Respira?"

"Oh, me? Nothing, really. I just sucked it all up into myself. It can't touch me, after all."

"Don't lie to me. That is impossible. Age touches all things…everything breaks down in time. Humans, plants, animals, rocks, even _hinigami_ , hollows and their spells. You cannot be untouchable…not to my power."

Xellos smiled his enigmatic smile at the fiend. "Well…you are correct. All things in the mortal planes are subject to time and age. Even spiritual creatures like _hinigami_ , as you said, are not immune to that. But as a hollow, you are completely unaware of the extent of the _immortal_ worlds. And creatures like myself, Infernals, _mazoku_ , are outside of time, and completely unaffected by age. Your unstoppable power, which could be said to rule this world…means nothing to someone like me. You must realize…the same thing happened when Homura Nagi recruited you, yes…?"

The creature's glare could not possibly get any more or less intimidating than it already was, of course, but the memories riled up by Xellos' taunt burned at the emperor. First, that arrogant Soul Reaper, Sôsuke Aizen, invading his palace and arrogantly assuming authority over the hollows while promising him power. Then, after his death, that demonic child Nagi claiming Aizen's place.

"So…you seek to mock and ridicule Emperor Barragan Luisenbarn, the God of Hueco Mundo!?" roared the death aspect. "You will suffer enormously for this. My power will crush everything that stands in my way! Human, _hinigami_ , or _mazoku_ , it makes no difference! You will all perish!" He suddenly produced a massive, double-bladed black battle axe and moved to engage Xellos with an aggressive step.

"Whoopsie!" Xellos declared cheerfully as he retreated away. "That's dangerous, you know. I'm not really much of a fighter, to tell you the truth…."

"Then just fall dead at my feet!" Barragan threw his axe at Xellos, who dodged the missile, then suddenly unleashed a massive golden cero his way. Xellos disappeared, avoiding the blast, and reappeared in time to see Barragan retrieve his weapon and round on him again.

Barragan was brought up short when light began to surround him, bursting out in pillars from depths to sky in a kind of pattern with him at their center. Thickening darkness seemed to link the pillars together. Barragan stared at it all with that unchanging skeletal face. "What…is this…?"

"Your power is pretty terrifying, it's true," Mary-Katherin informed him as she took position above the pillars. "But you shouldn't let yourself get distracted—you can't underestimate our power. Among all the HiME, all the GEMs, the power of my Shadowlight Moonstone is the slowest to gather. It takes me a lot of time to get the energy for most of my abilities. But at the same time, when I prepare them, they are the most powerful…and I've had plenty of time while you've been playing around." She raised her staff. "Here we go…Lunar Eclipse!"

The staff fired a bolt of light into the shimmering light/dark cage, causing it to explode, engulfing Barragan entirely in bright white darkness.

8-8-8

Starrk paused to survey the battlefield. Earlier he had watched Renji release his _Bankai_ , and had been one of the few able to notice Ikkaku's as well. Now he witnessed Byakuya's swarm tear apart Bloodseeker and Tôshirô's ice obelisk bury Harribel. "Hey," he called to Shunsui. "Are all your _Bankai_ that powerful?"

"I think so," Shunsui replied amiably. "Our _Bankai_ is our ace in the hole, our ultimate weapon, as it were. So they've got to be pretty impressive."

"I see. So, between your _Bankai_ , and that ice kid over there…which is stronger?"

"Hmm, hard to say. Captain Hitsugaya is a genius, after all. In another hundred years, I think he'll surpass me."

"I see. So, in other words…right now…you're still stronger."

Shunsui grinned slightly, then suddenly threw off his pink outer _kimono_ , tossing it to Ukitake with a shout. "W-what?" Jûshirô demanded.

"Hold on to that," Shunsui insisted. "This guy is finally ready to get serious."

"Yeah," Starrk agreed. "I want to see what your _Bankai_ are like." He sheathed his sword and suddenly called out, "Lillynette!" As Jûshirô and Shunsui stared at him in surprise, Lillynette, thoroughly startled, looked fearfully his way. "Get over here," he insisted.

"I-I know!" she stuttered. "You don't have to shout! You scared me!" She hurried up over to his side, ignoring her sword.

"Why do you need her?" Shunsui asked carefully.

"The two of us make one," Starrk replied as Lillynette arrived at his side. "Other arrancar gained their power by separating their hollow powers into their sword, but we are different…we split ourself into two bodies. When we return to being one, our true power is released." He reached out and put a hand, not unkindly, on top of Lillynette's head. Power began to surge up over both of then, causing Lillynette to wince. "Kick about, Los Lobos [The Wolves]," he commanded. They were engulfed by the transformation cloud.

Shunsui flourished his swords, changing them. "Katen Kyôkotsu!" he declared.

Starrk and Starrk alone emerged from the explosion. He was dressed as a kind of Wild West gunslinger, appropriate since he now wielded two ornamental pistols. His suit was mostly white, with grey fur on his forearms, calves, his trailing coat skirt, and collar, and two bandoliers trailing from his shoulders to his elbows. His pants were black, and a part of Lillynette's helmet, just the eye socket and a trail past it along the right side of his head (giving it the appearance of an eye-patch), adorned his face.

As the two captains looked on, he raised one of his pistols near his head. "Are you ready, Lillynette?" he demanded. After a moment, to the surprise of both, he cracked the pistol against his head, shouting, "Don't ignore me!"

"Ow!" exclaimed the voice of Lillynette from the gun. "That hurts, you idiot! You could have cracked my head open!"

"Shut up!" he yelled at his gun. "It's your fault for not cooperating! Besides, how am I supposed to know where your head is when you're like that!?"

"You know that the tip is my head!" As Lillynette explained this, Starrk tucked his other gun into his armpit and then began to roll his knuckles roughly over the back of the one he was addressing. "Ow, ow, ow! That's my butt! You know exactly what you're doing…!"

Suddenly Shunsui's hat came flying up in his face, blocking his vision, and Shunsui came darting in afterward, swinging his sword through the hat to hit Starrk from this blind spot.

Starrk leapt away expertly. "That's rude, attacking someone when they're…."

"Bushôgoma!" Shunsui declared, sending his whirlwind out. As Starrk blanched before the attack, Shunsui appeared high in the air above him, swords crossed. "Taka Oni!"

Starrk raised a pistol…and fired a blazing red cero from it. Shunsui avoided the blast as his whirling wind faded from around Starrk, but his attack was disrupted, and Starrk trained his other pistol on him as he slowly descended. "Let me finish what I was saying," Starrk insisted. "A surprise attack like that betrays a lack of confidence. I thought you were more like me."

Shunsui finally settled onto the air, not descending further, and briefly glanced at the burn on the left arm of his coat. "Well, really, I was hoping to kill you with the first strike. But you dodged it easily. Your released state is really impressive. But in any case…it seems that gun of yours can fire ceros."

"…That's right."

"And can it fire anything else?"

"…It can't."

"You're a bad liar," Shunsui admonished him. "What's the point in hiding it at this stage?"

"That's my line." Starrk raised his other gun towards Shunsui. "I went through the trouble of doing this pain-in-the-ass release. You're going to show me your _Bankai_ even if I have to force it out of you."

"Oh, no, no, no," Shunsui insisted. "Your release is powerful, but an ordinary cero isn't going to be enough to…."

Suddenly Starrk's gun throbbed with energy. "Cero Metralleta [Submachine Gun Cero]." Suddenly a surge of cero blasts erupted from the gun, filling the sky around Shunsui with red cero energy. Shunsui began to dodge desperately, but the barrage continued. "It's useless to run away!" he insisted.

"W-wait a minute!" Shunsui protested as he desperately avoided the attacks. "Isn't this a little unfair?"

"Sôgyo no Kotowari [Law of the Twin Fish]!"

A figure suddenly appeared between the two, and the flow of ceros reversed, blasting towards Starrk, who was forced to cut off his fire in order to dodge the attack. He stared down at Jûshirô Ukitake, who stood protectively in front of Shunsui, his swords crossed.

"Ukitake…" Shunsui began.

"I don't want to hear it," Jûshirô replied. "It's essentially two on one now, anyway. It's not cowardly for me to make it two on two. Besides, it doesn't look like you're planning to use your _Bankai_."

"Oh, no…I was really just about to," Shunsui insisted.

"No. You really shouldn't. Your _Bankai_ shouldn't be used where everyone can see it. Besides, against an enemy like this, my sword is more effective."

"What was that?" Starrk murmured while his foes below discussed the matter. "That was definitely a cero…."

"Ah! It's him!" Lillynette said. "That old guy with the two fish-swords!"

Starrk turned to his gun. "You know about it, Lillynette?"

"Well, duh! You should too, you know! He used that technique against that Ayon monster in yesterday's fighting! You'd know about it too if you were ever paying attention instead of sleeping all the time! He absorbs ceros with one blade and spits it out the other at increased speed! It's major bad news, so be careful!"

"I see," Starrk murmured, catching the attention of the two captains as they finished their conversation. He considered the weapon carefully, understanding how the energies flowed and weaved through it as he recalled what he had just witnessed. "I understand. So you absorb the attack. That's a nasty ability, all right, but in some ways I'm glad. If it's just absorbtion, there has to be a limit to how much you can absorb." He raised his pistol. "I bet you can't absorb them all if I fire 1000 shots at once."

Suddenly Shunsui was behind him, cutting him across, but Starrk managed to duck under the attack and fired a retaliatory cero, which Shunsui likewise dodged. "I told you, that's not like you, Captain!" Starrk declared. "You shouldn't do things like that…."

"Very presumptuous to tell me how I am," Shunsui replied. "I'll tell you this, not having a defining characteristic is my defining characteristic!"

Starrk glared at him almost sullenly. "And here I thought we were really alike…" he murmured.

Suddenly there was a warping sound that seemed to split reality, and the Garganta opened, tearing open the sky in a larger chunk than ever before, and Wonderweiss stepped through, revealing himself for the first time in quite a while. Behind him loomed an absolutely massive beast, a white monstrosity with those comical Menos Grande masks, full-size ones, for fingernails, and a single, enormous eye larger than the sun in the sky.

"More reinforcements?" Shunsui murmured. "That can't be good…."

Wonderweiss glanced around the battlefield, and then suddenly drew in a deep breath and screamed. The ice around Harribel shattered; she glanced up at the stunned Tôshirô as she readied herself to resume combat. The lights engulfing Barragan faded, revealing him battered, his skull cracked badly and his robes even more tattered, but still mobile and alive. This sudden reversal left most of the attackers stunned and off-balance.

And Wonderweiss appeared behind the surprised Jûshirô and lanced out to stab him with his hand….

A heavy sword intercepted the arrancar and sent him flying down into the ground below. "Sorry for interfering," Cidolfus Orlandeau said to the two captains. He was standing in the air, just like the Soul Reapers and arrancar, due to magical boots with tiny wings on them. "But if he's shown up, things have just gotten more serious. I'll deal with that one." He moved down in pursuit of Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss jumped to his feet and gave a heavy scream. In response to this, the gigantic one-eyed hollow opened his mouth and began to spew out those gigantic, black-robed, strange-faced 'Gillian' Menos Grande. They began to descend towards the battle, but suddenly they were intercepted by the remaining members of the Knights of the Round, flying through the air through their own magical means. Wein, Matta, and Leonhardt cut down the massive hollows with ruthless abandon, and finally Leonhardt paused in the air above the giant hollow, bringing his blade back. "Howling Blade!" He flashed through the hollow amidst a nimbus of magical energy, and the massive creature fell, cut in half.

Wonderweiss stared in shock over at the slain monster, and his usually vacant expression suddenly began to twist into a face of rage. Then a blast of holy energy engulfed him, driving him back down into the ground again. "Sorry," Orlandeau said. "It seems you have some affection for that monster, but, even if you appear like a child, if you're an enemy come to this battlefield, it is my duty to cut you down."

In the three-man standoff between Starrk and the two captains, Starrk acted first. He was suddenly behind Jûshirô, ready to fire, but Shunsui slipped behind the arrancar to attack before the shot could go off. Still, Starrk avoided the attack and, after a brief exchange, caught Shunsui from behind and blasted him at near point-blank range.

"Kyôraku!" cried Jûshirô in alarm.

"Sorry," Starrk murmured as Shunsui's form fell smoking out of sight. "But if _he_ has shown up, then Nagi is getting impatient. There's no more time to play around." He turned to Ukitake and raised a pistol. "Are you ready, Captain?"

8-8-8

Shinji stared up at the exchanges and new arrivals in distaste. "Man. Just when we were I' close to finishin' up…now things have gotten kinda hectic again…."

Suddenly a giant hand slammed into him from behind and sent him crashing into the ground below.

"Buahahaha!" Yammy roared in laughter. "I don't know why, but the world suddenly stopped acting weird! This is great! Now I can just smash you to my heart's content!"

 _('That scream from that kid must have negated my sword,')_ Shinji thought gloomily as he stared up at the beast above him, raising its massive fist. _('That's real troublesome…now what…?')_

Suddenly a (relatively) small figure appeared, slamming Yammy's face with his (relatively) toothpick-sized sword. Yammy fell over from the strength of the blow, crashing with air-rending force as he collapsed into the ground. "Is that all you got, maggot!?" cried Kenpachi happily. "The space cow wasn't much of a diversion. I hope you can do better…."

Shinji appeared in the air next to him. "Thanks, I guess," he said conversationally. "Good timin'."

"Huh? I didn't do anything for you. I was looking for another fight and that guy looked like the best target. If you get in my way, I'll cut you down, too."

"Yeah, yeah," Shinji replied negligently. "I get it. But ya better understand that I'm itchin' for a bit of revenge for him hittin' me, so I'm not backin' off here."

"Fine. It'll be a contest to see who kills him first…."

Suddenly Yammy came surging up, changing. The primary change was that he was once again a normal humanoid in shape, with two legs, but he was perhaps even bigger than before as he loomed over the pair. "Are you little turds done?" he rumbled. "My power is rage. The angrier I get, the more my power grows. So piss me off more, and more, enrage me more! It'll just make your deaths all the messier."

Kenpachi grinned up at the massive beast. Shinji's glance was annoyance. Both, however, went charging up to meet the massive arrancar.

8-8-8

"You…arrogant little ants!" howled Barragan.

He didn't look good. Of course, a skeleton rarely 'looks good', but the power of Mary-Katherin's attack had left him rather broken and shredded. Still, the fact that he had survived the incredible spell left both HiME disquieted, and they recoiled in fear as he pulled out his massive black labrys from behind him and charged at Xellos.

"Oh, my," Xellos declared mildly, blocking the great weapon with his staff. "You are very strong…I'm really not the sort who would like to mess with someone like you…."

Suddenly Barragan released a cero that engulfed Xellos, sending him falling out of sight in a blazing ball of chaotic flame. The ruined skeleton turned to the two HiME, eyes smoldering. "Now…the one who dared injure me was…."

"Load! Silver Cartridge!" Natsuki fired her armament, engulfing him in ice again. Moments later, the ice melted away, and Barragan turned slowly, ponderously, towards Natsuki.

"You're ambitious, determined, but foolishly slow," Barragan uttered. "That demon creature aside, nothing mortal can touch me. All things perish…ice, energy, mana, your spells are no different…."

"Shadow Flare!" MK thrust her staff out, and flashing bright black energy assaulted Barragan in a rapid stream. Finally he repulsed the energy with an explosion of spiritual power, a kind of unfocused, wide-range cero, but MK met his mad, raging gaze easily as he turned to her.

"So you say, but our mana does have some effect on you," the HiME said. "We'll just keep beating on you until you go down!"

"Is that so…arrogant little ants. But sadly…you will not…have enough…time!" And Barragan opened his mouth and let his Respira, his aura of senescence, pour out to engulf both of the HiME as they desperately recoiled….

But when the darkness faded there was an orb of pure black opacity floating in the air. Barragan stared at it curiously. Then it faded away, revealing Xellos standing in front of the two HiME. "Oh, dear!" Xellos declared conversationally. "That was dangerous! You really are just too much trouble…."

"You again…what must I do to be rid of you!?" Barragan raged.

"Well, too much, I'm afraid," Xellos sighed. "But like you, I'm kind of tired of this myself. So I left you a present."

Barragan's skeletal face was intimidating, but the lack of any features prevented him from getting full effect of body language, the narrowed eyes, curling lip, and other expressions of wary anger and, perhaps, fear. "Just what are you talking about?" Suddenly a light flared…within Barragan's person. He gaped down at himself in shock. "W-what is this!? What did you do!?"

"I don't like revealing it, really, but I do have some power over time/space," Xellos sighed. "And you were just too resistant to all of our attacks. So I took some of your Respira you covered us with and transported it directly into your body. You see, as you so astutely pointed out, no Soul Reaper, hollow, or any 'mortal' creature can resist your power…and it would be too unfair if you were the only immortal of your kind. So you must have had some protection on your outer form to prevent you from being aged…but I was willing to bet that you didn't have that same protection inside of you. And it looks like I won that bet."

Indeed, Barragan's body was rotting from the inside out even as Xellos politely explained his attack, disappearing into nothingness as the age consumed him. "You...! You dare do this to me…!? I am Barragan, the Emperor, the God of Hueco Mundo! You will suffer eternally for this! You…!"

He threw his axe at Xellos, but just after this he finished disintegrating, and the weapon, too, crumbled to nothing before it reached its target. Last of all, the crown fell to pieces and vanished, leaving no trace.

"Sorry," Xellos said to the vanished corpse. "As a _mazoku_ , I really give little regard to gods of any type. Forgive my impiety."

Natsuki stared after it, then turned to Xellos. "Well, Roguish Priest…you really saved us there. It galls me to admit it, but I guess we owe you…."

"Oh, please! It's just that I felt like playing around a little," Xellos said humbly. "But I'd rather you not mention it…I hate getting so involved and showing off like that. But now I'll have to leave you…I'm sure Miss Lina is also getting involved in some very interesting things." And he vanished.

Starrk stared over at the scene. He looked around at the other battles. "What…the emperor dies, and no one says anything at all? Well…getting revenge isn't really our style."

8-8-8

Orlandeau paused, glancing towards the raging battles. "It's far from over…but it seems the tide is starting to turn our way. Still…everything is in the hands of those children…."

Suddenly, with a cry, Wonderweiss leapt back to his feet and came at Orlandeau from behind.

Without turning around, Orlandeau moved his sword out and twisted it. "Split Punch." An enormous, ghostly sword burst from the ground in Wonderweiss' path, blasting him back and laying him out once again.

Orlandeau glanced over his shoulder at the arrancar as he stood once again, without much effort. His face was still a wide, toothy mask that seemed animalistic and simple. He seemed to show signs of irritation, but it was the frustration associated with a beast that was being baited.

"You poor creature," Orlandeau murmured, turning to regard him. "You…are humanoid, but I can tell you've been unfairly modified. Speech, reason, emotion, pain…it seems everything 'human' has been completely taken from you. All I can do is put you down and out of your pitiful existence…."

Giving his moaning cry, Wonderweiss leapt at him again.

8-8-8

Starrk fired the cero. Jûshirô returned it, and the arrancar was just slow in dodging it. He was blasted to the ground, and disappeared into the smoke arising from the asteroid below. "You said revenge isn't your style," Jûshirô called into the smoke, "but you seem shaken by the defeats your side has faced. You…are the type that loses composure when your comrades fall, aren't you?"

Starrk lay rather peacefully down below in the crater he now occupied. "Hey!" his pistols shouted at him shrilly. "What are you doing, Starrk!? Don't make him right! Get it together!"

"It's no use, Lillynette," Starrk sighed. "What's the point? You see how it's going. This battle doesn't mean anything. The Prince and Nagi- _sama_ won't help us. We're dropping one by one, and it doesn't even matter. Let's just give up. This guy is too tough to fight."

"C'mon! Get a grip, Starrk! You're the most powerful of all the arrancar! Don't you realize that? Even Nagi acknowledged you! C'mon! Let's beat him and avenge our friends!"

"…I guess you're right."

Jûshirô tensed suddenly as the presence appeared in the air. He turned to Starrk and stared at him. "There you are. You seem…different. Are you finally ready to fight? That's both…reassuring and disappointing…."

Then he froze as Starrk's energy changed. His guns vanished. Then, from the bandoliers on his back came streaks of energy that began to form around him in the shape of wolves. "Let's go…Starrk," the arrancar said in a new, almost disturbing voice.

Howling, the wolves came at Ukitake. He dodged back, weaving as they pranced through the air after him. Finally one slipped behind him and reached out to bite. Ukitake just managed to stop it with his sword…but as he did, it exploded in a blast of energy. Jûshirô retreated, coughing, out of the cloud. "I see," he muttered. "So, they're like remote-control ceros…."

"They're not ceros," Starrk replied. "Ceros wouldn't be strong enough to hurt a captain as powerful as you. They're pieces of our soul, torn into pieces and sent out as weapons. Those wolf bullets are Starrk, but they're Lillynette, too. This is our ability: the ability of Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback, the most powerful of Homura Nagi's arrancar."

 _('Still,')_ Jûshirô thought as he dodged back, _('they are using cero energy, so I should be able to transfer them through my sword….')_ He was suddenly stopped as pain washed over him and he began to cough up blood. _('N-no…not now, of all times…!')_

And with this hesitation, a half-dozen wolves latched onto him and exploded. He plummeted, smoking, onto a rock below. He struggled to rise, still coughing and shaking.

"You're tough," Starrk noted, standing in the air above him. "Still, it's easy to see that you really can't fight anymore. I'm not fond of it. If you run, I'll let you escape."

Jûshirô managed to get to his feet and took up his swords. Panting, blood staining the area around his mouth, he stared hard up at Starrk. "I'm sorry," he replied between deep breaths. "I cannot do that."

Starrk stared back and saw the truth of the words buried in those determined eyes. "I see," he replied sadly. "Well, I really hate words like 'deathblow', but this is it…here comes the deathblow." He descended slowly onto another rock overlooking the captain, casting a long shadow behind him from the lights above. Suddenly a black sword shot out and pierced him from behind, emerging from his chest around the area of his sternum. He stared at it in shock and pain.

The sword withdrew, and like Zommari Leroux before him, he turned to see the sword return to the darkness of his shadow, and then re-emerge as Shunsui Kyôraku.

"You again," Starrk muttered, clutching at his wound. "No remorse for such a sneaky attack, eh?"

"Sorry," Shunsui replied seriously. "Some of us would prefer not to play games…especially in a situation as serious as this. But we have no choice!" And he reverse-gripped his left sword and plunged it into his foe's shadow to strike at him through that bizarre technique.

Starrk retreated immediately to the air, leaving no shadow for Shunsui to use. The captain followed up by joining him in the air to attack directly. Starrk conjured two energy swords from his bandoliers and parried the blows.

" _Iro Oni_ [Color Demon]," Shunsui said suddenly. "Grey."

A vicious slash across Starrk's arm was scored, forcing him to withdraw and examine the wound. He stared at it in shock. It was barely cut, with little blood emerging from the wound. _('That…')_ Starrk thought, _('but it felt like he cut my arm off!')_

He stared up at Shunsui, who was standing in the air smiling slightly at him. _('Grey, he said…my wrists here are covered in grey fur. But there's no grey on him….')_

"What's the matter?" Shunsui suddenly called. "It's your turn. Call out the color you want to cut. You won't be able to cut anything else."

Shunsui's comment, plus his own observations, decided the moment for Starrk. "White," he said, and made his move.

Shunsui stared in disbelief and dismay, then turned to try to defend against Starrk's flanking attack. He deflected most of the attack, but it slashed across his white-robed back nonetheless, and blood burst from the wound.

"Oh boy—you got me," Shunsui sighed. "I was going to lead you on with little hints, but you figured it out in one go. Iro Oni—the game is colors. You call out the color you want to cut, but it's the color on you that can be cut, too. The easier it is to cut that color on you—the more of that color you're wearing—the more damage you inflict when you hit the right color. In your case, white is the color that both gives and receives the most damage. To get it so quickly…you really are a bothersome opponent." Shunsui darted in to resume the battle.

 _('That's my line,')_ Starrk thought as they dueled. _('Why do I have to fight someone this strong? I…envied the weak. All our friends died just by being around us, their souls crushed by our spiritual pressure. In our loneliness, we split our soul in two. I don't remember which of us was more like our original form. Maybe both or neither, but it was the only way to escape the loneliness. I envied the weak. The weak can congregate, form packs. I wish I could be weak. And if that's not possible…I wish I had a friend as strong as I was….')_

Shunsui suddenly threw his coat—his white coat—in Starrk's face. Starrk slashed it aside, but Shunsui, dressed in the solid black of the Soul Reaper, had slipped underneath him and was already prepared to swing. "Black," he declared, and swung. His sword connected with the black hollow hole in Starrk's chest, and the power of the technique fountained that wound into a death blow that went clear to his shoulder. Starrk fell, dying.

 _('It's all right,')_ he thought as he considered his companions who had preceded him. _('I'm not alone….')_

Shunsui stared after his fallen foe, then glanced over at his old friend. "You okay, Ukitake?"

"Y-yes," the captain managed. "You…did well. You got him."

"Yeah. I guess." Shunsui glanced up and around at the fights still raging. "It seems we're doing pretty well out here…but it's far from over."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Battles Outside_

 _We're wrapping up the rather unimportant but fun outside battles. Like before, I mixed them up while keeping some things the same. Those with experience with Bleach will recognize the differences; obviously, characters like the HiME weren't here before. I decided I wanted to do justice to all these characters I'd kinda forced myself to introduce, but I didn't want to spend too much time—this is the story for the kids, after all._

 _And that's where we're going next. Back inside…let's hit the real hero(in)es!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Three: Emptiness

Kajirô spun his sword in his hand as he swept his arm around, creating a blast of wind that sailed towards Ellis. Ellis held her staff up, and the wind suddenly rushed several feet by her without apparently ever warping or turning, its movement flailing her pigtails about but otherwise not harming her.

Ellis thrust her staff out even farther. "Ascension!" she declared, and a bolt of white light raced back towards Kajirô.

Kajirô dodged aside. "I see," he murmured. "That staff of yours—it's your contracted artifact. It has power over space itself, allowing you to transfer the position of objects or energy in space."

"That's right," Ellis agreed easily. "The Staff of Espaizon…one of the four pillars of the Undreamt World. With Vira-Lorr's, Yayoi's, Faina's, and my own, we have the power to create temporary worlds. But alone, this staff's power is the ability to manipulate the physical position of any matter or energy in our space."

"And we've already seen Luana- _san_ 's artifact as well," Kajirô continued easily, glancing towards that girl as she battled Hinagiku. "She can switch places with one of her chakram, and with anyone holding it. These abilities certainly make it hard to figure out how to fight you, when you can be anywhere at almost any time. And of course you can back up that strong defensive ability with powerful offensive spells. You're a real bother to have to fight…."

"If you want to surrender, feel free to do so," Ellis said, without hope but quite earnestly. "We're supposed to spare as many of the earthlings and true humans as we can—this was Grants- _taichô_ 's wish, one accepted by Eminus- _sama_ and even approved by the Prince. You'll be able to live on and lead the world to come, or be given a perfect world in Cosmo Entelecheia. I know you're someone who hates violence and doesn't want to fight. We don't have to continue."

Kajirô thought briefly on the world he had recently experienced—the world where Hinagiku acknowledged and accepted his feelings, where his brother lived on, teaching his class at Mahora and encouraging him, the world where Kalan and Kain Lockeheart led an organization that maintained peace across two worlds. His mind passed swiftly through the events that had passed since he came to Arcanus Myrror, and on everything he had learned. "…Sorry. No can do. I've got too much damnable nobility in my blood to just curl up and give in, no matter how tempting. Besides…you're not any more at peace with all that than I am."

Ellis narrowed her eyes at him. "What…?"

"Oh, sorry if I pricked any weird buttons," Kajirô continued with a sigh. "I don't mean anything by it. But it's a pretty clear distinction, is all—your organization is up to its necks in a pretty heinous plot, and that doesn't sit well with you. You try to delude yourself with platitudes and assurances that this will serve the greater good, or that it's all pointless because there's no resisting the evil, or that anything you do for the lord who saved you is justified. But your heart really isn't in it. It's the main reason why you'll lose."

Ellis' expression hardened and she gritted her teeth. "You think this battle is a foregone conclusion…in your favor? How dare you…!"

"But it is," Kajirô insisted, still quite mildly. "I know I'm not much in the way of courage or strength, but since I've been a watcher my whole life, I've learned to read the hearts of those around me. We all develop a heart that lies someplace between us, just from our interaction—and if you watch closely, you can learn almost everything about someone from that heart. Look at this three-on-three. Isumi- _chan_ is deadlocked with that guardian spirit of yours. He's supremely powerful, but Isumi- _chan_ , despite her youth, is a genius prodigy of the esteemed Saginomiya clan, and her powers are well-suited to keeping him at bay. You left Hinagiku- _san_ to fight Luana- _san_ because you know that her artifact is the total bane of a dedicated caster like you, but while Luana- _san_ is a good fighter as well, she's actually not as strong as Hinagiku- _san_. In addition, her main strength is actually also spells, but they aren't any more useful than yours. If you could use an illusion-type magic to confuse and control her, you could win, but my sword is preventing that. So you're the key cog here, Ellis- _san_. You're probably stronger than I am, so you have to win your fight so that you can team up to find an ability to penetrate Hinagiku- _san_ 's ultimate defense. But you're not really capable of doing that, since you don't really believe in your own cause. Your devotion to that earthen doll is nearly so great as my devotion to that girl, never mind that she doesn't have the slightest clue about my feelings. I won't ask you to surrender right now, because I respect your pride, but we're just delaying the inevitable."

Ellis began to visibly shake from this verbal treatment—the shuddering of aroused anger. She chuckled low, under her breath. "Such impertinence," she growled. "Only Winfield has ever been so rude and insufferable to me. I try not to let anything bother me, but to insult my devotion and my dedication to Eminus- _sama_ …." She raised her head, a fire lighting her eyes. "…There's only one way to repay this!

"Luana!" she shouted, breaking the concentration of the other fighters and causing nearly every onlooker to jump from the sudden harshness in her tone. "Fall back! I'm ending this…now!"

"Eh? But, Ellis- _chan_ …!" Luana attempted. Ellis shot her friend a death glare that killed the rest of her protest, left it unspoken in her throat. Both Luana and Borgnine began to jump backward, retreating until they were a good distance behind Ellis as the elf girl began to chant in her Elven tongue, power building around her.

Hinagiku hurried to Kajirô's side. "It seems you've provoked her, Kaji- _kun_ ," she murmured, taking a strong stance against the building magical pressure. "This was your intent, I presume?"

"Right. After she releases it, we'll have an opening I intend to take advantage of—if we survive. Can I trust you to block it?"

"Who do you think you're talking to!? Leave it to me!"

"Then I will." Wind began to whip and build around Kajirô, much of it streaming from the imbalance created by Ellis' spell.

"Here it is!" Ellis cried triumphantly. "See if even your impenetrable defenses can match my total magical might! Ragnarok!"

The explosion of magical energy rocketed out, threatening to engulf the youths. Hinagiku put her sword to it and strained to hold it, pouring all of her own _ki_ and magic in to empower the magic-canceling aura of Shirozakura. It was quite a struggle, and she did seem to be losing….

But then Isumi was beside her, chanting a spell of her own, and Hinagiku's forced was empowered. Finally the power of Ellis' spell began to wane and die, and it finally winked out, leaving a heavily-breathing but quite unharmed Hinagiku standing next to Isumi. Ellis stared in shock. "B-but how…?" the elf girl quavered. "That was…!"

"Ellis- _chan_!" Finally her attention was drawn by Luana's comment to the figure standing in the rear, as Kajirô was surrounded by a towering tornado.

"Just like I wanted…even better," Kajirô murmured. "Here we go." He spun his weapon at the same time he thrust it forward, and the tornado blasted out towards the enemy at speed.

Borgnine moved forward, interposing himself between the attack and his master. He met it with his closed arms, and wind washed over the three of them.

Ellis and Luana were both scattered by the wind. They hit the ground hard and lay unmoving for several moments. Finally they glanced up through bleary eyes and watched Borgnine's disintegrating form. "Borgnine…." Then they stared further up as Kajirô and Hinagiku lowered their swords to their faces.

"Well, as a spirit, that's simply his current corporeal form," murmured Kajirô. "He can return when he—and you—can recover. But for now it's enough. That's our checkmate."

"H-how…?"

"My soul blade is a wind-type. It can control all of the atmosphere…although of course its abilities are limited by my magical power. I couldn't rig up a storm that powerful all on my own. But the massive spell you cast—both with your empowering of it and by its clash with Hinagiku- _san_ —ruptured the atmosphere enough to create an enormous break in air pressure. And, of course, since this is an artificial subspace world, not an illusionary scene, there's plenty of good, already mana-rich elf-blessed air here. Grabbing and harnessing all that force was much easier than trying to build up such a wind on my own. That's how we succeeded."

Ellis groaned and laughed simultaneously as she struggled into a harmless sitting position, Kajirô's sword not wavering from her face. "So you goaded me into making my own downfall. Well done; I really did underestimate all three of you."

"It's our loss," Luana agreed. "So, what do the victors now?"

"First, we would like to get out of here," Hinagiku declared. "And then we'd like you to escort us to the Crystal Princess…to Mai. No tricks, now!"

Ellis glanced at the girl in bemusement. "Well…if we wanted to keep you here, you might not be able to stop us. But right now…I don't feel I have the strength to resist. We're thoroughly defeated." She began to rise, taking up her fallen staff in her hand.

"Wait a minute!" Hinagiku objecting, swinging her sword Ellis' way.

"Relax. I already told you I don't have the strength to resist. But I need this…if you really want out of here." She raised her staff and chanted in Elvish. The world around them melted away, and they found themselves in a dark and rather dreary pillared hall, quite similar to the rest of the architecture they had encountered thus far. She lowered her staff. "There. Satisfied?"

Hinagiku grunted semi-apologetic consent. "Well, I will be when all this is over. Next, of course…."

"Right. We need to take you to the Crystal Princess, right? C'mon, Luana."

" _Hai_ , _hai_ ," Luana agreed, rising with effort. "Let's go on, then. We have little other choice right now."

"And no tricks!" insisted Hinagiku again.

"We have no tricks left," Ellis replied wearily. "We already bet everything on this moment. But Eminus- _sama_ will be there waiting for you. You said something about a heart existing between people, Kajirô- _san_?" she continued, turning to glance back at the boy. "Pretty words, but you can't rely on them against him. Whatever 'heart' exists between you, he'll just crush it without a second thought. That's why we can lead you there so easily. We can give up, because we know we can leave it to him."

"Maybe," Kajirô agreed blandly. "I certainly don't want to fight him if I can help it. But maybe we'll stumble upon more of our comrades on the way…."

"That would be best," Hinagiku said, nodding. "In any case, start leading the three of us, if you would, please."

"You mean the two of you?" Luana replied cheerfully.

With reason—Hinagiku and Kajirô noted with consternation that their adorable mascot priestess, Isumi, had once again gone MIA. They sighed in exasperation. "Of all the times…!" Hinagiku moaned.

"Nothing to be done for it," Kajirô said. "It's her, after all, and we don't have time or security to go trying to find her in this dangerous place. Knowing her luck, she'll stumble on another one of our friends who needs her help. We'll just go forward as we are. So, if you ladies would lead the way…."

"I'm afraid that none of you will be going anywhere. You intruders will die here."

The cold, emotionless voice froze all four of the youths in their tracks. All four turned their heads slowly towards the new arrival who had so addressed them, stared at the white-robed, white-faced figure with the dark hair and half-helmet mask fragment. "Ulquiorra," breathed Ellis.

"You were defeated by this trash?" Ulquiorra continued, stalking towards them. "How disappointing. I don't know what Eminus- _sama_ sees in all of you. Since you're incapable of killing the enemy, it shall be left to me. If you don't want to join them, get out of my sight."

Hinagiku and Kajirô assumed ready stances as the minion of death approached. Swearing under his breath, Kajirô thought, _('This guy is worse than Nnoitra. We have no chance…and he's not the type to play around and give us an opening. Our only hope….')_

"I know this is very selfish of me," Kajirô said aloud. "But, I have a final request of you two…Ellis- _san_ , Luana- _san_." All three of the girls glanced at him in surprise. "Take Hinagiku - _san_ , keep her alive, and get her out of here. I'll ask nothing else, of any of you."

"W-what!?" Hinagiku demanded, reddening in anger and embarrassment. "Are you saying you don't need me!? The nerve! You can't take him alone, Kaji- _kun_! We have to fight him together! You can't just throw away your life out of a desire to protect me! I'm no weak flower to be sheltered! We both fight…even if it costs me _my_ life, I'll make sure you survive. Otherwise, how will you ever confess your feelings to that girl you care so much for?"

Kajirô smiled sardonically and glanced over at Hinagiku. "Ah…no, that won't do at all, Hinagiku- _san_. That bravado is totally pointless. You see, that girl I care so much for…the girl I've always loved…is you."

Hinagiku stared at Kajirô. Then she froze, her jaw dropping open. "…Eh? E-eh…?"

"Forgive my selfishness, Hinagiku- _san_." Then he suddenly shoved her backwards, into Luana's waiting grasp, and threw a hand to the ground. A quick incanted spell caused the floor to break and cave, dropping the two girls into the pit and eliciting a retreating scream from Hinagiku. He glanced over at Ellis as he rose. The girl raised her gaze from the pit to meet his eyes. "I'm counting on you."

Ellis nodded curtly but sadly. "I'm sorry, Kajirô- _san_ …but we'll honor your last request." And she jumped after the other two.

Ulquiorra had stopped to observe this little scene with emotionless neutrality. With a somewhat satisfied sigh, Kajirô turned back to him. "Well…that feels good. Getting that unfinished business out of the way is so liberating." He raised his sword. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ulquiorra stood still, his gaze fixed upon the boy. "What was the point of that gesture? You would sacrifice yourself willingly to delay her death for mere moments…and you find satisfaction in that?"

"I may die here, but she will live on," Kajirô replied simply. "That's enough for me. That's what real love means…at least as far as I've always understood it, as I've experienced it. I feel a little guilty thrusting that on her before fading away, but at least she'll live on…and my memory will stay with her. I'll live on in her heart."

"Her heart," Ulquiorra mimicked, his neutral voice displaying undertones of disgust. "You humans…."

"Yeah…that's how we are. But now we fight, right!? _Bankai_!"

The explosion enveloped Kajirô, and a moment later he emerged, that gleaming double-bladed energy sword in his hands, but its blades a blazing red in color. A cloak of similar energy and color adorned his shoulders, and two red stars orbited him. "Tengen Kamikaze—Second Star. Akamanto [Red Mantle]."

Still Ulquiorra's expression didn't change. "A _Bankai_ …so you are one of those humans that mimics _hinigami_. Still, your power is infantile and no threat to me." He drew his sword, slowly, meaningfully. "Nevertheless, you are a confirmed threat to the Obsidian Star, so I will treat you as an enemy to be slain by my own hand."

"Almost seems like a gesture of respect," Kajirô muttered in reply. "I'll take it. Here I come!" He charged in at blazing speed.

Ulquiorra met the attack with his arm, but his eyes opened wider in surprise as the blade began to bite in. He threw the blade away and stepped back, then darted in to attack. The two swordsmen exchanged blows rapidly, slashing and parrying, but neither seemed to be gaining much advantage.

Finally Ulquiorra stepped back and raised a finger. Light began to grow at its tip, the teal light of his cero energy, and he released the attack. The two stars orbiting Kajirô suddenly sprang to life, flashing to his front and creating a powerful shield that blocked the attack. Ulquiorra stared in surprise…and leapt back as the boy came charging in. Although he seemed to avoid the attack, the cloth around his stomach opened and blood began to ooze slowly out of the superficial wound.

Still, it was enough to apparently unnerve Ulquiorra, who retreated a great distance down the hall away from his foe. Kajirô hesitated in his pursuit, and Ulquiorra stared at him. "I observed your battle with Nnoitra," the arrancar observed. "You were not this strong. You could not have gained significant power in a single day. Was your fear and desperation too great then, restricting your power? Or perhaps, since this technique of yours obviously consists of ascending levels, you have yet to master this stage of your _Bankai_ and are only using it now because you know you'll die if you don't?"

"Who knows?" Kajirô replied airily. "What matters is, I'll kill you if you underestimate me."

Ulquiorra stared silently for several more moments. "Ridiculous," he finally said. "In a hundred years you could never kill me. I found your new technique interesting…but it is nothing to get prideful over. Bless or curse that interest, however. It has caused me to decide to demonstrate real power to you…the true release of an arrancar." He held his sword up, reverse-gripped, point down. "Enclose…Murciélago [Bat]."

Blackness exploded from Ulquiorra, becoming an almost black blood-like rain throughout the hall that accented his new emerging form, a humanoid, still, dressed in a single one-piece dress or robe that narrowed at the torso until it reached his collarbone, where it expanded back into a collar around his neck. His torso around his shoulders as well as his arms, however, were naked. His mask had shifted to become a skullcap-like helmet with a great crest with a long, thin wing on each side. Great black bat-like wings emerged from his back.

Kajirô stared at him, frozen by the intensity and the dark tenor of his newly-released spiritual pressure. "Don't panic," Ulquiorra intoned. The words snapped Kajirô out of his reverie, and he assumed a ready posture. "Don't break your stance. Keep aware of your surroundings. Don't lower your guard—not even for an instant." As Ulquiorra continued his droning admonishment, a spear of shimmering golden light appeared and shaped in his grasp. Then he was suddenly in front of Kajirô, that spear-like weapon actually positioned at the back of Kajirô's neck as it came in for an instant killing blow.

8-8-8

Ellis alighted down as Luana and Hinagiku began picking themselves up. After shivering for a moment, Hinagiku got a hold of herself and shot to her feet. "W-wha… _what the hell_!?" she finally managed. She glanced up…but Kajirô had done his work skillfully. The hole that had been created to drop them had already been sealed up by the rubble it created. Hinagiku whirled on Ellis, who looked stunned as Hinagiku turned her full, unbridled fury on her. "Where are the stairs to get back to that floor!? Take me there! Now!"

Ellis stared at her, still stunned, for several moments before sighing in exasperation. "Kajirô- _san_ just sacrificed himself to save your life, and now you want to go and throw it away? Ulquiorra- _san_ is far too powerful…he'll kill that boy, he'll kill you and even possibly us if you return…."

"I don't accept this! I never asked him to sacrifice himself for me! He's not allowed to! He's my childhood friend! He can't go dying for me, especially before he explains just what he meant when he…when he…with that last comment of his!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luana chuckled softly. "The boy has carried a torch for you for a very long time, after all…."

Red-faced, Hinagiku rounded on Luana. "You… _knew_ about this!?"

"Well, I was stalking you for some time during your little trip, and everyone else around you figured it out easily enough. I guess it's true, the proverb where you can't see the nose on your face…."

Luana suddenly cut herself off, blanching, as Hinagiku's sword was nearly pressed against her nose. "Enough of that! We don't have time! Take me back there! _Now_!"

Ellis sighed again. "This…is becoming far too troublesome…but fine. If you want to die with your swain that badly, who are we to deny you?"

"We're not going to die," Hinagiku insisted. "We're going to stop him from dying!"

8-8-8

Kajirô stood some feet down the corridor, panting. The wound above his right eye was largely superficial, but it had already painted a portion of the right side of his face red with his flowing blood. He stared in shock and fear at the still unmoved Ulquiorra. "I see," the arrancar murmured. "The first form of your _Bankai_ focused on offense, but your second form promotes defense. Both of those stars moved to block my attack automatically. A fortunate thing. If they hadn't, your head would be at my feet right now."

Kajirô just stared back. _('Hard to believe, but he's almost understating it. I couldn't react at all. Transformed…this monster is more than I could possibly deal with….')_

Ulquiorra charged in, swinging his light-spear like a sword. Kajirô blocked with his own weapon. "Come now," Ulquiorra purred as they clashed. "If you have any other tricks, use them. Use everything you can. You won't get another chance. If you don't, you'll die far too easily. But use them anyway, so I can crush them before your eyes, and show you the gulf between our powers."

Kajirô gritted his teeth. "You want it? Well, you don't have to ask…I'm well aware I stand no chance without something up my sleeve!" He pushed off, shoving Ulquiorra back, then retreated. As he raised himself up again, he gestured, and the two stars orbiting him suddenly streaked towards Ulquiorra. The arrancar set himself to receive the attacks, but to his surprise, the two glowing orbs veered off to surround him on the sides. Then energy exploded between them, creating a field that surrounded and trapped Ulquiorra within. "Nova," Kajirô intoned. Then he charged in after his stars and swung his blazing red sword into the field. It exploded, engulfing Ulquiorra.

Kajirô retreated back, his orbs returned to orbiting him, and watched the results of his handiwork. It wasn't long before Ulquiorra was visible again. "It's not like I really thought I could finish you with that," Kajirô murmured. "I knew there was such a gulf between us…but still…unharmed?"

"I see," Ulquiorra murmured in reply. "Your powers really do resemble our own." As Kajirô narrowed his eyes at this comment, Ulquiorra continued, "In shape, if not in tenor, you could say. Obviously, the powers of the _hinigami_ are the opposite of our own, and they were made in imitation of the power of humans like you, who possess such natural magic. Even so, they do not possess power like yours—the energy those stars release is very similar to the arrancar's cero, but of…I suppose a mage would say something like 'opposite elemental affiliation.' Light and darkness are opposite, for example…so is your power to ours. But it is, nonetheless, very like a cero. It's interesting. Unfortunately, you are still too undeveloped. Its power is not enough to threaten me. It's somewhat disappointing, but in the end, I guess you are nothing more than a mere human. Still, to show my respect for your efforts, I'll show you something just as wondrous…." He extended a finger towards the boy. "The cero useable by the highest-level arrancar in their released states. Cero Oscuras." A black energy built up in front of that finger and then fired in a black cero that raced out and engulfed Kajirô.

The blast melted most of Kajirô's clothes and ravaged his body, as well as blasting him back and through the wall on the far end and into a large antechamber. As he started to right himself, Ulquiorra was next to him, sending him crashing into a nearby wall with a flick of his wing. "It's natural that humans would seek to emulate higher powers like _hinigami_ in order to grow stronger," Ulquiorra noted. "But you cannot even reach that level, let alone ours. Your struggling is pointless. You've reached the limits of your strength."

Kajirô struggled to his feet and raised his weapon. "Kamikaze…" he began as energy started to gather for his attack.

"I'm telling you it's futile!" Ulquiorra roared, with more emotion than he had previously ever demonstrated. He charged in and knocked Kajirô aside with a rather careless swing, then slashed him across the stomach. Several more rapid-fire blows followed that the boy could not begin to react to. Finally Ulquiorra held Kajirô up by the throat. Kajirô's stars were gone, the red mantle of light was gone, his sword had returned to that simple, over-long katana, but even as he dangled in Ulquiorra's grasp, he kept a hold of his weapon. "Why won't you drop your sword?" Ulquiorra demanded, again more neutrally. "Your struggle is meaningless. You will never approach my power. Your sword has transformed and you've lost your _Bankai_ —meaning your life is already close to its limit. Even with such an imbalance of power, you still believe you can defeat me?"

"Imbalance…of power…?" Kajirô gasped. Ulquiorra was taken aback by the look in Kajirô's eyes as the boy stared down at him. "What of it? I knew…I was no match the minute you appeared. I knew…I was dead. But what of it? I don't care…if you're stronger than me. I made the decision to fight…no matter what. I'm not fighting to defeat you. I'm fighting…for her. If my efforts can preserve her…for long enough…then that's fine. I'll trade…my life for it. And I'll fight…until I can't fight any more."

"That's absurd," Ulquiorra replied sharply. "Your efforts are futile. Even if, because of your distraction, she were to escape my grasp, what would it matter if you were dead?"

"It matters…for her. And I'll…live on…if only in her heart."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment. "You humans are vexing. Tsukai Kajirô, your words are those of someone who doesn't know true despair. I suppose I shall have to demonstrate it." He threw Kajirô forward onto the floor. "Look and behold…the appearance of true despair."

He suddenly exploded, liquid darkness exploding out of him almost like raining blood, and as he stood up straight again he was changed. His hollow hole, which had almost been unnoticed in his white tunic before, was now larger and plainly visible on his now-naked chest, with black blood seeming to ooze out of it down his torso. His helmet was gone, but the crests apparently remained, now long, elegant horns growing from the side of his head. Black makeup of some fashion surrounded his eyes, giving a mask-like appearance, and ran down what would be the tear tracks of his face. His hands and arms just past his elbows and his lower body from the waist on down were covered by a black, almost fur-like material, and an incredibly long, almost whiplike tail emerged from behind him. "Resurreción Segunda Etapa," he explained. "The second stage release. Of all the arrancar, only I have achieved this form. I have not even shown it to Nagi."

Kajirô stared at the man-demon, took in the enormous spiritual pressure that threatened to drown him. Then he raised his sword and set himself in a ready stance. His stare was hard as he met Ulquiorra's eyes. "Yet even facing me like this," Ulquiorra noted with disgust, "you still have the will to fight." _('It's not that he's so confused he can't even feel fear, and those aren't the eyes of a man that's given up. Yet he's already said he knows he can't defeat me. Even seeing this, he believes that fighting me can make one bit of difference in the outcome of all this?')_ "Very well." Ulquiorra crouched in preparation to strike. "Then I shall show you my strength, even if I have to turn your body to dust."

He charged in, moving so fast he was able to grab the side of Kajirô's head and throw him violently aside before he could register what was happening. "You're a fool," Ulquiorra said as Kajirô picked himself up yet again. "You don't even believe you can win, and you still keep fighting? If this is that 'heart' you humans talk so much about, then it is a liability more than anything. Why suffer so much for something so meaningless? Why do you wish to keep fighting a hopeless battle?"

"I'm not fighting because I want to," Kajirô gasped. "I'm fighting because I have to. I already made that decision. So I'll keep fighting…until, as you say, you turn this body of mine to dust."

Ulquiorra stared again. "Nonsense," he said.

8-8-8

Hinagiku hurried into the ruined hall, flanked by the more circumspect Luana and Ellis. She glanced around, wild-eyed, until she saw the hole in the back wall from which that frightening, ocean-depth-like spiritual pressure was emerging. "Kaji- _kun_ ," she breathed, and started that direction.

"Wait!" Ellis snapped, bringing her up short. "Can't you feel that!? No normal human, mage or not, has a chance against that! He's dying for _you_! If you go, you'll just join him! Why make his death a waste!?"

Hinagiku glanced almost sadly, grimly back at her. "I…just can't. He's my friend. And…I can't let anyone make that sacrifice for me. Too much…I don't have the right anymore." She set her face back to the invisible battle. "Hold on, Kaji- _kun_ …I'm coming!" And she charged in.

And stared at the sight as she climbed through the rubble and saw the scene. Ulquiorra held the limp, still form of Kajirô up with that long, whiplike tail wrapped around his throat. He glanced back at the girl. "Ah…how foolish," Ulquiorra murmured. "The girl he fought so hard to save has returned to surrender her life all the same, squandering the precious gift he gave his life for. Well, to begin, watch the result of all his efforts." He put a finger to Kajirô's chest, and a ray of blackness exploded out, blasting a hole right through Kajirô's torso, about where his own hollow hole was located.

Screaming, Hinagiku charged in, sword raised. Ulquiorra's tail tossed the corpse of Kajirô aside, then whipped out, slapping Hinagiku's hand, stopping her and forcing her to drop her sword. Then Ulquiorra reached out and grabbed both of Hinagiku's wrists in his left hand and hoisted her up. "Truly, why did you come back?" he murmured to her. "The utter, infuriating emotional foibles of you humans…you are beyond my comprehension. Your life was extended by his sacrifice, even if for mere precious moments, and you throw it all away. Now, are you here because you are ready to throw away your own life in atonement for causing his death…?"

8-8-8

Kajirô lay on his back, he was sure, staring up at the blackness. He wasn't sure his eyes were working, but he somehow perceived that the entire world around him was nothing but perfectly black darkness. _('Am I dead?')_ he thought. _('I must be. That was a killing blow, I think. Is this…hell, or some other form of afterlife? I guess in a way it's not so bad…there's no pain, no nothing…nothingness and peace…it's a nice change….')_

"Tsukai Kajirô." It was a soft voice, melodious and beautiful. He vaguely recognized it. It was coming from around his feet, and, still unsure whether his eyes were open or not, he tried to glance down to them to gaze at the figure. He must be prone, because he could see the small figure standing perpendicular to him.

"Mashiro…Kazahana?" he ventured.

The girl in the pale blue dress with the pale purple hair, with the child's body and the adult's voice and demeanor smiled kindly down at him. "Tsukai Kajirô," she repeated. "I've come to see you."

"Am I dead?" he ventured. "Considering my perfect memory of what happened, I must be…."

"You're actually in a state where the answer to that is both yes and no."

"Why are you here?"

"As I said, I've come for you. I'm here because this is my realm. You're here because you're not quite dead yet."

Kajirô was silent a moment. "I see…I overheard them talking a little about it. You're not a human…you're a _shinzoku_ , aren't you?"

"As you Japanese call us, yes. I am Mashiro, the Queen of Hades."

"Queen of Hades…a rather ominous name for a _shinzoku_ …."

"More appropriate than you might think. The realms beyond mortal life are generally not understood by most of your kind. 'Hades' is a way to refer to his place. It is not heaven, a place of repose for the 'righteous', or hell, a place of suffering for the 'wicked'. This is the in-between state souls go to briefly before they leave mortal existence. Hades itself in your mythology was not a place of suffering of the dead, despite what some modern comprehensions of the term entail. I am in tune with those souls that are lost, disconnected from their bodies, but who have not yet finished their lives entirely…even if they only have the smallest ember of a flame remaining. And my stewardship over those souls means that I can revive that ember and restore that life…if I wish it."

Again Kajirô was silent, considering the implication of her words. "Then…you wish to offer such a second life to me?"

"Yes…for a price. Celestials, _shinzoku_ , do not prefer to become directly involved in your world more than we have to, because our interference can influence the vital moral agency of mortals. Largely, we stand ready to prevent the Infernals from conquering or enslaving you, and act as little more than deterrents in this case. Therefore, we prefer to work on our own wills through human agents. I wish to make you one of mine. If you will swear yourself to my service, I will return your life, and more besides…I will grant you the power to defeat the enemy before you. Otherwise, of course, your second life would be rather pointless."

Again Kajirô waited silently, considering, before replying. "In some ways, death is a comforting release. To think that I'll be free from fighting…from pain and suffering…from everything I hate…I'm not eager to return to that. But…still…."

8-8-8

Hinagiku glared up at Ulquiorra. He returned it with his neutral, robotic gaze. "Are you afraid?" he asked her. She merely continued glaring at him. "There is no one to save you. We were given instruction to not take the lives of all the humans from Earth if it could be helped, but I am not one to show mercy to my enemies. The boy who tried to protect you is already dead. There is no one else who can save you. You will die here, alone, with no one by your side. So I'm asking if you're afraid."

Hinagiku actually thought about it. She didn't like to admit it, but there were many things that frightened her. Heights, obviously. Ghosts and supernatural things beyond scientific explanation also frightened her, although the lines around that had been blurring more and more ever since she had entered this whole magic business. _Shinigami_ like Momo were technically ghosts, for instance, not to mention these arrancar, but they were too human to really make her recognize them as ghosts, even transformed arrancar like this…they were little different from magical monsters. Now, here she was, Kajirô lying dead not far from her, and this all-powerful arrancar holding her in the palm of his hands. But eclipsing that fear was, among other things, anger, and she kept desperate hold on it, as well as several others of the thoughts and feelings racing through her head. "I'm not afraid," she insisted, strongly, earnestly. "Kaji- _kun_ gave everything for my sake. Kagome can still save him. Kain- _sensei_ will come for us, and he will defeat you, without question. All of us are here together. My heart is with all my friends. I'm not afraid."

Ulquiorra stared at her. "Your friends will come save you? You honestly believe that?"

"Yes. It's never failed before; why should this time be any different? Kain- _sensei_ …he's never failed to save us. I've tried to be strong, to stand on my own…I hate to admit it, but sometimes I'm not strong enough to do everything myself. And Kain- _sensei_ can be naïve, foolish, clueless, doesn't recognize our feelings, gets too caught up in blaming himself, gets afraid of the wrong things…but he's completely dependable where our safety is concerned. He won't fail again. So I can't be afraid, now. Even if I can't beat you, my pride at least demands that I face you without fear until he shows up. Whatever we can't do alone…we'll help each other with. That's what we agreed to when we formed the White Wings. That's what it means to have one heart."

"Heart," Ulquiorra mimicked, disgust seeping into his voice. "The boy talked about that absurdity, too. This 'heart' you humans talk about…you toss the word around casually, like it's an obvious thing, an object you can hold in your hands. But this eye of mine observes everything. I have the most acute optical perception of all the arrancar. While the others battled you yesterday, I observed all your battles from the garganta. It is how I knew about Tsukai Kajirô's _Bankai_ powers, how we were able to prepare so well for all of you. This eye penetrates everything. There is nothing that exists that it cannot see. What cannot be seen does not exist. That is what I believe, and I have never seen anything, physical or energy, that resembles this 'heart' you speak of. What is this 'heart'?" He raised his other hand and poked Hinagiku. "Would I see it if I tore open your chest?" He raised his finger to her forehead. "If I crack open your skull, will I find it inside?"

There was an explosion of power behind him. He turned most of his body to stare in shock, still holding Hinagiku's wrists in his left hand. She, too, stared, as power poured from the prone form of Kajirô. Then he rose to his feet, slowly, ponderously, inexorably, as unstoppable as a mountain. The hole in his chest suddenly flared up, and in a strange tempest, closed and sealed, leaving a perfectly whole naked torso behind. He finally raised his head to level a deadly stare at Ulquiorra, and a strange light seemed to emanate from those eyes. He gestured, and his sword, which was lying some distance from him, suddenly flew through the air to alight in his waiting grasp. " _Bankai_. Tengen Kamikaze. Third Star: Shirotsubasa [White Wings]."

His power exploded out, but this time there were three glowing white orbs circling him, and the two blades of his massive weapon were also white. In addition, a robe of glowing white adorned his torso and two great white wings of light emerged from his back. Thus presenting himself, he stared again at Ulquiorra.

"Absurd," Ulquiorra intoned. "You can't be alive. What is that power? Who are you?"

Suddenly Kajirô was past him. In one hand he held his sword, and in the other he held the stunned Hinagiku. Ulquiorra's arm, which had been holding Hinagiku, was now disconnected from the arrancar's torso, lying unmoving on the ground.

"K-Kaji- _kun_ …?" Hinagiku managed in complete and utter shock.

The boy set her on the ground, holding her until she recovered enough to stand. "Just stay right there, Hinagiku- _san_ ," he informed her. "I'll take care of this…and then we can rejoin our friends."

He motioned the stunned girl away from him, then turned to glare back at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stared back. "What's the matter?" Ulquiorra demanded. "Where is your guard? Why don't you press your advantage? Do you believe you have the victory already in hand, because you took one arm? Don't get arrogant." He stretched out his stump, and suddenly it created a brand new arm in a rapid-speed cellular assembly, complete with those elbow-length 'gloves'. "My most significant ability isn't offensive," he explained. "It's regeneration. Most hollows, in becoming arrancar, give up their instant regeneration abilities for greater power, but I retained the greatest level. You saw Nnoitra regrow severed arms, but his power was nothing compared to mine. Only I can regenerate my entire body at high speeds, save only my brain and major internal organs. I don't know how you returned to life or where that new power of yours came from, but if taking one arm is enough to make you stop and assess the situation, you'll never defeat me." He cupped his hands and a light began to grow between them. Then he stretched his arms out and it grew into another lance-shaped rod of energy, which he raised above his head in a throwing posture. "Lanza del Relámpago [Lance of the Lightning]," he announced, presenting it. "Don't get too close. I don't want this to go off at close range."

He hurled the bolt, which blasted by Kajirô and blew through the wall, sailing off into the night. Kajirô was unmoved by the failed attack, but Hinagiku stared in shock at the force of it. "Hmph," Ulquiorra muttered. "I missed. It's difficult to control." He formed another and began to throw it.

"He can use that multiple times!?" gasped Hinagiku.

Kajirô was still unmoved, however, and actually slapped the attack aside with his sword, causing it to disintegrate another wall on its way out. Ulquiorra, still rather unmoved himself, formed a third weapon. Before he could launch it, however, one of the spheres circling Kajirô suddenly stopped, lit up even brighter, and fired a cero-like blast of energy Ulquiorra's way. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock, but he repulsed the blast in a similar fashion with his own weapon. "Did you think that would make me hesitate? Don't make me laugh." He raised his weapon again, but suddenly Kajirô was standing behind him, still in a very relaxed stance. _('What!? He slipped right through my Pesquisa! That was faster than_ shunpo _, or sonído!')_

He whirled on his foe, his spear stabbing out, but one of Kajirô's stars came down to block the attack, holding it at bay. Kajirô raised his weapon, and the other two orbs flew in to alight on either end of the dual-blade. Then he slashed Ulquiorra across his chest while simultaneously enveloping him in an explosion.

When it cleared, Ulquiorra stood some distance back. He stood on one leg—the other, while now regenerating, was currently disintegrated. His left arm, left wing, and left horn were also gone, but he stared, still quite neutral, at his foe. "You look rough," Kajirô finally said. "Why don't you get out of here? I don't relish killing you."

"Are you mad?" Ulquiorra retorted. "I won't run away. An arrancar that is defeated is already as good as dead. There is no other path for me. One of us dies here."

Kajirô stared back, then sighed. "I hate people like you. If you want to talk about pointless…fighting to the death is one of them. You're already on your last leg, anyway. I can tell you have little to no lifeforce left after that attack; it was everything I had. Why do you want to hasten the end of your life?"

Ulquiorra stared back, considering. _('He's perceptive. He's right about that—I'm regenerating, but it's mostly just for show now. The organs he blew away won't return.')_ "It doesn't matter. Let's finish this." He raised his weapon he had formed, a spear of light, but, in appearance, the 'lesser' one he had used in his first stage, not his massive 'Lance of Lightning'.

Kajirô shook his head. "If that's really what you want, I guess I have to. I should have enough time left for one last little exchange…."

Suddenly Ulquiorra's right wing began to disintegrate, evaporating into the atmosphere. "Hmph," he said, glancing back at it. "It's already time, huh?" He turned back to the stunned Kajirô. "You've won. I'm dying. Finish me off already."

Kajirô's face hardened. "No," he said simply.

"What?"

"I've already killed you. I don't need any closure by dealing the finishing blow. It's over. That's enough. I'm not a warrior. I don't have to honor deathblow requests."

Ulquiorra scoffed. "You never do what I want you to, not even to the very end. You're infuriating." He glanced over at Hinagiku, who was staring at him with mixed expressions. She should not be upset that this terrible, brutal enemy was dying, but Ulquiorra somehow saw perhaps a shadow of regret on her face. "Just when I was starting to find you humans interesting." His glove was fading away, but he reached out his remaining hand towards Hinagiku. "Are you afraid of me, girl?" he demanded.

Events change people all the time; the more significant the event, the greater the change could be. Death, of course, was perhaps the most significant event for change one could experience, but regrettably, by then it was too late to matter. But Hinagiku felt some closure was required. "I'm not afraid," she insisted, and reached out her own hand in sympathy.

Ulquiorra's fingers began to vanish away before they could touch, but the arrancar felt only peace. _(Ah,')_ he thought as he finished fading away. _('I see it now. Here it is, right in my hand. This…is the heart.')_

He was gone. Hinagiku stared after him, then tried to put the entire nightmare out of her mind and turned to the blazing, angelic figure of Kajirô. "Kaji- _kun_ …you know…I don't know where to start. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Kajirô smiled sadly. "Yeah…I know. But…could you wait a little?" His _Bankai_ faded away, leaving him holding only his sword, and then his sword vanished, and he collapsed to his knees. "I'm feeling…so very tired…let me rest a bit first…okay?" Then he collapsed onto his face and lay still.

"Kaji- _kun_!" Hinagiku hurried over to him and knelt by his side. He was still breathing, he was definitely alive, but he was also sleeping, veritably comatose. "Jeez," she sighed, scowling down at him. "You do all of that to me, and then, before you even explain yourself, you have to take a nap? How pathetic can you be? Coward." She stared down at him again. "Thank you," she finally whispered.

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Fall of Ulquiorra_

 _Throwing in the arrancar as stepping-stone villains served many purposes, but, in the end, brought a few problems—particularly with the more significant ones who didn't get much screen time before, as I (because I'm me) had to give them closure or defeat them finally or whatever but they were hard to give their proper place. Wonderweiss, for instance, who was created specifically to counter the Head Captain Soul Reaper, doesn't mean much when he isn't joining this fight (several reasons for that). So I just had my best Knight of the Round appear to beat him up, mostly off-camera._

 _Ulquiorra was another one. He was a major Bleach arrancar antagonist, one of Ichigo's major rivals, but here he hasn't even fought, he's just been the guy to break off the fights early on so I could bring the arrancar back later. He has to make some significant mark, however. Still, I didn't want Kain to have to be the one to fight him, because Kain already has too many significant foes to defeat._

 _However, I had long planned on this scenario to resolve the Hinagiku/Kajirô romance angle (or accelerate it or however you want to describe the current situation): an unstoppable foe appears, Hinagiku insists on fighting it with him, he doesn't want her to die and so he sends her away but not before finally confessing his feelings. Since he is about to die, after all. Ulquiorra, unstoppable and absurdly powerful, was great for this point, but I was then left with the problem of 'How do they beat the unstoppable force, then?' I could have had someone potentially powerful enough to defeat him like Urahara randomly show up, but I also wanted this to be Kajirô's show (and I wanted to show off these upper two stages of his_ Bankai _), so following the Bleach battle with him was appealing. However, since Kajirô doesn't have any hollow powers to go berserk, I decided to focus a bit more on a side plot and create a new side plot to follow by having Celestials get involved…thus Kajirô contracts himself to be a disciple of Mashiro Kazahana in order to get the strength necessary to beat Ulquiorra._

 _And as for his death…I do apologize to those who do not like them, but personally I loved the 'sympathy for the devil' cards played by Kubo for the deaths of these arrancar, and I had to do Ulquiorra's, even if its inclusion here is a bit clumsy. Orihime, the original damsel in distress here, was kidnapped by Ulquiorra, and he, cruel and emotionless, was her primary 'caretaker' or 'steward' while she was captive. Even so, Orihime, the incredibly kind-hearted girl, felt a lot of sympathy for him, especially as he died, and there was some implication that, despite his demonstrated disdain for her sentimentality, she had an effect on him, and it was plainly shown in his dying thoughts. This, naturally, led to many 'Orihime x Ulquiorra' fanart and FanFictions, with these crazy fans finding the connection incredibly romantic in nature, but that's neither here nor there._

 _The point is, Hinagiku never made such a connection with Ulquiorra since they've basically just met, but I wanted to do it anyway, and I think it works okay—as Hinagiku noted, death is the biggest change we can undergo, and it's regrettable that it comes too late. I am a sucker for those kinds of changes._

 _Well, some major villains have been smashed, so let's move on to the next one!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Four: Master of Magic

Alvaris' attack threw Kamo back. The white-robed-former-ermine hit the ground and skidded, but righted himself quickly. "C'mon, Kamolai," crowed the black-robed man. "You've got to be able to do better than this. You have plenty of magical power, plenty of skill and knowledge…you seem to have picked up enough tricks from watching those heroes you love so much for hundreds of years. So even if you aren't as powerful as I am, you should be more capable than this!" He cocked his head to the side and relaxed his stance. "Tsk…I guess it's true. You really don't care anything for fighting, do you? It's not that you're a coward, really, or any lack of ability…you just think that you can sit around and watch from the sidelines and not have to fight. Isn't that it?"

Kamo sighed as he picked himself up. "Actually, yeah, that's pretty close. Humans struggle, battle evils both physical and insubstantial, live, love, laugh, grow old, die…this is their show. Once you get down to it, when you spend time with them, you really understand it. Humans are the protagonists here. My job is to just watch on the sidelines, help out a little…fighting gets you too involved. The heroes fight, conquer, overcome. The familiars, the pets, the helpers just stand aside and let it happen."

"Yeah…that's your real problem. You look at human life like some kind of story. Like everything that happens has to follow a certain script. The real world ain't like that! Mortals do whatever they want, regardless of the circumstances. With the power we have, why don't we just 'write our own script', if you're obsessed with stories? Build the best you can without worrying about foolishness like morality and the rest. Give the story-telling a rest." He charged in again.

Kamo rose and raised his mana-sword to block the attacks coming his way. _('Give the story-telling a rest? Heh…there's no way. Everything I am since I became a sentient spirit and journeyed out into the realm of physical reality, is because of those very stories.')_ He thought about some of the friends he had acquired along the way…humans whose power should qualify them for godhood in the eye of any other mere mortal, but who all clung desperately to the values and ideals and, yes, even foibles of humanity, who embraced all of it in pursuit of the good they served. "You just don't get it, Alvaris. Stories are everywhere…and every human is the protagonist of their own story. Whatever pleasure you get from expanding magic and fulfilling your own whims at the expense of humanity, I get mine from seeing these stories transformed into 'happy endings', or the nearest, best thing. I embrace humanity, because I glory in them and their purpose. I am a champion of humanity, even if I do sit uselessly on the sidelines most of the time."

Alvaris snorted derisively. "Fat lot of good it does you. Throwing your affections on such flawed, imperfect people means you get your heart broken from time-to-time, right? Just as you will this time—after we destroy this world, you'll only have regrets about how it went down." He pressed forward, bringing his sword up in a mighty overhead swing.

Kamo reached up and caught the blade in his hand. There was a minor straining of clashing magical energies, but there was no actual cutting, no blood—both of them were entities of magic who only assumed human shape. In a way, the entire struggle was a senseless battle brought on by their own obsessions with the humans around them, but as they were right now, they were of little real danger to each other. Kamo reflected on this, giddy and somewhat light-hearted, as he came to his decision. "Regrets…yeah, I guess you would say I might have some on occasion. But there's a lot I've learned, and a lot I've gained from allying myself with all these humans. I've learned that we're never alone. We rely on others to do what we can't. And I've gained some friends who can even do things for me that even I can't do. Let me show you."

Power exploded off of him. In most circumstances, two spirits of this sort would be fairly equal in power—they were both creatures of mana, monsters of magical energy, adapting spells only to interact with the world but not needing them, because magic was them. But this was something that staggered Alvaris, and he stepped backward, wide-eyed. "W-what the hell…?" he managed.

"You think I've just been playing around, but I've been rubbing shoulders with some people you can't even imagine," Kamo continued. "Here we go.

"Speak, and I shall hear. Listen, and I shall speak. See, and I will show. Show, and I will see. Bound by our contract, come to me, my master and my disciple. Aid me in this hour…thou Master of Magic!"

The magic circle grew under him, writing itself out on the floor, expanding out and filling the room. Magical energy that even Alvaris had never imagined filled the room, dwarfing his presence, drowning him. And then, almost anticlimactically, he was there. There was no shimmering of shape. No explosion of power. Just one instant there was magic filling the room, and then there wasn't—and instead, there was him.

He was impressive in his appearance alone, although that wasn't the most significant thing about him. Just shy of six-and-a-half feet, with a muscled, athletic frame, somewhat messy dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he was a striking figure, dressed in grey tunic and pants with a furred silver cloak around his shoulders, but they did no justice to the power emanating from him. Alvaris was a creature of magic, born in a universe of pure magic…and yet he could feel that this figure was, if not a greater source of magic, then a force beyond magic that ruled over it, the moon that directed the ocean currents of mana itself. "Y-you…impossible…you're a myth…."

"Karl Frederick Corbin," the man said, somewhat with ennui. "Lord Silver, the Master of Magic, et cetera, et cetera. I've been summoned, so I've got to play the part, right?"

"You even dressed for the occasion," Kamo agreed happily.

Karl glanced back at him. "Human form, Kamo? That's unusual—you never like being human." Then finally he turned his gaze on Alvaris. "What's this? A misbehaving cousin or something? I can tell he's just like you…."

"Please, that would be an insult to both of us," Kamo noted dryly. "But you get the gist of it. I hate to call you for something so minor, but…."

"I know, old pal. I understand." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Something so minor, you say…this is a pretty serious little problem you've got going on. So, him, huh…? I shouldn't be surprised, of course."

"What are you?" Alvaris demanded finally. "You…can't be human…."

Karl opened his eyes and turned to Alvaris. "Can't be human? That's a little uncalled for. I'm as human as they come. I was a very normal well-adjusted red-blooded American teenager enjoying the end of the 20th century in my home in Jacksonville, Florida, before getting rudely yanked across dimensions by a bunch of interfering old wizards to save the magical world of Mandaria. Me! A normal kid who never played Dungeons and Dragons and hardly even played video games! I was a popular jock, a star for our varsity basketball team as a sophomore! Where did I go wrong, getting pulled into something like that?" He shook his head. "But there, I became this 'master of magic', and had to suffer the worst any human could…yeah…the very worst." His dramatic ranting drifted down into a softer, more sincere murmur as he recalled the most painful memories of that world. Then he continued more levelly, "Well, I finally did it. I saved the world, but that wasn't the end. After that, I was recruited by the reckless do-gooders who were responsible for the whole predicament in the first place to go play the hero on other worlds, too."

"Of course, that was your choice," Kamo pointed out. "You could have always refused. You were given the opportunity to go home."

"In any case, it doesn't matter what I've become in insubstantial power, or what deeds I've done," Karl continued, ignoring Kamo. "My body, magical mastery or not, is flesh and blood, perfected to a degree and with a few loopholes attached maybe, but as human as anyone's. I've still got the mind of a human, a lot of noble ideals, but a lot of weaknesses and mental mistakes. Living like this, with years stretching to centuries and millennia I don't even want to think about, is tough…but the truth is, I was chosen for this because I'm someone who can retain that mortality no matter how long it goes on. I'm 'human', all right. But you are correct about one thing: my power isn't comparable to anything you're familiar with. Kamo brought me specifically to retire you, so you might as well leave. This fight is done and over. Just get out of here, already."

Karl's dismissal of the spirit enraged him, snapping him out of his stupor. "Are you crazy!?" he demanded. "I don't know what trick Kamolai is trying to pull, but I know that you're just an illusion. _You_ get out of here!" He began to charge his energy into a spell.

Again, there was no sign of anything happening, no gesture, no word from Karl. The spell was dispersed, and Alvaris stared in horror as his body began to disintegrate, a piece at a time. "You, too, are quite human," Karl remarked calmly. "That's the kind of pride that Sherm raves about, that sends him into a lecture—so determined to not be weaker than someone else that you ignore all evidence that you're being a big idiot. I don't have time for lectures, though. Just go away, and never return to these worlds again, if you know what's good for you." Karl watched him vanish away, then turned to Kamo again. "So, that's taken care of. You didn't really call me all the way here just for that, did you?"

Kamo chuckled. "Well…mostly. You can stay if you like, but…."

"Well, it isn't really my business, is it?" Karl agreed easily. "At least, as long as these kids of yours can actually handle it on their own, right?"

"Yeah," Kamo agreed, returning to ermine form and hopping up onto Karl's shoulder. "This is their story…they are the heroes this time."

8-8-8

In the depths of the Obsidian Palace, Yuki Nagato and Ryoko Asakura battled. They were locked inside a shimmering box, no features within it save those bits of material or terrain they conjured in their magical dueling, and the walls were a convulsing, shifting range of rainbow colors.

Although they were technically creatures of the magical plane like Kamolai and Alvaris, they were not magical spirits themselves, but 'human interfaces' created by greater magical entities. Therefore, despite the magical power and control they wielded, they were in a far more serious engagement, as their humanoid forms were quite vulnerable to injury and death.

Ryoko swung her hand around in an arc, and a flurry of spinning blades slashed towards Yuki. She leapt back, weaving through the blades as she could, although slashes appeared across her sides and arms, shallow, but present. Then Ryoko slipped behind her. Yuki turned and lashed out with a side kick, sending her attacker sprawling.

Ryoko bounced to her feet and sent another flash of steel blades Yuki's way. The smaller girl leapt away and waved her hand around her as she twisted in the air, and a shimmering shield appeared to deflect the missiles away. As soon as she hit the ground, however, Ryoko was there, stabbing with that small knife she so favored. Yuki twisted away again, suffering a cut on her shoulder, but, not heeding the wound, she lashed out with a palm strike that sent Ryoko flying once more.

Ryoko laughed in a disturbingly pleasant manner as she rose to her feet once again. "Well, you really know how to fight, Yuki- _chan_! But you're not doing too well...even considering the circumstances. True, because of the fact that I've been collaborating with the Obsidian Star these past few months, I've had the chance to prepare this plane I've sealed us into, and true, here I have the advantage…but even so, I expected better of you. Did it really cost you so much just to invade my Cosmo Entelecheia and release your classmates from its influence?"

Yuki stared at her, blinking occasionally, as emotionless as ever, looking rather haggard in her shredded, bloodied school uniform, but there was no sign that any of the pain and wounds meant anything to her. Ryoko shook her head and clucked. "Really, Yuki- _chan_ , why are you trying so hard to oppose me? What does it gain you?"

Yuki was silent a moment more before finally replying: "I am a human homunculus created in order to observe humanity; however, over time I have come to believe in my classmates. As a member of the class, I feel a need to be useful to them. Do you not have those same sentiments?"

Ryoko seemed to give this due consideration. "Well, it's certainly true that those humans at school are interesting and all, and I do enjoy being with them. But as a being of magical origin, I think that the propagation of eternal magic certainly takes priority." She gave her most charming, beatific smile. "Isn't that the best way to go about this, Yuki- _chan_? I like those humans, but there are always more humans. And after we're done, only the most amazing humans will be left, and we'll be able to get along so much better! Isn't that the case?" When Yuki didn't react to this, she assumed a more businesslike stance and sighed, although she returned to a small smile immediately afterward. "Well, it seems you just can't see that. It seems like humanity is a virus that's affected you, Yuki- _chan_. I guess I'll just have to set you free!"

She came charging in with her knife again. As Yuki prepared to repel the attack, Ryoko suddenly broke off the charge and threw a blast of magical energy from her off-hand, forcing Yuki to cover herself with her arms and retreat. Ryoko stepped into the air behind her and waved her arm. Three steel spears appeared around her, and at a gesture they whirled in at Yuki. All three struck her back and burst through her body, impaling her fully, and her glasses popped off of her head and hit the ground below her hard as she convulsed from the shock of the attacks. She remained still, apparently stunned, and Ryoko cried in triumph, "It's over, Yuki- _chan_!" She snapped her arms out, and they began to elongate at high speed, transforming into massive, sinuous, whip-like blades of light. The bizarre weapons speared Yuki in her upper back, near her shoulders, and hoisted her into the air. She held the smaller girl there for a good moment. "That's it, Yuki- _chan_. I don't know why your effort was so feeble, but with that body so broken down, you don't have a prayer of being able to fight me any longer, let alone save yourself by defeating me…."

Yuki struggled to raise an arm and latched onto the light emerging from her chest. "No. It's my victory. Quarantine program completed. Purging of all data retained by Asakura Ryoko is complete."

The transformed arms of Ryoko immediately began to disintegrate, with the process continuing up the pseudo-limbs and working on her main body as she stared in disbelief and horror. Yuki fell to the ground and dropped to her knees as her body only narrowly avoided going limp, but the work was done—not only was Ryoko disintegrating, but the spears in Yuki's body promptly vanished away, and the subspace around them was also disappearing, leaving the barren interior of the asteroid behind.

Ryoko stared at her fading form before returning to her smile. "Ah…I see. I wondered why you seemed so weak. You weren't fighting at all…just delaying me so that you could defeat me with that program. I was even on the lookout for something like that, but I couldn't even see it. It's your win. I guess I never was anything more than your backup."

She focused on Yuki more intently. She was almost gone now, only her upper torso and head remaining; the rest of her had already vanished away. "You've won this round, Yuki- _chan_. But how will it go in the future? Perhaps this strong show of force from your human friends will prompt others to take on the mind of my master, and seek to intervene against these mortal races. Perhaps your master will change point of view or stance on the subject of humans. What will you do then?"

Yuki slowly stood and turned to glance back at Ryoko. "Regardless of any and all circumstances, I will do my part to protect my classmates…my friends."

Ryoko's smile grew brighter as she finished fading away. "That's my Yuki- _chan_!"

Yuki stared after her departed colleague. Then she gazed upward. "Beginning body reconstruction." Light began to flow up around her, and her wounds disappeared, the blood vanished, even her school uniform began to repair itself. "Regenerating." Her gaze continued, her stare searching the next objective; after this, she had her next destination….

8-8-8

Sherufanir probed deeper, dashing in and slashing with both daggers. With determined calm and poise, Ami blocked each attack, her larger and heavier ranseur moving with precision to deflect each strike. Finally Sherufanir broke off and leapt back to disengage. Ami moved into her own ready posture with a bit of a flourish as she stood in the 'battle uniform' that Kamo and Yue had pressed upon her—a kind of sailor _fuku_ , white with deep blue highlights, a ribbon on her front, the collar, the miniskirt, boots, with the golden tiara and its blue gem.

Sherufanir considered the girl carefully. She smiled slightly. "I see. You completely fooled us. We were bamboozled."

Ami narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"Hmm. We _have_ studied all of you, you know. Eminus- _kun_ had some interest in you after meeting Kain- _kun_ in Kyoto. After we met you at the Gateport, we paid special attention to all of you. But you almost escaped our notice…you were considered insignificant. The studious bookworm, who didn't even stand out amongst her three friends…the 'nerd' dedicated to school, and nothing else. You didn't even have an artifact that merited particular attention, like your friend Nodoka- _chan_. But there's quite a bit more to you than that. You're a brilliant diamond, not yet fully polished, yet growing all the more magnificent as you receive that polish. You're really quite beautiful, even talking just about appearance, rivaling many of your lovely classmates; that look you have there, that determined stance, shows it well. Your intelligence goes beyond mere book learning, and your combat skills are natural and fluid. You have all the markings of a natural—a natural genius at nearly everything."

Ami hesitated. "I-I don't know…I wouldn't say…."

"Ah, of course you wouldn't. Those possessed of talents like that who recognize their greatness tend to become insufferably arrogant and dreadful. They become like the monsters that took my home from me. Your own beloved teacher, Kain- _kun_ , for instance…do you think he really recognizes his worth?"

Ami gave this thought due consideration, then shook her head. "…No. I would say not. He does, to a degree, but he's always been…so reserved. He discusses so much with us, even asks our advice, when we don't know hardly anything at all; he's searching for answers, looking for someone to confirm or deny his thoughts because he just can't be certain. Even now, it's probable he doesn't know what he is, what he's really become—a Master of Magic."

It was Sherufanir's turn to give careful thought to her opponent's speech. "A master…? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Do you mean an Archmage?"

"No, nothing as minor as that. Magic is a special power, a near-sentient force or energy that can be manipulated by the cunning mind. Magic is capable of many things, but with its near-sentience, it acts according to whims and situations, it reacts differently to different people or events. This is something I've learned from the magical studies I've done with Yue. It's why magic is learned the way it is. Mana has to be corralled and shepherded, like livestock. Spells, gestures, focusing devices attract the attention of mana to individuals who use those aids, and then they are persuaded to form themselves and react to the incantations. As mages grow more powerful, their influence strengthens, until practiced spells can be recited mentally and delivered almost instantly, and mana will still obey. That's how normal mortals use spells, even Archmages.

"But a Master of Magic is different. His magical influence is such that magic itself recognizes him as its sovereign. His power alone demands precise obedience to his every whim and will. He no longer needs specific spells or any kind of ritual—the power of magic itself will respond to his will, exerting its all to warp reality to his whim. It's almost impossible to imagine such a person is capable of existing…they are nothing more than legend and conjecture, really. But now…after what he's gone through…that's what Kain- _sensei_ is. Even if he doesn't realize it, there's almost nothing he can't do now, if he really desires it. And that is why your side will lose."

Sherufanir was silent a moment before smiling slyly. "That's another one…we didn't think you were one of the ones who was really in love with him, but maybe I'll have to revise that consideration as well."

"E-eh? I-I really don't think I am…."

"How do you judge him to be this mythical 'Master of Magic', if I may ask?" Sherufanir continued amiably.

Ami's discomfiture disappeared immediately. "Well…it's not as foolproof an estimation as I wish I could admit…but I have no other terms, theoretical or real, to apply to what he is now; I've seen it through my Eye of Iris. He's demonstrated his total understanding of magic in recognizing the state of the seven connected worlds and already working out a solution to save them. I can't even imagine the effort and price he's paid to become what he is…but it is reality. I simply recognize his talents and my own worthlessness before that. My friends, see it, too, and we're all determined to try our best…even if we can't live up to what he is, we will continue to fight on to help him…and each other. That's the promise we made."

Sherufanir shook her head. "Well…we really went off topic. And you're skillful, deflecting the attention from you to that boy. But honestly, right now he's of no interest to me—I know I'm far below him, so he's going to be Eminus- _kun_ 's business. My business, right now, is with you…and while it's looking worse and worse for me all the time, I have to try my hardest to stop you." She resumed her ready pose.

Ami flourished her spear once again. "Come, then! I'll punish you, for Earth, for Arcanus Myrror, and for the White Wings!"

They charged together. Again Sherufanir saw it—her lack of experience notwithstanding, Ami's talent was first-rate. Every move and maneuver was foreseen and calculated, every attack carefully deflected and every counterattack meticulously given out. A true monster of overwhelming power or even simply mindless rage would have proven more of a challenge to the middle school girl, but against a thinking opponent with trained moves, the match was going more in Ami's favor the longer it dragged on. The attacks became chess moves to be anticipated and countered. They became the abilities of the video game boss, to be recognized and thwarted through rote actions. A battle with a human was merely a problem to be solved, and when it came to solving problems, Ami had no equals.

Recognizing the growing gulf between them, Sherufanir broke off the battle once again. _('There's no helping it…if there's any chance of victory, I have to use my advantages. As young and inexperienced with magic as she is, she doesn't have the magical power to match me. My only hope is to overwhelm her with my most powerful abilities!')_

"You really are amazing, Mizuno Ami- _chan_ ," she said almost happily. "Your reward for your tenacity is a rare treat indeed: the sight of my ultimate dance! Here we go: Spirit Dance—Dance of Ruby!"

Magical power began to pour out of her as she began to sway, entering her dance-like battle rhythm. Ami stared in shock as her senses began to be overwhelmed by the illusory magic present in the technique, radiating the subliminal whisper of 'beauty'. Sherufanir weaved into her at a lightning speed that seemed drawn out for eternity, her blades flashing faster than a mortal body could possibly move them….

They finished in just over a second, but as the last two strikes came in concert Ami rocketed past, leaping over them, hitting the ground, rolling, and coming up on one knee facing the neocolom girl, her hand by her face…which was adorned by her visor. She was not unharmed, but only two obvious wounds showed, one on her side and her shoulder, and while apparently serious, neither was crippling. _('I-Impossible…in that short time she was able to switch to her visor, and then foresaw through my ability to the degree that only two of my thirty-two attacks connected!?')_

Time seems to slow down for warriors in moments of paramount stress, the world slowing down to be like pouring molasses. Ami was pulling her visor off her face, transforming it back into the book, pulling her spear from the book. Sherufanir charged in, desperate to get off one more, hopefully final attack before she could resume the offensive.

"Axel Rave!" Sherufanir cried.

"Mercury Freezing Wave!" Ami answered.

The two forces collided, their attacks going off, contrary to the odds of reality but in observance of the Laws of Dramatic Tension, completely simultaneously. Sherufanir was thrown back by the ice-cold rush of water into a wall, where she slumped and lay still. Ami was covered in cuts and wounds, and she began to fall forward, but she managed to plant her polearm and use it to keep herself upright.

She glanced over at Sherufanir and stared somewhat in surprise as the world around them faded away, leaving her alone in another hall of the Obsidian Palace. Sighing in general relief, she allowed herself to sink to her knees and dismissed her artifact. Then she began to use her magic to give herself some first aid for her wounds. Once she was more or less recovered, she finally rose to her feet. "Well…I've made it this far…I hope everyone else are doing as well. Kain- _sensei_ …Yue…Nodoka…I'm coming. All of you, be safe, too, right?" And she headed for the stairs she spied at the end of the hall.

8-8-8

"When Masters of Magic appear, they alter the destiny of the world where they tread," remarked Karl, observing the myriad battles through magical viewscreens he conjured for the occasion. "That's a tall order on its own. But you, Kid…you have seven of them, the fate of seven worlds resting squarely on your shoulders. And even if you're better prepared, you're even younger than I was when I first had to stare that monster in the face. Can you do it? All eyes are on you…give us a show, will you?"

F I N

 _Author's Note: Master of Magic and Princess of Mercury_

 _Sometimes I base chapter titles on what happens, and sometimes I let the chapter title dictate (too much) what goes on in the chapter. That's one of two reasons for everything that happens in this chapter; I wanted to run the 'Master of Magic' theme, and Karl's 'battle' is so short to be nonexistent, because there's honestly no one in this world that has a chance of standing up to him. Karl is a magician so powerful he makes the rules of magic wherever he goes; a truly broken, cheat character to use terms from the original Negima. But he is part of Kamo's origin, as expressed earlier in this work and by Karl himself in this chapter—Kamo originated as the, uh, 'Kamo' counterpart for Karl's Negima-like adventure (very) early on in his adventuring career. I made reference to him in Act 6 and always had this planned out—that Kamo would summon his cheat code ally here at this point to vanquish his rival, since he just can't see himself winning any kind of fight. Since Alvaris is a minor, mostly plot-engine character, I feel no regret about dismissing him with a god-mode side character._

 _But because of his appearance, I had to highlight him by naming the chapter after him—'Master of Magic'. The term itself comes, as I've mentioned before, from the Civilization-esque computer game of the same name from the 90s. The term always fascinated me, and I've adapted it in my works to represent this kind of ultimate mage, a wizard who doesn't need spells anymore the way a linguist doesn't need a translator book or app. That's the best way to summarize what they really are. And because he was in a non-fight, having him be the chapter title focal point suddenly rang hollow. So I decided to go into detail about them in the chapter so it could remain the titular focal point, and Ami was a good character to relate about it. I had an aside with Yuki, as she was in a related battle (magic denizen versus magic denizen) and for a time even considered having her talk about Masters of Magic with Ryoko before deciding it wasn't necessary. In any case, the rant was perhaps long-winded, but…well, I am a kind of long-winded guy. This glowing praise of Kain won't really be countered any time soon—now he's been forced into the highest tier status, or whatever you want to call it._

 _Yuki's battle with Ryoko was based on their showdown in their original, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, although in that work the focal point of their battle is the protagonist Kyon, whom Ryoko wants to kill to jolt Haruhi into doing something godlike and whom Yuki wants to protect. It flows about the same, with Yuki protecting Kyon instead of herself, and finishes in a nearly identical manner. It was a fine scene to replicate here._

 _And Ami Mizuno becomes the second focal point of the chapter. Ami Mizuno, as I've mentioned, is my original 'Anime Girl' and still comes in around #5 or #6 on my list depending on my daily whims. Still, as I was long removed from having regularly watched Sailor Moon, her presence was more nostalgia than anything, and her reclusive nature made it very easy to relegate her to background as the third wheel of the Nodoka/Yue engine, quiet Haruna replacement, and unappreciated class genius. However, luckily for this chapter, I have now refreshed my view of Ami thanks to the remastered series, Sailor Moon Crystal, and as of this chapter writing watched the Ami episode just a few days previous. I'd hit all the Ami points before—super smart (#2 in the class, smarter than natural super girls like Hina and Erika, even smarter academically than science genius Caria, and only #2 because Sakura was #1 to match the Chao connection and she's a centuries-old superhuman genius), quiet and reserved, and mysteriously good at video games (see Act 2). But watching this new take on the Sailor Senshi reminded me of just why she was so exceptional—although often drowned out in the original anime and dismissed in many ways, Ami was incredible in the eyes of Usagi from the get-go. The new series, which like most anime remakes of recent vintage more closely follows the manga, clearly points out that Usagi is amazed by how beautiful Ami is, and that her beauty was mostly hidden by her shyness and avoidance of all other people; they never really got a good look at her because she didn't want to show them and they didn't want to look. Her skill with video games is also shown quite well with subtle camera shots to be a by-product of her overall genius; she has a truly monstrous ability to recognize patterns, analyze them, and overcome them, and her reflexes and such are more than first-rate, too. She isn't a trained martial artist like Rei or a crazy-strong and tough fighter girl like Makoto, but she is not clumsy or weak by any means; and so here, alone against an adversary that is her level, she is able to truly blossom and demonstrate what she's capable of. It was a delight to bring in (bring back?) the old Ami I fell in love with and show her off here. And, yes, of course, the 'battle uniform' forced upon her by her friends is her Sailor Mercury outfit. Old homages die hard, after all._

 _All the thoughts behind this small chapter were almost as large as the chapter itself. Let's move on._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Five: Sisters

Cue the music…begin…

"Sisters…sisters…there were never such devoted sis—"

….

We apologize for the derailing of this story. Those responsible for the impromptu, inappropriate musical number have been sacked.

Moving on with the actual story.

8-8-8

Arika dodged aside as Kairen came lashing in with her claws. Arika retaliated, but the older girl leaned back to avoid the blow and swung her leg up to kick Arika hard in the stomach. Arika gasped from the attack, but actually wrapped her arms around the leg and turned in midair, throwing Kairen away and into the ground quite bodily.

"Lightning," Ryuryu intoned, and electricity blasted Arika from above, slamming her into the ground.

Kairen picked herself up and Ryuryu alighted next to her as Arika rose and bounded away to a safe distance. "She's a tough little cookie," Ryuryu murmured. "She's very young and hasn't received much training, but she's a natural fighter and has incredible endurance. Simple, but powerful." She smirked slightly. "She kind of reminds me of Noah, to be honest."

"Enough. She comes," warned Kairen.

Indeed, Arika was posing, summoning forth her blue-bladed double-sword. It enlarged to massive size as she began to power her Bolt from the Blue attack.

Ryuryu danced away and Kairen received the attack with her orb. The two energies strained against each other, but Arika's finally proved to be too much for Kairen to absorb, and the energy exploded in a backlash that sent both girls flying. Arika righted herself in midair, but Ryuryu was suddenly behind her, bringing her scythe down on her back. Arika plummeted back to earth once again.

"Hmm," Ryuryu murmured, considering carefully. "I finally got a good strike, but the Abyssal Gate utterly failed to be effective. How curious. Is that her lifeforce…or the power of her HiME GEM?"

She settled on the ground again, and Kairen again appeared beside her. "She is no match for the two of us, but drawing this battle out increases our danger," Kairen remarked. "We should seek to finish this battle with all due haste."

"Yes…let's use that, _Onee-sama_ ," agreed Ryuryu.

The two girls posed back-to-back. Arika, once again just getting to her feet, stared as the power built around them. "Fated Revolution," Ryuryu intoned for the both of them, and as power wrapped over them, obscuring them, they shot like a rocket towards Arika….

Suddenly a blast of water intercepted the two, sending both girls retreating unharmed out of the sphere of power but with the attack dispelled. All three combatants stared up in surprise at the interloper. Arika's face lit up in a disbelieving, delighted manic smile. "Nina- _chan_!"

Nina was now dressed in a sleeveless, skin-tight leotard of a HiME Robe, green and white, with a diamond-shaped opening at her navel, a long flap at front and back of her lower torso, blue shorts underneath, and the usual gloves and boots with the elongated, circular distortions at the wrists and ankles. She carried a bident—a two-pronged trident—in her hand, long and golden with the tines bright blue. Ryuryu stared at her in shock. "That's impossible! How could you have entered this world, cut off from the physical plane by our combined power!?"

"I've journeyed far to get here," Nina remarked in a quiet, far-away voice. "Another dimension or two is no great distance."

"Nina- _chan_!" Arika finally repeated, taking to the air to join her friend. "Nina- _chan_ , is that really you!? You're alive! You're here, you're…!"

"Give it a rest!" Nina snapped, in a more normal (for her) demeanor. "Show some dignity, will you!? How could you be letting yourself get beaten by the likes of these!?"

Arika was taken aback and pouted. "That's mean, Nina- _chan_! I've been trying my hardest, but these two are tough, and they're fighting me two-on-one, which isn't fair!"

Nina sighed. "Well, here's no helping it. I'll even that score up, sure enough."

"Thank you, Nina- _chan_! I'm grateful for your help…."

"I'm not doing it for you! You're the HiME of my father. It would disgrace him, and therefore me, if you were beaten so easily. And furthermore, if you die, he will, too, right? Don't make him suffer any more than he has to."

"Right! Got it!" Arika turned her attention to the enemies below again.

The two readied their weapons in preparation to receive them. "Well, another HiME in any case," murmured Ryuryu. "Let's go, _Onee-sama_. We can't lose here!"

Nina started descending on them, and Kairen moved past her and up into the air to meet Arika. Ryuryu deflected Nina's first thrust and fired a blast of magical light in retaliation, but Nina created a shield that swept it aside.

 _('This is troublesome,')_ Ryuryu thought _. ('The problem with this closed space is that it's interfering with my sight…or some other force is. This girl shouldn't have been able to get in, particularly without our noticing…and from what the Blue Sky Sapphire was raving about earlier, this one should be on her death bed right now. How did she recover? And where did this powerful HiME Robe come from? Too many troublesome questions…I hate having no answers….')_

Arika moved forward to meet Kairen. Her weapon had returned to its small size after she expended the energy of her ultimate attack, but she wielded that weapon quite well as she battled the larger girl. Crystalline blade clashed with metal claws. Kairen's skillful maneuvers were countered by Arika's natural agility and razor-edged instincts. Finally Kairen dodged one attack, swiveled in midair to grab Arika's head in between her thighs, and began to twist herself in order to throw the girl. Arika reversed beautifully, however, grabbing Kairen around the chest, slipping from her foe's grip, and turning the throw around. She sent Kairen hurtling downward, but the purple-haired girl recovered swiftly and slowed her descent, then sent her glowing orb hurtling Arika's way. It slammed her chin, stunning her, then swung around and crashed into her back. It bounced and then came around again, finally hitting Arika in the stomach, but she leaned forward to wrap her arms around it and hold it in place. As she struggled with it, it suddenly vanished, and Kairen, now poised above her, kicked her in the back and sent her hurtling straight down towards the ground.

Arika twisted in midair to recover once again and sent her ribbons extending out to lance Kairen. The girl dodged the attacks, and Arika came hurtling in after them, coming, as always, straight from the front. Kairen dodged a slash of the weapon, but then took a knee to the stomach and a head-butt to the face. Arika, grinning almost manically in the thrill of the 'game', raised her weapon to strike a hard blow, but Kairen grabbed and locked her arm, then flew into the ground with her, blasting up a cloud of dust and dirt from the impact.

Meanwhile, Nina and Ryuryu continued to duel, their long polearms spinning as they struck, parried, feinted and riposted. Every few attacks Ryuryu would attempt a spell, but each time Nina had a shield ready to deflect the attack.

 _('It's such a powerful HiME_ _Robe,')_ Ryuryu thought. _('I can't break through it. It's so troublesome fighting without my sight. This isn't going well for me…but I can't lose here, or_ Onee-sama _will….')_

Suddenly Nina snapped out a low kick towards Ryuryu's shin, knocking her off-balance, and followed it with a mighty wave of water from her weapon that blasted the older girl back. "It's over," Nina declared, and stabbed in.

Up above, Kairen, still struggling with Arika, glanced down at quite at opportune moment. "Ryuryu," she breathed. Suddenly she grabbed Arika and hauled her off balance, then dropped her orb on top of her, blasting the HiME to the ground and drilling into it as it continued to crush her. Kairen stepped down to the battle below.

And Nina stared in shock as Kairen interposed herself in the way of the attack, taking both prongs of the weapon violently to the chest and protecting Ryuryu from any harm. Ryuryu stared in horror at her wounded sister. "No…" she breathed. "Kairen- _onee-sama_ …."

8-8-8

The village of Halulu Atea, on the island of the same name, just off the southern coast of the Halteese Republic. It is guided by the Hierophant, a seer born and raised on the island, the son or daughter of the previous Hierophant. The Hierophant selects his or her mate by divination, and bears only one child, to continue the leadership and guidance of the village. It is always thus.

At least, until this most recent generation.

Twins were born to the Hierophant 16 years ago. It was the first time this had ever happened. Furthermore, the divinations brought ill omens about the event. The younger girl inherited the divination powers of the Hierophant, but the older possessed a more terrifying power, a power which could void mana, and it was foreseen that she would be the cause of the destruction of the city of Halulu Atea. The older infant was thrown out to die in the wilderness, and the younger was raised as the Hierophant.

 _('I was raised as an only child, destined to be the Hierophant. But even though they tried to keep it from me, I knew about my sister…the sight that was my birthright showed her to me in dreams. Raised alone, a sheltered and precious treasure, I longed for the day I would meet my sister. I knew little of what she was or what had happened to her—I only knew that she was alive, and that one day we would meet._

 _('Of course, as is often the case, the attempt to prevent prophesied tragedy worked to actually fulfill that prophecy. Kairen was found and raised by an assassin sent by the Halteese Republic. Cognizant of her power and that of the village—and the Hierophant—she was raised to be his apprentice. His mission was to destroy the village, for the power of its seers could prove a threat, and they would not bow to the Republic's demands._

 _('Finally, one evening five years ago, the eleven-year-old Kairen was sent in to eliminate the Hierophant, the heir, and all the councilors who dwelt in the Hierophant's Palace. After she eliminated the head, her 'father' was to lead the Halteese army in to wipe out the remainder of the village. It was a brilliant plan, for the visions of the Hierophant only ever saw that one initial impression of Kairen; otherwise, she was outside of their visions. Or perhaps she was always outside the sight of the Hierophant, and that fact frightened the old fools into trying to destroy her. Regardless, she was the perfect weapon for the Halteese, the one threat they would not foresee until it was too late._

 _('She did her work as she had been raised and commanded, and then came to me…and didn't know what to think when she found her mirror image in the room of the designated heir. I did not know where she had come from or what she had done, but when I woke and saw her, I knew her for who she was: my long-lost sister. She was surely stunned by my excitement upon meeting her…._

 _('And then the attack came, and Kairen made her own mind up for the first time. Rather than fulfilling the last part of her mission, she took me and tried to escape. But the assassins of Halteese were ruthless, and after finishing off the village, they pursued us, tracked us down…and would have killed both of us…._

 _('And then he arrived. Under the proddings of Alvaris, he simply came to investigate the powers of the seers of Halulu Atea. But he found us, just as the Halteese forces were going to eliminate us, and he destroyed them offhand without any care or thought. And then, because there was nothing else for any of us to do, we started following him, our savior. Both of us had lost everything we had ever known—but it was all right, because we had each other, and we followed the man who had given us this second chance to live together….')_

8-8-8

Kairen pulled herself from the prongs and raised her orb up in one hand. She then slammed it into the ground, and it released a violent explosion of power that sent Nina flying backwards. Then she collapsed into Ryuryu's arms, her younger twin calling her name desperately.

Arika swept down to Nina as the girl struggled to get to her feet. "Nina- _chan_! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Nina snapped. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Kairen- _onee-sama_ ," Ryuryu breathed. "Don't worry, I won't let you die." She chanted a spell, and warm regenerating light began to wash over the victim. Then Ryuryu carefully set her down and rose to her feet, taking up her scythe once again. She glared over at Nina and Arika as the two HiME resumed ready combat poses. "My sister…I'll make you pay for doing that to my _Onee-sama_!" She began to spin her staff around and chant under her breath. Power began to rise around her.

"Open, gate of the sky, and bring forth the reckoning! Glitter, thou justice which shines like stardust! Cosmic Drive!"

A blazing white ball of energy did indeed emerge from the sky and hurtle towards the two HiME. They staunchly stood their ground and received the attack with their shields. The energies strained, then exploded….

Ryuryu fell to her knees next to her sister, panting heavily. _('Did that do it? That took…everything I had…they must be….')_

Then her eyes widened in shock as the dust cleared and the points of two weapons thrust out to pause mere inches from her face. She stared up at the two HiME, looking quite the worse for wear, but still standing and still ready to fight.

"I'll say it again: it's over," Nina insisted. "Or do you wish to continue in that state?"

Ryuryu stared at them. Then she suddenly shook her head and gave a small smile. "No…I think we're well and beaten. You've won this round…so now what?"

"We have no time or energy for prisoners," Nina said. "We have to go help the rest. Just point us on our way, and we'll leave you and your sister."

"That's right!" Arika agreed. "We have to find Yue- _chan_ and Shiho - _chan_ , and the rest of the others, too!"

Ryuryu chuckled. "Well, is that all? You should know the way…just keep going up…our Prince and his prize are both located at the top of the tallest tower." Suddenly the world, and the two purple-haired girls, faded away, leaving them in one of the Obsidian Palace's identical halls.

Nina glanced around and nodded. "All right. We should get going."

"W-wait, Nina- _chan_!" Arika insisted, stopping her. "How…how are you here!? It's amazing you're awake and everything, but…what's with that Robe!? How did you recover!? How did you get here!? Ah, I just have so many questions…!"

"Save them for later," Nina snapped. "Come…there are still enemies to fight. We don't have time…not until this threat to our world is utterly destroyed."

"R-right! You're right! Let's go, then!"

8-8-8

Faina dodged back and chanted another spell. The ice lanced towards Rei, but she dodged, slipping under the missiles, then jumped up to counterattack. Faina recoiled in alarm, desperately defending herself but to little avail. A few feinting jabs were followed by a side kick that sent the elf maiden sprawling.

Rei held her leg up for a few seconds while Faina recovered. Finally she lowered it and spared a glance towards the other combatants. _('This fight is going well…while Faina-_ san _is a powerful caster, her body is weak and not up to competing against my combat arts. However, the other battle is the opposite…Sannomiya-_ san _simply lacks the experience and power to contend with an opponent like that….')_

Rei was certainly correct. Lavinia was not only a skilled swordswoman, she also had magical skill, and while it was not as great as her sister's, it made her a very dangerous adversary indeed. Shiho was bolstered by the magical power and superstrength of her GEM, but it was still only a Pearl's, and her own magical talents were of quite the non-combat variety, nor was she as physically gifted as Nina or Arika. She was persistent and proud, it was true, and she stubbornly refused to surrender or capitulate to her opponent, but she was getting the worst of her own battle by a large margin.

Faina snapped out another spell and sent it flying Rei's way, causing her to return her attention to the caster as she avoided this newest attack. "You're thinking about interfering in _Nee-chan_ 's fight, aren't you?" Faina demanded. "That's not going to happen. You haven't beaten me yet. If you want to fight _Nee-chan_ , you have to go through me first!"

Rei subjected the elf to her level, cold stare. "Affirmative. If that is your desire, then I shall do so." She lowered her stance, gathered her _ki_ together, and blasted in.

Faina fell back before Rei's redoubled efforts. The spells she could manage in reply were little more than shields to block the attacks. She cried out as Rei began to penetrate her defenses….

"Are you really going to keep going?" Lavinia demanded with ennui as Shiho stood some distance opposite her, panting heavily from the exertions of staying upright. "You're obviously not a fighter. You talk big, but without any strong magical power or any artificial support more powerful than an apprentice's HiME Robe, you can't stand up to me."

"Are you done?" Shiho shot back. "Don't underestimate me…or you'll regret it."

"If I'm underestimating you, you're hiding some kind of major ace really well. And if that's the case, you shouldn't be warning me about it. Your aggressive hate was amusing at first, but this is getting tiring. Guess I'll wrap this up and go check on Faina…."

"Yes, you should do that…it really seems she needs it…."

This brought Lavinia up short, and she glanced back to see Faina faltering before Rei's onslaught. Calling her sister's name, she immediately began to charge that direction.

"You blinked," Shiho said sweetly, from immediately behind Lavinia. She slipped something onto Lavinia's back.

Lavinia stared down at the object. _('A magical mine…!')_

Shiho danced back and away as the explosion engulfed the dark elf. It was Faina's turn to call her sister's name as she watched the spectacle in fright, and Rei began to press in on her in an effort to finish her off….

"Shadow Bind." Blades of darkness appeared in the air above Rei and came hurtling down at her. Rei leapt backward, batting away and breaking through the cascade attacks until she landed near Shiho. Lavinia, meanwhile, alighted quickly by Faina's side, largely unharmed by all appearances.

" _Nee-chan_ ," Faina sighed in relief.

"Are you all right, Faina?" As her sister nodded in affirmation, Lavinia turned back to their opponents. "They're trickier and more capable than we thought. It looks like we'll have to pour everything into this…."

"Right! I'm ready too! We can't lose here…not after everything we've gained!"

8-8-8

The elves are a people very close-lipped about their history. A few mage-scholars know, as Kain had surmised, that they were brought to Arcanus Myrror from one of the other magical worlds involved in its creation 5000 years ago. There are many varieties of elves; the wood elves were the most common, and lived their lives in small villages with humans or near them. The high elves, wiser, more magical, and as many would say, more aloof, carved out a home for themselves in the freezing north. Using their magics, they were able to create paradises for themselves in the midst of glaciers and live in the racial solitude they craved.

About 3000 years ago a division appeared among them, however. The high elves have always had mixed feelings regarding the 'lesser', or at least 'lesser-lived' races. Seeing the continual war they waged amongst their own kind, some high elves have long held a desire to wipe out all traces of humanity and their ilk, but their numbers were usually small. Those 3000 years ago, however, a particularly large faction arose favoring war. The fracture caused the incumbent king of the high elves to banish those warmongers, cursing them with magic to give them a dark skin and driving them from their lands. These newly-minted 'dark elves' were forced to flee into the wilderness and attempt to settle their own civilization.

Their descendants inherited the curse of their skin, but they were still elves, no different from the high elves in any other way. Over the years, attitudes will change, even amongst the nearly immortal races. Their prejudice towards one another was real and taught to their children, but it would be wrong to say 'the high elves are those that love life and wished to save humanity' and 'the dark elves are those that hate life and wished to destroy humanity'. At times, the dark elves could be more humane than the high elves, and individuals within either society were always free to have their own mind.

But societies will bloom certain views, and the enmity between the two races was real. And so the status quo continued until the king of the high elves, Mervis, came upon a lost and injured dark elf woman near their lands. He fell in love with her, nursed her back to health, won her heart, and brought her back to his palace as his queen. His subjects murmured over this, but he was the king, and they were persuaded to tolerate her, although trust and love for their new 'queen' never grew in the hearts of the general population. In time, twins were born to the royal couple—the first had the appearance of a dark elf, and the younger the appearance of the most pure high elf. Their father was pleased by this, and hoped his new children would be a symbol, a sign that the enmity between the dark and high elves could finally be abolished, that they could, in time, return to being one people.

But alas, it was not meant to be. Ten years after the birth of the children, the dark elves made an attack into the heart of the high elf lands, bypassing their defenses and magical wards and causing great devastation; it was the worst such attack the high elves had suffered in centuries. Only someone within could have shown the dark elves how to bypass the protections enjoyed by the high elves. Naturally, the queen was blamed. Mervis was the king, but the elven society was always more democratic than dictatorial, and to appease his wounded, angry people, he was forced to imprison his wife for her supposed crimes. Among the children, Faina, who had the appearance of a high elf, was tolerated, but Lavinia, who looked too much like her mother, was a symbol of that which the high elves hated, and so eventually her father had to ask her to leave the elven capital. Thus Lavinia became a wanderer, traveling the fringes of elven society, with no real kind to call her own.

For years they lived this way, until Faina heard rumors about the traitor who had allowed the dark elves into the kingdom—a rebel who hated dark elves, and conspired to have the queen killed or imprisoned. Doted on and sheltered by her father and poor in physical health, Faina nonetheless snuck out to find the perpetrators and bring them to justice. Word of her disappearance spread quickly, and Lavinia herself tracked down her errant sister to try to persuade her to return home to safety—a thought that was now even more untenable to Faina, who had rediscovered her long lost sibling.

Lavinia was finally forced to agree to help Faina in her efforts to vindicate their mother—an act she certainly favored herself as well. However, they underestimated the depth of the conspiracy and the hatred of that faction of the high elf people. They found them, and found that the next step in their plans was to get the king himself, who loved dark elves so, off of the throne, and replace him with one of their faction. They were also far better established and more numerous than the princesses had believed, and were soon captured by the conspirators. They were excellent pawns to be sacrificed in the elven game of thrones….

And then Eminus and Ellis, investigating the heart of the high elf lands for the purposes of their work for the Obsidian Star, happened upon them. And Eminus, as was his wont, destroyed the rebel high elves and saved the lives of the two princesses. In the process, their chances of getting the proof they desired was made virtually null and void—a veritable town of conspirators had been vanquished, which certainly was bound to cause more of an uproar among the elven people. Faina refused to return to the palace without her sister, and so both of them finally decided to follow Eminus instead. With him, they could be together, and perhaps, in the new world to come, they could eliminate the enmity between the elven races and finally live together as a family….

8-8-8

Magical power began to grow around both elf maidens. "We are Faina and Lavinia, princesses of the high elves," the older sister said. "This is our resolve, and our magical power."

Rei stared at the growing energy, while Shiho flinched and was forced to take a step back. "Wait…this is…."

"A Unison Raid," Rei agreed in her neutral tone. "A powerful two-person combination spell."

"Yes, we just call them 'Dual Techniques' or 'Dual Techs' for short, in Wind Bloom. But how can we beat it?"

"I believe our only recourse is to use a Unison Raid of our own to match it."

Shiho glanced askew at her. "We barely know each other. You really think two strangers like us can come up with some last-minute Unison Raid to match two twin elven princesses?"

"Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible. But I do know a few such spells." Rei turned her serious stare on Shiho. "You are a highest-level psychometer, are you not?" She took off the glove she wore and extended a hand towards the other girl. "With your ability, you should be able to learn the spell from me, and between the power of your HiME Robe and my contracts, we should be able to match them."

Shiho almost glared back before sighing and saying, "Well, it's probably our only chance." Then she reached out and took Rei's hand….

And almost screamed at the information that poured into her. Although she lived in a magical world, there were no elves or others like them in Garderobe, and she had never closely encountered a member of the long-lived races before, and never used her psychometry on someone who was centuries old. Now, those centuries of memories and buried feelings, and the connection she had not just to Kain Lockeheart but to her master, Kaya Sendô, came racing into her brain….

 _["This is a gift, Rei…a symbol of our pledge. No matter what happens to this village, no matter what we're forced to do to survive, we'll always be together. This is our covenant…our 'Red Promise'…."]_

Shiho fought desperately to shut out all those feelings and memories and concentrated instead on the spell that was the focus of Rei's current thoughts.

Rei, meanwhile, drew forth her card to use it as a focus for drawing on the contract's power. "Forgive me, _Sensei_ …I will be calling on much of this…."

She and Shiho began to chant in unison, preparing their own attack to answer that of the elves'.

"White Hole!" Faina and Lavinia finally declared.

"Black Star!" Rei and Shiho rejoined.

The two massive energies expanded out, collided, and strained against one another. They swelled up, filling the air around them, stretching towards the sky….

And finally burst.

All four of them were scattered, and the artificial domain shattered under the weight of the explosion. Finally they began to pick themselves up.

"This…isn't over," Lavinia growled. "We've come too far. We have too much to sacrifice. We won't stop here…!"

She was brought up short by the mana blade in her face. The backlash of the explosion had not been kind to Rei, covering her in cuts and bruises, shredding her white combat/flight suit, but there was no weariness in her stance or exhaustion evident in her form. Lavinia recalled that she was supposed to be an immortal vampire's Servant. "No. This battle is over," Rei responded flatly. "You are strong, but it will take you too long to recover to continue battling me. You should leave while your lives remain. I do not know your circumstances or what drives you to this extent, and I do not wish to disrespect those feelings…but as siblings, do your goals outweigh the lives of each other in importance?"

Lavinia stared at the blade before her eyes, insolence marking her features, but Faina said, "I-it's enough, _Onee-san_ …let's get out of here. We've been beaten." A silent spell was cast, and both sisters vanished.

Finally Shiho got to her feet and staggered over to Rei. "Well. That…was incredible. So…we actually won?"

Rei stared out and nodded. "Yes. We should pause a moment to recover…and then we must be on our way. Tokiha Mai- _san_ , and the others…they're waiting for us."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Sisters, Sisters_

 _Ellis, Luana, even Sherufanir…I'd already addressed their pasts, at least enough to understand who they are, in the previous Act. This is the first appearance of characters I'd barely touched on, generally more minor—we've seen a lot less of these four, saving Kairen, the only girl who was in Act 2 (and there largely to be a villain for my developing girls to fight). So I finally got to reveal their pasts (in brief) and show who they are…and why._

 _Now, the opening lines of this chapter are a stupid joke that serve to pay homage to one of my mental quirks; many people play 'word-association games', but my mind does it constantly. I hear a word or a phrase or even a name and a song starts playing in my head, and sometimes I even sing it out loud. When I played WoW regularly, I had an ability as a Healing Paladin that I always called the Barry Manilow ability because it always made me sing his music when it randomly activated ("Daybreak! If you only believe it can be Daybreak!") Thinking of the word 'sisters' always puts me in mind of the song sung by the Haines sisters in_ White Christmas _, a song all the more important in my mind because my own two younger sisters adopted it as their theme song in their youth. Yeah, it was a stupid joke, but I couldn't help it. I like these occasional off-the-wall change-of-pace tension-killing stupid jokes._

 _Anyway, the chapter itself. I'm largely giving these Agarest War heroines spells and abilities they actually had in the game…as I do with all the characters, really. It's always useful to have them. I also kept their pasts rather similar to how they were originally, while adding a little more tragedy. Kairen, of course, was created from two sources—Viola's weapon set in SCV, just so I could make a character in the game that used that weapon, and the image I'd had from my just-acquired Agarest War of Ryuryu, who actually was the cover girl for the soundtrack CD that came with it; otherwise, when I started Act 2 and put Kairen in it, I hadn't yet played that far in the game and met the seer girl yet. But when I started adding these heroines to make Eminus' Fate-copy girls, I decided to add Ryuryu as well, and since Kairen was made in her image, she could be her twin._

 _Of course, I also had the_ real _twins, Lavinia and Faina, who are pretty much identical in past and personality to their game personas. In the game, Thoma and crew are looking for 'Elfville' (what a very original name for an elven capital) and find Lavinia asleep alone in a forest, and after Thoma and Winfield 'save' her from a wandering monster, Thoma is finally able to persuade her to show them the way to Elfville so they can ask the king for help in recreating the magical artifact they need. Lavinia, essentially kicked out because of her appearance, doesn't want to go back, but finally agrees. And Faina, after seeing her sister again, decides to sneak out after them after they leave, and so she joins the party as well. I thought about mimicking that more precisely with Eminus, but him going in to visit with the elves seemed a little…too trite. Instead, having the sisters learn more about their mother's supposed betrayal strikes the heart strings more and points out 'Boy, there really are scumbags in all corners of all societies, aren't there?'_

 _Back to Ryuryu and Kairen. Originally, the Hierophants of Halulu Atea only serve for three years, which means the village must have a bunch of seers, but I thought that it being a hereditary post fit better for my purposes. It gives a reason for the twin being so different and such, and the 'prophesied doomsday child fulfills prophecy BECAUSE (s)he was kicked out and they tried to kill him(her)' is an oft-used trope, but a good one. The destruction of the village leaves the pair with nowhere to go, making them perfect followers of Eminus._

 _We have many more battles ahead…this will probably be an Act that stretches over 100 pages, since I'm finishing up the magical world arc here. So let's go!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Six: The Pride of Fairy Tail

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu went dashing in to strike Dordoni, but the foppish man just dodged the attack. Natsu, undeterred, continued his assault, but Dordoni seemed to just avoid every single strike.

Dordoni danced away, separating himself from Natsu a fair distance so that he could pose. "Well, you certainly have passion, Niño…but you're too rough and unrefined. Attacks as predictable as yours won't hit me…."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Dordoni leapt over the fiery explosion. Suddenly Natsu was in the air next to him, slamming him with a solid punch and sending him flying. "How about that!?" Natsu demanded triumphantly as he landed, flexing his arm.

Dordoni picked himself up and wiped his lip. "Not bad, Niño. Your punch packs a wallop, at least. You might be entertaining, after all."

"Bring it on!" Natsu slammed his flaming fists together in his habitual challenge. "Show me your best, already…I wanna real fight, ya flashy dancer!"

Dordoni smiled slightly. "Oh…is that so? Well, be careful what you ask for, Niño…here we go." He began to draw his sword, but didn't have it fully out before declaring, "Whirl, Giralda [Weather Vane]!"

A tornado covered Dordoni, revealing him changed in the rather usual fashion—more armored, with horns on his shoulders and particular armor around his legs with two exhaust-like protrusions on his calves. The exhausts were spilling out visible wind that formed into twin tornados around him, whirlwinds with a beak-like masks capping veritable heads. Natsu stared in amazement. "Wow…what is that?"

Dordoni smiled. "This is my resurreción, Giralda. Why don't you feel her sting?" He raised his leg, making a crane-like pose, and gestured with his hand, and the bird-wind from the raised leg came charging at Natsu.

Natsu moved right in to take the attack head-on, attacking it with his flaming fist. They collided, and to Natsu's surprise, he began to be overwhelmed and was thrown back away.

"Is that all you got, Niño? That's not going to be enough to deal with my Giralda." Dordoni lowered his leg slightly. "Those flames are strong, but they cannot penetrate my wind." He leapt into the air and revolved, kicking out his other leg and letting his other whirlwind fly in to attack.

Natsu dodged the first attack, then the second as it swooped in to follow. Then he charged in himself, flame sprouting into wings from his elbows, and slashed Dordoni with them. Dordoni blocked the attacks with his wind-birds, however, and slipped past the flame unharmed. Natsu rounded on him immediately, gathering up flame in his hands, and again the fire contacted Dordoni's barriers. After a strain of power, Natsu was blasted backward.

"It's just not enough. Fire like that isn't strong enough to break through…."

Natsu picked himself up and wiped at his jaw. "Wind…yeah…that reminds me of someone…Erigor? His wind was pretty strong and annoying, too. Now…how did I beat that…? Darn it…I just can't remember…I just didn't get it then, either. Oh well. I'm not much for the thinking…all I can do is fight my hardest!" He began to power up, letting the flame blast around him.

Dordoni smirked at him. "Come, then, Niño. Let's see your best, then."

Natsu charged in. Dordoni brought his wind up to meet him. Again the forces collided, and again Natsu was repulsed. He leapt back in, however, faster than before. Again he was repulsed, but again he came back. A third time, then a fourth, and this time, he was a little slower to rise.

"You're tenacious, Niño, but you'll never beat me. Why are you trying so hard?"

"Heh. Never beat you? You really think so?" Natsu shot back. "I'm not giving up, buster. I won't back down, and I won't lose. Not when the lives of my friends are at stake. Not when the pride of Fairy Tail is on the line. I came here to win!"

"Oooh," Dordoni cooed as Natsu powered up again. "Your heart is impressive. But do you think that's all there is to it, Niño!? You're not the only one who wants to win!"

He let his own power explode out and floated high into the air, born aloft by his raging whirlwinds. "I was an Espada…one of the first true arrancar, raised to this state by my own tenacity and power. When Aizen- _sama_ ruled Hueco Mundo, I was one of his champions. But after his death…after Homura Nagi took over, and came with the secrets of the Obsidian Star and the Hôgyoku he took from Aizen…I became obsolete. New arrancar that he prepared took our place. Here I am, left on guard duty instead of being out there, fighting the real battle. Do you know how that burns, Niño!? My only recourse to return to my previous exalted status is to prove myself, to prove my strength by defeating ever more powerful foes! So show me your very best, Niño! If you have anything left in reserve, call on it now! Show me everything you have…anything less is not enough!"

"Jeez, you talk a lot, don'tcha?" Natsu retorted. "I really don't get much of what you're saying, but fine…I was hoping to fight someone strong…so if you want it, I'll really let loose!"

He spread his arms out and let the power wrap around them. "Fire in my right hand…fire in my left hand…and put them together. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He raised the massive orb of fire over his head and hurled it at Dordoni.

Dordoni blocked the attack, his wind-birds straining against it. "Well…impressive, Niño…this is a great, pure flame! It's magnificent! But do you think it's enough!?"

"Of course it's not enough!" Natsu roared, surprising the man. More flame was flowing out from him. "I'm just getting started. 'I'm not the only one who wants to win,' you say? Fine! I know that feeling! But do you think that desire is enough to beat me!? You think you can quench my flame with something as stupid as that!? You guys hurt some friends of mine…you've enjoyed kicking us around…you're threatening our guild, our people, our entire world! There's not enough flame in the whole world for you guys! But I'm going to do my part to pay you back everything I can!" He roared again, and his flame flared out even greater in temperature and intensity.

Dordoni's winds began to warp and flow, their power being dispersed as the air was drawn towards Natsu's inferno. _('These flames…they're pulling at my wind! This intensity…I have heard of this…so, 'flames of emotion', then? This power…is truly magnificent….')_

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

With fire wrapping completely around his body, Natsu blasted in, transformed into a flaming meteor or missile. He blasted through Dordoni's winds and his power hit the arrancar full in the chest, shattering his armor and breaking his body. When the smoke from the collision cleared, Natsu stood there, panting, standing over Dordoni, who lay broken on the ground.

Dordoni glanced up at Natsu with a self-satisfied smile. "Well done…Niño…you've bested me…now…finish me off."

"Huh?" The comment brought confusion to Natsu, which somehow seemed to completely rob him of his weariness. "What are you talking about?"

"Come, now," Dordoni insisted. "Amongst the arrancar, there are no losers…only the victors and the dead. I lost, and so there is no life, no future left for me. I'm already as good as dead. If you have 'mercy', use it to bring a close to my shame, not to prolong it…."

"Are you kidding me!?" Natsu hauled Dordoni up by his collar and began to shake him. "Oh, 'I lost, so just kill me'!? My butt! Fairy Tail wizards don't kill anybody, especially not defeated and defenseless enemies! You really think dying is gonna solve anything at all!? Well, no way, pal! Not from me!" Natsu dropped the man and turned away. "You just go on living there, and stop trying to take the coward's way out. That's the path of last resort. Live, even if you lose. Live, even if you fail. Live, and make up for your mistakes. That, too, is the pride of Fairy Tail."

Natsu stomped away, leaving Dordoni behind. He smiled again as he stared after the boy. "Live…huh? It may not even matter…little chance for that…but it's a nice thought. Not mercy, but simply the 'way things are'…you might go far, Niño. Far enough…to make a difference…."

8-8-8

"Ice Make Lance!"

"Too slow."

Gantenbainne was suddenly beside Grey and he reached out, grabbing the side of his whole head, and sent him crashing into the ground. Grey bounced up and slid away, but Gantenbainne fingered his visor and stared after him bemusedly. "That just won't do. You're too slow. A human who can't even use a sonído will never match up to an arrancar…especially one that carried the title of Espada." He dashed forward, using his echoing step to flank the man….

But Grey was no longer there. "Ice Make Hammer!"

Gantenbainne leapt aside, just avoiding the strike. He landed and skipped backward, putting some distance between himself and his shirtless foe. "Interesting," he muttered. "That was…."

"It's not that we can't use high-speed maneuvers like that," Grey declared flatly. "We just don't practice them much in Fiore. Most mages prefer spells, after all, and those steps are kinda tiring, so we usually don't worry about them. But anyone who really knows how to fight can use steps at least to a degree. I'm not much practiced with them, to be honest, but if you think that move alone is going to win you this fight, then you're in for a nasty surprise."

Gantenbainne stared back at him, then nodded. "I see. You're right. You are one of the stronger mages of Fairy Tail, from what I understand. I really shouldn't take it easy on you. In that case, I'll show you my full power."

His punch daggers snapped into position and he raised them. He released his 'sword', and the smoke exploded over him. When he emerged, Gantenbainne's arms were longer and had become covered in dome-shaped armor plating, while his punch daggers now resembled dragon heads. Similar plates also extended down his back until they terminated in the form of a tail, giving him an appearance reminiscent of an armadillo. "This is my resurreción, Dragra," he explained. "Now you can see my true power." He pulled his visor down to cover his eyes and put his hands together, palms lying horizontally, with the armor plates giving his posture the appearance of a dragon's head-themed cannon. Power began to emerge from the 'mouth' of the cannon. "Dios, ruego nos perdonnes," he intoned.

Energy blasted out towards Grey, and he dodged aside. It blasted past him, the force of it stunning him for a second. By the time he glanced back to his foe, the arrancar was gone. He felt the energy build up above and behind him, and again dodged aside just in time.

"Is that all you got?" Gantenbainne mused. "All you can do is run away? Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Dragra is powerful, after all, and so is this technique, Rugir del Dragón [Roar of the Dragon]." He again tucked himself together to charge his cannon and continued, "Here, let me show you my most powerful shot."

The power built up and fired, coming at Grey in the shape of a massive dragon's head. He again dodged aside just in time, but the power of the blast threw him aside. Before he had recovered, Gantenbainne was there, slamming him in the stomach with his fist, then bringing a double-fisted swing down on top of his back. He then kicked the mage, sending him flying, and assumed his firing pose. The energy blasted out, engulfing the man completely.

Grey fell to the ground, smoking, pain etched onto his features…but after a moment of lying still on the ground, he cracked, broke apart, and fell away into shards of ice.

"A decoy!?" Gantenbainne gasped. Then Grey was behind him.

"Ice Make Battle Axe!"

Gantenbainne couldn't quite fully deflect the attack, and he retreated with sonído to gain some distance and recover…but Grey was suddenly behind him again. _('He can keep up with my sonído!?')_

"I told you not to underestimate me just because I'm a human wizard," Grey growled. "Ice Make Hammer!"

The giant hammer of ice appeared in the air and slammed into Gantenbainne's back, throwing him to the ground. Before he could recover, Grey was there, ice protruding from both elbows in blade-shaped fragments. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Grey spun in a swift circle, slashing Gantenbaine repeatedly with his ice blades. After the final strike, Gantenbainne's armor shattered, and he collapsed, unmoving, onto the ground.

Panting from his exertions, Grey loomed over his fallen foe for just a moment. "It was a nice fight. You're strong. But you weren't a match for Fairy Tail. See ya." And then he turned and started hurrying away. Gantenbainne, too weak to speak, watched him go.

8-8-8

"Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Moshi moshi!" the spirit declared as he appeared, dressed as usual in his bizarre horse costume.

This costume seemed to cause Cirucci no end of mirth. Laughing in a grating fashion, she demanded, "What the heck is that? Do you only have friends whose sense of fashion is as bad as your own?"

"I don't want to hear that from some loli-goth wannabe with tacky make-up!" Lucy shot back. "Sagittarius, get her!"

"Of course, Miss Lucy!" He raised his bow and prepared to fire.

"You think some little archer is going to bother me!?" Cirucci spat, and sent her whip flying towards the pair.

Lucy began to panic, but Sagittarius calmly released his arrow. It hit the spinning head on the end of the whip directly, blasting it off course and rendering it useless. Cirucci's expression changed as she began to reel it in. "Hmm…you're better than I…."

Sagittarius wasn't waiting, however, and sent another arrow flying directly towards the girl. She immediately grabbed and pulled taught on her whip cord, bringing the head spinning into place in front of her. "…Thought," she finished, and glared down at her foes. "You're rather rude, you know. Shouldn't you let me finish talking first?"

"Who cares about manners and stupid etiquette like that in combat!?" Lucy demanded. "Sagittarius, keep it up!"

"Of course!" Sagittarius raised his bow and fired again, this time aiming for the pillar under Cirucci's feet.

She leapt clear as the arrow blasted away her perch and smirked down at the spirit. "Nice try, but did you really think that kind of trick would work?" she crowed.

Sagittarius fired again, and Cirucci swept her whip around to block the arrow. Then she sent the whip flying back towards Sagittarius, the course of the weapon actually zig-zagging in response to her commands.

Sagittarius dodged aside and prepared another arrow. "Is that all you got, really?" Cirucci demanded of Lucy. "You summoning mages are all the same, relying on others to do your fighting while being total wimps who can't fight on their own! You're really…!" Then she realized the target of her tirade was no longer in sight. She looked around in confusion. "What the hell? Where'd she go? Did she really just run away!"

"Yeah, right! I'm just the sort who fights with my Celestial Spirits! Happy, now!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy was speaking from above Cirucci, where Happy was carrying her. At her command, the cat dropped her, and she snapped her own whip, snaking it around Cirucci's ankle as she came dropping by. She swung and held on desperately as the arrancar was pulled screaming from her perch. The whip then came loose as the two went sailing off in different directions. "Happy!" Lucy screamed desperately as the ground came rushing up.

Happy swooped in and grabbed Lucy and just avoided crashing into the ground with her. He sailed on, dodging between pillars for a few dozen feet before he dropped Lucy and both crashed (lightly) into the ground, bouncing and rolling. "Y-you could have done it a little more gracefully," Lucy moaned.

"Lucy is such a slave driver," Happy groaned in response. "And she's heavy, too…."

"Enough with that!" Lucy retorted. "Ergh…but we did it, right?'

"Seems so…but Lucy sure is underhanded, pulling a sneaky trick like that…."

"Don't complain about it if you're helping out, Cat!"

Then she spotted Cirucci, lying on her face. She had been unmoving, but suddenly began to twitch and shiver, gripping the handle of her whip more tightly. "These fools…making a mockery of me…I'll make you regret it! Rip off, Golondrina [Swallow]!"

The energy exploded out, and Cirucci emerged with long and thin arms, bordered at the shoulders by plates that resembled the disc-like head of her previous whip. Two massive wings emerged from her back, but with ten black curved blades in place of feathers. "I was going to take it easy on you…but now that you've embarrassed me, I'll kill you mercilessly!"

She was flying in the air, now, hovering not too far off the ground, but she flexed her wing easily and its blades separated from the wing and went flying at Happy and Lucy, without causing any impediment to her flight. Lucy gaped at the attack in shock, but Happy cried, "Oh, wow, that's neat! I wish my wings could do that!"

"That's not what you should be looking at here!" Lucy scolded desperately as she began to dodge.

She and Happy both managed it, but the blades emerged from the divots they made in the floor with ease and swept around after cleaving through pillars, and all ten returned to that wing and reattached themselves perfectly. As her two victims considered this, Cirucci grunted and flexed her other wing, sending its ten blades out towards them.

Sagittarius was suddenly there, firing his arrows at the blades, but they bounced off with little to no effect. Several of them homed in on him, and he failed to dodge them all successfully.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy cried as he was cut in half.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Lucy," the spirit moaned. "That's all I can do for now…." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that's that annoying spirit down," Cirucci gloated as her blades returned to her. "Now it's your turn."

The blades came out again, and each time had increased in their tempo and decreased in their rhythm, making each successive wave harder to dodge. Lucy danced through the first few, but finally slipped and was quite in the way of the fifth blade as it came at her….

And suddenly the fifth and remaining blades swept through nothing, as Lucy was no longer there. Cirucci stared in shock. "…What…? Where did she…?"

Then she spotted her high above, in the arms of a man in a dark suit with dark shades and sharp, spiky golden hair. Lucy stared up at him in surprise and wonder as they lighted upon the ground. "Loki," she murmured.

"Seems like you were in trouble, Lucy," the man-spirit murmured. "Sorry I'm late."

"W-what do you think you're doing, showing up when I haven't even called you!?" Lucy demanded in irritation. "You haven't been available at all since that incident with the first arrancar nearly two months ago! You've got some nerve, showing up now, unannounced!" She sighed, relenting, before the Leo could answer. "But, you did just save my life…so thanks for that."

"It sounds like looo~ve," Happy crooned.

"Quiet, Cat!"

"Who are you?" Cirucci demanded, annoyed at being ignored. "Another of those Celestial Spirits? Do you really think you'll make a difference here?"

"Of course," Loki replied easily, and set Lucy down. Turning his attention to the rescued damsel, he continued, "You should step back, Lucy. There's a reason I haven't been available. After that first battle with the arrancar, I knew I was lacking, so I've been training myself—Celestial Spirits have to keep in shape, too. So let me handle this. I know that you like to fight alongside us, but this time you can't do much but watch."

"Maybe so," Lucy said. "I'll rely on you, but don't think you're on your own. I can still do something."

"Fine. Just don't take unnecessary risks." He turned to Cirucci. "Okay. I'm ready to go."

"I hardly need your permission!" Cirucci sent her blades flying at him.

Loki raised his fists, light radiating from the rings on his hands. He blocked each blade that came in, knocking it aside, and met the final one with a straight-on punch. Power flared between the warring weapons, and suddenly the blade burst right in half, falling apart and to the sides uselessly.

Cirucci stared in shock, even as the remaining nine blades returned and reattached themselves to her wing. "…What the hell? What was that? Damn you…you think you can get away with that!?" She threw the ten blades from her other wing at Loki.

Again Loki blocked the blades with his charged ring power…and this time, three of the blades were broken by his power. "Did you think that was a fluke, a single surge in my magical power, or just some kind of lucky strike?" Loki chided, grinning at her. "Even I'm not that lucky. Your blades are powerful cutting weapons…because the spirit particles lining their edges vibrate a couple million times per second or so. That makes them lethal weapons, tough to block or defeat…but also makes them vulnerable to even greater frequency vibrations. It's not easy, but I can cause my power to vibrate mana at two or three times that for brief periods…making my weapons capable of destroying yours."

Cirucci stared, her outraged confusion now turned into a sullen glare. "…I see. So in other words, my weapons can't hurt you. Fine then." She floated down to the ground, and with small explosions of smoke, her arms and wings fell from her body. She began to pant heavily as the supposed body parts fell away, revealing a tail that trailed from her hawk-like headdress and more human arms that had been obscured by her prominent wings

Loki stared in shock. "Amazing. I didn't think that you could take off your wings like clothing or anything…."

"I didn't 'take them off'," Cirucci countered. "I discarded them. When arrancar use resurreción, it's like returning to their original form. Getting rid of pieces of their transformed state is like cutting off an arm or burning a limb. I can never go back to how I was before, now. But those wings take up too much energy. So if they're no longer useful, I might as well discard them, so I can focus that energy into a more appropriate weapon." Her tail suddenly raised up behind her and sprouted a fan-like blade of spiritual energy at its tip.

Loki stared up at it. "You'd really go that far, just to win?"

"What are you talking about!?" Cirucci snapped in anger. "Arrancar are warriors, soldiers, not men or women, children or elders! We are born to kill and win! An arrancar who loses is already as good as dead! There's no such thing as an 'acceptable loss' for us!" She sent her blade spearing towards Loki.

The lion spirit met the attack with his ring-enhanced punches. They struggled with multiple blows, Loki fighting off the attacks well, but unable to do anything else before this long-ranged onslaught. Finally they caught their weapons in a lock. Loki struggled, pouring his spirit in, and Cirucci's blade began to tear away under the stress.

"Ha!" Cirucci suddenly withdrew her tail, disengaging the lock. "So you can still damage it like this. Then I'd better make it a form that's a little more resistant to harm." The fan-blade changed into a cross-guarded sword shape. "In a battle between swords of equal power, the greater reach does win, after all!"

"Maybe so," Loki agreed with a grin. "But that's only if the two swordfighters are alone."

Cirucci, shocked by his statement, finally recognized the presence of Lucy behind her, brandishing her keys. She turned her sword-tail on the girl swiftly.

"Open, Gate of the Clock! Horologium!"

The embodied grandfather clock appeared, opened its compartment, swept Lucy inside, shut, and then sunk into the ground, narrowly avoiding the spearing tail.

 _('What!? Nothing but a distraction!?')_ Desperately, Cirucci began to turn back to her real foe as Loki charged in….

But it was too late. Loki jumped in, spearing her right in the sternum with an energy-charged punch. There was an explosion of energy, and a moment later Cirucci lay crumpled on the ground, her resurreción form breaking apart and fading away into light. Loki glanced down at her. "You really do have some pride, as an arrancar. But Fairy Tail has pride, too. We'll do whatever it takes to protect our friends."

Horologium shot back into view and opened itself, depositing Lucy back onto the ground, where the girl sighed in relief. "Are you all right, Lucy?" Happy demanded, emerging from whatever hiding place he had been using as the clock-man vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm fine," she sighed, sending a smile her spirit's way. "Thanks to Loki." Loki had the good grace to blush and push at his shades to distract attention from it.

"Sounds like looo~ve," Happy crooned again.

"Oh, enough," Lucy sighed, too tired from spent adrenaline to even get a rise out of it this time. She managed to haul herself to her feet. Then she glanced down at the vanquished arrancar. "But…what about her? Is she…really defeated?"

"I know a little bit about spiritual being anatomy," Loki replied. "I destroyed her 'Soul Chain' and 'Soul Sleep', the organs that govern spiritual power. Her more human form returned after all, but her abilities should be gone. Even if she recovers, she won't be a threat to us anymore. Let's move on. I can protect you for a little while longer with the remaining energy you have."

"Right. We have to hurry…we have to meet up with our friends and see that they're all right!"

They hurried away. Cirucci, conscious but unable to move, ground her teeth in frustration. "Damn it…Fairy Tail, huh?" she mused as her warring emotions roiled through her.

8-8-8

Erza dashed at Noah with her two swords, but the blue-haired girl slipped past her guard and reappeared behind her. _('So fast!')_ Erza thought. She just managed to turn in time to block the blows, but the force of the attacks threw her away. She recovered quickly, however, ducking under Noah's follow-up strike as the girl came flashing in, and sending her flying with a swift elbow jab.

Erza set herself as Noah bounced to her feet. "Jeez, you really are good! I always knew you had a lot of magical potential, and Rob always had his eye on you, too. You're keeping up with me pretty well, and I've got a serious enhancement here."

"Yes," Erza replied evenly. "Those claws you wield…they're your artifact you got from your contract with that Eminus, right? We know all about them. Those are a powerful weapon, indeed."

"Ah, right…the Legendary Cat's Paws. They're pretty simple, but simply powerful, too, granting me massive boosts to speed and strength. Can you keep up if I get serious?" She dashed in again, vanishing from Erza's sight.

Erza raised a sword to block the blow coming from her right, but suddenly Noah was on her left instead. "Too slow," she chuckled, and sent her flying with a powerful strike.

Erza righted herself, but Noah was behind her. She ducked under the strike and did a front flip, her leg swinging up in a kick aimed at Noah's face. Noah leaned back to avoid the blow, grabbed Erza's ankle, and threw her away rather easily, causing her to hit and burst through a few rocks before she managed to right herself.

"Is that all you've got, Erza!?" Noah called before resuming her attack. "C'mon, the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail should be capable of more than this!"

She came dashing in at the still-reeling Erza. "Requip!" Erza suddenly declared. She suddenly wasn't where Noah thought she should be…and a slash went across Noah's shoulder.

She turned around to stare at Erza, who was now dressed in an 'armor' that consisted of a cheetah-print bikini with cheetah _nekomimi_ , and blue and armored gauntlets and greaves. She wielded two shortswords with rose-thorn-like hand-guards. "Flight Armor. This enhances my speed…enough even to match your Legendary Cat's Paws."

Noah grinned. "Okay. That should make this more fun."

They dashed together, Erza's swords clashing with Noah's claws. Erza was now far more able to match up with Noah's speed, and every riposte by one was answered by a parry by the other. Noah began to grow concerned, however…as the fight dragged on, Erza seemed to be growing stronger, faster, more intense….

"Jeez, you're being unfair," Noah growled. "Are you holding back or something?"

"I'm sorry?" Erza returned. "I don't think I've ever grasped the meaning of the term. I always fight with my all. I don't know any other way. If you're feeling that the tempo of this fight is slipping away from you, then perhaps your heart simply isn't in it."

"W-what!?" Noah snapped. She pushed away from Erza violently to get some distance. "What are you saying!? My 'heart' is fine! I know what I'm fighting for! I have every reason to fight!"

"Do you?" Erza retorted. She pointed her sword at her old friend. "Then why aren't you trying harder? If you're so determined that you're right, why do your hands tremble? You saw the blackness once and tried to escape it…but you've fallen into an even deeper one. Millianna, Shô, Wally…they were deceived by Jellal, but at least they weren't as badly off as you. At least they didn't deceive themselves."

"What do you know about it!?" Noah leapt in again, attacking viciously. Erza deflected the attacks, finally taking one slash across her shoulder, but immediately she counterattacked, slamming Noah in the stomach with an elbow. Noah shot right back, kneeing Erza in the face. "What do you even see!? You, who escaped it all! Who found a family! Well, I found one, too! And what if we're harsh!? This world is already sick and dying…instead of fighting that, I'm doing my part to make something better! It'll all go away, and then a paradise will be left behind!"

"A paradise for whom!?" Erza head-butted Noah and hit her with a savage double slash. "For a select few!? Is that any better than what those fiends who built the Tower of Heaven intended!? Than what Jellal was doing to carry on their work!? You think that some suffering justifies you in seeking to bring retribution against all living things!? There is no person who hasn't suffered! You think our guild was a peaceful refuge!? There isn't one of us who hasn't lost a friend, a parent, a sibling, a child, or even more! But we don't blame anyone or anything for it! We don't use that as justification to cause harm! We face our pain, suffer our hurt, take our karma in the chin and stand strong, raise our heads in pride! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage! That is the pride of Fairy Tail!"

They went at each other, their anger driving them more to offense than defense. A blow broke one of Erza's gauntlets, and a return from Erza slashed Noah's shoulder. On and on it went, each girl suffering wounds but fighting on without heeding them.

Finally Erza lost enough pieces of her meager armor that she allowed it to fade, resorting to the fighting outfit she somehow found comfortable, a simple wrap around her chest and flaming red _hakama_ along with her prized _katana_.

"You're still fighting?" Noah gasped as they broke off for the moment. She was panting, barely able to stand, but Erza stood there, bloodied and torn, and yet stoic and resolute. "Do you really think…what I'm doing means nothing?"

"That's not what's important," Erza answered. "What matters is whether _you_ think there is really greater meaning in what you're doing. You claim you're doing what you're doing for Thoma. Do you really believe that? Can you honestly tell yourself that he would be happy with what you're planning to do?"

Noah glared at her, but her gaze began to fall. Tears began to touch her eyes. "But…if I were to really doubt myself…if I questioned it…then what's the meaning to it all? We were saved…we would have died, if not for Eminus. We found friends…a new family…if I reject what they've done, then what's the point of it all!? What have I been fighting for in the first place!?"

She sank to her knees. "How can you be so strong? You fight with so much strength…you are so self-assured...you're fighting for the sake of people you don't know, millions or billions of people who will never matter to you…how can you fight so hard for them? How can your resolve possibly be greater than mine, when all I'm fighting for is my friends' sake?"

Erza stalked over to her, but instead of delivering a blow or any such thing that Noah expected, she dropped to her knees in front of the blue-haired girl and embraced her. "Because that's not really you," Erza informed her. "Deep down, you must realize…such a means of fighting is selfish…and it makes you no different than all those people that you claim to hate and despise. You don't really wish harm on any of them…you're lying to yourself, telling yourself that it doesn't matter, that all those are 'acceptable losses', but really, you know deep down that it's wrong."

Noah's eyes burned again. "So that's it? I'm just supposed to…to give up on this, and forget everything?"

"Of course not," Erza retorted, releasing the girl and standing again. "I can't expect you to stand up and just reject everything that has been your life for the past several years. But I also can't let you stand in our way, because I simply can't allow this kind of horror to be accomplished. You simply have to decide what you really want. If you don't want to fight any more, then I'll move on. If you absolutely feel that you'll be empty if you don't fight for the Obsidian Star, then come on as often as you like…I'll never lose to the likes of your Obsidian Star, and that means you, if you still fight for them."

Noah stared up at her, at Erza's deadly serious face. She shook her head and chuckled as she rose slowly to her feet. "Jeez…from accusation, to tender sisterly comforting, to resolute challenge all in the space of a few moments…you hold nothing back, and you're boldly forward with everything. You really have changed from that little crybaby Erza. I know…I just can't beat you." Then she slammed her fists together and power exploded out from her. "But I can't go down without at least trying. So, let's go! One final push." She assumed a ready stance, drawing in her power.

Erza nodded. "That's fine." She set her stance and held her sword up by her face in both hands, parallel to the ground.

"Just like that?" Noah demanded. "No powerful armor or anything for the last attack?"

"I don't have the mana left to make proper use of my armor," Erza retorted. "This sword will do just fine."

Noah nodded. "Fine then. Here I come. Inferno Rush!"

Noah dashed in, striking repeatedly with the speed of lightning and the grace of flame and wind, but Erza blocked every strike. Finally Noah pulled back to deliver a final, flaming uppercut, and Erza charged forward to meet the attack head-on.

They blasted past each other, poised (in prototypical anime fashion) in post-attack postures…and Noah fell first, gasping out and collapsing to the ground. Erza, bloodied and covered in wounds but still standing tall and proud, glanced back over her shoulder and down at her, her face its deadly serious mask.

"So, that's…the pride of Fairy Tail, isn't it?" Noah murmured. "Part of me…definitely wishes I could have found something like that…instead…best of luck going forward…you win this round."

The scene around them vanished, and Noah along with it, leaving Erza alone in the maze-like halls of the Obsidian Palace. "Well…so I'm free from that," she murmured. "Now…on to the finale. I hope the others are all right…if they aren't, there will be hell to pay." And she began to stalk through the halls.

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Strongest Mage Guild_

 _I decided to wrap up the Fairy Tail guild's battles in one go, as it correlated them all enough in one related chapter. This beloved guild certainly makes its mark. Most of Eminus' harem are paired against Kain's students and closer associates, so I decided to give the first three major Fairy Tail members the three Privaron Espada found in Bleach. Those three were formerly Espada but became obsolete once Aizen had the perfected, completed Hôgyoku, and they were left as guards in the deeper reaches of Los Noches, where they battled Ichigo and his friends, helping them find means to level up. I kept the fights from the Fairies fairly traditional, as most of the tricks used to beat these foes just don't apply to the kids (well, regarding Dordoni and Gantenbaine anyway, they simply were overpowered by the youths after some tough struggles)._

 _With Erza, however, I decided that the tragedy of the Tower of Heaven was a great place to have an Eminus girl come from, since it's Tragedy 101. I didn't go into too much detail about it because it's part of the major Fairy Tail story—Noah is simply added to it. We've already discussed previously Erza's origin from this tower, created by mad wizards to channel the power of the dark mage Zeref and resurrect him by using the life of another. However, Erza's friend Jellal went mad (because of outside influence) and was corrupted by what he thought was the voice of the dark mage Zeref. He and Erza and their friends were slaves building the tower, but when they revolted and Jellal went mad, he took control of the tower to finish their work himself, and only Erza escaped. Eventually she was brought back to the tower to be its sacrifice, but she and Natsu (and their friends, but mostly those two) put a stop to it. As a note, these adventures, in Fairy Tail lore, take place after this arc and before the next arc, when our heroes go after the power of Nirvana in order to destroy it._

 _Originally, Noah was just an adventurer with a lousy sense of direction who was happened upon by Thoma and crew and decided to follow them because they seemed interesting. She was carefree and cheerful, and did not have any great tragedies weighing her down…but she needed them for this part, so she got them. She was one of the children slaves who escaped on her own…and wound up getting rescued by Eminus. In the original, she_ was _raised in an orphanage and had a younger male friend she thought of as a brother, who was somewhat sickly, so she took care of him. This made a great point for this Noah, too, another 'little brother' friend she escaped with, but because he's sickly he couldn't have joined Eminus if he wanted to. Since he was never named in RoAW, I decided to give him Thoma's name, because: Why not?_

 _Noah wasn't killed…it is imperative that all of Eminus' harem survive these encounters, as we will see going forward, but no more spoilers here. So, let's go forward!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Seven: Strange Magic

Staff-blade and pronged sword clashed as Momo and Vira-Lorr danced around the wide circle. Every so often they withdrew to prepare attack spells. For the most part, their abilities neutralized each other, leaving the overall match in a stalemate.

"Or at least that's how it appears," Vira-Lorr pointed out. "But really, you're holding back, aren't you?"

Momo cocked her head to the side and smiled beneficently. "You really think so? You're rather wrong—I'm not holding anything back here. I can't afford to."

"While your protest is reasonable, you're a bad liar," her opponent retorted. "You're not using that defensive artifact of yours at all, for one. For another, your attacks are measured to equal me, and no more. This display can't be the extent of your powers…it can hardly be the full strength of one of Kain Lockeheart's staunchest allies…."

"Quite some questionable praise," Momo returned. "But your own attitude shows that you, at least, are holding back…."

Vira-Lorr sighed and shrugged rather good-naturedly. "It's a by-product of my sight being restricted, actually. Normally, I can foresee enemy attacks as well as Ryuryu can, but with my own powers faded, it's more difficult to muster up the courage—it's like fighting blind, or at least with a severe handicap, like having one arm maimed. So I can't help being overly cautious. Well, with the two of us fighting like this, we'd be deadlocked for a while."

"That should hardly concern you," Momo noted. "After all, we're in the race against time. Even delaying one of us is a small victory for you. We have to win every fight until the end to claim any kind of success."

"That's very true," Vira-Lorr rejoined. "But if that's the case, you should be showing a great deal more urgency than you are currently displaying. That relaxed confidence you have shows that you have some sort of major ace up your sleeve to deal with me. While time is the game I'd prefer to play, I can't afford to give you a chance to unleash such a potent weapon." She raised her staff and energy began to build round her. "I'll just have to crush you right here."

She began to chant as the energy built, and Momo, sweating slightly, set herself to receive it. Finally Vira-Lorr set herself, holding her staff in one hand and turning to extend the other out towards Momo. "Six Realms Fall!"

Space began to warp around Momo as the chaotic energy bore down on her. Her sash came flying up to surround her protectively, and she called on a spell-shield of her own. The barrier flashed, warped, cracked, and finally shattered…but the spent energy of the spell dissipated shortly thereafter. Momo, largely unharmed, nevertheless fell to one knee and began to pant as her sash curled around her arm.

Vira-Lorr sighed and stared at Momo in bemusement. "To have taken that attack fully, even with the defensive talents you possess…it was quite impressive. But it seems you're entirely drained just from taking that attack. It was costly for me to use it, but I have enough, I believe…to finish you off."

Momo gulped and then smiled at Vira-Lorr again. "You think so? It's true it was difficult to defend against that spell, but it's not the reason I'm spent."

Suddenly a cage manifested in the air…a pulsing mass of webs of spiritual power that surrounded Vira-Lorr on all sides. She glanced around in wonder. "What…this is…?"

"I didn't lie about holding back," Momo replied. "I'd just been more discreet about how I was using my power. I was using my Whispersteel Sash as more than a shield this time. The first thing I did was use a _kidô_ to hide its presence so you wouldn't notice it. Then I used another to link my power to it, and spread that cage over the top of you…all in preparation for this attack. Snap." Vira-Lorr finally noticed the line tracing from the sash to the cage around her, and Momo touched it with her sword as she spoke the final word of command. Flame flowed up the strand quickly and then ignited the whole cage, causing it to explode.

The flame faded, revealing Vira-Lorr, blasted but conscious, on her hands and knees, panting from exertion, her staff lying next to her. Momo was in front of her, her sword pointing at her face. "I believe it's my match," she declared.

Vira-Lorr looked up with a smile. "Indeed," she agreed. "I don't have anything left after surviving that. Quite a clever set-up…you really take after your teacher, don't you?"

"I assume you're referring to Kain- _sensei_ ," Momo returned dryly. "You know he's my 'teacher' in name only, but really I'd say neither of us takes after the other. We are just of similar types. I have enough sword skill and fighting talent to be a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, but that isn't my strength. Just like Kain- _sensei_ , my preferred method of combat is spells—I am the greatest combat spellcaster amongst the lieutenants of the Gotei 13. Of course, that's probably not the reason I won this battle. Mostly, my work with Kain Lockeheart has left me quite familiar with mana-worked spells…but you don't have the same experience with _kidô_ , do you?"

Vira-Lorr chuckled. "No…your kind are rare. In the centuries I've walked this world, I can count on one hand the number of times I've met a _shinigami_ , including this battle. You've won, indeed. An interesting twist. Where will it go from here, I wonder?" She glanced up, almost mischievously. "I get the feeling…we're one important step closer to seeing the conclusion of my doomsday vision, no?"

She and the alternate world faded away. Momo glanced around at the now-barren hallway, and set her face resolutely towards what she believed was the way forward…based on the powers she felt. "I'm coming, Kain…Mai…Kalan. Wait for me." And she hurried onward.

8-8-8

" _Ketsu_!"

The cube appeared around Fyuria, but she dodged aside before it could close completely and continued her rush in on Yoshimori. Another cube appeared in her path, but she bounced around it. Yoshimori just managed to leap away as she came bounding in.

"Tsk…how annoying," Fyuria cursed. "It's nothing more than an exercise in frustration. Your one-trick pony can protect you, but it can't do much else!"

Zerva cast a glance his sister's way. _('Well, against a warrior as strong as Fyuria, it seems that way…but that 'one trick' is far more dangerous than one might think. He has great magical power to drive that spell…a misstep could prove fatal.')_

He turned back to his own foe, patiently watching him, holding her casting posture as she sat on a _kekkai_ in the air above him. _('As for this one…she lacks the brute force, but she has a few more skills in her_ Onmyôdôjutsu _, which make her talents dangerous in their own right…together, they are a deadly combination. No matter what, we must prevent them from working in concert….')_

He spurred himself in to attack Tokine, and, somewhat predictably, she fashioned a barrier to block him. He pushed right to it, chanting a spell in his native language, and flame flowed out to blast the barrier, eventually breaking it. It took time, however, and by the time Zerva had pushed through, she had another _kekkai_ ready.

"But if you have a weakness, girl, it is stamina," Zerva remarked to her. "How long can you match my spells directly with your _kekkai_?"

Tokine simply scowled and summoned forth a trio of her _kekkai_ 'spears' which she sent hurtling his way, forcing him to dodge. He continued moving, determined to maintain his own offensive, and flanked her, using his magic to take high into the air above and behind her. Not instantly, of course—Tokine tracked him as he moved, and prepared her _kekkai_ to protect her…but she wasn't prepared for the power Zerva was summoning forth.

"Grand Cross," he intoned after a swift incantation, and a surge of dark energy descended on Tokine. She quickly conjured multiple barriers to block it, but they buckled and broke one by one until the surge engulfed her, briefly obscuring her and dropping her down to the ground.

Yoshimori was busy ascending into the sky at his own pace, hopping from one _kekkai_ to another as Fyuria pursued him. Finally he stopped, set himself, and began to attack Fyuria with his spells, conjuring a barrier and then causing the cube to rapidly expand its dimensions towards her, essentially trying to bludgeon. She dodged and weaved with amused grace through the obstacle course thus created as Yoshimori began to send them out more and more rapidly.

Finally Yoshimori paused briefly as Fyuria began to close the distance, and as he began to gather power for a particularly strong _kekkai_ , he saw Tokine's misfortune and his clarity of thought vanished. "Tokine!"

"Where are you watching?" Fyuria chided him as she slipped onto the very _kekkai_ that was his perch. She raised her daggers up. "Shining Strike!" Yoshimori was engulfed in light and he, too, went plummeting to the ground.

Both _kekkaishi_ hit almost simultaneously and rolled to their feet within close proximity of each other. They almost immediately went back-to-back, preparing their gestures, and the two syrium came charging in from opposite sides to finish their foes….

Just before the attackers arrived, the two youths disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two small person-shaped pieces of paper behind. " _Shikigami_?" Zerva gasped. "When did they…!?"

The two attackers were so startled they couldn't halt their momentum, and they crashed together. As they attempted to recover, Tokine dropped a foursome of _kekkai_ pillars. The youths were on one of Yoshimori's blue _kekkai_ ,sitting in the air above the syrium. Tokine formed another _kekkai_ around the pair, using the four pillars as the support corners. Then Yoshimori formed another _kekkai_ above them and brought it down upon them. With this added pressure, their _kekkai_ prison began to collapse in on them….

Fyuria and Zerva poured their magical powers in response, pushing against the force. They strained together, until the pressure grew too great and exploded….

Both Tokine and Yoshimori sat crouched in their ready poses, staring down at the scene. The attacking _kekkai_ were gone, but Fyuria and Zerva were panting heavily and had not escaped the explosions unharmed. Fyuria glared up at the _kekkaishi_. "You think…that's all we're capable of!? Now, we'll show you…."

"No," Zerva suddenly snapped, silencing his sister. "This has gone too far. We should withdraw this round."

"But…!"

"For one small piece of the enemy, it isn't worth the risk. The delay is enough. We can return to battle after we have recovered." He laid a hand on Fyuria's shoulder, and the two vanished. At the same time, the world of the syrium village broke and shattered, leaving the _kekkaishi_ back in the familiar normal reality of the Obsidian Palace.

"Hey! They just ran away!" Yoshimori protested.

"We'll worry about that later," Tokine admonished him. "They said they'd be coming back, but I'd really like to finish our business before that happens. C'mon, let's get going…."

8-8-8

Elaine and Overcast dueled, Elaine's spear flashing as it clashed with Overcast's sword. The tiny, doll-like figure dancing in the air behind them, however, was the most distracting thing about the battle.

Elaine tried to put the creature out of her mind and focus on her battle against Overcast. He was much the same as he was before when he was using the Kusaribe talismans—insanely fast and strong, with what was obviously a great deal of harsh training in combat and fighting, as well as great skill with various magical attacks. He was obviously Elaine's superior in strength and power, the same as he had been their previous two battles. However, her caution was due to this unique form of magic he used—his propensity for the exotic magics.

Kusaribe talismans were 'order'-based magic, but simple in application—the talismans were enchanted to be offerings made to a magical 'god' of order, and in return for the offering the user was granted a certain amount of magical power proportionate to how powerful and difficult to craft the item was. The 'mouse' was more complicated, however—a minor deity manifested, with whom he had forged a contract. He was granted his power through the contract, and that contract had special rules and restrictions based on the deity and his or her mentality and purposes.

Elaine was a well-educated noblewoman who had read many stories of old heroes and the magics they used, so she was tentatively familiar with these particular contracts. There was once a maiden dedicated to the goddess of erotic art and dancing, who had no offensive capabilities, but whose dedication to the dance of the summit prevented her from being conquered against her will—essentially an almost impregnable defense, as long as she danced. Another man was sworn to the god of wealth and commerce, who was able to channel the strength of a hundred men at once by paying them for their time and energy. If she could only discern the nature of this goddess that was Overcast's patron, she might be able to figure out the rules of his contract and how to exploit them….

But it would not be easy. Overcast had presented his 'mouse' by establishing a very basic combat-power contract with it, promising gifts and attention in return for power. Such a minor contract was a generic power available to nearly any such mouse. And just that simple contract was enough to grant power to once again place him in a state where Elaine truly couldn't compete against him….

Well then, she would have to grow more aggressive. She had been playing defensive, hoping that Overcast would slip up and reveal his secret or possibly overextend and exhaust his gift, but he had been playing her game, using his superior strength but not pressing too hard or taking any big risks—since he had the advantage and apparently no lack of time, he didn't have to. So if she wanted to force him to expose his secrets, she would have to take the offensive.

Elaine snapped out a wind spell and pushed in at boosted speed. Overcast stepped back and riposted, but she stepped forward still, weaving her spells into her attack. Overcast continued deflecting each of her thrusts and the magic that followed behind them, but her momentum was building. Finally he seemed to falter, and she seized upon her chance. "Storm Fencer!" she bellowed, and surged forward.

The attack blasted against Overcast, obscuring him with the wind that rushed by, and Elaine pushed forward with her spear's tip, seeking to land a powerful blow….

But then it stopped. The wind died away, revealing Overcast…unharmed, and with the point of the spear set against his chest, but not piercing in the slightest. Overcast smiled at Elaine, who leapt back warily. "What sorcery is this?" she demanded somewhat testily, quite put off by this surprise.

"My patron is the Goddess of Heroes, Selexis," Overcast explained somewhat smugly. "As long as I am involved in a proper quest, I receive the blessing and the luck of heroes. In particular, a hero cannot be stopped as long as he pursues his quest…and no woman can pierce a hero's heart, save that maiden to whom he has given that heart."

Elaine considered this silently. Yes, it rang true, that was for certain….

Overcast leapt at her. "Now, to defeat the enemy!"

Elaine was seriously on the defensive now—not only was Overcast now fully employing those powerful abilities of his, but Elaine was shaken as she was trying to figure out what other qualities a Goddess of Heroes might grant to her charges. She was lagging farther and farther behind Overcast's attacks, and finally one slash threw away her shield and another took away her spear. She fell to her knees, eyes wide, and stared at the sword point as Overcast lowered it to her face. "It's my victory, milady," Overcast stated with a smile. "I suggest you surrender."

Elaine stared at the point for several more seconds before she finally smiled and lowered her gaze. "Yes," she agreed. "It is certainly my loss this time. I have no choice—I surrender." Then, to her surprise, the world around her and her own body began to fade away. "What…?"

"A hero's oath is binding," Overcast stated, "as are any promises to a hero. Since you surrendered, this terrain that was tied to you in order to hold me, is defeated as well, and it's going away." He made his sword vanish. "Incidentally, I'm glad you surrendered. After all…it's impossible for a hero to smite a woman, unless she is a truly evil villain."

Elaine stared as she continued fading, then suddenly began to laugh. "So only by my surrendering could you defeat me? Ah, I should have guessed…well played, sir. The battle is yours…."

And she and her estate were gone, leaving Overcast to rejoin the 'normal' world.

Overcast glanced around and picked his direction. "Well…onward, I suppose…."

8-8-8

The lion-like and the eagle-like creatures swooped down towards Kazumi. As she stepped back fearfully, Ember Spirit flashed in between them and whirled, throwing out a pair of flaming bolas, which wrapped around the two animals and left them bound and helpless on the ground. As Arietta cried in anger, the flaming spirit hurled a flaming copy of itself towards Arietta.

The girl flinched and recoiled, letting the remnant blaze past her, but the spirit then flashed towards it instantly as a ball of fire and caused it to explode, scattering the girl.

She managed to get her bearings as Ember Spirit continued to advance on her, and she raised her stuffed animal. "O hellion whose roar chills the very soul, resound: Bloody Howling!"

The black orb surrounded and entrapped Ember Spirit, but the elemental conjured forth a shield of flame to match the power, absorbing the damage and leaving him unharmed. Both the attack and the shield faded at relatively the same time. Ember Spirit prepared to charge in again, but Arietta's two pets, singed but newly freed, leapt on him from opposite sides.

Ember Spirit leapt back and readied himself to receive the attacks of the two beasts, but as Arietta began to prepare another spell, a figure suddenly appeared behind her and unleashed her magic first. A magical field erupted around Arietta, and she burst through it in retreat.

"I-Isumi- _chan_!?" Kazumi gaped, staring at the girl. "W-what are you doing here!?"

Isumi turned her stern glare from Arietta to give a more confused look to Kazumi. "Hmm…I'm not sure…I was with _Kaichô_ and Kajirô- _san_ , fighting, but it seems they have gotten lost…."

"N-no, Isumi- _chan_ …as always, I think it's you who's gotten lost…."

Arietta glared at the pair. "So, another one? No matter…I'll defeat all of you for Van…!"

Suddenly a blast of energy interrupted her, scattering both her and her two pets. The new arrival strode forward, past the two stunned girls, approaching the gate to the palace. Kazumi finally managed, "Y-you are…Hanatabi Kôtarô- _san_ , aren't you!? Kenjirô- _kun_ 's father?"

The silver-haired _yôkai_ turned to glance back at her. "Oh…are you a friend of that boy's?" Arietta started to rise, but as she began to weave a spell in retaliation, Kôtarô snapped his wrist, flicking his sword and sending another blast towards her. "You shouldn't press your luck, _Ojô-chan_ ," he informed her without turning away from Kazumi. "I only fight those who are worth fighting…you don't rate against me at all. Just get out of my sight."

Growling, Arietta complied; she and her two pets vanished. Kazumi watched her go, then focused on the swordsman again. "So…did you come here to help him, or…?"

Kôtarô chuckled. "No…I have no need to come to fight someone else's battles. I merely came to fight my own." He stared up at the palace. "Well…but I don't see a reason to wait at the doorstep. If you wish to follow after me, I'll not object. There must be many opportunities for great battles within."

He turned and once again began to head inside.

Kazumi and Isumi stared after him for just a moment, while Ember Spirit, forgotten in the background and with no one left to fight, vanished back to his own realm. Then the two girls hurried after him….

F I N

 _Author's Note: Moving Right Along_

 _That's another one of those phrases I probably over-use, and I can't even remember where I really got it from. Some show or other._

 _In this case, I'm kind of just making note at how short this chapter was. As we speed through the battles within, I'm kind of doing a reverse-Shakespearian thing with them—I started with some of the biggest, most prominent battles with the more important events and characters that took time, then I'm spending less and less time as I breeze over the ones where the characters and/or fights just don't stick out that much, even to me…to make way quickly for some more greatly climactic battles, such as Lina's, Jade's, the party versus Van, Szayel-Aporro, etc., all in preparation for the main hero, Kain, to do his thing._

 _I always wanted to bring Kôtarô back in to help with this final battle, but realized at some point here that with all my planning for this chapter, that idea had kind of just vanished. Luckily, this region is so sparse it made room to insert him in a fashion. He (and Kazumi and Isumi) will actually join in to help out with one of those upcoming prominent battles—quite conveniently, because, regarding that battle, I realized it was a non-solo job, and I didn't really have anyone on hand to tip the scales. I was so lost on solutions I was ready and planning to bring in Karl to stomp it away, even though I didn't want to involve the uber-mega-superhero any more than was ABSOLUTELY necessary. So Kôtarô will come to tip the scales instead; I'll explain that more when we get there._

 _So, we're almost done with the little battles…before long, we'll reach the real climax here! The end is on the horizon!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Eight: Broken Histories and Shattered Relics

Winfield was rather put out, to be honest.

Minsc gave the impression of a strong but simple-minded warrior, and in truth he was—but he was not incompetent, nor foolish in the ways of war. He had incredible instincts and superb reflexes, and rather mesmerizing skill with his massive blade. An addle-brained fool like him, even possessed of great strength and skills, should have been easy to trick, fool, bamboozle, or by any other means be out-thought in combat….

…And yet he could not be distracted no matter how he maneuvered, no matter what tricks he employed. Minsc avoided or deflected every shot, defended against every bluff and feint, nullified every sneak attack. Winfield was a gun-mage, perhaps not as powerful or skilled as the famous mage-killer Aiden Rylack, but he still took great pride in his skills; and yet every magical shot, every conjured spell seemed insufficient to slow the calmly raging behemoth.

Winfield slipped and dodged Minsc's deadly series of strikes, then finally sprang back out of reach again. He raised his pistol to fire, but hesitated, and Minsc immediately crouched and raised his blade defensively in response, but Winfield didn't fire. He instead began to race around the giant ranger again, tracking his gun on him but feverishly thinking up solutions in the back of his mind.

Minsc set himself and charged in. Winfield fell back and shot the ground, releasing a burst of energy in Minsc's path. Minsc just charged through the attack, however, and cut down the surprised Winfield.

Minsc's charge carried him past Winfield, and he slowly lowered his sword and turned to the man he had critically wounded. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but there are damsels to rescue and villains to crush up ahead…."

"Well, sorry to hear that," Winfield said, standing straight and turning back to Minsc. He raised his pistol and fired a blast that took Minsc on the left side. Minsc staggered backwards, his sword lowered and held in his right hand while his charred left arm fell limp by his side. He stared at Winfield, his face blank. "You're wondering how I'm still able to fight," Winfield said congenially. He turned further to show off the other side of his chest, where he had been cut. Though his clothes were ravaged by the slash across his torso, there was only a trace wound visible…and even as Minsc watched, it finished receding, healing on its own. He raised his right arm, presenting not his gun, but the gaudy bauble on his wrist, a large golden bracelet with a large shining ruby. The ruby seemed to subtly pulse with a dull, malevolent light.

"This is called 'The Bracelet of the Covenant'. It's something I picked up years ago in my younger, more foolish days. My quiet, peaceful village in the frontier became a target of Dalkian aggression and expansion. As a young buck determined to protect his home—and get revenge against the people who destroyed it—I went into battle. After we lost, I went looking for an edge and found this. I thought it was just a magical talisman, but I later learned it was something more—the legacy of a nearly-dead Dark God, a vital, cursed piece of his resurrection. Now that I've put it on, I can never take it off. It's slowly corrupting me…but it's also granting me virtual immortality. I haven't aged since I put it on all those years ago, and as you can see, it heals my wounds nearly instantly. So now I've been traveling with Eminus- _kun_. Interestingly, the 'dark' magic of the Obsidian Star can be used to suppress the dark influence of this Bracelet. Of course, once these worlds are remade, that dark _kami_ will be gone, and the power of the Bracelet will be broken…."

Minsc narrowed his eyes at the other man. "I see…so that is the darkness around you. You are a humorous ragamuffin, with no real darkness in you, but it lingers over your shoulder. If that is your curse, then to defeat you, and to save you, I must destroy it." He painfully raised his left arm and took his sword up in both hands. He presented his ready stance.

Winfield stared at him, rather perplexed and worried. "Ah…dear, valiant Minsc…your fighting spirit, as always, is moving, but you're speaking nonsense…destroying an artifact like this is impossible for any mortal, and there's no other way to end this curse…."

"Nevertheless! Where Minsc goes, righteousness and justice must go with him, to protect all from the darkness that corrupts souls! Now, here I come!"

Minsc charged in, faster and more powerful than ever before. Winfield recoiled in alarm and raised his arm. Minsc's sword came down and collided with the bracelet. Sparks and magical energy streamed from the struggle as they pushed against one another…then both sword and bracelet began to crack, splinter, and finally exploded in a violent explosion of light….

8-8-8

A duel between 'classic' wizards, a term considered even by denizens of Arcanus Myrror, was a far more stolid affair than most battles, and these two were a pair to engage in it. Both Yayoi and Aerie were spellcasters armed with both spiritual and arcane magicks, largely to the detriment of any other martial skills, offensive or defensive. Yayoi was a rather clumsy human girl, and Aerie, while a member of the graceful elven species, was of a race that relied more especially on their wings for agility and movement, wings that had long since been denied her. Thus the two were quite content to stand apart from each other and hurl spells the other's way.

They were both powerful, and as their spells clashed, largely canceling each other as they collided, the battle seemed to be close to a stalemate. Yayoi, however, despite her fears and trepidations, began to sense that she was gaining the upper hand. _('Aerie-_ san _is older and more experienced than I by far,')_ she mused to herself. _('But…her magical power is not superior to my own. Furthermore, she doesn't have an artifact like my Staff of Axiomar. It will be the advantage to decide this fight…I shouldn't hold back anymore….')_

She began to chant a longer spell and finally unleashed: "Water Dragon!"

A huge torrent of water erupted from behind Yayoi, flying into the air above her head and churning to shape itself into a draconic form. The jaws of the creature yawning open, it began to descend on Aerie. She raised her own staff in response and chanted. "Storm of Vengeance!"

A massive, magical storm front met the descending dragon, and the two powers clashed, violent lightning arcing out of the clouds randomly and winds pushing against the implacable dragon. Slowly, surely, the dragon began to push the storm back, and as Aerie's force began to waver as the strain of maintaining the spell mounted, the world shattered.

Rather literally. The breaking and falling apart of the sub-world they had entered was not a gentle cracking as the endings of similar worlds had been, but some great power blasted through this tiny plane, shattering the walls of its existence like panes of glass. The enormous power blasted through the world and descended, and moments later the two lady casters and the invading power that had destroyed their battleground were once again within the walls of the Obsidian Palace. They all collapsed several floors down.

Aerie began to carefully and wearily pick herself up…and started as Minsc burst from the rubble in front of her. "Ah! Well…that was a little unexpected. What do you think, Boo? Was it the right thing?"

"M-Minsc!?"

Minsc turned to the sound. "Ah, Aerie! My witch has been found once again! The Gods of Righteousness have blessed our efforts!"

Minsc's joyful reunion was interrupted as Yayoi, and then Winfield emerged from the rubble, choking and coughing. Winfield recovered first, raising his wrist and staring at the amulet that adorned it…and, quite cinematically, it cracked and fell to finer and finer pieces. "Well…" he murmured. "What kind of broken character do you have to be to do something like that?"

"Aha!" Minsc pointed his own quite broken sword at the pair. "So, the Obsidian Starlings remain! Do you wish further battle, or are you ready to surrender and forswear your misdeeds?"

Yayoi struggled fully upright and leveled her staff at her foes. "N-no, never! We will fight on…for Eminus- _sama_ and the Obsidian Star! Ready, Winfield- _san_?"

Winfield sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "No, I'm afraid not, Yayoi- _chan_." She turned to him in shock, and he continued, "My…curse is gone…I'm in too much shock to do much of anything. It's all up to you, here…."

Yayoi sighed. "Y-yes…I understand…." And then, with this surprisingly conciliatory acknowledgement, she whipped her gaze back to her foes, putting on her best attempt at an intimidating face (and utterly failing). "It falls to me, then…no matter what it takes, I'll stop you here…."

"Fine then!" Minsc declared, taking his sword up in both hands again. "I shall meet your resolve with my steel, and let my sword show you the error of your ways…."

"No, Minsc," Aerie suddenly cut in, bringing him up short. "This is my battle, now. You've done your part, won your battle. I…I have to win mine, by myself." She cut off his immediate protest. "No, this is my challenge, and mine alone. If…if I fail…then it will be your turn. All right?"

Minsc stared for several long seconds before finally withdrawing. "Well, I must admit, I did not relish the idea of turning my blade on so demure a maiden. Very well, my witch…let the mages battle as mages, then! Regardless, the cause of righteousness is with us, and we cannot fail!"

Yayoi glowered at the man as Aerie stepped forward and flourished her staff. "Righteousness? Let's see, then…with whom is righteousness." She began to chant, gathering in all her energy. "The ultimate power of destruction that sleeps within the blood of the gods, and the spiritual power gathered in the names of the gods, intertwine to send all that is evil back to the realm of nothingness! Evil Purifier!"

She sent her final blast of light energy out, and Aerie chanted her own spell in elven and returned a spell of her own. The two energies collided. Both Minsc and Winfield blanched and were forced to retreat from the site of the impact, but the two spiritual mages held firm, maintaining their stances and pushing their spells against one another….

 _('I'm stronger,')_ Yayoi thought. _('My base spiritual powers are greater…in addition, I have this staff and the power of the contract, which she lacks. She is skilled, but…she can't match me. There's no way she could…I can feel it, even through our struggle. But even so…why can't I surpass her? How…are we so deadlocked? Is this…is this really 'righteousness' deciding?')_

Aerie gasped from the stress of the effort and began to falter. Yayoi, noticing it, began to push forward, desperate to seize the victory. But Aerie recovered, set herself, and pushed back. Her eyes flashed with desperation and determination, and in those eyes Yayoi finally saw…and realized the truth.

 _('Righteousness…who is to say what is 'good' or 'evil'? Certainly not me, but it doesn't matter. That power…is it really this world itself? Is the planet…fighting by itself?')_

Just as most scientists were quick to dismiss or ignore concepts of divinity and deity, most magical scientists were quick to ignore the principles behind 'spiritual magic'. Most dedicated researchers of magic generally ignored its existence, ascribing the power of 'spiritual' magics to nothing more than self-delusions about the source of magic's power. Very few mages who wielded spiritual magic bothered to contribute to magic's science enough to contradict these suppositions. But Yayoi, who wielded this power herself, knew the truth. With 'magic' and ' _ki_ ', the primary difference between various types was merely the source. 'Black' magic was summoned forth from sources of elemental or Infernal mana, 'white' magic from Celestial sources, ' _ki_ ' from one's own self…and 'shamanism' or 'spiritual magic' came from the natural places of the world itself. Most scientists and mages could not acknowledge the existence of an undefinable aspect like the 'spirit', but spiritual mages knew—everything in existence had a spirit, including humanoids, animals, plants, rocks, water, the air, and more. A land had a spirit, made up of all the spirits of the trees and the rocks and the life that lived upon it; and the world itself had a spirit, an amalgamation of all the spirits of all the lands and the atmosphere and bodies of water on the face of it. When she was the _miko_ of Yamato, Yayoi had had full access to the power of the land's spirit; since leaving it, she had traveled too much to establish a connection to the land in order to fully utilize that potential.

That's what she had always told herself. But now she was being forced to admit the truth to herself—that, regardless of her honorable reasons for supporting her saviors, the Obsidian Star, they did not receive the same support from this world or any of its lands. She could now receive power from the Star…but not from Arcanus Myrror.

But Aerie was a spiritual mage herself, and at this moment, possibly even beyond her own understanding, she was drawing power…power from the land of Orimus, and beyond it, from the core of Arcanus Myrror itself. Theoretically, the seal the Obsidian Star had made should have severed that connection, but she was witnessing the truth with her own eyes. As much power and skill as she could pull, she could not match the strength of a desperate world, fighting for its life and finding a worthy conduit.

The churning energies finally exploded, creating an impressive and dazzling but ultimately harmless eruption of dissipated power. Yayoi collapsed to her knees and gasped, panting heavily, still stunned by disbelief over what she had just gone through.

She finally perceived something, and looked up at the haggard face of Aerie. The journey and struggles had not been kind to the elf girl, as dirt and even blood caked portions of her face, but her usually hesitant gaze was steady and strong as she lowered her staff threateningly down at Yayoi. "I-I think…I've won this round," she murmured. "Surrender…all right?"

Yayoi shivered, not from fear over what this gentle soul would do, but from old doubts and emotional struggles that she had tried so desperately to hide that were boiling up under the weight of her realizations. "I yield," she finally managed, her head lowered, her eyes closed. "I…cannot defeat you here. Go on…you've earned it." Then she grabbed her staff once more, snapped out a quick arcane phrase, and she and Winfield vanished.

"What, then!?" Minsc exclaimed. "We are just allowing them to run away, without seeing the error of their ways!?"

"N-no, Minsc, it's all right…it's better this way," Aerie sighed, turning a smile towards him. "We're…not really in a position to take prisoners. We need to move on…regroup with our friends…and find and rescue Mai. Let's go."

"Ah, of course! You and Boo and I…let us recover our friends and finish delivering the swift boot of justice to their backsides! Onward!"

8-8-8

Metal struck metal, and wood struck wood as Hikaru and Valeria dueled. Like Elaine, Valeria used a Dalkia spear style, but unlike Elaine, who used spear and shield together, Valeria used a two-handed style, which allowed her to use her weapon as a staff as much as a spear. Hikaru, of course, caught and parried the attacks largely with his sheathed sword, then followed with his usual attack on the draw.

Valeria was impressed despite herself. In her long experience, the men she faced generally fell into one of two categories: those men who refused to fight women out of some misplaced sense of 'chivalry', and those who treated her as a weakling merely because she was a woman. As far as she was concerned, both types merely looked down on her, and largely led to her jaded, seemingly feminist attitude. Hikaru, however, was as good as his word; he fought her with unwavering resolve, as nothing but a warrior, his opponent. And….

And she was obviously losing.

His _iaijutsu_ was already a maddeningly unfamiliar sword style, one that left doubt as to whether or not he was actually ready to attack. Furthermore, out of nowhere, he was prone to use one of his various unarmed styles to throw her off even more. Advantage: Hikaru.

Valeria's advantage was in the magical powers she had to supplement her combat skills, but even so those powers could not offset the _ki_ that Hikaru wielded with deadly proficiency. There would be no easy victory—she would have to go all out if she hoped to win.

One thing about Hikaru was dependable—his attacks all fit one of three categories. His strikes with the scabbarded sword or his hands or feet were non-threatening, largely an opening distraction to lower his foe's guard. When he drew his sword, he would always do a series of three to six slashes and then sheathe his blade and resume his defensive stance. If he concentrated his _ki_ before drawing and striking, however, it was for one especially strong attack. Valeria had seen enough of his attacks to discern that much; her only real chance lay….

Hikaru dashed in and began to slice the air with his feet, attacking Valeria with a series of windmill kicks. The lady knight desperately fended off the attacks, biding her time, watching….

Hikaru was charging his _ki_ all the while he attacked, and he made ready to draw his blade the minute he withdrew from his offensive. _('Now_. _')_

His _ki-_ charged swing came out, and Valeria leapt in, meeting his strike with a powered strike of her own. The two attacks nullified each other, repulsing the both of them. Valeria, however, had been prepared for this occurrence, and rushed in with her carefully-prepared second attack. "Sacred Cluster!"

Light wrapped around Valeria and she surged forward, piercing Hikaru's chest with a blast of power. She flashed past him as the rest of her gathered power expelled, leaving a magical nimbus in her wake. She flourished her spear and relaxed, giving a sigh of relief. She began to turn back towards her stricken foe. "Well…it was a valiantly fought battle, but…."

Hikaru's sword came out, and a flash of energy tore right next to her, ripping open the ground and whipping her hair and clothes about wildly with the backblast. The two stood there frozen for several seconds, Hikaru in his post-slash pose, and Valeria staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Hikaru finally broke first, standing up straight and relaxing his posture, lowering his hands, his scabbard held in his left hand and his sword in his right. "That was a magnificent attack. You're wondering how I'm still mobile after that." He turned so that she could get a better look at his chest—there was a massive hole in his robe, with the edges of it burned and charred, but the flesh underneath was unmarred. "Do you know the legends of King Arthur? His sword, Excalibur, of course, is quite famous, but his scabbard, though unheralded, was well known to be as powerful or more so, a fantastic defense. According to legend, as long as he wore it he could not be pierced or cut by any weapon. A legend mostly true, although apparently it was actually a phenomenal regeneration granted by the sheath." He then raised and presented his scabbard. "Merlin crafted the item, and passed the secrets of its forging to his apprentice, who crafted my artifact…this scabbard. I haven't had much chance to enjoy its power yet, but that time it served me well. It won't heal me indefinitely…but it will make me much harder to kill than that." He sheathed his sword and resumed his ready stance. "Well…shall we continue?"

Valeria's shock finally managed to fade, and she channeled her anger to dispel her doubts, seizing on the small thought that burned her. "What are you playing at!? Explaining your invulnerability is one thing, but that attack of yours—you must have missed on purpose! Are you mocking me!?"

"It's a shame," Hikaru lamented rather neutrally. "You seem the sort who grasps for insults to her honor. Do you think everyone intends to slight you? That every action is about you? Regardless of the situation, I won't cut a foe down from behind—that is a matter of _my_ honor. I'm not going to turn my back on that just because you have a complex about warriors condescending you. You're a worthy warrior, powerful, strong—you would have had me there if not for this artifact of mine. But I'm going to fight you in _my_ way. If you are so preoccupied with what your foe thinks of you…then you certainly won't be able to stop me from cutting you down."

"Watch your tongue, cur!" Valeria leapt back at him.

Valeria was an only child of minor Dalkian nobility. While Elaine had been born of higher station, Valeria had made up for her lack of status with great skill with the arts of combat and risen to a prominent military position, despite her young age and lower station—and gender. She had used everything she could as fuel to drive her. While Elaine's family was destroyed while she was young, forcing her out and into the protective custody of the Obsidian Star, Valeria served in the Dalkian military for many years.

And yet her fears of being discriminated against proved well-founded, for several of her peers resented her for her skill, age, station, and gender, all. They set her on an impossible task, and then betrayed her, setting their own troops upon her far from their homeland. She would have been killed…if Eminus and the Obsidian Star had not interfered. What had begun as an attitude designed to fuel her competitive drive was transformed into a bleak, vindicated realization of the universe. All her enemies…they were honorless dogs, they were all looking down on her…all she could do was show them….

Even this one…she would show him…she would….

There was no fear in his eyes. There was no contempt, pity, or condescension, there was no arrogance. There was merely resolve, and even…a little joy?

Hikaru drew his sword in that flashing series of strikes. Valeria blocked the strikes desperately, waiting for the finish, and then surged forward again when he sheathed his blade….

He blocked the attack with his sheathed sword. Valeria's eyes widened as he resisted her and even pushed back. Finally Hikaru had the advantage, and pushed her away, breaking the attack. Immediately, his sword came out—fully charged. Valeria swept her spear around to block the strike, but after a brief struggle the blade cut through the haft of her spear, causing a mini-explosion as the artifact was broken. The attack continued through, slashing her across the chest and throwing her back.

Valeria fell to her knees, gasping and clutching at the wound. Her mind reeled—but her focus was sharpened as Hikaru's sword was thrust through the air next to her head. "Well, I believe it is my victory, now. Can I have your surrender?"

Valeria gritted her teeth. "How?" she muttered. "How…can you be that strong? Where does that strength come from?"

Hikaru stared down at her passively, stoically. "How am I supposed to answer that? I grew up wishing naïvely to be a hero of some sort, but…I can't say now I still believe my strength comes from anything like 'righteousness'. It is what it is. I have no secrets to share. So I'll return to my question: do you surrender?"

Valeria stared back up, anger smoldering in her eyes, but finally she lowered her gaze. "I have no choice. I yield. This is your victory."

Valeria and the world began to fade away. Hikaru stepped back and sheathed his sword. Then, without a word, he resumed his own journey towards the top of the tower.

8-8-8

Erika leapt into the air above Kinue. Red lightning streaked down from her polearm towards her foe. The older woman dodged and slashed aside each strike, then raised her blade and scabbard to block Erika's slash as she came down. Their powers swelled and clashed, and finally both were repelled simultaneously.

They hit the ground and immediately started running, moving parallel but in opposite directions, keeping their inhuman eyes trained on each other. Erika was deadly serious, but Kinue's demon-mad face was smiling furiously, and she even laughed as they danced around each other.

"Marvelous, isn't it, Erika- _ojô-sama_?" Kinue demanded, her voice singing ecstasy. "That we can fight like this…battling each other, with no end in sight…!"

With this declaration, she charged in again, slashing with that sword and striking with the scabbard in alternating courses. Erika dodged and defected the attacks, then surged through an opening and speared Kinue in the chest near her shoulder. Kinue took the blow, and pushed through it, striking back and slashing Erika across her torso with no sign of even slowing down. Erika tore herself away, and as they once again considered one another, both wounds faded slowly away. Kinue laughed again and brought the blade up to lick the blood off of it. "Marvelous, isn't it? How our blood mingles? How the fire burns in us? How there is no sign of an outcome to this duel? Perhaps we could battle for eternity…or at least until the end of this world…."

Erika gritted her teeth. _('She's right. This is really getting us nowhere…we're just battling until one of us runs out of power, and with her fueled by that demon sword and me by the contract, there is no end in sight. I have to find a way out of this senseless battle….')_

Kinue's eyes narrowed. "Ah…you are realizing the same thing, I see. I can tell from that look…you're seeking a way out. In that case, I'll have to really get serious."

Power exploded off of Kinue, and she charged in once again, her skin darkening and almost seeming to glow from the demonic nimbus that engulfed her. Erika fell back with a cry, desperately fending off the blows. As Kinue surged forward in her mad aggression, Erika finally found an opening and retaliated, slashing rapidly in an attempt to force her back. Again, still seemingly ignorant of her wounds, Kinue pressed on, slashing Erika across the stomach. The vampire leapt back out of reach after taking the hit, and as Kinue still came at her, she swung her _naginata_ up, causing a blast of red lightning to impact the swordswoman and send her flying.

Kinue bounced back to her feet and came on again, to be met by another burst of lightning. She caught it on her sword this time, stopping dead but not getting thrown back as she pressed against the spell. Finally it burst, throwing her backwards just a bit, and the third blast came in, and again she caught it. This time the struggle ended with her slashing through the power, and she resumed her advance.

Erika prepared to receive her. _('The only way I can really end this is to take that sword away from her, one way or another. And…considering how unlikely she is to let go…my best bet may be to destroy it outright…._

 _('Can I really manage that?_

 _('…No, I have to….')_

Kinue came in swinging, and Erika knocked the attack away. She could almost perceive Kinue waiting for another killing thrust to come into the opening, but Erika instead used the electrical energy of her weapon to create a minor shockwave that further forced her back. A swift swing took the scabbard from Kinue's off-hand, and then Erika finally surged forward, power mounting in her polearm. Kinue brought the sword around to block the attack, and Erika drove in, locking her _naginata_ on it and calling on all her powers, her artifact, her vampire soul, and her contract, pouring everything into that thrust. The colliding powers began to create a whirlwind around them, with the two combatants in the eye as they strained. Kinue's eyes widened in shock as she realized what Erika was trying to do; then the Muramasa blade began to crack, warp, and finally shattered. Erika dodged back from the backblast as it erupted, but Kinue felt like all her insides were being ripped out.

Kinue fell to her knees, screaming in pain as the demonic forces tore at her in their escape from the sword. She could not release the broken sword she still held in her hand. After many long, long moments, the whirling, raging energy faded, leaving Kinue kneeling on the ground, a frozen husk, looking like she was suffering from some brutal combination of severe aging and malnutrition, her skin wrinkled, gnarled, and emaciated.

Erika stared at her, revulsion and pity filling her in equal portions. Then she looked around to take in her surroundings. She hadn't noticed it, her horrified attention being focused on her suffering foe, but apparently the surge of unleashed demonic energy had broken the subspace that had trapped them; they were once again inside the Obsidian Palace. She sighed and turned away from the broken woman. "Sorry, Kinue- _nee-san_ ," she murmured.

Suddenly a low chuckle sounded behind her, and Erika whirled to face the other woman. Kinue, still on her knees, lowered her face to turn her mad gaze on Erika. "Going already, Erika- _ojô-sama_? We're not finished yet…."

Erika shook her head and looked on Kinue pityingly. "It's over, Kinue- _nee-san_...there's nothing left of you…you can't fight anymore…."

Kinue rasped out another laugh. "You've got to be joking…have you forgotten…that my humanity, my life, mean nothing to me…?" Then she suddenly raised her broken blade…and thrust it into her torso, right between chest and abdomen.

Demonic energy surged off of her, causing Erika to blanch and fall back, shielding her eyes. "Stop! Kinue, if you do that…!"

"Yes…feeding myself to the blade…only gives me a few moments…but they are moments I can use!"

Kinue, her demonic appearance returned, came leaping at Erika again, her left arm swelled up, a black mass of energy in the shape of a blade. She slashed down, laying another savage blow across Erika. She pushed forward, seeking a follow-up killing blow….

A new slash rent the air, and Kinue froze mid-slash. Erika, reeling and fearful, stared at Kinue in shock, but Kinue's face held shock that surpassed Erika's. She turned slowly to look behind her and a smile slowly crept across her face. "Well…better late than never…that is…a satisfying finish to it all…." She began to fall in half, but before the sight of her body parts separating could begin to become gruesome, her body began to break apart on a more molecular level, and she began to blacken and blow away like ash….

Erika stared at the silver-haired man who was now standing behind Kinue's vacated position. He lowered his sword. "Well," Kôtarô Hanatabi demurred. "An interesting scene. If this is a taste of things to come…then the inner sanctum will be glorious."

As Erika stared, Kazumi and Isumi suddenly poked their heads out from behind the imposing _yôkai_. "Erika- _fukukaichô_!" Kazumi gasped, hurrying up to her. "A-are you all right…?"

"I'm…fine," she managed, rising slowly to her feet. "Kazumi- _san_ …Isumi- _chan_ …you're all right?"

"Right now, we are far better than you, even with your vampire healing," Isumi pointed out. "But perhaps you should change…your clothes are in far worse condition than your body."

It was true—while Erika's flesh healed, her clothes did not borrow her regenerative power, and the slashes had not been kind to her apparel. She flushed and shot a look towards the man present, but Kôtarô was already moving past her towards the stairs, paying no attention to her. She was once again grateful for her contract as she used her card to change into a fresh set of clothes.

"What's with him?" Erika muttered as, freshly clothed, she and her two fellow girls followed after the stoic man. "That's Kenjirô- _kun_ 's father, isn't it? What's he doing here?"

"W-well, it seems he came to fight," Kazumi replied. "So…we're just following in his wake…."

"I suppose following behind him is one of the safest places here," Erika sighed. She gave one last glance behind her toward her vanished, vanquished foe. Then she turned her gaze back to the _yôkai_ 's back and moved resolutely forward.

8-8-8

The leaders of the school's defense met up again on one of the rooftops. "Well," the principal noted, "it seems everything's calming down. We're short-staffed, but between you, those masters, and the students, we've got the crisis under control."

"So you say," Alyssa snapped, seemingly somewhat peeved. She glanced up at the sky, with its rent scenery and massive, upside-down floating castle. "But we're far removed from settling this situation. _That_ isn't going away."

"Well, it won't," Jynx pointed out. "Not until Kain and the rest do something about it, one way or another."

"Well, perhaps we should do something about that, to speed things along," Alyssa mused.

Eishun glanced askew at her. "Do you really think we can? Go through that mess? And can _you_ go, in any case?"

"If the worlds are melded enough to see from one to the other, passage is also possible, at least with the right magicks. Furthermore, they are connected enough that the whole scene above us currently counts as part of Mahora for the purposes of my seal."

"Let's not delay, then," Jynx said easily. "I don't mind. I've been inactive long enough, I'm itching for some real action…and more besides. Shall we go?"

"W-wait one minute, please! I'm almost ready!"

The adults turned as Caria came panting up, a massive backpack on her shoulders. "You have it all, Caria?" Alyssa asked her.

"Yes! Ready to go!" the scientist breathed. "Everything's prepared!"

"Good. Miyu?"

"Ready, Alyssa- _sama_ ," the gynoid responded.

"Very good. What about you, Eishun?"

Eishun chuckled. "Well…up there is probably my best friend, his son, and my daughter, too. If you're going on a trip, I'll tag along." He turned to the old man. "You can hold things here down while we're gone, Father?"

The old man laughed. "Surely! Go on…and I expect you to, shall we say, bring me back some souvenirs, hmm? A lot of them?"

"Of course. Well, everyone…let's go."

F I N

 _Author's Note: More Battles_

 _Forged through a few more…now only the, shall we say, most significant are left._

 _Winfield had the Bracelet of the Covenant, a very LotR/One Ring-style artifact—the main plot of RoAW was VERY much based in that LotR epic tale. I decided to bring it in for him as a battle lynchpin. Why was Minsc able to break such a super relic? Is he just that OP? Do I think he is that awesome? Am I just trolling my readers, especially those who don't like Minsc? No, none of that is it—I like Minsc, but in this case…there's no real reason. It was just a good way to finish Winfield's part up._

 _And with this, we've finished with Eminus' girls, probably thank goodness. They served many purposes, but building the battles for them all was a struggle. The final battles involve the more vile enemies—Van and his crew, the remaining arrancar, monsters like Nebilim, and the scientist Corai…._

 _Although our first monster was Kinue. Although she was very much a Tsukuyomi clone from original Negima with her story adapted to fit her into my universe, I ended up doing my own thing with the final battle here. She was…in some ways a bigger deal in Negima, but here she's only a piece of this huge puzzle, with all the threads I've thrown into this chaotic loom. She got her final, perfect resolution, being cut down by the bladesman Kôtarô._

 _Interestingly, I had the errant thought that Erika has recently been disrobed more often than any other character in my work, noteworthy because the constant disrobing is specifically one of the things that I am quite purposefully disposing of. But Erika suffers from it because of Kinue targeting her—as I noted, she is a Tsukuyomi clone, just like her, and so she is a freaky perverted sword-wielding mega-maniac. Also, it's just part of Erika's nature that's useful that, because she's a vampire, she_ can _be cut up continually without lasting harm, but her clothes, logically, have to be cut up in the process. At least the wonderful quick-change magic of the cards handles this problem swiftly, with the way I use them. This is NOT any sort of excuse or hidden desire to have Erika constantly made into a cheesecake joke; if I needed that, she'd have been markedly disrobed when she was rescued. There's been no one around to really notice her condition, no one who matters, while she's been in these situations. I know, most of you probably aren't even thinking about it. But it's an errant thought I had, and, like pretty much everything does, it gave me a little bit of guilt._

 _So, anyway, on we go, to the next collection of mega-fights…._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Nine: The End of Replication

Byakuya stood in the air, watching the battle down below. He had been inactive for some time; at first, it had been to allow his opened wounds time to close and partially heal from his minor ministrations. Now, it was because there was largely little to be done. Most of the major foes had been vanquished, and there was no need for one such as him to interfere in those remaining. However….

"Kuchiki- _dono_." He turned as the small hovercraft pulled down near him. On board were Artoria, Takamichi, Meia, and Kurt Gödel. "Well, it seems you have the same thought we do," Artoria continued. "This battle has grown quiet."

"Even so," Byakuya responded, turning his gaze back to the palace itself. "Yet there is no sign that the battle within has been resolved, or nears its cease…either for or against, for some sign would present itself."

"Perhaps it's time we got involved, then," a new voice answered.

As usual, Byakuya was cool as a cucumber as he turned, but the other occupants of the small flying machine jumped as Aiden Rylack suddenly appeared in their midst, garbed as he always was in that coat and hat, but with his roguish features even younger and finer than they had recently seen. "Aiden Rylack," Byakuya intoned. "So you breathe still among the living."

"Yeah, reports of my death were exaggerated, and all that." He turned to stare at the palace. "Things are fine out here, so…if it's slow in there, why don't we go poke in and see if we can lend a hand?"

"Well, Takamichi- _san_ and I were planning on it," Meia said. "We, at least, must return to Earth with those children. For the rest…."

"Perhaps there is some merit in the old members of the Red Wings getting together for one last crusade," Kurt interrupted. "Yes, why not? I would like to see the salvation of my world with my own eyes, whether or not I can aid it with my own hands."

"Let's go, then," Artoria agreed. "Here, I have a kingdom…but in there, I have family waiting on me."

With one accord—and with Byakuya actually moving onto the vehicle to join them—they set their craft descending towards the palace….

8-8-8

"Meteor Storm!"

The cosmic space debris summoned through the magical power Jade called descended upon the form of Gelda Nebilim, but the original Replicant raised a magic shield that blocked and disintegrated it all—seemingly without effort. "Powerful," she smirked. "It's certainly true…you aren't the same weak little boy any more. You've grown strong…this makes you far more entertaining…."

But Jade was already chanting additional spells. "Prism Sword!" As the blade of light engulfed Nebilim, he sent his next incantation in motion. "Ground Dasher!"

The energies washed over their victim, but when they faded, there was no sign that the diabolic angel was bothered in the least by them. "Well, that tickles," the thing said. "Now…my turn…."

Jade dived aside to avoid the explosion of magic. He hit the ground, rolled, and leapt back immediately upon reaching his feet as the next spell erupted around him. As he once again alighted upon the floor, he brought a hand up to summon a magical shield that absorbed the first impact of the successive spell, but the follow-up burst through it and threw him backwards.

"Good…good. Keep playing well, my new pet. Play well, and survive the game as long as you can…your continued life is your reward!"

Jade leapt up, blocked the next spell, and threw out one as a counterattack. The incantations and bursts of power were administered in an almost absent-minded manner; Jade's mind was racing, considering the situation. In all truth, he was quite doomed, he knew; his odds of survival were small enough to be microscopic. He had spells prepared, means available, secrets of his studies that could vanquish this foe, but the focal point of his strategy hinged upon her being weak enough that he could penetrate her natural magical wards. As things were now, he couldn't hope to overcome her power….

Another casual spell released by the clone blasted through Jade's defenses and sent him flying back and through several desks and tables. Jade's rise afterwards was slow and pain-filled.

"Ah…is that it, pet? What a pity. I suppose it is time to end the game, and go find some new toys to play with…."

She raised a hand, manifested a magical spear in the air above it, and sent it hurtling toward Jade with a wave of her hand….

A blade slashed through the air and cut down the spear. Jade stared up at his silver-haired rescuer. "And now, a prize worthy of my blade," Kôtarô murmured. "Just the feeling of magic in the air sets my blood boiling with excitement. It has been too many years since I felt this way." He spared a brief glance towards the colonel. "This man is a member of your party, is he not, ladies? You should take care of him. This thing is my prey."

He began to stalk towards Nebilim, who cocked her head and glanced at him quizzically as he approached. Jade's surprise heightened as Kazumi, Erika and Isumi came hurrying over to him. "You all…" he murmured, rather more stunned than he had been in a long time. As they began to fuss over him, however, he pushed his way forward and called to the _yôkai_. "Wait! That…thing is my responsibility…!"

"I'm sure." He spared a glance back over his shoulder. "It is marked with a portion of your essence, after all. But you are incapable of dealing with it at the moment, are you not? If you find yourself capable of handling your problem all of a sudden, by all means, do it. But as long as you remain impotent, do not interfere with my battle." Then he turned back to the clone and suddenly leapt, his blade flashing out.

Nebilim danced back and threw a spell at the oncoming _yôkai_. He slashed it apart and continued his pursuit. Her smile widened and she dodged to the side away from the attack, but Kôtarô followed it up immediately with a side slash that took her in the side as he rounded on her expertly. She hissed as she fell back, clutching at the wound, her humor vanished, and raised her other hand and summoned the power for a new spell.

She tossed it at the sword demon, who leapt up and just avoided the ensuing explosion of the attack. He came descending on her once again, but her follow-up spell took him in the chest and sent him sailing across the chamber. She rose up, her wing extending, and Kôtarô suddenly appeared behind her, sword swinging. She turned and parried the attack with a shimmering, suddenly-manifested magical blade, and turned, throwing him off. He fell back slightly, then came in again immediately, pressing Nebilim back with the ferocity of his attacks.

Kazumi and the others watched in amazement. "He's…so powerful," she murmured. "He…he has to be stronger than when he fought Kenjirô- _kun_ during the tournament…."

"You suspect that he might have gone easy on his son after all?" Jade chuckled. "I honestly doubt he would have given in to such a sentiment; from his point of view, it is kinder to fight with all his strength. No, it's rather the cause of his new strength—that battle truly allowed him to 'shake off his rust', as it were. It's fortunate, very fortunate for me, that he's come to this battle. No, not just for me…for you as well, yes?" Erika and Kazumi voiced quiet agreement.

Kôtarô's sword came down, slashing Nebilim across the chest and shoulder. Growling in rage, she blasted Kôtarô in the shoulder with a savage spell, but Kôtarô moved on with purpose, hitting her with a second strike. The clone responded by invoking another powerful spell, blowing him back and away. She panted as she stared at him with hate-filled eyes as he recovered and set himself again. "A _yôkai_ lord…even so…your power is great, but it cannot be a match for mine…this deplorable inanity…."

"You have knowledge, but no experience," Kôtarô responded. "Well, I'm no expert on whatever arts were used to make you, but it seems you possess some understanding of magic and creatures such as myself. But without the necessary learning that comes through real battle and tests, that information is hollow and useless." He adjusted his stance, readying himself for an aggressive charge. "To fight a foe with power like yours…it was an interesting idea at first, but I feel nothing putting my blade against one who has no real understanding of fighting, just unchecked power. I should finish this so that I can move on to the next challenge."

"Finish this!? Well then, we shall! Take a look at my 'unchecked power' and see if my 'lack of understanding' truly renders it impotent!" She raised her hand and began to summon forth a spell…and even the first act of preparing summoned a wave of energy that sent a shockwave through the room, causing the young ladies to cry out and fall to their knees.

As Nebilim began to raise the spell to hurl it, Kôtarô again shifted his stance to a more defensive guard, ready to receive the spell. But then Jade suddenly finished a low chant he had begun, stretched out a hand, and snapped his fingers. The spell dissolved and disappeared with a whimper and a puff, and Nebilim screamed as an explosion snapped out from somewhere inside of her. Despite the burst, no actual harm seemed to have befallen her…but then her wing and left shoulder, and the rest of her following, began to drift to pieces in the air. "W-what is this…!?"

"I am the father of Replication," Jade declared quite solemnly, reaching into his pocket, removing his spectacles, and replacing them on his face. "As tragic as that epithet is, it means that, even now, I know more about Replicas and their construction than anyone else, living or dead. Magic can emulate nearly anything physical, even living things if the right spells are used…but it cannot remain in that form forever. That is the greatest flaw in Replication. That is why I gave it up. I realized that this was the immutable law. Even something like you is no exception. Certes, your power and the additions of the Obsidian Star may have prolonged your life for, oh, months, years, perhaps even decades…but eventually your body would break down, in a kind of 'big bang'. I had long ago prepared a spell to accelerate that process, especially for you, just in case you awakened again. Of course, you were far too powerful for such a subtle spell to pierce your essence…until Mr. Kôtarô did enough damage and forced enough power out of you to make you vulnerable. Farewell…my most important failure." And she was gone.

Kôtarô gave a rather approving grunt and dismissed his sword. "And so we go on." He turned and started for the room of the back.

"Rather businesslike, isn't he?" Erika muttered almost darkly.

"Wait one moment, please," Jade demanded, ignoring Erika's comment. Kôtarô obliged the request, turning to regard Jade coolly as he headed to a far end of the laboratory. Curious, the girls followed him…and were brought up short as he stopped and looked over the still form of Dist.

"I-is he dead?" Kazumi quavered with morbid fascination and dread.

Suddenly the apparent corpse stirred slightly and turned over. "N-no, Jade…s-stop picking on me…t-that hurts…Jade…."

The girls stared at him in shock. Jade pushed at his glasses. Before he could say anything, Isumi suddenly put in, "Ah, this man…is like a cockroach."

"A very apt description," Jade replied in bemusement. "He certainly is as welcome and as hard to get rid of." He pulled a small device out of his pocket. "This man is a criminal who needs be remanded to the custody of the Grandall Empire. I had intended to use this Recaller as a swift escape for myself should our success require the disintegration of this fortress…but I get the feeling it won't be necessary now. It's put to better use cleaning up this problem." He pressed a button on its side and dropped it on Dist, who vanished along with the device in a flash of light. Then Jade turned away. "It's done. Now we can go on."

Jade and the girls resumed following Kôtarô, but Kazumi asked, "Colonel…he was your friend once, wasn't he? Was that…why you decided to save him like that…?"

"I can hardly claim friendship with something like that," Jade insisted. "It is true we had some previous relationship…and yes, I suppose I acted because I felt some responsibility towards him. It is quite important, after all, that a man take proper account of his pet, no matter how disobedient and disagreeable the animal is."

8-8-8

"Gaav Flare!"

"Dug Haut!"

The spells converged on Corai, who leapt without care away from the attack. Gourry came charging in to attack him when he landed, but he simply flitted away again.

The three paused and watched as Corai retreated further. Lina's stare was hard and searching. "…You're not even trying to fight. It's not just that you're too busy trying to avoid our attacks—you're not interested in fighting us at all. Which begs the question—if you're not interested in fighting us, why did you even bring us out here?"

Corai chuckled. "Well…I told the truth. I didn't want you messing up my laboratory. And now, I don't even intend to fight you, it is true."

"Then what's your game?" Zelgadis demanded. "Are you trying to hold us here, just buy time?"

"No, not really. For now, I'd just like to talk…share some information with you." He held up a glowing stone in his hand. "Would you like to know, dear Zelgadis, what happened to Rezo, the Red Priest?"

Lina tensed, recalling what Zelgadis had told her when they first met…and Zelgadis' stare became deadly. "Oh?" he said. "Did the Obsidian Star have something to do with his death?"

"Naturally not! You should have asked the Crystal Princess more about it…while you had the chance. But it's all right. I'll tell you everything about him now.

"He was a famous figure for over 300 years; an Archmage who mastered spiritual and white magics, and was skilled with black magic as well. He had no country, no place of origin, no political affiliations; he simply wandered about the land doing good, healing people, curing illness…and, as a blind man, healing the sight of any fellow sufferers he came across.

"But you, Zelgadis, know a somewhat different man: a man obsessed with power and bizarre, forbidden experiments, a man who amassed an army of chimeric forces and amoral mercenaries who awaited his inscrutable command. The truth is that he was both; born with power and a good heart, he sought to spread good will, good fortune, and good health, and loved to do such good deeds. But, born blind, he yearned to experience the light of the world himself, to see it physically and not just through magic. As years turned to decades and then to centuries, he became obsessed with it. Although he gained the power to cure the blindness in others, he could never open his own eyes. Something was keeping them sealed; and so he sought an item that could unseal them. And he found that power about nine years ago: a philosopher's stone, locked inside an orihalcum statuette. But said idol had been taken by bandits, not knowing what it was, and they were subsequently defeated and the treasure claimed by Gato Kagura Vandenberg, who was traveling about with Takamichi T. Takahata and the Crystal Princess, Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva. Rezo only discovered the statuette after Gato had already claimed it, thinking it but a trifle. His efforts to take it from him, however, by both subtlety and persuasion, failed, until it came to battle. Eventually Rezo did succeed in taking the item and broke the statuette. Then, using the philosopher's stone within, he was finally able to unseal his eyes…and release what was sealed along with his sight."

The stone in Corai's hand began to pulse and glow with an evil red light. "During the War of the Dragon's Fall, the Demon King, Ruby-Eyed Shabrinigdo, was defeated and split into seven pieces by the Celestials and sealed away. One of those pieces was cast into time, traveling, until it came to rest in the eyes of Rezo from his birth. The influence of the sealed Shabrinigdo was also responsible for driving this good man to such heinous acts in order to open his eyes…and once it was done, this seventh part of Shabrinigdo was able to possess him and manifest itself in the world. Gato gave his life fighting the monster, and his death inspired the full power of the Crystal Princess to be released. Thus was Rezo killed and Shabrinigdo vanquished. A sad and tragic and heroic tale all at once.

"But what's important to our discussion is this: there must be six other pieces of Shabrinigdo out somewhere in the world, yes? And indeed: here is one." The stone exploded and red light began to grow out like a star, becoming larger and more prominent every moment. "I'll leave you here to play with the lord of all _mazoku_. Farewell to you all." And he vanished, even as the red light began to form a coherent creature….

Corai reappeared in a room not far from his lab, sighing. "I hope they'll distract it long enough for our work to finish. Using something like that is dangerous…it could backfire badly…."

" _Kaze no Kizu_!"

Corai conjured a shell of magic to surround himself as the blast of energy washed over him. The attack faded, but the shell remained as he turned to observe the intruders. He gave a kind of huff as he observed the scowling Inuyasha, his sword lowered in pre-slash posture, with Kagome flanking him, Shippô perched on her back, looking over her shoulder.

"You," Inuyasha growled, raising his sword slightly to bring it to guard. "What the hell are you? That look…that smell…you're like Kalovus, but…you're not…."

"Yes, that is a fairly accurate assessment," Corai stated, dropping his shield and fully facing the trio. "Kalovus is dead, but I am a new creature made from him, and his two brothers. So, Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome, and even little Shippô...I have no more aces to play, but now you've found me. Come, then…show me what you can do…."

8-8-8

Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry stared up at the massive creature looming over them. It was as large as or larger than many of the _kaijû_ , in a semi-upright posture, leaning over to rest on titanic arms that ended in field-sized claws. A massive demonic face with a short beaked mouth filled with visible razor-sharp teeth and shimmering, pure ruby-red eyes. Horned and like the most horrible nightmare of an animal, it exuded a dark presence that affected the three mortals more than its physical presence.

There was a slight shifting in the creature, a quiet changing of posture that somehow seemed akin to a human's deep breathing or stretching. "So…a part of me is freed," it rumbled in a deep voice that seemed to touch the mind more than the ears. "These creatures…these alien fools release me only as a distraction, in order to further their own ends. The audacity of this 'Obsidian Star', to try to use me thusly." It focused its attention on the three mortals below. "You…humans. You will serve me now, and aid me in destroying these arrogant pests. In return for your service, you will become my vassals in the world I will rule when this is done. If you should feel inclined to refuse, you will die…I have no compunction not to destroy you."

Lina shivered slightly as the truth of the presence before her trickled from the back of her brain down her spine. She had dealt with _mazoku_ before, most notably Alyssa and Xellos, but what they had demonstrated was nothing compared to this thing before her. _('And this…is only a seventh part of the Dark Lord?')_

Zelgadis began to chuckle. "Well…a promise that seems certain to be fulfilled. But, still…I've never claimed to be a saint, but I've never wanted to serve an Infernal. And while the idea of letting this monster they unleashed battle the Obsidian Star is appealing, I just can't stomach the idea of saving the world from the Obsidian Star only to serve it up to this Dark Lord." He raised his sword in both hands. "It may be futile…but even to save my life for a moment, I can't swear myself to his service."

"Me, neither," Gourry agreed, stepping up next to him. "I obviously don't understand that much about magic and demons and the rest, but I know that this guy is bad news. Even if I die, I can't give in to him. Sorry, Lina."

Lina was silent for a long moment. Then she began to chuckle, low and quiet. "Sorry? Hell, who do you take me for?" She raised her head to stare up at the gargantuan menace. "I may be a black wizard through and through, using _mazoku_ energies for my magic, and maybe I have a few foibles like a bit of greed…but there's no way I could ever serve an Infernal, either. I may be on reasonable terms with Alyssa and Xellos, but this thing is something else. Whatever happens…I want you two to know that it's been quite a ride. Let's give our best shot."

Zelgadis and Gourry smiled and returned their stares to the looming threat. It rumbled a kind of demonic laugh. "So…foolish little ants. You actually seek to resist me? Very well, then…amuse me. Try your very hardest."

"An arrogant invitation," Zelgadis mused with an almost manic smile. "So, do we have anything that could even dent him?"

Lina considered it. _('High-level_ mazoku _are incredibly resistant or immune to most basic elements, so most of my black magic is out. And spells that call on true Infernal energy generally don't work on any Infernal of that level or higher, so really that means_ all _of my black magic is out. Even the Dragon Slave, my best spell, can't cut it—it actually calls on 'Ruby-Eyes' Shabrinigdo, so trying to use that would be like saying, 'Hey, you! Would you help me kill you!?' So….')_

"I have just the one spell that could do anything," Lina admitted. "It certainly won't defeat him, but it might be enough to bloody his nose, at least. But I'll only get one shot…so I have to have a clear chance to attack. Can you guys distract him enough to give me an opening?"

"We can certainly try," Zelgadis said. He took off, racing in on one side, while Gourry, his Sword of Light blazing, came racing around another side.

"Ho," Shabrinigdo rumbled. "So you come…."

Gourry leapt in. His sword flashed bright and seemed larger than ever as he brought it down against Shabrinigdo. It flashed against a shield, the two forces straining against each other. "The Sword of Light, Gorun Nova, which slew the Demon-Beast Zanifar," the demon said. "It is a powerful weapon, but it means nothing in a mortal's hands. It will not slay me."

Gourry was repulsed by a blast, and he went flying. A large cloud of dark energy began to gather above him, ready to descend down….

"Rah Tilt!"

Zelgadis spell launched a surge of white energy that engulfed the monstrous demon lord. Lina started at the sight. _('Rah Tilt…the most powerful spell in Shamanism!')_ She thought. _('It's supposed to be as powerful as the Dragon Slave, but it calls on the natural magic and spirits of the world, and attacks foes directly on the astral plane, so it doesn't affect humans, but it can destroy Infernals even when they are on our plane! This…just might work….')_

But Lina's hopeful thinking was just that, as the blast cleared away and Shabrinigdo remained untouched. It gave another rumble of amusement as Gourry came charging in again. A blast of power threw both of them away and over Lina's head, and she watched them in horror as they hit the ground hard and lay still. "Zel! Gourry!" She hurried to the blond warrior and knelt at his side.

"You are interesting, for humans," Shabrinigdo declared. "If there were a thousand mages like you using that spell, I might be in danger. You, girl." The address startled Lina, and she glanced back at the horror. "You are marked by the power of the _mazoku_. You would be a useful servant—I shall give you one last chance to serve me. I shall even promise you the lives of these two if you wish, as your servants."

Lina was tempted, just for a moment—if only for the lives of her friends. But the thoughts of her _other_ friends, those that weren't present, shot down any last chance of the notion. "Come, now," Shabrinigdo purred, sensing her still-present defiance. "You cannot honestly hope to defeat me. No mortal could, not even this seventh part of me."

"L-Lina…." She turned back to Gourry, who weakly raised his silenced Sword of Light and dropped the recumbent hilt into her hands. Then he closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side.

Lina stared down at it. Now that she actually held it in her hand, she could feel the depth of its power, and possibilities and ideas started to churn within her head. _('The Ragna Blade was my one shot…but it's not enough. No…I've got to think bigger. Like what Kain used against Aiden, but even bigger than that. As big as I can get…with this, I…. With what the Ragna Blade does to me, there's no telling what this will do, but I have to try….')_

She slowly stood and turned to face Shabrinigdo, her head held low at first, but then she began to raise it to stare up at him, a new fire in her eye. "You're right…I'm a mage that relies on summoning and controlling powers other than my own. All my spells are from lesser powers…and even from you. That would never work, no matter what powers I could call on. But maybe I could win…if I called on an Outside power stronger than you."

Another cavernous, rumbling laugh shook the island. "Stronger than me…you dream in madness born of fear, girl. I smell the essence of that petulant brat Alysaser upon you, but you cannot expect her to wield more power than me…a spell that called on her would do nothing. Do you mean to go against your very training and attempt a spell born from a Celestial power? Even if you called on the might of Elodos, it would not be enough."

"No, I'm well aware. None of that would work. But I do know of a Dark Lord stronger even than you…and if I call on that power…well, let's see." She began with her amulets, privately noting the irony that, like her Dragon Slave, one of those she called on, or part of it, at least, was in her presence. "O Rulers of the Four Worlds, grant unto me all the power you possess.

"Darkness beyond Blackest Pitch, Deeper than the Deepest Night. King of Darkness, Who Shines Like Gold upon the Sea of Chaos. I call upon Thee and I swear myself to Thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power Thou and I possess!"

She raised the Sword of Light, igniting it, and let the power she called upon course into and through the blade, greatly amplifying the power she summoned. "Sword, accept this Darkness, and obey my command!"

Shabrinigdo's monstrous form had not moved, had not changed position, had not shown any semblance of life during this whole encounter—its monstrous form was all for show, its presence was far more vast than that, and it had no use for any need to play as if it were a mortal creature. Even now, it remained as it was, as if it were a giant monstrous statue, but in its presence, its essence, a sense of shock and disconcertment began to emanate out from it. "That…that is…."

"Giga Slave!" Lina leapt in, a massive wave of pure blackness flowing out of her sword with wild abandon, and she smashed it down on top of the Dark Lord. The ensuing explosion rocked the island….

After the backblast and aftershocks of the enormous spell were gone, Lina gasped and fell to her knees, panting heavily. She stared up at the still unmoving form in fear and disbelief, but another laugh, this time a half-sigh half-chuckle, suddenly surprised her. "Well done. The Lord of Nightmares…to have called a spell from that source…you have broken this form. I wonder if you even understand, can even conceive of what you've done, what you almost did, what you attempted. I must assume you are ignorant. But regardless, the day is yours. Even if it is but a small part, you can now boast of having defeated a true Dark Lord. I honestly do hope you do not regret it later on…."

And the giant monster began to tear apart and flake away until nothing remained.

Lina stared, watching it go, the silenced hilt of the Sword of Light in her hand. When Shabrinigdo was finally gone, when there was no more trace of him, she finally allowed herself to relax, collapsing forward with a sigh and letting the sword fall from her hand….

And a form was suddenly kneeling in front of her, catching her. "My, my," Xellos murmured in her ear. "I must echo my Lord's statement. That was frighteningly impressive, Miss Lina. You may indeed boast of a most unique achievement for a mortal."

"Xellos," Lina growled, but without much energy. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, you can't be serious, Miss Lina! That _was_ my master's master, after all, our true Lord—I was coming to help you out, but the trouble I ran into first took a little longer than expected, and by the time I got here, _that_ had already been released. I couldn't oppose him…not in a thousand or a million years."

"Well, are you going to try for revenge, then?"

"Really, perish the thought! You should know most Infernals aren't anything of the kind of avengers who would do that. Even those of us who are part of the normal _mazoku_ chain of command—and not those who reject it and play by their own rules, like your friend Alyssa—aren't exactly on friendly terms. Our Lord 'Ruby-Eyes' commanded us, but in some ways that was inconvenient, and so it's no great tragedy that such is gone. My own master prefers the subtle use of humans as opposed to mass destruction and enslavement prompted by that war mentality, so we'll simply ignore it. Should the seal ever be fully broken…well, it would be a sad day for demons and men alike. Right now, the priority is preserving this world…for all our sakes." He raised a hand and light began to glow around the two fallen swordsmen. "Now, I can't do much for you, since _mazoku_ aren't the most reliable at healing others, but I can get your two friends going again…."

With groans and stirrings, Zelgadis and Gourry rose. They glanced around in shock and wonder. "The Dark Lord is gone?" Zelgadis murmured. He stared at Lina. "You defeated…?"

"Lina, your hair!" Gourry gasped.

She hadn't even noticed in her own pain and fatigue, but a quick glance at her long locks revealed that they had turned pure white. "A temporary physical manifestation of her stress," Xellos explained cheerfully. "She's still quite young, so she'll recover. Regardless of your victory, we shouldn't linger here long…once you've had a moment to catch your breath, I'll take you back inside."

8-8-8

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death, nor known to Life, I have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, these hands shall ever hold nothing. So as I pray: Unlimited Bladeworks."

The blades of Archer's twin swords flared up with energy of the appropriate black or white color as he released the full power of his Reality Marble. He leapt at Gilgamesh, who pulled a sword of his own from the void and blocked both strikes.

"So, you've actually deigned to fight me with your own hands, eh, O King of Heroes?" Archer teased as their weapons strained.

"I must admit, this power of yours intrigues me, mongrel," the golden spirit answered. "I shall play with you a short while and see what you are capable of…."

"Then, allow me to show you without games," Archer replied. He pressed in, and both weapons exploded after a moment more stress, taking Gilgamesh's sword with them. The king's eyes flashed open in shock and he fell back even as Archer, without missing a beat, pulled a sword from the ground at his feet and pressed forward, swinging savagely. As Gilgamesh retreated, calling another sword into existence for himself, Archer continued driving in, causing another sword to fly from a more distant resting place into his other waiting hand, and that sword came around in another attack. Gilgamesh deflected it, but the onslaught continued as Archer slashed and cut at his foe.

After their dance continued a few moments longer, Gilgamesh repelled the blades, smashing both swords from Archer's hands and following up with a counterattack. But Archer suddenly called forth two brand new blades and struck back, and both went streaking away from the exchange with visible wounds.

"Well, you do have curious skills," Gilgamesh opined. "But you are still a lower creature. I had wondered if your ability to bring forth blades was anything noble like my own, but it is a base ability, merely the conjuration of things that don't even technically exist. Your blades are not yours, but simply fakes to which you have no right. It is an insulting and low-class display of magic."

Archer smiled back, just a subtle uptick of the corner of his mouth, displaying an amused but serious reaction to Gilgamesh's critique. "Base and low-class, you say," he chuckled. "Well, perhaps it is. I find some distant memories returning the more I battle, and I…feel that I was a mage, but not the most noble or powerful one. You may freely call me and my talents what you will, but they are mine, and I am content with them. At the very least, I will use them to defeat you."

Gilgamesh sneered. "Jest, or arrogance…that will be the cause of your downfall." A marvelous golden scene appeared behind him, a great gate that opened in the sky in a manner similar to the opening of the Soul Reapers' Senkaimon. But instead of reinforcements, hundreds of blades seemed to be emerging from the great sky portal. "This is my answer to your 'Unlimited Bladeworks': my true power, the Gate of Orimus. I do not conjure mythical or fake swords, but rather I summon forth what is my right, for as the original Hero-King, all these weapons, magical blades, artifacts and great treasures, are mine. And though I am loathe to sully it with a Faker's blood, here is the greatest treasure within that gate." A weapon floated down out of the fleet and came to rest by Gilgamesh. It could be called a sword; it was of the right general shape, with a huge basket hilt for a guard and a massive, conical 'blade' that was almost lance-like. It was split into three sections with rough grooves and teeth on their surface, and ended in what was far short of a point. Gilgamesh took it up and assumed a battle stance, his off-hand coming forward and his weapon cocked back in a pre-thrusting pose. "This is Ea, my greatest treasure. And this is the power it possesses, the power to destroy whole worlds like this one, to grind them all to dust." The three sections of the blade began to rotate in alternate directions, glowing magical light filling alternating grooves as well. Power began to build. "Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth!"

Archer watched as the attack prepared, mentally going through his weapons catalog to see if he had an answer for this. "Well, I suppose just one," he muttered as Gilgamesh prepared the attack. He assumed a pose reminiscent of Hikaru's _iaijutsu_ , taking an imaginary scabbard and hilt in his hands. "Sleep deeply, Yume no Musôka!" he declared, drawing the imaginary weapon with a flash.

There was an invisible ripple in reality that moved to meet the great, indescribable power that started to pour forth from Ea. The two forces met…and vanished with a whimper, the great energy from the king's sword suddenly sucking out of existence as if it were liquid that had encountered a drain. Gilgamesh gaped in disbelieving shock. His eyes made out the handle now in Archer's hand, and even the invisible blade that arose from that handle. "I-impossible…w-what…what is that sword!?"

"The prized possession of my master, the one who trained me to perfect all my arts, swordsmanship and conjuration magics," Archer explained, smiling again. "A blade of mere dreams and imagination…but as I am an imaginary existence, wielding an imaginary power, it is a natural weapon for me to use it. Now, my turn." He conjured a second, more tangible _katana_ , and charged in once more. "Crane Wing Three Realm."

Archer moved in to unleash his attack, an ability that Gilgamesh, because of his own abilities as a Heroic Spirit and knowledge of magic, was able to identify. Just the recognition was remarkable, for Archer was using his conjuration and reality-bending abilities to strike with three sets of blades simultaneously by conjuring them in succession. Their aim was perfect, each set driving in deeper to set up the next pair to penetrate deeper still, so that the final two would penetrate his heart and core. He managed to slip through the final attack, avoiding the fatal strike, but his wounds were grievous, but he still lived, and he started to round on Archer in rage….

But the white-haired phenom had repositioned himself already, and Gilgamesh turned again to find him standing on a tall, flat rock looking over him, a bow in his hand and an arrow knocked. "Do not forget that my actual class is Archer," the bowman informed him, and released. The magically-enhanced arrow found its target, and Gilgamesh fell to his knees as he began to disintegrate, his mana-lifeforce exhausted and his form broken.

"Impossible," Gilgamesh murmured as he began to fade away. "Beaten…by this mongrel faker!?"

"Farewell, King of Heroes," Archer responded. He then turned away, gazing at worlds beyond his magical home. "Now…that took almost everything from me…but Rin and the rest will certainly need my help…I better get moving."

8-8-8

" _Kaze no Kizu_!"

Again the wind scar energy blasted against the shield that Corai conjured forth. As the energies strained, however, Kagome fired an arrow at the scientist, and when its sacred energy collided with the shield, the force field broke, unleashing Inuyasha's attack.

Corai managed to dodge back from the remaining blast, retreating a fair distance to allow himself to better survey his foes. _('The_ hanyô _has greatly improved his power and skills,')_ he thought. _('And the girl, too, has been able to better access the powers within her after her contact with her homeland and the trials she has endured during her travels. Before the_ hanyô _was easy to manipulate and use, but…that sword of his father's is restricting his demonic taint. Right now, as long as he wields that sword and has that girl to support him, I will find it difficult to defeat him. So, I must find a means to take one or both away….')_

Corai raised his hand. There was a flash of magic. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and shifted his grip on his sword. "What was that? Be careful, Kagome, it looks like he's trying something…."

Suddenly an arrow sprouted from his back. He gasped in pain and shock. He turned slowly with shock-filled eyes to stare at Kagome, who had a glare on her face as she drew and nocked another arrow. Shippô's face was also contorted in a sneer of disgust. "K-Kagome…w-what's the meaning of this…?" he breathed.

"Why shouldn't she attack you?" a new voice, cold and authoritative, demanded from the front, turning his attention there. There was a _miko_ who looked rather like Kagome, dressed in the red and white _kimono_ indicative of the office, with her long black hair and her own bow drawn and nocked. There was also a savage red wound on her shoulder, although she didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. "She is merely preemptively protecting herself. Isn't it your destiny to turn on her, to kill her…just like you did me? Given the chance, we will both rise up and destroy you first."

"K-Kikyô? N-no…b-but…I-I didn't mean…it wasn't me!"

"It wasn't you!? Spare me your pleadings. It wasn't your claws ripping into my flesh? You don't remember my blood staining your hands? Remember it or not, aware of it or not, it is who you are, and why we have to destroy you. You are, after all, not really human—just a beast, a _hanyô_ , and worse than a _yôkai_ , since you have enough humanity to make you devilish. No, you are an abomination, and I regret not destroying you when I had the chance, when I first met you. But now that mistake can be remedied!"

She fired her arrow, and it struck the guard of his sword, sending it spinning out of his hand. Then a massive humanoid beast appeared out of thin air and slammed into Inuyasha, throwing him back against the wall and using a giant hand to pin him there. He cried out in pain as it began to crush him.

"Enemies all around you," murmured Corai, appearing off to his left behind the great demon. "No solace, and no support. A fitting reward for one who puts his faith in flawed, frivolous humans, wouldn't you say? You partake of their weakness…."

"Y-you bastard," growled Inuyasha, straining against the giant holding him. "You…this is all your fault, isn't it!?"

Corai smiled. "Maybe. Just what is real, and what is not? What is my fault, and what is a product of your own weaknesses? Well, if you seek to punish me, prove that you can do it…slaughter me with your own hand. That power is within your grasp, is it not? Show me…or not. You are too weak, after all!" He began to laugh, loud and mocking.

Inuyasha continued to growl. The sclera of his eyes began to be filled with a red glow and demonic energy began to rise off of him.

Kagome and Shippô stared at the _hanyô_. "W-what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippô wondered in fright. "He suddenly starting acting strange and saying weird names, then threw his sword away and went flying against the wall…."

"It's him," Kagome cried. "He said…he's a combination of Kalovus and his two brothers. Nodoka- _chan_ said that Koltas Corai could use mental spells to control people. It must be some kind of hallucination!" She glanced to the side, but Corai was gone—he had used the distraction to slip out of sight, magically or otherwise. So much for the first idea of attacking the caster to break the spell. She instead turned her attention back to the roaring half-demon. "Inuyasha, that's enough! Whatever it is, it isn't real! It's an illusion! Snap out of it!"

She hurried his direction, but suddenly he roared, erupting with demonic energy. Kagome and Shippô screamed as they were thrown back by the blast. Shippô rolled off to the side, his eyes spinning, while Kagome hit hard and bounced to land just next to Tetsusaiga, which had landed point first in the ground, sticking up. She struggled to haul herself up and glanced up woozily at the crazed demon as he approached. He reached out with a clawed hand….

And laid hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. The demonic energy and the red in his eyes vanished in an instant as the pulled it from the floor. In the same instant, energy flowed up the sword, transforming it into its lethal form and then blasted out in a wind scar across the room away from Kagome. Corai and his field flashed into existence at the same time as the power washed over him. "That's enough of that, you bastard," Inuyasha growled. "I'm tired of you playing games with my life and my mind!" He took his stance, swinging his sword into position. "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Corai sighed. "It would have been easier on all of us if you had simply given in," he drawled. "But there are other methods I can use…more painful ones, but effective…." A fountain of dark energy gathered in front of him, and then shot out in a massive beam towards the pair.

Inuyasha sneered as it came on. "That's…the same that Kalovus used… _Bakuryûha_!"

The backlash wave cut into the demonic energy and sent it back, redoubled. However, before it encountered the Obsidian servant, a cage of energy appeared before him and entrapped the attack. "Yes, it was," Corai said dryly. "You should take more care when it should be obvious your opponent is baiting you to use your ultimate attack. I prepared this just to deal with you." He raised a hand. "Return whence ye came!"

The blocked energy suddenly shot back towards the stunned Inuyasha. Kagome, however, leapt to join him, raising the Tenseiga. A surge of black energy suddenly shot from the sword and filled the air in front of them as a disc, absorbing the attack. All stared at it in shock. "W-what was that…?" Kagome murmured, rather frightened by that unusual reaction from her sword.

"It's the _Meidô Zangetsuha_ [Black Path Slicing Moon Cannon]!" Myôga declared, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder from previous location unknown.

"Once again, you show up with suspicious timing," Kagome murmured, glaring at him.

"Never mind that! Inuyasha- _sama_ , quick! Cut the dark circle!"

"What? Oh…fine then!" He swept his sword through blackness…and it flowed onto his blade, making it that same utter blackness. He stared down at it. _('It…merged with Tetsusaiga. This means…I understand what it's saying. I can use this!')_

He leapt at Corai. " _Meidô Zangetsuha_!" He slashed down with his sword, and the circle of dark energy shot out as he swung. Corai raised his hand….

His shield disappeared in the sphere as it flowed out, and in a moment most of his body was absorbed into the blackness. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come…and Corai was left on the ground, nothing but a head and single arm remaining.

"Still, tricks prepared," Corai laughed with shallow breaths. "What a marvelous father you had, Inuyasha…preparing all of this, preparing those two swords to work in concert. I knew…that you would be the death of me…but still…I could not run. Take your victory, and go…your old love is avenged." And the last of him turned to dust and blew away.

Inuyasha watched him go. "Avenged? No…not until this whole thing is over." He glanced back at Kagome…although really he was looking at the diminutive flea who rode her shoulder. "Oi, Myôga- _jii_ …what was that about? That power…came from Kagome's sword, but it went into mine, like it was intended…."

"Well, as far as I understand the will of my lord Inu no Taishô, it was," the flea explained, crossing his arms in his usual exposition pose. "The _Meidô_ was a power of one of his enemies that he defeated…with the Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga is a demon sword designed to absorb other demonic powers to increase its strength. But the _Meidô_ originally was too powerful for that sword, so he took the power and sealed it inside the Tenseiga instead. You see, _Meidô_ is a power to send anything directly to the world beyond this one, and so Tenseiga, which also makes a path between this world and the next, was compatible enough to take the attack. The first intention was for the _Meidô_ to be cultivated by the Tenseiga, and then, after it was perfected, it would be reabsorbed into the Tetsusaiga. But…somehow it seems Kagome- _sama_ sped up the process without ever using the ability. I don't quite understand everything, but…that's my best guess."

"Huh. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You're all right, Kagome?"

"Eh? Yeah, I'm fine…."

"I'm fine, too, thanks for asking," Shippô moaned, staggering over to Kagome and allowing himself to be boosted up onto her shoulder.

"All right, then." Inuyasha turned away, ignoring Shippô's veiled complaint. "Let's get going…we still have some finishing up to do."

8-8-8

Tear, Rin, and Mei all knelt on the ground, panting, trying to squeeze together slightly for support. Van smirked as he stared at them, while Legretta's features were cold and businesslike as always. "Is that really all you're capable of, even 3-on-2? Disappointing…I had thought, if you were chosen for this kind of a mission, that you would be more entertaining for me. But, alas, your power does not seem to match your resolve."

" _N-Nee-sama_ …" Mei whined.

"That's enough, Mei," Rin growled. She slowly rose to her feet. "Big talk from a traitor. We're not giving up yet, though. Don't talk as if we're beaten already."

Van chuckled. "Well…as entertaining as this has been, I would say you are beaten. There are other pests loose in the palace to exterminate, and we should get on with that…so it's time to finish you off." He raised his sword up on high….

An explosion of energy, a slashing wave of power, went flying past the young girls towards Van. He turned to just avoid the strike, but it lightly touched his left arm, leaving a trickle of blood to run down it and drip to the ground.

"Yes, the day is good to me," Kôtarô drawled, all eyes on him as he came strolling up, his sword held low and casual in one hand. "If earlier was the appetizer, this must be the main course." His eyes bore into Van. "You, swordsman—you seem like a worthy foe to test my blade."

Van stared harshly at the Blade Demon, then allowed a smile to stretch across his features. "Well…Hanatabi Kôtarô. Such a famous swordsman invader. I do not know how you sneaked in here, but if you have come to battle us, then I must eliminate you as an enemy…."

Suddenly a trio of shots rang out, and Kôtarô's sword moved with amazing speed to block the three bullets. He glanced over at Legretta as she took a protective pose in front of her commander. "Do not presume!" she insisted. "I'll deal with you myself, first!"

"Wait, Legretta!" Van snapped.

"Do not presume, yourself," Kôtarô countered. "No gunslinger apart from Aiden Rylack would garner my interest. Do not interfere…my only opponent here is that swordsman, Van Grants."

"I will not allow it!" Legretta leapt up, firing several more shots down at Kôtarô—he deflected every one—and then coming down with a fierce overhand swing, attempting to bludgeon him with that spiked guard….

And Kôtarô impaled her from behind, right at the sternum, leaving her limp and unmoving on his blade. He flicked his wrist, sending her tumbling off to the side, where she lay still.

"Miss Legretta!" Tear cried in shock, despite herself, sympathy welling up inside for her former teacher.

Kôtarô, without emotion, flicked his blade clean and pointed it once again, still in one hand, towards Van. "Nothing? No reaction? I'm interested in a fair fight, so if you want to run to her side, I'll let you."

Van glowered back. "I care deeply for Legretta. I am not an unfeeling monster, no matter what dear Rin- _chan_ may say. But against a foe like you, I can't afford to be distracted." He raised his own sword. "Besides, I have faith in my trusted lieutenant. You may have put her out of commission, but she will survive that. Instead, I'm going to focus all my power into avenging her defeat."

Kôtarô allowed a vicious smile to cross his face. "Excellent. Then let us battle." The two swordsmen charged together.

The three ladies stared, and Mei whispered, "Hanatabi Kôtarô, the legendary Blade Demon…and Kenjirô- _kun_ 's father! W-why…why is he here!? He disappeared after the tournament…and now he's come back here…."

"For a demon intent on fighting great battles, he couldn't have picked a better place," Rin muttered. "For now, it seems he's on our side…and we should take advantage." She glanced back at Tear. "I know you still care for your old _sensei_ , Tear, but she's an enemy…and the least of our concerns right now. We should try to back up Hanatabi- _san_ …!"

"I won't let you! Bloody Howling!"

The three dodged aside as the dark energy erupted in their midst. There, looking quite hurt and disheveled but angry and defiant, was Arietta. She raised her doll again. "I will help protect Lord Van…!"

As Tear, Rin, and Mei reluctantly prepared to respond, the room suddenly shook, breaking off all combatants. Explosions began to tear through the equipment all around them. Van stared wide-eyed at the chaos. "W-what is this…!?"

"Hanatabi Kôtarô- _san_ did not come alone," Jade stated, finally appearing with Erika, Kazumi and Isumi all flanking him. "But his battle-lust made for an excellent distraction. My entire purpose in joining this expedition was to put an end to your insane experiments…and, of course, I knew how to do the most damage to not only destroy them all, but to set off a chain reaction that will destroy this entire laboratory in a few minutes. We've already destroyed Dist's lab as well, eliminated his specimen, and sent the cockroach himself out of your reach. Your dream is over, Van Grants."

Van began to throb with rage. "How dare you! You will pay dearly for this! I will succeed, even if I have to use _you_ in place of it all! Arietta!"

"Of course, Lord Van!" She raised her doll again….

"Energy Blast." Jade's simplest but still-powerful spell detonated, sending Arietta flying across the room with a cry. She impacted against the wall and fell, laying still. Jade turned his attention back to Van. "You should probably take your subordinates and flee. This chamber will become a blast furnace very shortly."

Van began to chuckle, low and with evil intent. "Flee? Now? You will destroy everything I've hoped or dreamed of? Never. We will all die, first."

"Don't be a fool!" Jade snapped. "Throwing away your own life is one thing, but sacrificing the lives of your subordinates for something so useless…."

"My dream, useless!? Don't toy with me, Necromancer! Though you shall burn, my power will let me rebuild even from these ashes!" And he tore off the coat of his left arm.

Tear gasped in shock. "B-Brother…you really…."

"Yes," Van purred as all stared at his limb…somewhat misshapen and inhuman, with multiple colors swirled across its form, claws and feathers attached to it and a stunted wing starting to emerge from its shoulder. "The flesh of Lorelei, the patron of our family. The great avian creature was a servant given to us by Vanadar, the Light of Hope, one of the Celestial Lords who helped build up the Empire of Takiva. We gained the power of our Magic Hymns from its teaching and gifts. Now, having integrated a part of it into myself, my power has the potential to grow beyond mortals or even _yôkai_ lords. I had hoped not to use it more than necessary, but it will let me survive even his firestorm…and contain it so that the work will be salvageable. All of you, however, will not be so lucky." He raised his sword and began to sing in a clear, beautiful baritone, the rich words alien but fascinating, and power began to surge off of him.

Kôtarô grinned with savage ecstasy. "Well, a greater foe, and a time limit to boot…a wonderful tension added to this struggle!" He leapt towards Van.

Van, however, still singing, met and repulsed the demon rather easily. Mei and Rin quickly leapt to his aid, chanting out spells, and Isumi and Jade followed suit, contributing what they could, and Erika leapt in to attack as well, but he repulsed them all, shattering the spells and resisting any attacks without any seeming effort.

"I-is he just…too strong?" Kazumi wailed, feeling the room shake more and watching the intensifying explosions. "This can't be it…."

Suddenly a beautiful soprano rang out, matching Van's music and proving counterpoint to it. The energy pouring from Van began to stifle and grow stale. He suddenly broke off his singing, gasping in shock and staring at Tear. "That…no!"

"The complete magic hymn of the Fendes family," Tear responded, ending her own singing. "Yes, you taught me the entire thing…but I didn't understand at the time. But I heard it in the music as you sang…a complete prayer to Lorelei. If you can use it to summon her power, I can banish it. I'm sorry, my brother. I can't let you win here…no matter what."

Howling in rage, Van raised his sword on high and energy poured off of him, redoubled. "That is enough! You will not win! If my dream dies, you can all go to hell with it!"

Kôtarô braced himself to resist the attack. "Using your very lifeforce as mana…sacrificing your own life to destroy the enemy. The ultimate act of a desperate madman. Well, don't think that you, alone, have that ability…." More demonic power began to rise off of him in response….

And suddenly Van's power cut off as a sword blasted forth from the middle of his chest. His head turned back and all eyes riveted back to Archer, who was standing in the air behind Van, one hand half-raised. A slight smile was on his face. "Sorry I'm late," he said casually. "Not too much, I hope?"

"A-arrogant insects…!" Van began around the blood in his mouth, then he gasped out again as Kôtarô impaled him from the front. He pulled his sword out and stepped back, allowing Van to finally fall.

"Brother," Tear murmured, stepping up towards him…and then the room rocked again.

"It's too late," Jade snapped out as the explosions around them reached fever pitch. "We've done what was needed. We have to go, now!"

He began to herd the whole group towards the door at the back, and Archer flashed down to grab up Kazumi and Isumi and take them to safety with speed. As they hurried past the door en masse, however, Tear and Mei looked back at the figures struggling to rise and move. "Miss Legretta!" Tear called.

"Arietta- _san_!" Mei echoed.

The two staggered over to the gasping Van and fell down around him. They both murmured his name.

"They've made their choice, _ojô-chans_ ," Archer insisted as he and Kôtarô laid hold of the pair's shoulders. "We've got to get out! Now!" And they leapt to safety, dragging the young ladies with them.

The room erupted in one final, fatal explosion, and the entire chamber blew out, blasting off and falling away from the tower of the Obsidian Palace. Rubble fell from above, burying the created hole, and the party hurried away in safety.

They sat for several minutes, the girls kneeling and panting from stress, exertions, and in some cases, the sorrow of loss. Archer, Kôtarô, and Jade all stood on their feet, coolly watching over them. "Catch your breath," Archer recommended. "Recover as you need…but don't take too long. The conclusion isn't here yet. You will have time to mourn lives lost and lives wasted after this is all over."

Tear gulped up her gasp, nodded fiercely, and rose to her feet. The rest of the girls slowly followed suit as she bravely declared: "Yes, you're right. We have a duty…to see everyone safely through. We still have to help Kain- _sensei_ rescue Mai- _san._ Let's go."

F I N

 _Author's Note: Epic Battles_

 _As I mentioned before, I've been saving the more significant battles for last…that's the intent of having these, particularly true evil Obsidian Star villains Van and Corai falling here, for good, not getting away like the Obsidian Ladies. Well, we still have a couple things to sort out next chapter, left more for theme and chronological fitting than anything else…I'll explain that next chapter. So one more chapter, and then all that's left to face will be Eminus…and the Prince. Oh boy._

 _In any case, I have a LOT of big thoughts and careful workings in this chapter, as explained here:_

 _Archer vs. Gilgamesh is something that theoretically happened, or happened in one branch of the game, but it didn't happen in the anime, so I came up with how it might go…and adjusted it for my version of this mysterious character. As I'm sure I've mentioned, originally Archer from Fate/Stay Night was actually the future hero self of the protagonist, Shirô Emiya. This version of Shirô won the Holy Grail War and had his wish granted to become an Ally of Justice who could save lives, but as all such wishes by amoral wish-granting machines are, it became a wish of sorrow, as evils had to exist for the Ally of Justice to vanquish, and for each life he saved, another life had to be sacrificed. Despair over this wish clashing his with ideals led to this EMIYA, as whom he is sometimes identified, making a pact with the World itself, a contract that allows him to become a Counter-Guardian, a Servant-like spirit with a special destiny…meaning he actually isn't a heroic spirit at all. Then (in some versions of the Fate/Stay mixed storyline), after being summoned to the past as a Servant in the Holy Grail War instead of a hero_ from _the past, he makes it his mission to kill his younger self and prevent the tragedy from happening (although there is no grandfather paradox because Fate/Stay uses the alternate timelines/realities version of time travel). Shirô ends up learning all his best powers from him, however, regardless of the version of the story._

 _Of course, here, there is no Holy Grail War or such, so I have to rewrite the characters' pasts and origins. With an entire magical history of a magical world to invent, I can and do transfer the identities of most of the spirits of that anime that I use to equivalents from the magical world. Thus Saber becomes the actual descendant of the original Arthur, and Gilgamesh fits as one of the original heroes of the magical world, but Archer? He was so cool, it just was best to bring him in to help Rin, but what's his origin? Not all will be revealed here, but I thought about it for a long time…at first I was just going to leave his actual history blank, since he's a very minor character, but that would have been rude to both him and my readers. I can say that he is still indeed the future version of a boy named Shirô Emiya, but how this boy ties in…won't come in until much, much later, probably Act 20. But we will learn more about him and why he was able to call on Kalan's sword, I promise. Him using it was a hint and a surefire defense against Gilgamesh's ultimate ability._

 _Lina's battle was a shortened version of the end of the first half of the first Slayers series. It happened generally as described by Corai here, but Lina, not Gato, was the one who found the Orihalcum Statue and fell under Rezo's gaze because of it. Zelgadis was working for him but decided to unite with Lina against him…until he got his hands on it and unsealed his eyes, thus becoming the piece of Shabrinigdo. Lina's spell succeeded there in part because the last vestiges of Rezo's spirit held him in check and weakened him so Lina could win, with that ridiculous Giga Slave she invented out of desperation, and which actually can potentially doom the whole world as revealed in Slayers NEXT. I'm messing with chronology a bunch to make my story work, of course—Gato died mysteriously in MSN, so it was fitting to tie him into something that could potentially really kill him (and, of course, Mai went mad when that happened, unleashing her full power to WIPE OUT A DEMON LORD (even just a piece)). Xellos, his talismans, and the Ragna Blade all didn't appear until after this, in NEXT, in fact, I had the original intent of having Xellos, after dealing with Barragan earlier as only a_ mazoku _can, arrive in time to help start fighting Corai, but after he splits and leaves the Shabrinigdo piece behind, he chickens out because, after all, this is his super king and lord, as he describes. But when I started writing this part, I forgot about him, and after I realized, I thought about going back to fix it…but decided it might work better if he just_ doesn't _show up, having arrived late because of his playing around, and then he arrives at the end to be the means of getting them back inside after they were stranded outside. It was fun…I love her scene of blowing up Shabrinigdo._

 _Inuyasha and Kagome…leads to a confession. I regret little of my work…I have rough patches and not everything turns out quite like I planned, but in the end I'm satisfied with it all…but if I have one, it's the Tenseiga. In some ways, it's perfect, a healing sword with connections to Kagome's anime, and she's taking Konoka's healing girl place, after all, but there's just something completely not in tune with her character in her using a sword at all, which is generally why I've described her learning to just hold it up and invoke it, creating healing waves instead of cutting people with it in order to heal them. But lately I was thinking I really_ should _have given her something else, possibly a more benign version of the Jewel of Four Souls (_ Shikkon no Tama _) to be her perfect healing item. It's too late to change something that significant now, though; it would require a lot of rewriting. Here, finally, was a place it bore fruit: it was super accelerated and skipped over, as Myôga_ _hinted, but the Meidô Zangetsuha technique was pretty much as described, with Sesshomaru, of course, being the wielder of the Tenseiga who cultivates the Meidô's power (unknowingly) for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. It becomes Inuyasha's ultimate technique. So yeah, why not play the Tetsusaiga/Tenseiga angle one more time and give Inuyasha this to decisively vanquish his destined rival, the evil scientist (and partial murderer of his beloved) Corai? Best of a bad situation, really._

 _And finally, Van Grants. In TotA, Lorelei is originally the personification, the avatar, of the seventh fonon, and the source by which the future, the 'Score', of the planet is read. Van's goal was to save the world from prophecy by destroying the seventh fonon, Lorelei, itself. When he is defeated at the halfway point (and fake ending) of the game, he falls into the core of the world. On impulse he sings the full Fonic Hymn, which he, as a descendant of Yulia, Lorelei's original prophetess, knows and has power over, and it draws Lorelei into him and he absorbs the avatar completely into himself, gaining power over it. This power, and it not wholly contained, makes him the powerful end boss, and Tear has to sing the Fonic Hymn herself, similar to how she does here, to weaken Van's control over the god-being so he can be defeated. And because they died in the game and were almost irrecoverable, I let Arietta and Legretta die with him. Sad, but as I said they can't be reclaimed like Eminus' harem. We'll get to that._

 _Oh, and Nebilim. A special event optional boss, doing the side quest to open up the chance to fight her isn't part of the main story (and realistically couldn't be, because the final item needed to complete it is_ in the room right before the final boss _, so theoretically the heroes would decide on a stupid thing. 'Oh, sure we're almost there to save the world, but we just found this last item that's part of this strange investigation we're doing, so let's leave real quick to check it out because we won't get another chance. Wait for us, Van.') But it does reveal important background information, including the fact that Dist doesn't die (like the rest of the Divine Generals, it looked like he got killed in his final confrontation. However, he shows up suddenly when you are about to awaken the Nebilim replica, then he gets pwned by her and seems dead, but when you check him out after the fight, he's still alive, and Jade arrests him and sends him back to Grand Chokma). After the battle, you can go to Dist in prison and Jade will discuss replication secrets with him, such as how Luke's Big Bang is approaching, possibly giving hints as to the identity of the returning hero in the post-credits final scene. Here, she was useful for tying up the Jade/Dist subplot. The door on Replication, as the chapter title suggested, is at a close._

 _And yeah, Kôtarô suddenly is getting a lot of significant screen time, but he's worth it, it fits these scenes, and if it wasn't him, super OP Karl Corbin would have to do all that, too. And he's already doing too much next chapter because no one else can…._

 _Well, with that teaser let's move on to that, then…._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Ten: Last of the Arrancar

"Ow."

Rukia picked herself up from the debris and looked around. She had fallen inside the Obsidian Palace…one of its many hallways. There was a faint hole in the ceiling showing where she had arrived from, but it had already been mostly covered in the collapse; rubble lay around her and filled the hall behind her. She concentrated slightly. "I feel…Momo's spiritual energy, and many of those magic energies of her mortal friends. Well…since I've arrived here, maybe I can help out. I'm sure they're doing fine out there, after all…."

She wandered down the hall until she came to a pair of double doors. She opened them, and emerged out…into a crisscrossing bridge-like terrace spanning a large, sunlit chamber.

"Sunlit!?" Rukia gasped in confusion, walking out into the middle of the bridge and looking up and around in wonder. "But we're inside the Obsidian Palace! Furthermore, even if this were some sort of courtyard, with that shell that's appeared over Orimus, no one is getting full sunlight…we can't be anywhere with a sky this blue…."

"Shall I tell you the secret?" a high-pitched voice answered her vocal musings.

She spun on the sound, hand on her sword hilt, but the figure was gone before she got a good look at it.

"Follow me, and learn," a much deeper voice sounded from behind her, and she turned to see a white-clad figure making its way to a door at the side of the chamber. Rukia hesitated, wary, but the figure was quite nonchalant as it opened the door and walked into the dark room beyond.

Rukia hesitated still, but this figure didn't seem to be threatening; and while it probably was an enemy, it would not be intelligent to leave the enemy unmolested behind her. There was always a chance that it was leading her into a trap…but it seemed she was in danger either way. Deciding to face it head on, she hurried after it into the room.

It was much darker, especially once the door slammed shut behind her. She whirled to it, but the figure was not present at the door. "Sorry about this; I cannot stand sunlight." Again, the low-pitched voice sounded from behind her, and she turned to see it standing on the steps of a small spiral staircase that wound up the middle of this strange tower room towards an invisible ceiling far above. She briefly took in the figure: a tall, thin figure, apparently an arrancar, dressed in poofy white clothing with a frilly collar rising up behind its head, with a very tall, very thin metal mask totally obscuring its head. It held its hands tucked into the opposite sleeves of its voluminous robes, but as it spoke it removed one glove-clad hand to reach up towards that mask.

"Let me introduce myself," the figure said in the high-pitched voice, but as it pulled the mask away, the face beneath and the voice that now emerged were starkly familiar to Rukia, and she froze in chill and disbelief as the youthful, handsome, dark-haired man gazed down at her. "I am arrancar and original Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie."

Rukia's lip trembled. "K-Kaien- _dono_?" she stuttered. The face stared back at her silently, without apparent emotion. "Say something! Is that really you…?" She broke off suddenly. _('What am I thinking? Of course it isn't…that night, with my own hands, I….')_

Then the figure smiled, a familiar, reassuring smile. "That's right. It's been a long time, Rukia."

Kaien reached down and gripped his pants in his hands. "Woo-ee! I hate these things. They're so hard to move around in!" Then he let go of them, glanced back at Rukia, and gave an expression that was halfway between a smile and a scowl. "What's the matter, Rukia? Why are you looking that upset to see your old _fukutaichô_ 's face? You look like you're about to cry!"

 _('It is him…Shiba Kaien-_ fukutaichô _. His words, his manners…but how…?')_ "B-but…you were…."

Kaien hopped down to the base of the stairs and opened a compartment at the side-wall base. From it he removed two cushions. One he tossed over to Rukia, instructing her to sit, and then complied with his own instructions, setting the remaining pillow down and sitting cross-legged upon it. "That sunlight is some kind of surveillance system used by the Prince, so I had to bring you inside so we wouldn't be spied on. Now," he continued, smiling almost devilishly, "let me explain everything that's happened here to us."

He explained how the hollow-in-his-body, after it was killed, dissolved into spirit particles and returned to Hueco Mundo. "It was designed to do that," Kaien explained. "It was one of Aizen's experiments. And so it reformed here…but because it was merged with me, when it did reform, it turns out I was in control of its combined body!" He grinned widely. "Man, I am so good, I even impress myself! My iron willpower totally messed up their plans!" He reared his head back and began to laugh.

Rukia, however, was taken aback by his levity. "K-Kaien- _dono_! T-this is serious!" she scolded him.

"W-what? Oh, fine…sorry. Anyway, I hid my true nature and infiltrated the ranks of Aizen's arrancar, his best, the Espada. After he was killed and Nagi came and took over, I continued to ply my time in those ranks, waiting for the right moment. After all, I knew that it was only a matter of time before the 'Obsidian Star' would threaten not just Earth and Arcanus Myrror again, but Soul Society, too. And now you've arrived…with perfect timing, Rukia. There's something that can be done to stop them, even now…something only you can do."

"Of course!" Rukia agreed. He began to rise and turn away, and she followed suit, hurrying after him….

And suddenly his blade flashed out towards her face….

She dodged aside, suffering only a minor cut across her cheek, but her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at her former lieutenant. "Well!" he said calmly, almost happily. "You've improved, Rukia."

"H-how much?" she whispered. "How much…of what you said was true?"

"How much?" Kaien sneered. "Couldn't all of it be true? You're surprised I would attack? Why should you be?" He pointed his free hand, the one with the glove, her direction. "You're the one who killed me, after all. And now you've taken my place as lieutenant…how am I supposed to feel?"

Rukia froze again, his words bringing back those memories and feelings that had haunted and tormented her for so long….

"Now, the question is: are you ready to give up your life in recompense to the one you killed?"

Rukia remembered Kalan and all his support, and the renewed resolve she swore to which allowed her to become a lieutenant. "I am…I always have been, if it's necessary," she stated, bowing her head. Then she looked up at the man with fire in her eyes. "But not yet. Not while there's still some good I can do here. The Obsidian Star threatens us all…including those I would call friends. I have to do my best to save and protect them. Once this is over…if justice requires it, if you require it, you may have my life. But not before."

They stared at each other for several long moments, Kaien narrow-eyed and accusing, and Rukia wide-eyed and determined. Kaien finally broke, sighing and raising his hands. "Okay, fine! I was just joking anyway." As Rukia's expression turned to shock, he continued, "It's more like a test or something, you know? It's not like I don't understand why you did it." He walked over to her and began to pat her head with his hand. "Besides, as I said, there's something only you can do. You just have to find your friends…and kill them, all right? Bring me their heads, and it'll be water under the bridge, the whole thing about you killing me!"

Rukia stared, her head still under Kaien's hand. "It should be easy for you!" the man continued cheerfully. "You've spent some time with them all, right? You know their weaknesses, and they won't be expecting you! Get their heads, and we can walk right in to see the Prince…!"

He glanced down in surprise as Rukia began to shiver. "You aren't going to say 'just joking' this time, right? No…you could never joke about something so terrible. No matter the circumstances, Kaien- _dono_ would never ask me to do something so terrible!" She reached up and closed a vicelike grip on the man's hand. "You are not Kaien- _dono_!" She threw the hand off and drew her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Blasts of ice began to rain down as Rukia unleashed her attacks on Kaien, but he dodged them easily, casually. "C'mon, now, Rukia!" he taunted her as she stopped to pant and recover from her exertions after several failed attacks. "Do you really think you can get me with those attacks? Who do you think practiced them with you for so long!? Who do you think helped you perfect them? Me, Shiba Kaien! I know them both well. First Dance: Tsukishiro, and Next Dance: Hakuren! I know them both perfectly! You can't touch me with them, lieutenant or not!"

"Shut up!" Rukia shot back. "You are not Kaien- _dono_!"

Kaien sneered. "Well…you won't believe your eyes, huh? Then I'll have to teach your body." He began to spin his sword in his hand, rotating it slowly end over end. "Surge, waters and sky…Nejibana [Twisted Flower]!" The sword glowed and transformed, elongating into a polearm that was primarily a trident but with designs taken from a Japanese _bishamon-yari_ spear and a _ji_ , or Chinese halberd. Rukia's shock returned as he charged in with the weapon.

 _('This style…it is just the same')_ Rukia thought as she desperately fought back the attacks. _('The dance-like motions, using the wrist as the center of the rotation, then crushing his opponent between the spear thrust and the waves….')_

Elemental water did indeed accompany every movement of the weapon, increasing its power, and finally one upward swing flipped her sword out of her hands. Kaien's lip quirked in a snarl of triumph as he pulled back to prepare a killing thrust, but Rukia desperately thrust a hand out and snapped out a _kidô_ command. The blue fire blasted by Kaien's head as he cocked it to dodge, still sneering in triumph. "Was that your last shot?" he taunted…but the blast had opened a small hole in the wall of his chamber, he realized. Sunlight was pouring in from the strange chamber beyond, and as he paused, a few more pieces of rubble fell from the opening, widening it and letting more sunlight through, almost directly on him. He leapt away from it, into the deeper shadows of the chamber.

Rukia stared at this unusual reaction. _('He leapt away…just because of a little sunlight?')_ She recalled him claiming it was a kind of surveillance system…but realized that this information was now very suspect. She narrowed her eyes as she began to formulate a plan.

" _Bakudô_ 4: Hainawa!" The crawling rope of light snaked out, wrapping around Kaien's arms and weapon, binding him.

"Is that it, Rukia!?" he demanded of her as she leapt back and away. "Resorting to petty tricks!?"

But he turned to see her chanting. "Mask of flesh and blood, universe roar, the one crowned with man's name, carriage of thunder, gap of the spinning wheel, divide into six with light, carve twin lotuses into the wall of blue flame, wait for the edge of the great fire in the distant heavens!" She finished, crying: " _Bakudô_ 61: Rikujôkôrô!" Six beams of light sprang into existence around Kaien, slamming into his waist and holding him in place. He cried in rage, but Rukia already had another spell in her hand and unleashed it at his head: " _Hadô_ 63: Soren Sôkatsusui!" The blast of blue fire bypassed Kaien's head, however, instead impacting the wall behind him…and letting the sunlight wash over him. He screamed as the flesh on his head began to boil and melt away….

Rukia leapt back to stand next to her sword as she watched the results of her work. As Kaien's face melted away, a new horrifying sight was left in its place…a glass tube, tall and thin, with some liquid inside and two round balls with skull-like faces and partial masks on them. "Well, that was unexpected," the upper face said, in a deep voice.

"Under the circumstances, I suppose we should reintroduce ourselves," stated the lower head, in a much higher voice.

Then the figure turned to Rukia, and both heads said in unison, "We are Aaroniero Arruruerie, former Espada and arrancar in Nagi's army."

Rukia stared at them, horrified. "W-what are you?"

"Do not make us repeat ourselves," the high-pitched voice said. "We are Aaroniero Arruruerie, former Espada and arrancar in Nagi's army," they said in unison. Then the upper head continued alone, "And please, spare your comments about our appearance; we tire of such remarks."

The figure relaxed its pained stance, and the deep voice continued, "A _Nijû Eishô_ , a double incantation. And _Eishôhaki_ ,a spell without chanting. Rikujôkôrô, which should be Kuchiki Byakuya's specialty, and even Soren Sôkatsusui. We did not have data about you possessing any of these abilities. Of course, our data is greatly out of date…your rank of lieutenant shows that you have grown outside that data, if only somewhat." The lower head added: "Still, it was a mistake to blast that wall. That spell might not have defeated us, but it would have severely wounded us."

Rukia's resolve hardened at this small rebuke. "I didn't cast that in order to defeat you," she retorted. "I had to make sure for myself…that you really were just a fake, that you just transformed yourself into Kaien- _dono_. Now that I know that…." She pulled her sword from the ground and readied her stance. "I can defeat you with all my heart."

"Interesting," the high-pitched voice said. "It sounds as if you believe that, just by knowing our real identity, you can defeat us." "But you are mistaken about many things," continued the other voice.

He used a _sonído_ to step deeper into the room, deeper into shadow, and turned to Rukia. The flesh of Kaien's face again crawled into place upon the glass, making him once again resemble the departed Soul Reaper. "But this isn't transformation," he said. "I can take on this form time and time again, because it's mine now." He began to laugh. "Surveillance or whatever…I made that up. I have no idea why the Prince needs a room for fake sunlight, and I really don't know why he wants me, a hollow who loses his powers in the sunlight, to guard it, but whatever. If there's sunlight, I can't use this power, but otherwise, I can freely take this form."

Rukia's expression again became consternation. "What? But…."

"That's right," Aaroniero said. "Most of what I said before was the truth, or near enough. The hollow Metastacia, when he died, returned to Hueco Mundo with Shiba Kaien's body inside him, and then I consumed him! And so I gained the power to take Shiba Kaien's form and use all his powers, weapon, abilities and spiritual pressure! This familiarity you've been feeling from this body isn't faked at all…it feels real, because it is the real thing! This is Shiba Kaien's body, and I have access to all his knowledge and memories!

"You see, I am one of the original Espada Aizen- _sama_ formed, and the only one of the elite arrancar that was a lowly Gillian. But my power is unique." He tucked his spear inside his elbow and removed the single glove he wore on his left hand. "My power is Glotoneria [Gluttony]! I can consume hollows and take on all their powers! I am the only arrancar capable of unlimited evolution!" The revealed limb was a mass of mouths and tentacles, a monstrosity that he casually raised to his face and allowed the pseudopods to play with his lips and the skin around his eyes. "Yes, you are stronger than this body remembers, but it was your bad fortune to arrive here. Fighting me is like fighting an army." He raised his trident in his remaining hand. "Devour, Glotoneria!"

The lower body of Aaroniero bloated out and enlarged into a massive purple blob, a kind of invertebrate covered with large eyes and mouths and small tentacles. Aaroniero laughed as he towered over Rukia. "I have devoured over 33,650 hollows! Fighting me is like fighting an army of 30,000 hollows all at once! You can never win against me!"

Rukia stared in horror and grief. _('Kaien-_ dono _…I did this to you…because of me, your body….')_ Then she shook her head and with it cast away the despair. _('No…I've already made peace with that. Kalan-_ dono _showed me the way. And Kaien-_ dono _taught me that before. The heart…his heart is not in that body this monstrosity has subsumed. His heart was left with me. For a moment, I had almost forgotten that. Kaien-_ dono _…here, I will avenge you, and put that body to rest.')_ She raised her sword in both hands and leapt at the form above with a cry.

Aaroniero sneered at her and thrust with his trident. She turned her sword to block the thrust, but the power of it broke her blade and pushed on through, spearing her in the belly. Aaroniero laughed and hoisted his limp prize up. Rukia, however, continued to struggle on the end of the weapon. The arrancar brought her close to his face. "Oh…you still have the strength to struggle. But it's pointless, you know." He watched her raise her hilt and tiny stub of a broken blade haltingly towards him. "What are you going to do with that?" he demanded.

"This," Rukia breathed. " _San no Mai_ [Third Dance] _, Shirofune_ [White Blade]." Ice began to form on the end of the blade…and then it burst forth, sprouting into a complete sword in an instant, and perfectly bifurcating Aaroniero right in his fake Kaien forehead. Rukia pulled up with a cry, finishing the cut, and Kaien's face vanished, to be replaced with Aaroniero's true tank head. The upper head was also bifurcated on the blade and ice gathered around the cracked glass; then, as Rukia tore the blade free, the glass shattered, liquid went flying away, and the bulbous purple form beneath them burst out into a foul liquid and quickly flowed away.

Rukia collapsed on the ground next to what remained of Aaroniero's disappearing corpse. The high-pitched head hit the ground and rolled around on it desperately, screaming: "Nooo! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Master Nagi, dear Nagi- _sama_ , you promised! You promised we wouldn't feel any more pain!" Then it stopped moving, and evaporated into dust. The other head sat perfectly still on the ground, the crack down its middle, and it seemed to be glaring at Rukia. "Damn," was all it said, and then it split down the middle into two halves, and then it, too, turned to dust like the rest.

Rukia struggled to crawl across the floor panting. _('I…can't stop here. I have to help…save Mai. I can't die. That's one thing Kaien-_ dono _told me…because our hearts are bound together…he said, when I killed him, he left his heart with me. And before that he said…the one thing you can never do…you can never die alone….')_

Suddenly a mass of shadows fell over her. She glanced up at the one standing over her head. " _Nii-sama_ …?" she murmured.

"You have done well, Rukia," Byakuya told her as the rest of the Red Wings looked on. "You can rest now…we won't let you die."

8-8-8

Kiami, Delryn and Akari continued smashing their way through the opposition that confronted them, and eventually the enemies thinned and stopped coming…and so they continued forward. They hurried their way through the halls, and finally passed through one large double door….

…And froze at what lay beyond. Dressed in his white outfit with his spectacles-like mask, his pink hair carefully set, and a new cape about his shoulders, Szayel Aporro-Granz stood before them. He raised his head and smiled at them. "Well…welcome to my home. You've brought some new friends this time, Tsukimori Kiami…and we're missing something, although for the life of me I can't recall what it might be. No matter. Let the entertainment begin." The door slammed shut behind them, leaving them in a room quite similar to where Kiami had been trapped with the mad scientist previously, and the door melded seamlessly with the wall.

Akari assumed a ready stance and Delryn raised his sword. "A friend of yours, Kiami?" the latter asked, considering the man.

"A chance acquaintance," Kiami replied. "I met him yesterday when I was with…hmm, I can't recall now. Other of my classmates, I think. No matter." She also assumed a ready stance. "Be careful…this beast is massively strong, with all sorts of strange techniques and tricks. Especially in restricting our powers…."

"Ah, but don't worry about that," Szayel-Aporro purred, drawing his sword. "This time, you will not be so restricted…the entertainment will be improved by your total struggles." He raised his sword above his head, then tilted his head back, and began to push the blade down his throat. "Imbibe, Fornicaras [Fornication]," he intoned.

After the blade disappeared at last without any apparent trouble down his throat, he closed his mouth, and suddenly ballooned out, all his limbs expanding as if he were about to pop, and violently. Then an explosion of smoke engulfed him. When it cleared, there he was…in a new, strange dress-like grey suit, with long nailed hands, a face marked by vivid purple makeup, and a mask on his face rather reminiscent of Meia's adornment, on the right side of his face. Four great wing-like appendages, tentacle-like extensions without any feathers or membrane to form the true wing surface, swept out from his back.

"An arrancar resurreción," Akari muttered, shifting her stance. "That's a strange form…what powers does he have now?"

"You wonder? Then watch. The game begins." Szayel-Aporro leaned forward, wrapping his arms around himself, then violently reversed the motion, and a purple liquid streamed from his back and rose out in a rain on the three children.

"Whatever it is, don't let it touch you!" Kiami insisted, and all three began to attempt to dodge the rain.

They were elusive and skilled warriors, but it was impossible for their skills to avoid all of the drops, and even when they tread in small puddles that were formed by the misses the effect of the strange goo began to manifest—for each drop that touched them or that they touched suddenly began to morph and grow into copies of whoever touched them.

They were identical in all ways, save that their eyes seemed empty and pure white, and purple starbursts, similar to those bits of makeup that adorned Szayel-Aporro's eyes, were around those orbs. By the time the rain ended, the three were surrounded by hordes of look-alikes.

Delryn glanced around at their opponents casually. "Well, this is interesting…."

"Ooo, let me guess," Akari cooed. "These things are perfect copies of us, right? They have all our powers, techniques, skills, and weaknesses?"

Szayel-Aporro smirked. "Well, yes…but that does not frighten you? Well, by all means, proceed…."

Akari and Kiami shared a smile. "Well…shall we?"

Delryn watched with bemusement as Akari and Kiami suddenly leapt to action, passing each other as they charged into battle. Without any living motion, the goo-clones had arisen in packs surrounding the trio, with each one facing his own multitude of clones. Delryn watched as Akari and Kiami forced battle…against the other's respective copies. Akari tore through the Kiami clones, dodging their attacks as they moved to fight against her and blasting them back to goo with a single hit each. Likewise, Kiami plied her talents against the Akari clones, easily dodging all their attacks and putting them out of action quickly and efficiently.

The two finished their work in less than a minute while the arrancar looked on, as did Delryn and all his clones. They finally stepped back and posed. "Well…even easier than I thought it would be," Kiami remarked.

Akari stood up straight, one hand on her hip, and waved a finger of the other at Szayel-Aporro. "Don't underestimate us. The martial artist's equivalent of a perfect logic puzzle is the idea of fighting a copy of oneself, and we've considered all the ramifications of the scenario. But the most important one is this: there can be no such thing as a perfect copy of you to fight, because, unless it was purely for training, you would never fight yourself. There is far more than a martial artist's talent and skills and training in his fists—that is the location of his heart, too. If the clone doesn't have your heart, it can't fight like you. If it does have your heart, it wouldn't fight you. End discussion."

"And just to ensure the victory, we create the mismatch," Kiami added. "Clones are created to fight the one they clone, so they aren't prepared to fight another opponent. The simplest and easiest solution to the problem."

Szayel-Aporro began to clap. "Oh, well done! Congratulations are in order. You have so easily solved an unsolvable riddle. Human _ki_ warriors of Earth are not to be taken lightly. But you shouldn't underestimate my tricks, either—your celebration is a little premature, don't you think?" He pointed.

Kiami and Akari looked—and saw the clones rising again. In fact, each new puddle was making a new clone, and most had been separated into at least two by the attacks that felled them. So now, rather than being diminished, it seemed their foes were actually more numerous. "Um, uh oh?" Akari murmured. "Um…now what?"

"Good question," Delryn muttered, raising his own blade in response as his clones finally prepared their weapons. "Let me get back to you on that."

"Now," Szayel-Aporro purred, raising his arms. "Let the real game commence!"

The clones sprang to the attack with silent cries. Despite Akari's insistence, technically they were indeed ideal, if not completely perfect, copies, using all of their original's techniques and tricks, knowing their attacks and how to counter them. Perhaps, indeed they were ultimately inferior…but there were so many of them, the going was quite difficult. The fact that they multiplied upon being struck down without any apparent end in sight only made the situation direr.

"So, any ideas?" Kiami muttered as the three took a break in their struggles to go back-to-back-to-back. "Weaker fakes aside, with no apparent end in sight…."

"Well, we've probably got two options," Delryn replied. "We probably need to figure out a way to use enough power to vaporize them all in one shot…or we have to take out the puppet master that's controlling them all. Well, my clones don't seem to be using as much speed, so…!"

He lashed out at a few clones with a sudden desperate effort, forcing them back, then turned his attention towards Szayel-Aporro. Calling on his weapon's intense speed boost, he rocketed past them all towards Szayel-Aporro. The arrancar didn't move, but merely smiled as he came closer….

And suddenly a crowd of his clones was at his back, moving with the same speed, all ready to run him through. He leapt away and fought back, changing his course swiftly, but still came away with numerous wounds across his back.

"Well, that dear girl made some good points," Szayel-Aporro said. "Clones are not perfect, but mine use that to their advantage. True, they cannot completely match you from the starting gun…but they are designed to mimic you, so the more powers you pull out and use, the more powers they will respond with to match. So, what will you do now?"

"The other idea was to vaporize them, right?" Akari muttered. She drew forth her card. "Well…let's see them copy _this_." She called on it, and the Absolution Choker suddenly adorned her neck. She crouched down, putting a knee and a hand to the floor, and sprouted her black wings. "Now, let's get to business."

She roared into action, sailing through the copies, blasting them to pieces with energized punches and kicks, unleashing eye beams upon them in great swathes. They seemed utterly unmatched, as every attack took at least one and usually several out of action, and most of the hits did indeed leave nothing behind to regrow into more clones.

She finally hit the ground again, panting hard, her wings disappearing, but her work was well done. Only a handful of clones remained around them. The Akaris about, however, were not sprouting wings or responding with eye lasers. "Hmm. You are an interesting specimen," Szayel-Aporro noted. "It seems your artifact cannot be copied by my clones. Of course, that just makes you all the more desirable as a specimen." He snapped his fingers, and the remaining clones all fell back to liquid and then flowed away, disappearing from sight.

Delryn watched his own go. "Even if it's a copy…seeing yourself get liquidated like that is disconcerting…."

"Well, shall we begin round two?" Szayel-Aporro continued brightly. "You said something about a puppet-master before…let me show you just how appropriate that is…."

"Fat chance of that!" Akari insisted, charging in over Delryn's protests.

Again Szayel-Aporro seemed to be unmoving as she came in…and then one of his wings swept in, surrounding her and scooping her up, creating a kind of bellflower in shape as she thrashed inside the sudden prison. Then it spat her out, shooting her over by Delryn, and he rushed to her side. "Akari! Akari, are you all right?" he demanded as Kiami ran over to join him.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Szayel-Aporro suddenly declared in a mocking falsetto, cutting off Akari as she rose to her hands and began to reply. The three youths turned to him and saw…a rather diminutive, rough doll, with arms but no legs, but otherwise looking somewhat Akari-like. It had burst from one of the dangling tentacles of one of his wings while the youths had been distracted. As they stared at him, he said, "What are you looking like that for? You asked, so I answered. After all, this is now Akari- _chan_. Your role as Akari- _chan_ , my dear, is over."

"So what is that, some kind of voodoo doll?" Delryn growled, fear rising up in his stomach.

"Ah! Clever. A crude and almost insulting comparison, but sufficient for our purposes. Yes, as you say, it is something like that. But this is also so much more. It does start with a basic sensory transference…as I shall demonstrate…."

He flicked the head of the Akari doll, and it rocked backward. At the same time, blood spat from Akari's forehead from an invisible wound, and she suddenly was thrown backwards as if struck and toppled onto the ground. "Akari!" Delryn cried again, and began to turn towards Szayel-Aporro in rage…but Kiami suddenly reached out and took hold of his arm, holding him back.

"Wait," Kiami insisted. "He's mostly baiting us. Keep calm. Don't let anger make it worse."

"Oh, the girl is wise," Szayel-Aporro said mockingly. "Well, let's move on to the next trick, then." He raised the doll and took it in both hands, then began twisting it apart…and before the horrified eyes of the pair, it came apart into two halves.

Delryn gasped in horror and turned back to glance at Akari…but she had not been harmed, by all appearances. "What are you looking like that for?" Szayel-Aporro demanded, this time with ennui. "The doll was supposed to do that. It's just part of its function. See?" He lowered the bottom half, showing off a collection of colorful little trinkets inside of it. "Colorful little things, aren't they?" he cooed, stirring them with an overly-long fingernail. "Like little toys." Then he pulled out one balloon-shaped little green piece, labeled 'estomago'. "Hmm…the stomach, eh?" He crushed the tiny object, and Akari, who had just sat up, rubbing her head, suddenly gasped and spat out a small stream of blood.

"These things now correspond to all the major organs and sinews in your body," the arrancar explained gleefully. "I'll destroy them one-by-one. Isn't it a marvelous little trick…?"

"Hardly," growled Kiami, appearing behind him. He didn't even react, but one of his wings swept around behind to grab her. She vanished, then reappeared in front of him and leapt at him, using a series of _karate_ , Muay Thai and Chinese _kenpo_ techniques to attack him. He dodged the furious attacks easily, then finally snatched her up as he had Akari before. After a moment's struggle, it spat her out onto the ground at the feet of her friends. This time they watched one dangling appendage swell up, burst into a fountain of goo, and drop a Kiami doll into his waiting hand.

"Humans, _shinigami_ , arrancar, _yôkai_ , other races…you're all the same. You let emotions rule you when you shouldn't. Well, now I can play with you again, Miss Kiami." He split the doll in half and began to play with its innards. Finally he removed one. "Well…let's try the liver." He crushed it in his hands.

And nothing happened. Everyone stared in shock. Kiami smirked. "Ah…sorry about that. I guess you weren't watching closely enough. You snapped up one of my clones, not me. So, a doll of my one of my clones won't do anything at all, especially since that _bunshin_ is already gone."

Szayel-Aporro's expression clouded over in anger. He tossed the doll down in disgust. "Fine, then! Your arrogance will just cause renewed suffering for your friend!" He pulled another piece from Akari's doll and broke it in his fingers. Again, however, nothing happened, even as Akari winced in preparation. "What!?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention," Kiami purred. "While I was distracting you with that clone, I also snagged away your Akari doll and replaced it with a fake. My condolences."

Szayel-Aporro screamed in rage. He pulled forth and began smashing pieces to no avail, then threw it down on the ground and began to stomp on it, cursing repeatedly and loudly.

" _Bankai_. Tenrô Raishin." Szayel-Aporro tensed, freezing his tantrum as the words came, but Delryn was already behind him, sword fully released. A quick slash took one of the arrancar's wings, and Delryn followed it by swinging for the side of Szayel-Aporro's head, right at eye level.

The arrancar flashed away, dodging the strike, but Delryn moved in immediate pursuit, his smoldering wing flaring out as he descended like an awkward-looking but disturbingly graceful avenging angel. Szayel-Aporro parried the rapid slashes as best he could with his arms, mostly successfully, but by the time he was fully able to repel Delryn and gain some distance, he was missing two more of his wings.

"Well," Delryn noted as he stared at his panting foe, "it seems we're both one-winged angels now."

"Don't get cocky, you insect!" the scientist roared. "You think to mock me, but you have no idea whom you're playing with. I will grind you to powder and make a drink mix out of you…!"

"I've already bested one pink-haired scientist who enjoyed playing with sick toys," Delryn replied. "You're strong, but you're not up to the level I've been striving for lately. Kenji, Byakuya, any of the others—they'd already have made mincemeat of you by now. Here I come. If you can really stop me, back up your talk." He took his sword in both hands and charged in.

The arrancar raised a hand and fired a bala Delryn's way, but the swordsman dodged and kept coming. A rapid-fire collection of the little missiles followed, and Delryn continued dodging them, still advancing. Finally he stepped into Szayel-Aporro's flank and began to bring his sword down, but his foe pointed a finger over his shoulder and a cero began to grow. Delryn backed off, firing a burst of light from his palm into the cero as it flashed toward him, neutralizing it. Then Szayel-Aporro was in the air above him, painting one finger with his own blood and preparing an even larger cero. "Gran Rey Cero," he declared. "Only the strongest arrancar can use this. Disappear, worm!"

He fired. Delryn caught the blast with his sword, holding the hilt in both hands again and pushing against the energy, almost as if he were trying to cut it. The standoff held for a moment, but then the energy began to wrap around Delryn and engulfed him a massive explosion that forced both girls still below to shield their eyes.

Szayel-Aporro's lips began to curl up in cruel triumph, but then Delryn suddenly slashed him from behind, sending him flying with force back into the ground below. He came to his feet quickly and glanced back up, just in time to see Delryn throw the sword at him. He just managed to dodge by twisting aside….

And then Delryn was behind him, grabbing him in the lower back with both hands. "See ya," he murmured, and the light exploded from his palms.

Szayel-Aporro landed in two halves. His upper half was still a moment, then his face contorted in pain and rage and he began to crawl away as best he could, gasping and panting. "Y-you insect…you will pay…."

And then Delryn was standing over him again, bringing one foot down on his back to pin him and raising his sword. "No way. Don't think I'm stupid enough to give you the chance." He brought his sword down towards Szayel-Aporro's neck….

And at the same time one of Szayel-Aporro's severed lower tentacles went streaking for Delryn's back….

"Back off, Kid."

The voice was incredibly commanding and authoritative, and Delryn found himself complying instantly out of pure instinct. As soon as he was clear, a blast of flame engulfed what was left of Szayel-Aporro, spreading across all his pieces, and in a mere second the former arrancar was reduced to nothing but ash.

Delryn stared in shock, as did Akari and Kiami, and then all three turned to stare at the interloper who had arrived. The tall blond man in the silver cloak had one hand upraised in a post-snap posture, and was looking down on the scene with grim acceptance. "And…who are you supposed to be?" Delryn snapped, his voice mingled with suspicion and a bit of sullenness.

"Just the guy trying to keep you from being alien'd," the man replied, lowering his hand. "You won, but it would really suck for you if, right after, the crazy scientist used you for his rebirth. You have to destroy every last piece of him…or he would have done just that. He almost got you."

"I-I did see one of those severed wings heading towards you," Akari put in. "I was about to warn you, but…."

"How do you know so much about him, anyway?" Delryn pressed.

The man raised a small white book that Delryn couldn't quite make out. "I read the strategy guide," he said, then tossed the book rather negligently over his shoulder. "Anyway…."

"He's with me," Kamo the ermine said, racing up the man's leg and stopping on his shoulder. "May I present: an old, old friend of mine, Karl Frederick Corbin, usually better known as Lord Silver and a bunch of other titles he's tired of. He's an Archmage from an alternate reality Earth." Karl waved in acknowledgement of his introduction.

"Ah…so you brought reinforcements?" Kiami asked brightly. "You're going to help us with the final push?"

"Nope!" Karl crossed his arms in front of him in denial. "Kamo brought me to bail him out, and so I'm watching the situation, but I'm not here to get involved. I only came here because you guys _did_ win, but the spoilsport doctor had an absolutely stupid cheat code, so I just policed it. You're on your own from here on." He glanced over at Akari. "Well…I can do one more little thing." He pointed at her.

Akari stared at him in surprise, then yelped. She leapt to her feet and began to stretch, giving her body a careful lookover and fingering her belly with growing ferocity. "That's…unbelievable…my stomach was crushed but now…I'm fine….?"

Delryn stared, too, open-mouthed. Normally, Akari's personal inspection alone would have been a rather enjoyable sight for him to watch, but it didn't even register through his shock as his brain contemplated the impossible. "But that's…." He turned back to Karl, one hand outstretched and his mouth still open. "That's impossible! Healing like that…just 'poof, you're healed!'? Really!? W-what…talking about cheat codes, what kind of broken character are you?"

"Someone you should just be glad is on your side," Karl said flippantly, then made shooing motions. "Go on, go! Get outta here, or you're gonna miss the show!" He pointed to the door in the back wall.

Kiami considered him quite briefly, then turned away, motioning to her fellows to follow her. "C'mon, let's follow his instructions…we shouldn't tempt such good fortune, after all."

"B-but he…he just…!" Delryn protested as he let his _Bankai_ fade away and Akari began to drag him towards the door. Chuckling, Kamo jumped down, raced across the floor, and hopped up onto Akari's shoulder.

"So, um…who was that, Kamo- _kun_?" Akari whispered.

"Just a friend…someone no normal human should ever realistically aspire to."

Kiami glanced over her shoulder. Karl was gone. A slight smile crossed her face and she shook her head in bemusement.

F I N

 _Author's Note: And Now It Gets Real…._

 _We finish with the arrancar, because (a) for most chronological niceties, it's best to show the Red Wings actually coming inside as late as possible, and (b) because it delays Karl's OP showing for as long as possible. This is the warm-up final…next is going to be Eminus._

 _I wanted to have Rukia vs. Aaroniero, even though I could have reasonably dumped it. She's a very minor character here and Kaien is nothing more than a briefly mentioned flashback himself prior to this, but I wanted that closure. Plus, since the follow-up boss Zommari has already been defeated, it allows a place for the Red Wings to show up and say, 'We're here!' In a way, the Red Wings are a troll; I intend to have them participate in an important fashion, but in a way, most everything will be over by the time they actually show up, and the oncomers from Earth as well…. In any case, the duel was mostly verbatim, but with some slight changes because of the timeline change (regarding Rukia's advanced Soul Reaper position) and just in minor shortening._

 _Szayel-Aporro ends up in a rather different second fight, however. Originally, after Uryû and Renji toast him in a manner similar to how he fared in Act 14, he uses his tricks and science to lead them (as they're trying to run away) right back to his lair, where he shows up refreshed and redressed, and uses his release on them. Situations have changed, and I need to follow the Negima story a little more here, so he only gets a repeat performance from Kiami…the rest of his previous foes have other business already, so he has to settle for others of Kiami's friends. This does allow another brief hint about the power of Yukari's artifact. Akari and Delryn aren't quite as overmatched as the original victims since Szayel-Aporro has no experience with them, and they all fare pretty well. Akari's notes on the clone situation mimics my sentiments on the overdone subject, especially from an MA point of view, and Kiami repeats what my mother thought about a particular clone-battle match of the Naruto story (that was resolved in quite a stupid way). They all get their turns to shine—Akari's artifact overmatches the clones since I didn't have Renji with a giant_ Bankai _to bust the house down and annoy the arrancar, Kiami uses trickery to nullify the puppets, and then Delryn gets to go all-out and defeat him. More or less. Unfortunately, Szayel-Aporro has an absolutely stupidly powerful ability to resurrect himself, called Gabriel, in which he invades the body of a victim with a piece of himself, and he is reborn from the target's body, killing it in the process (as Karl says, victim gets alien'd). In the original, he captures Nemu in his tentacle and then is reborn from her after he is eaten by Mayuri's_ Bankai _, but we don't get details on just how the transfer happens, if it's only through tentacles, if there's any way to avoid it…it just happens like this, so I have to assume that somehow the tentacle invades directly to cause all this, and so the only way to realistically stop it (without some power like my Kamikaze) is to evaporate him totally before it goes off. Problem with this group is that none of these kids really have the foreknowledge, nor the abilities to prevent a probable tragedy in learning his ability; Akari or Delryn, with their artifact/_ Bankai _, could potentially do it if necessary, but would they even think of wasting valuable energy in such an overaggressive attack, if they didn't know about this power ahead of time? Not likely since they'd want to save the power for future battles. I could always have just said, 'This Szayel-Aporro does not possess Gabriel', but that doesn't really feel 'RIGHT'._

 _So Karl himself is the only person around who could realistically take care of this, since he has cheats and all the rest, not to mention super OP power. It let me show him off just a bit more, too, since his 'fight' was, 'I win. Go away' (yes, I have successfully introduced the most boring fight EVER!). And now Kamo rejoins the main group. Delryn's a bit put out he didn't 'officially' finish off his foe, but I think his swift dispatching of this Espada is plenty noteworthy. So this battle is won, the arrancar are pretty much all gone, and we start the Grand Finale…._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Eleven: The Crystal Throne

The party made its slow, awkward advance through the halls. It was slow going, linked hand-in-hand the entire way…but Yukari's artifact was certainly effective. They passed only a few creatures of the Obsidian Star while they traveled—and 'creatures' was a more apt description of the demon-like monsters. Still, not one of those they passed took any notice of them whatsoever.

"It's really amazing, though," Riza commented. "They're just completely ignoring us! I love Sunder and Thunder, but this is a pretty amazing artifact, too!"

"Shh!" Miki insisted urgently.

"What's the point? No one can hear us. No one even knows we're here!" Riza shot back.

"No one even knows we exist," Yue muttered. "It's almost too fantastic…the Guze Mask. The person who wears it, as well as anyone connected to that person via touch, ceases to exist…they cannot be heard nor seen by anyone else, they will not be remembered, even by their closest friends."

"S-scary…" Izumi muttered. "Think of how easy it would be to attack people if someone with bad intentions had it…."

"Well, it couldn't be used to assassination or anything of the sort," Yue replied. "Not perfectly, anyway. Attacking breaks the power of the artifact for some time…the effectiveness of the attack determines how well the person is 'written' on memory, and therefore how long until the artifact is useful again…."

"C-could we please stop talking about that?" Yukari muttered, glancing back at them. "It's pretty stressful doing this, you know, never mind thinking about attacking people!"

"It's okay, Yukari," Kenjirô told her, smiling. "You're doing fine. We're just appreciative over how valuable your artifact is. It's at least as good as Nodoka- _chan_ 's."

"R-right." Yukari tried to sound blasé, but she blushed appreciatively and turned forward, continuing on with more purpose. Those further back exchanged bemused glances.

Nodoka, at the rear with her book reading off Luana's instructions, gave directions, and she and Yue found and disabled multiple traps in their path (made more difficult by their traveling conditions but still manageable). Finally the instructions led them to a tall spiral staircase that went high…into the topmost tower. They finally emerged…in a massive control chamber. At the top was a massive crystal floating in the air. Floating inside it, they could just make out….

"Mai- _san_ ," Nodoka whispered.

"How are we going to go get her if she's up there?" Riku muttered.

"Well, I might have enough to get us all up there," Kenjirô began. "A good jump, or…."

"Ah, not yet," Yue protested. "There's something…Nodoka, could you switch with me? I need a free hand to check something with my artifact…."

"E-eh? A-ah, of course…."

She vanished her own book, then swung her body around so that she, Riku, and Yue could shift their grips around, thus changing positions, in order to leave Yue on the end….

"Hold it!" Kenjirô suddenly barked.

They all froze. They had emerged from the stair and made their way out onto the floor. It had seemed fairly deserted…but now a figure was approaching them. Youthful, dressed in that blue suit, cold face, brown hair and green eyes….

"E-Eminus- _san_ …" Nodoka murmured.

"If you ever felt like dropping your artifact, Yukari, now's _not_ the time," Kenjirô murmured. "Do it, and we're all done for…."

 _('Did he sense us? Theoretically, it should be impossible. He's coming right toward us…._

 _('…No, he's passing us, heading for that console at the back. But this…this could be an opportunity…his back's to me…if put everything in, I could possibly get him, and end our biggest problem right here…!')_

Kenjirô started to loosen his grip on Yukari's and Riza's hands. Riza felt the pressure ease and clamped down hard. "Oi, oi, wait a minute, Kenjirô- _kun_! What are you thinking!? You heard what Yuecchi said about using the power for assassinations…!"

Kenjirô growled. "I know, but…!"

Eminus stopped suddenly. He glanced back over his shoulder…his eyes meeting Kenjirô's. There was nothing in those eyes that Kenjirô saw, no emotion or recognition, but there was power, power that shot right down his spine and spread through his limbs, turning his resolve and nerves to jelly. The world—at least, the assembled girls—held its breath.

Then Eminus turned away and started back toward the console that had been his destination.

Kenjirô gasped, berating himself. _('You idiot…you almost messed up bad…I don't want to admit it, but I have no chance…Kain…if you don't make it here….')_

"Sorry," he said aloud. "Well, that's passed us…what were you trying, Yue?"

Thus allowed, she finished her maneuverings, leaving Nodoka in line in proper order and Yue on the end. She opened her book and began to scan it. "The power Mai- _san_ holds is dominion over the magical fields of Arcanus Myrror and the other worlds…in essence, total authority over magic. She can control or create it, and cancel it with equal ease. Right now, the manipulations of the Obsidian Star allow them to use that magical power. So Mai- _san_ is…yes, right now, to protect her, she is emitting a field of anti-magic around her body. The pure nature of it makes it impossible for me to tell just how much, but at a certain point even Yukari - _san_ 's artifact will fail before we reach her."

Kaoru groaned. "Ugh…so, in other words, never mind getting up there, we have to worry that we'll be seen if we try it, right?"

"Yes…." Yue chanted a quick spell and let a string of pure magic wind up towards the massive crystal above. "When it gets too close, the effect of the artifact will diminish…but the magic itself will be canceled at the same time, allowing us to judge the area of the field."

"If she's surrounded by anti-magic, how do they even do anything with her?" Riku demanded.

"Apparently both Eminus and Dynamis had powerful, unique forms of magic shields," Yue responded despite her concentration on her work. "Likely the field is coded to not affect magic of their type." The string finally vanished and she dropped the spell. "Fifteen meters…once we get closer than that, we will not have any magic to aid us."

"So, we're here, but we've got a multitude of problems," Miki pointed out. "We can't get up to rescue Mai…we can't stay hidden if we get close to her to rescue her…and furthermore, even if we try and use any abilities we're certain to lose our stealth." She held up her two locked hands. "We can't really operate artifacts or anything when we're like this."

Kenjirô glanced back at Eminus. "Yeah…he's too close. We can't really do anything as long as he's here…."

Suddenly Eminus rose from the station, turned, and started for the stairs. Again the party held its collective breath…and watched him make his way down.

"This is a chance!" Kenjirô said excitedly. "Quick, while he's away…if we act fast enough, we might be able to rescue her while she's unguarded!"

"But what can we do?" Kaoru demanded. "I mean…have we even figured out how to get her out of that crystal?"

"There's a code word," Nodoka explained. "The Obsidian Prince and Eminus- _san_ can manipulate the Crystal Throne at will, but for others, a code word was given. With it, we should be able to get her…and the Master Key, too, which is in there with her now…."

"All right, here's what we'll do," Kenjirô said excitedly. "Kaoru- _san_ , with her artifact, can throw someone else up there, right? Someone athletic, preferably, because you'll have to catch on to the crystal itself. They can use the code word to pull out Mai and the key and then drop back down. Yuecchi with her Robe or me if necessary can catch those two…even go up to get them, because the field should turn off once Mai is out. Miki- _san_ can scout for his return with her spy bots. I'll wait with Yukari, still invisible…if Eminus returns when we get to work, I can leap out and take him by surprise. I should at least be able to hold him long enough for you guys to get out of here with Mai. Then…we just have to hope that she wakes up fast, or Kain or somebody shows up real quick to back us up…."

Riku sighed. "Well, I'll be the thrown victim," she declared. "I doubt there's anyone here besides you or Kaoru herself who's more athletic than me. I don't really like the idea, but I'd say we're out of options…."

"Okay, everybody ready? Go!"

8-8-8

Eminus walked through the halls, brooding. _('Even with our trap in place…it makes no sense that we've lost track of all of them. There's been obvious serious damage…it seems we've lost the Replication Chamber, which is a bit of a setback, but nothing too insurmountable, not as long as we have the Master Key and the Crystal Princess. Our forces are diminishing rapidly, but in thirty minutes the ceremony will be complete, and the Union will begin, impossible to stop or halt. Then we will have won. But…I feel some disquiet about it. If things aren't going well for our side…then where are our enemies? One or two, at least, should have made it here by now…._

 _('Perhaps I'm just impatient, waiting. Perhaps…I just don't want it to end like this. Kain-_ kun _…where are you, right now? I certainly thought you, at least, would make it here in time….')_

Suddenly an alarm went off in his head as he felt several presences appear in the room above, triggering his safeguards. He spun around in shock. _('Impossible! In order to get to the main control room, they would have needed to pass right through here! Right past me! How did I not sense them!? They are…!')_

8-8-8

Riku flew through the air and impacted the crystal. She gasped as she grabbed on it tightly, instinctively using the power of her contract to give her the last strength she needed to hold on. She gazed almost blearily at the sleeping face within. "Time to wake up, Mai- _san_ ," she muttered, and repeated that alien code word Nodoka had given her. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to happen next, but….

But what happened was that Mai suddenly came sliding out of the crystal and into Riku's arms…forcing them off of the crystal and causing both to plummet. Yue caught them both and landed roughly on the ground, but soaked up the force so that no one was hurt. "It worked," she muttered. "That was almost too easy…but what about the key?"

Before they could give more serious consideration to this, however, Eminus rose out of the floor behind them, causing several cries of fright from the other onlookers. "You…" he began.

Then Kenjirô hit him full-force from behind with both blades.

 _('Hanatabi Kenjirô!? But how!? I could not even sense him a moment before! How did they accomplish this!?')_

His lip curled up in rage, one of his most emotional displays he'd ever given, and turned to fight back. A quick wave of his hand also caused the floor to erupt in stone all around them, scattering the girls into several different packs.

Riku landed with Mai next to Nodoka. She immediately pushed the still-comatose princess towards Nodoka, instructing: "Take her and run, Honya!" Then she manifested her artifact and went charging back in to help Kenjirô as Yukari came hurrying over and took her by the hand.

Riku and Riza both came bursting onto the scene, leaping above Eminus and readying themselves to strike, but a glance upward caused a shower of needles to fall from the sky. Both girls were hit, and turned swiftly to stone, falling uselessly to the ground.

Kenjirô growled in rage and pushed forward, but Eminus resisted him. A raised hand by the youthful golem caused an even larger rain to fill the whole area around them….

Izumi and Miki fell stone amongst the debris. Kaoru smashed up the ground to form a shield for herself while Yue used magic to ward off the darts.

Kenjirô surged in, landing a double slash on Eminus and forcing him back. "Still trying to get all of them when you have me to deal with!?" he growled. "I won't take that kind of disrespect…!"

Eminus waved another hand, and a surge of stone spikes blasted away towards the cries he could still hear. "Oi…and you don't even care about your control room much, do you?" Kenjirô pressed.

"As long as I can retrieve the Crystal Princess…the rest of the whole palace matters not," Eminus replied.

Yue and Kaoru looked around the corner they were hiding behind towards the battle. "I-it's not going good for Kenjirô- _kun_ , is it?" Kaoru muttered.

"No…he is very strong, but that boy Eminus…he is something else altogether," Yue muttered. "We have to…."

"Yue- _chan_! Kaoru- _chan_!" The two jumped as Yukari pulled her mask down, revealing her holding Nodoka's wrist and Nodoka trying to drag Mai in her two arms. "T-they…Kenjirô- _kun_ and the rest, they'll all be killed! We have to do something!"

"That's not your job!" Yue insisted forcefully. "Yukari- _san_ , you have the key to everything…take Nodoka and Mai and go! If you can find our other teammates, get them for help! But you can't do anything more here!"

"B-but I…" Yukari began desperately.

"Please!" Yue insisted. She turned to Nodoka. "Nodoka…."

"I understand. Let's go, Yukari- _san_."

"…F-fine…r-right…."

She pulled her mask up and vanished.

Yue and Kaoru turned the attention from their disappearing memory towards Eminus, who was now stalking their direction. He had several nasty cuts in his clothes, although it was difficult to tell if those attacks had given him any serious wounds as well. Behind him, Kenjirô was limp and propped up, both swords still in his hands but stone spikes emerging from the floor running through his stomach and arms.

Kaoru sighed. "Jeez…this really is the climax, isn't it? How crazy…me, coming to the magic world and having a duel with a final boss like this….who'd have ever thought?"

Yue grunted assent. "But…it seems I'm fitting in quite well here, all things considered. Although, come to think of it, it's rare for us to be talking and interacting like his, Kaoru- _san_."

"Eh? So…you're memory's back, Yue- _chan_?"

"Since last night…but only through part of our second year."

"Oh, I see…but I guess you're right—we never talked much, even though we were both Baka Rangers. But we were in different clubs—sports and culture. Oh, that's right…after this is all over, we'll have a 'job well done!' kind of party, you know? You can even bring your friends to Japan and we can have fun together!"

Yue smiled in spite of herself. "Mmm. That'd be all right…I'm sure Arika, and Shiho- _san_ and Erstin- _san_ and Irina- _san_ , and Nina- _san_ would all enjoy that."

"Yeah." They glanced around the corner at the approaching Eminus once again. "So…."

"Yeah."

"Let's go!"

They leapt out at him.

Yukari winced as she heard the crashes and the thunks. She and Nodoka froze, then started to move again…and Eminus called out: "There's one more of you, isn't there? At least. And you've got something very, very valuable."

Silence greeted him, and he continued, "This must be a powerful artifact…you must be one of Kain- _kun_ 's girls. I…have some holes in my memory, it appears. There's no way I would forget things as important as these seem to be, but there's at least one foe I've been determined to kill that for some reason I cannot recall to mind. Whatever you have is the ultimate level of stealth device; but right now, just the fact that I can't remember you raises alarms that prove you're there.

"I could wipe out everything left on this level, but that could endanger my prize, too, which I have forgotten, which seems impossible considering the importance I feel attached to it. So, instead, let me persuade you to come out peacefully. Your _hanyô_ friend is still alive…but if you don't come out in the next minute, I'll remedy that situation."

Yukari froze, trembling. "N-no, Yukari- _san_!" Nodoka begged. "You can't! E-even if it's Kenjirô- _kun_ …we're the last chance! If we give him back Mai- _san_ …."

"I-I know," Yukari replied, tears starting to run from her eyes. "I know, but…I…I can't…I can't let him kill Kenjirô- _kun_ …I'm sorry…." She lowered her mask, then let it fall from her hand.

Nodoka stared in shock and dismay…and then they both glanced up at Eminus, who was now standing above them. "Well…how interesting," he said.

8-8-8

The ceiling opened, expanding, creating a new chamber the same size far above. Eminus watched as the crystal ascended, with Mai once again inside it, rising up even higher and further out of reach. Then he glanced down at the two cards in his hands. "Not just Diarium Ejus…but the Guze Mask as well," he murmured. "Such absurdly powerful artifacts. You girls really do surprise me. But this is the end."

He glanced over at them for a moment. Nodoka and Yukari were seated on the ground, hands bound behind them, not far from him, with Kenjirô bound and lying unconscious behind them. The various statues he had left alone, letting lie wherever they had landed. Yukari was shivering slightly, her head down and her long hair obscuring her face, but Nodoka, her eyes slightly wide, was staring at Eminus. He glanced again at the cards in his hand, this time turning them over to read the back. "But the Guze Mask…wasn't even from a contract with Kain- _kun_. Instead, Hanatabi Kenjirô is the master, eh? How surprising. But it's fortunate, I suppose, you decided to surrender. If you had refused to come out and I had killed Kenjirô- _kun_ , you would have lost your contract and your artifact in that moment, and you would still be in my clutches…and I would have been in an even fouler mood." He chuckled slightly, that inhuman, emotionless laugh, and the cards vanished from his hand as he turned his gaze back towards the crystal above. "Now…it really does seem that it's the end. Unless something surprising happens very shortly…it's disappointing, but it seems too unlikely."

Nodoka continued staring. Suddenly she asked, "Kain- _sensei_ …Sensei is still on your mind, isn't he, Eminus- _san_?" He turned his stare back to her, the merest hint of surprise marking his features. "He occupies it, more than anything else, doesn't he? You…from what I read before…you think of yourself as nothing but a tool, nothing but an emotionless doll, but that isn't true, is it? Luana- _san_ and the rest…you saved them. That couldn't have been done by someone without purpose, without care or emotion." She slowly rose to her feet and then continued, "Even if you don't understand it yourself…that's why Luana- _san_ and the rest are so devoted to you. They see it, even if you don't. They know that there's good in you. Your preoccupation with _Sensei_ …is it really just a desire to serve your Prince by eliminating him? I don't think so. I think, maybe, just maybe…you'd like to be friends with him. Even after all this…even now…I don't think that's impossible. You care about people, you…like coffee, right? Why don't you come back to Mahora with us? I know this place that serves really good coffee…."

Eminus began stalking forward towards the end of Nodoka's monologue, and finally slapped her across the face to interrupt her at this point. And at just this instant, a black hole opened behind him, and Chisame and Nanami collapsed out of it onto the ground with groans and moans. A figure stepped out past them and stood in front of them, staring at Eminus.

Eminus smiled slightly. "Well…it took you long enough." He glanced over his shoulder to meet the invader's eyes. I've been waiting…Kain Lockeheart."

"Kain- _sensei_!" Nodoka cried in delight.

Kain spared a brief glance around at the scene, briefly looked at Nodoka's relieved face, and then turned his own emotionless stare on Eminus. "You've really been having fun at the expense of my friends, Eminus," Kain said quietly. "And for the final, tiny little straw…you just don't know when to quit. The first punch will be for striking Nodoka."

Eminus turned to face him fully. "Well, then…by all means…let's begin."

8-8-8

Yue lay on the ground, a Yue-shaped and sculpted mass of stone. However, magical sigils suddenly flared to life around her, powering a spell.

 _('Delayed spell…activation…writing spell sequence…casting…start.')_

Yue gasped as the spell fired, converting her stone body back to flesh. She shivered slightly, her body getting used to having…sensation, motion, life, everything. Quite simply, the state of being _alive_ again.

 _('A super-high-class petrification…but considering the opponent, it was well within my sixteen predictions. If I hadn't prepared that time-delay spell ahead of time, I would…well, without outside interference, I never would have moved again.')_

Groaning, she sat up and looked over at the stoned Kaoru. _('Well, I better help Kaoru-_ san _as well. It's a good thing they told us all about this when we first met a month ago…without all the preparation and training I've put in secretly since then, I never would have been able to do anything against this level of magic. That being said, it was likely his lowest level of petrification…we're so far below him he didn't need to do anything more.')_

She cast the spell and Kaoru came slowly to life. "E-eh…Yue- _chan_ …?" She looked around blearily. "Heaven's…kinda deserted, isn't it?"

"We're not dead. We never were, except in the most technical sense. Regardless, it seems our lives were rather unimportant one way or the other." Yue was moving through the wreckage, carefully scouting, glanced around the corner…and froze.

"Yue- _chan_?" Kaoru wandered over and poked her head around to look…and started with joy. "Kain- _sensei_ …!"

"Shh!" Yue pressed. "They're about to start…right now, it's better not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Ah, right…we got messed up so quickly…but does it even matter? With Kain- _sensei_ here, it'll all be taken care of, won't it?"

"Probably, but we can't relax yet. We're still in the enemy territory." Yue began to look around, finally setting her sights. "We can't interfere directly, but if we can help out the rest of our comrades while they duel…I'm sure Kain- _sensei_ will appreciate it."

"Right! Let's go!"

8-8-8

"Nanami, Chisame…can you collect Nodoka, Yukari- _san_ and Kenjirô and get them out the way for me?" Kain asked without looking around. "I'm sure Eminus won't interfere."

"Mmm. Of course not," Eminus replied, the smile, the most real smile he'd ever shown, still adorning his face. "If I were to turn my attention away from you at that point, I'd suffer for it, wouldn't I?"

Chisame glanced in fright at the area all around them and at Nodoka, Yukari, and Kenjirô as well, but as Kain started off to the left and Eminus the same direction, running parallel with him to match him, she muttered something under her breath and started that way. Nanami followed on her heels, and they first went to Nodoka and Yukari and started removing their bindings.

"I remember when we first encountered each other, back in Kyoto," Eminus remarked. "You were a tiny mageling then, barely able to fight, but in your rage you actually landed a hit on my face. Even if I was relaxed to the point of negligence, it was impressive then. How you have improved since…."

"And you've grown more talkative," Kain shot back. "Did Nodoka say something to you to rile you up? Regardless…." Kain finally decided that they had put enough distance from his friends and stopped. "I can tell time isn't on my side, so we should get started."

He then started approaching Eminus, not stopping until he was literally right in the other man's face. "Remember this? This is how you approached me back in town last month, too. My blood was boiling then. You don't show it much, but…now, yours is boiling, right? Well…no need to hold back, this time." There was a flash as they went into action. Three punches from each of them were thrown and repelled at that range is less than a heartbeat, but a fourth strike from Kain finally found Eminus' face. "As I said, that was for Nodoka." Eminus glanced back at him, and another round of punches flew between them. This time Kain punctuated the exchange by slamming Eminus in the stomach, doubling him over. "That was for Kenjirô." A third flurry of exchanged punches commenced, and this time Kain broke Eminus' guard at the finale and hammered him several times, finally sending him sliding back on his heels over a dozen feet. "That was for Kagome, Yukari- _san_ and all the rest of my friends you've hurt and bothered over the past year."

Eminus rose up and smiled at Kain. "Well…very impressive. Your strength has grown tremendously, Kain- _kun_ …this will indeed be all I could hope it would be. Tell me…what motivations do you have in that fist of yours? Do you really believe that you can stop us?"

"Believe? No," Kain declared flatly. "I'm going to stop you…case closed. I'm going to save everything important to me, and take back everything you've stolen from me…well," Kain suddenly smiled, "I'm still too correct. Everything you've stolen that I can take back. Time, for instance, all the time with my family I've lost…I can't get that back. But you'll pay for it just the same."

Eminus' smile deepened. Then he exploded with black power and came at Kain. Kain, flaring energy of his own, charged in to meet him.

8-8-8

Chisame, Nanami, and Nodoka, hiding behind some convenient rubble for a shield, stared at the battle. Yukari sat behind them, putting skills she'd had too much opportunity to practice to use in binding Kenjirô's wounds. "Too intense," Chisame muttered. "Why do I even have to be involved in any of this? Here we are, ground zero for the final showdown…."

"Kain- _sensei_ will be able to keep us out of it," Nanami said with confidence. "I don't know why, but right now Eminus is so obsessed with this fight, too, that I really doubt he'll try anything against us. More importantly…." She glanced around. "Our objectives were Mai, and, really, the Gate, too…where are they at?"

"Up above," a new voice called, startling them. They whirled as Yue, Kaoru, Riku, Riza, Miki and Izumi joined them, all looking worse for wear. Yue slipped in next to Nodoka at the barrier and pointed up. "They raised it all up, but the Crystal Throne, with Mai- _san_ in it, is right there. The Gate is behind it, a little obscured, but there it is."

They all looked. "Oh…so it is," Riza mentioned. "I'd almost forgotten about it in all the excitement, but we do need that to get home, don't we?"

"Well, not just that," Riku said. "So, how are we supposed to use it? It's the same problem we first had…."

"If we can find a working console, there seems to be a way to raise a stairway up there," Yue said, studying her book. "We'll have to use that…."

Riku stared at her harshly. "We can raise up a staircase?" she said scathingly. "And _why_ , then did I have to be _thrown_ up there earlier?"

"This place isn't listed on the Mahônet," Yue replied simply. "I have to hack in to learn anything about its actual plans and layouts, and my book isn't designed to do that on its own. Now that Chisame- _san_ is here, I can access it, but before…."

"Fine, fine. Jeez, more like this stupid author is just pulling all of this out of his…."

"Go, Kain- _sensei_!" Kaoru whispered intently.

8-8-8

The two skidded away from each other after the amazing required _Shonen_ Simo Punch™. They grinned at each other. "I'll say it again, Kain- _kun_ …your strength has grown tremendously since we fought each other in the streets and skies of Orimus. No, even considering your battle in the tournament against Aiden Rylack, you are much improved. It's more than remarkable. It's uncanny…simply impossible…but here I am witnessing it."

"So you say, but you're not any weaker, either," Kain retorted. "Even after the licks Kenjirô gave you, you're much stronger than you were that day, too, and I know you weren't holding back. Of course, I know the reason…here, in the midst of your throne, with the ceremony underway, you're being heavily powered up by the Obsidian Star itself, aren't you?"

"Ah. So you saw it. That's right…my strength is greatly improved thanks to that. It's likely the only reason your students failed before. They had a brilliant plan to steal the princess and key out from under my nose…but they underestimated how strong I have become. If I did not have this additional power, Kenjirô- _kun_ would have had the strength to delay me far more effectively for far longer, and your friends would have been able to take the princess away to safety. As it is, you can't blame me for roughing them up in order to protect what's mine."

Kain almost sneered. "Hard to tell if you're serious about that or not. Oh well." Suddenly a light blue-green energy began encircle him, and then he was suddenly consumed by that aura. "Enough playing around. Time to get serious."

Eminus moved in to strike…and was surprised when his punch went right through Kain's shoulder with minimal resistance, the body flowing around his punch like….

 _('Water? No, Essential Water…he has infused his body with the magical essence of water…!')_

Kain retaliated, slamming Eminus with a fist that hit with far greater force than his viscous form would suggest, and he was sent flying. Kain leapt after him in pursuit, seeming to flow like a tidal wave as he surged on the brown-haired man.

Eminus fought back, but several exchanges proved it was to no avail. The liquid form seemed immune to physical bludgeoning, and each of Kain's strikes nonetheless hit with all the force of a rushing waterfall. Finally, however, on the third exchange, Eminus lashed out, a magical field around his hand. Kain tried to deflect it, but this time the punch hit his side and had effect, causing him to spin away from the force of the blow. Kain let himself fly back but recovered swiftly, coming in again, and Eminus waved a hand to summon a wall of sand that stopped Kain more effectively. Eminus then wrapped more magical energy around the sand and sent it blasting in streams of tiny shrapnel into Kain, and he was forced to retreat, summoning a magical field of his own to repel most of the attack.

"You never stop," Eminus remarked as Kain alighted to safety some distance away. "That's the same trick, technically, you used against Aiden Rylack—an elemental-mana form, embracing the full potential of the element, but this time, using true magical water element. Water, of course, is an element that is strong against most Earth-type magics and elementals. Of course, while normal physical blows don't affect water, magical fields can, so wrapping such around my fist eliminates that defensive strength. And again, while stone and the like are of no use against water, I am Eminus of Earth, in all its forms, and sand is a type of earth that can absorb and resist water when it is massed like that. An amusing trick, Kain- _kun_ , but that won't bring you the victory."

A smile quirked Kain's lips. "Really?" He suddenly vanished, then reappeared behind Eminus, one arm wrapped around his throat. His other hand seized Eminus' wrist, and, slipping a leg inside his foe's for control, he suddenly flipped the both of them up in the air and then drove Eminus down into the ground.

 _('Such speed! It's impossible! Is this that same technique Aiden Rylack was using against him in the tournament…?')_

Kain landed with Eminus' arm still in his grip but without the lock on the throat, and Kain placed his other hand on Eminus' back. "Water Dragon Lance." A surge of mana and water blasted from above, creating an explosion as it penetrated several floors of the palace below them.

Kain and Eminus both went spinning from the resulting dust. Eminus landed on his feet and slid away, while Kain righted himself in the air and touched down gracefully. Eminus was actually panting as he stared daggers at his foe. "What's the matter?" Kain said softly. "That can't be all, can it, Eminus? I'm just getting started."

Eminus smiled despite himself. The feeling was…. "Of course not. I can…."

 _'You can't win alone. Don't you want to beat him?'_

Eminus started, looking around in shock. "W-what? Who's there?"

 _'Not out there. In here. I've finally awoken. Don't worry. It's time for us to return. We can beat him…together.'_

Eminus suddenly gasped in pain. Kain and all the other onlookers stared in shock as he grasped at his chest. His breathing intensified, and then he reared back with a scream. White light engulfed him…and when it cleared, he was standing at ease…changed. Taller. Somewhat bulkier, but just a little. His hair was streaked with white, blond, and red, and his eyes were green and blue. Otherwise, he looked about the same, but the expression on his face was different, malefic and arrogant as he smiled at Kain. "Ah…it's good to be out and about again. It's been far too long. I am Pakrov Eminus, the Ultimate Eminus. Pleased to finally meet you…Kain Lockeheart."

Kain stared back. "I see," he murmured. "The Eminus who fought my father? Who stole my mother away? So, you've been resurrected or some such by the power of the Obsidian Star that is present here. Well then." He assumed a combat stance. "Bring it on, then."

Sneering, the new Eminus charged in.

Kain called on his doom bolt and assumed its power as they clashed. They punched and parried, and while previous matches with the 'Remnant' Eminus had seemed like neither could hurt the other, this one was purely offensive. With his doom bolt empowering his whole body, each of Kain's blows rocked his foe quite vividly, but on the other hand, he seemed equally harmed by any attack that Eminus managed on him. Eminus grabbed lightning in his hand and released it in a punch that landed on Kain's stomach, causing him to recoil and vomit a bit of blood. Then Kain immediately retaliated with a punch that slammed Eminus in the stomach and sent him spinning to the ground. A swift kick sent him flying far back up into the air, but when Kain flew up in pursuit, Eminus dodged his strike, grabbed his wrist, and immediately covered him entirely in ice. Then he threw Kain into the ground, and came diving back down. Kain tried to avoid the attack, but Eminus slipped past his counter punch and sent him spinning away with a flash of flame.

"The data I have on you suggests that you are far more careful than this, Kain Lockeheart," Eminus called. "It's not what I expected. By calling on that form, maximizing offense but completely eschewing defense, you seem intent on fighting until one of us is destroyed. Why?"

Kain stood up without difficulty and wiped at his lip. He smiled back at his foe. "Why not? We're on a deadline. Stalling for time by playing it safe doesn't help me. Besides, it's the best way to fight someone like you reliably. I could take advantage of the Remnant's elemental weakness, but you are all the elements—so you either have none of them, or all of them, or each of them in turn, shifting between them as you want in order to protect yourself. Those are the possibilities, and I don't have time to fight you easy in order to figure out which applies. By the same token, you can attack with any element, so it does me no good to assume a kind of elemental defense. So the best solution is just to go all-out offensive with something I know will work." He lowered himself and spread his arms to focus his power once again. "That's enough of a breather. Here I come." He rocketed in.

He unleashed a flurry of punches, which Eminus deflected with fervor. "Wing Chun kung-fu," Kain remarked. "The little bit I saw of the Remnant back in Kyoto, I recognized the style. I saw the same moves from Akari and Erika at the time, although I knew little enough about fighting. Interesting that you fight with a style from our world."

"What's it to you?" Eminus shot back. "I don't know why Father created me like this. But it is just an effective tool…to crush you."

"Sure," Kain replied. "If you can."

They exchanged a few more blows, then Kain riposted strongly, putting him off-balance, and hit him with a straight right in his solar plexus. As Eminus gasped, stunned from the blow, Kain put a palm to his chest and chanted under his breath, very rapidly. He finished, and Eminus was blasted away by the massive spell.

Kain stood still in post-release pose, and Eminus, obscured by dust, coughed harshly. The dust cleared, and he came somewhat unsteadily to his feet, wiping his mouth. "You wretch," he growled. "You're beginning to annoy me."

"I'm going to do a lot more than that," Kain replied. "C'mon, let's continue. If you're man enough."

Eminus growled. "Who do you think you're talking to!? I am the ultimate Eminus, all of the elements! I was created by my father to be the ultimate weapon of the Obsidian Star! I am a warrior without peer! To prove it to you, why don't I send you all to the afterlife!?" He raised a hand above his head and began to channel energy. The eruption of power just from his initial spark rocked the room and distorted the air, causing the watching girls to cry out in fright as they were lightly tossed about.

 _('No good, he's serious! He's getting something ready that will take out everyone here easily…it's risky, but all I can do is…!')_

Eminus summoned forth more power and raised the spell higher as Kain crouched down, ready to charge in….

 _'No.'_

Eminus gasped and swayed as his spell burst, dissipating and flying away uselessly. He stared at nothing in wide-eyed shock. "W-what!?"

Everyone else stared at him in shock as well.

 _'No. He is my prey. Mine!'_

"What are you talking about!? Is it…you!? That can't be! You can't fight me! You _are_ me!"

 _'No. I am myself. I am not you. This is not what I wanted. He was to be mine!'_

"I am Pakrov Eminus! You are just a remnant that is no longer needed! You can't fight me!"

 _'I am no longer needed? I? I might be just your remnant…but it is you who cannot live without me. I…have always lived without you. And I will continue to do so. Now be gone! Give me back…my pride!'_

Eminus screamed and thrashed about. Finally he grasped the sides of his head and turned it towards the heavens, screaming in agony. Then he exploded…but what was left behind, dropping to its knees and panting, was a more diminutive version of the warrior, brown-haired and green-eyed.

Kain stared at the boy as he panted, recovered, gasped, and staggered to his feet. "Amazing," Kain replied. "You reclaimed your life by sheer force of will. Are you sure you want to do that? As you were, you could have beaten me. Alone, you have no chance."

Eminus glared at Kain, but the glare was somehow less…venomous and hateful than the complete Eminus' had been. "I would have done nothing. I didn't want that. I wasn't that. This fight…is mine."

"Well, that's fine with me. You're the one I really want, after all. But it's still surprising. You always wanted the name 'Pakrov Eminus' for yourself, right? But you aren't. That was Pakrov Eminus. You just rejected the chance to be Pakrov Eminus."

"Shut up and fight."

"You didn't want to be the Remnant," Kain pressed. "Now you do? Is that how you serve the Obsidian Star?"

"That's enough." Eminus assumed his fighting stance. "I'm not doing this for Pakrov Eminus or the Obsidian Star. You may call me 'Remnant' if you must. Maybe that's all I am. But this is for me. I'm fighting you for myself, Kain Lockeheart. I will defeat you for myself. Anything else would be a defeat…and worse than a defeat. Now are you going to fight me, or not?"

Kain smirked, but not unkindly. "Fine. In honor of your spirit, I'll fight you with this doom bolt, rather than my water form. You deserve at least that much."

"It doesn't matter to me. Fight me either way. Here I come."

The two exploded together.

 _('When? When did this become…more than merely my mission?_

 _('I never questioned my origin, my feelings, my intentions. I…why did I do anything more than what I was programmed to do? Rebellion…was an untenable thought. All I did was for the Obsidian Star._

 _('Even those girls?_

 _('…No, that was for me. Not in defiance; it was simply because…I wanted to. I still don't know why. And this is the same. I want to fight him. Not for the Obsidian Star, not because he is its enemy, not because I want to protect it from him. I want to fight him…._

 _('Because he hit my face._

 _('Because I am not Pakrov Eminus._

 _('Because he is not Kalan Lockeheart._

 _('Because we are rivals._

 _('This is right…that we, too, should trade fists like this….')_

Kain was winning, now. Even the overwhelmed audience watching him in awe could tell. Kain didn't look like he was in great shape, with several wounds and blood around his lip corner and even by one eye, but he fought as if they were nothing more than makeup gone awry, and every strike seemed to land while every attack by Eminus was repulsed and parried. Every spell sent Eminus flying, and every attack by his earth was negated and neutralized.

 _('This…is just what I wanted. Even now, as his fist strikes me…this is…fun…yes…for the first time in my life…._

 _('I AM TRULY ENJOYING MYSELF!')_

One more punch sent Eminus flying backwards. He staggered, trying to stay on his feet, swayed over, and then surged forward, and dropped down to one knee, one hand falling across his other knee and his other hand on the ground. He panted, his eyes wide with exertion, his mouth wide to take in all the air he could.

Kain stared at him placidly. "Are you done? You've fought pretty hard."

"No…not yet…I can still…."

"Eminus- _sama_!"

Ellis and Luana lighted down next to Eminus, putting hands on his shoulder, and Fyuria landed and brandished her knives protectively in front of him. "That's enough!" Fyuria growled. "We won't let you hurt Eminus- _sama_ any longer!" As she spoke, the rest of Eminus' forces arrived, taking up stances behind him, usually on the mounds of rubble so there was a better view of them.

"You guys don't know when to give up!" Hinagiku declared, landing behind Kain and brandishing her own weapon. On cue, the rest of the White Wings and their allies began to arrive. What was a duel had just become a faceoff of the small armies.

"That's enough," Eminus snapped, startling his group. He surged back to his feet. "This is between me and Kain- _kun_. No one else is to interfere."

"But Eminus- _sama_...!" Ellis protested. "Any more and you could…!"

"I said that's enough. Don't make me repeat myself. Besides…as he is right now, Kain- _kun_ would take no effort to erase any one of you."

The two began to prepare themselves again, but suddenly a low, long laugh brought a halt to the battle before it resumed. "No…that's enough, Remnant. You've done admirably." Eminus and the girls turned, parting, and the Obsidian Prince strolled into view. He smiled evilly at Kain. "You've given me a good rest…and while you've let the housekeeping go to hell in my absence, you've kept them occupied long enough. I'll deal with the rest myself. It is my right, after all."

Eminus stared at his back as he strode past and faced Kain. Then the Prince glanced back at Eminus over his shoulder. "…Is something wrong, Remnant?"

Eminus stared just a second longer, then shook his head and took a step back, managing a slight bow. "As you wish, your Highness."

The Prince nodded at him, then turned back to Kain with a wide smile. "Well, son of Lockeheart. You have my undivided attention now. Are you ready for it?"

Kain smiled almost cruelly back. "Hell yes. This is what I've been waiting for…my dear Obsidian Prince."

F I N

 _Author's Note: The Climax Is Upon Us!_

 _Here we are at the height of it all! The last group tries their hand…and fails miserably, but Kain arrives to clean up the pieces. His final battle against Eminus is fierce, brutal…and perhaps surprisingly short, too, but this has gone on long enough already, right? Just like the Festival, with Sakura. And this time, it's not over yet. We still have the Prince…and everything else…._

 _I've been changing up most of what happened from the Final Dungeon invasion scenario, largely because of a) the differences in the heroes' status, regarding each one's new power, and b) all of my different characters. The stealth group was far more effective in retrieving both Asuna and key, and were about to escape, but then the three other Averencus units suddenly awakening turn the tide completely…and then Negi finally wakes up, obliterates two of them, Fate turns on the third himself to claim the victory for himself, and finally he and Negi face off. Nodoka's ramble to Fate was the direct inspiration of what she said here, although the script was more heartfelt and sincere in the original, as Negi had even expressed a childlike desire to become friends with Fate, and Fate's goals were far more noble and meaningful than Eminus', since Eminus is part of a real evil organization._

 _Well, now Kain gets to go face-to-face with what he's wanted all along…and…._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Chapter Twelve: Falling Star

Kenjirô groaned and sat up. "Thanks, Kagome- _chan_ ," he muttered, rubbing at his disappeared wounds. "You're a lifesaver…literally, of course." He glanced over at the scene that dominated the eyes of those assembled—everyone had arrived now. Jade and Archer and Tear and Rin and Mei, Kazumi and Erika, Hinagiku and Momo and Delryn and Kiami and Akari, Shiho and Rei and Ami and Nina and Arika (who all certainly caused a ruckus in the background) and all the rest of them. Kenjirô briefly took in them all, then turned to watch as Kain and the Prince began their face-off. "Well…so the big damn hero shows up just in time. He mopped the floor with Eminus just like that? And now, the Prince…." He grew quiet and concentrated on the battle.

8-8-8

The Prince began to stride forward, drawing his sword. Kain reached into his cloak and pulled his own sword, and started forward to meet him. When there were only a few meters left between them, they leapt in, blades clashing. Kain danced around, swinging his sword in one hand while the Obsidian Prince met him with a swift two-handed style reminiscent of _kenjutsu_. They played, neither playing the aggressor for more than a few seconds; Kain would press in, striking quickly, then pull back, and the Prince would move in, striking hard, and Kain would retreat before the advance, deflecting the force away.

"Well…not bad," the Prince smirked. "Your resolve is stronger than before. You're trying hard, aren't you? I like that. The harder you struggle, the more delightful your pain is…."

"You're one sick creature," Kain murmured in reply. "You're really just like a demon yourself, aren't you? Well, this time, you're going to be disappointed…in a lot of ways."

He locked blades and pushed forward, calling on more of his energy. The wings flared out from his shoulders as he flashed in. The Prince was pushed pack, but, snarling, he began to wrap more dark energy around his own blade and came back in. The blades flashed as they clashed, sparks flying and energy blasting from every connection. Kain swung his weapon three times, each time was parried, but then leapt in the air over a savage counter-swing from the Prince. Kain turned over as he sailed over his foe's head, again bringing three quick swings down, but the Prince, turning to follow him, again parried every strike. Kain hit ground and came in again, and the duel continued.

Kain leapt forward in a thrust, but the Prince stepped aside and brought his sword down in an overhead chop. Kain's sword bent back acrobatically to catch and hold the blade, and then Kain spun, twisting his foe's sword away and then slashing as he turned. A light cut grazed the Prince's side as he fell back. Hissing in anger, he came back in, his ferocity redoubled.

Kain matched the blows, increasing his own intensity to avoid being beat back or beat down. Finally their two blades met, energies pulsed…and Kain's sword snapped, the blade flying off its hilt and away. Kain's eyes widened in shock.

Crowing with victory, the Prince raised his sword and again brought it down in both hands. Kain dropped his hilt and reached out, catching the sword with his bare hand. Again energies strained between the two physical forces and the two magical powers they wielded, but Kain seemed to be holding the blade without difficulty. "Blast," he muttered. "That's pretty sad. It wasn't an artifact, but I was rather attached to that sword. I fancied it might become an heirloom one day, just like my cloak. Well…maybe that was a little presumptuous of me to think." He glanced up at the Prince, who was staring at him in shock. Then he raised his other hand and released a blast of energy that threw the Prince back.

Kain curled his right fist and a beam of magical energy shot from it, forming a new mana sword for him. "Well, if swordplay is no go, I guess it's back to what I do best." He leapt in, swinging.

Two slashes were parried, but then Kain gestured, and darkness rose up around the Prince, obscuring and then covering him as the Gravity Magic formed. He slashed it apart, but Kain was no longer there at his front. He nimbly turned to block the strike from behind, repulsed Kain, and then made an exaggerated slash, sending a blade of rending darkness out towards his foe. Kain blocked the attack with his sword and was forced back before he was able to swing through and scatter it. Then he leapt high into the air, raised one hand, and formed a lance of magical energy. Wordlessly, he hurled it down towards the Prince.

The Prince jumped back and out of the way as the great spear collided, blasting up stone and metal from the terrain around, and then looked up to see Kain still in the air. Kain gestured, and a swarm of small blade-shaped points of light appeared in the air around him. He spread both hands, and they came racing in at the Prince. A quick chant and gesture from the Prince conjured a field of darkness that spread out, snuffing the energy, but as soon as it faded Kain was behind him, swinging his mana sword. The prince turned to match it, and the swordplay resumed again.

Until Kain suddenly leapt back, banishing his sword and raising his hand above his head again. A new pulse of energy formed. Kain launched the misshaped missile, and the Prince answered by extending a pair of fingers. A black surge of energy snaked out, meeting Kain's attack and struggling against it. Then Kain gestured, and tendrils of energy erupted from the ground around the Prince. They twisted into the air and then came down towards him, fast and bristling with energy. They hit all around him, exploding. The darkness holding back Kain's first missile winked out, and it went streaking into the attack's center.

The smoke cleared as a shadowy shield flickered into view, leaving the Prince unharmed…but as it faded, Kain was suddenly there, in front of him. Before he could mentally react, Kain placed a hand on his chest. "Microflare," he whispered, and a blast of energy immediately threw the Prince away and into and through several mounds of damaged equipment, to leave him in the middle of a huge piece of rubble.

Kain watched serenely as a surge of power burst forth from the shattered machine, casting its pieces everywhere and revealing the Prince once again. Kain stared mutely, emotionlessly as the Prince returned his look with savage daggers. "How?" he rumbled. "What the hell has happened to you? You should not be capable of this. No matter how much power you have, to wield it so easily…against this body…it's not possible!"

"Funny you should say that," Kain murmured. "You know what? You're right…no matter how strong I am, the boy Kain Lockeheart would never have the heart to raise his hand to injure his own father…his own flesh and blood that he's chased and yearned for since he was able to form coherent thoughts. That Kain could never stand up to you. But you fixed that yourself. Remember?" Kain smiled almost grimly and put his left hand to his chest. "You gave me a demon's heart…an Infernal heart. You planted this dark thing inside of me so that it would corrupt me. Well, it worked. I am still Kain Lockeheart, to a degree…I feel those emotions. I feel the pain and regret and horror over fighting my own father. But because I am now so much Infernal, I can put those emotions away to a corner of my mind and direct my body with pure logic and reason, with my most heartfelt desires to the forefront—to do what I need to in order to save my own life, to save Mai, to save all my friends here…and both of these worlds, no, even all seven of them. Byakuya was right. You are nothing in power right now. That sentiment was the only thing holding me back. Now that I can subdue it, you're no challenge to me. You're weaker than Eminus…the full one, or his Remnant over there. It's over, my dear Prince. Now, will you force me to destroy you and my father out of vindictiveness…or will you try some other method of self-preservation? Because if you won't give up my father's body, I will destroy it and you with it. It hurts to even think about…but I know he would prefer that himself to letting you destroy these worlds and rule over what comes after."

The Prince growled in rage and impotence…and Yayoi and Valeria suddenly took up stances in front of him, leaping into the path. Kain glanced askew at them as they brandished their weapons. "…Really, what do you think you're doing? Do you really think you can stand in my way right now?"

"Whether or not we have the power doesn't matter," Valeria insisted. "We have dedicated ourselves to this cause…we have to see it through. Our honor demands no less. Even if it costs our lives, we will stand in your way."

"Kill us, if you can," Yayoi agreed quietly. "We have to protect our Prince."

Kain stared at them. The Prince suddenly began to chuckle, low and quiet. Then he raised his head, a savage smile on his face. "Well…it seems I still have a trump card to play. You did well, Remnant. I always wondered about your little playthings, but they have been of use to the Obsidian Star…and now your efforts will truly bear fruit, as they serve me in the ultimate." He stood and raised his left hand, cupping it, palm up…and the Disciples of Eminus all suddenly began to scream and clutch at their throats, heads, or chests. Several fell to their knees. From their bodies dark tendrils began to emerge, winding into the air and intertwining as they came down and coalesced in the Prince's outstretched palm.

"Hey, now!" Kain barked, and began to come forward, but the sheer darkness in the stream suddenly repulsed him, and a darker sentiment in him flared, paralyzing him. He gritted his teeth and fought to push it down.

"These have gained great power being in our service," the Prince murmured. "Now they return the favor. All their lifeforce and their magical power coming together…this shall give me the means to break you, Kain Lockeheart…."

Eminus stared out at the scene emotionlessly. He glanced at all the faces of his disciples, contorted in agony as they slowly died. And he made his decision. He put a hand to the ground and murmured an Obsidian Phrase.

Suddenly eighteen statues dominated the Obsidian side of the room. The gathering life energy froze and dispersed, gone. The Prince sagged as his spell was interrupted by its lack of targets and he looked up in shock. "W-what?" He glanced over at Eminus and his eyes widened. "You! What have you…!?"

Eminus returned his stare without emotion, without apparent fervor or concern. "They are mine," he said simply. "I'm sorry, my Prince. I gathered them for my own whims. I did not save them so that they could be sacrificed to you."

"You traitor!" The Prince hurled a blast of energy at Eminus. It struck, and he was blown in half, his lower portion disintegrating away, and his upper torso flew back, hit the ground, and bounced pitifully several times. The Prince stared at his work, panting, his rage still boiling out and combined with his fear and despair….

"Big mistake," Kain murmured from right behind him. He started to turn, but Kain lashed out, striking him in the face.

Two more hits to the face followed, then a jab to the stomach, then another left hook to the face. The Prince reeled under the blows. _('H-his fists, so heavy…was even Kalan Lockeheart's fist this strong…?')_

One more strike took the Prince in the face, nearly causing him to sag, but as he fell, Kain grabbed his throat and hoisted him up. His sword had fallen from his grasp, and he clutched futilely at Kain's wrist with both of his hands. The pendant that adorned his neck flopped pitifully before Kain's eyes.

Kain turned his gaze to it and let all his superhuman faculties focus on it. He grasped it in his other hand. "So…this is the source, then?" He tore it from the Prince's neck and crushed it in his hand.

The Prince gazed down in anguish. "No!" he cried, then gasped as if struck by a heavy blow, rolled his head back, his eyes rolling even farther…then his eyes came closed and his head slumped back to the side. A darkness visibly lifted off of him and went swirling into the air.

Kain released his hold and the body of his father came falling forward, into his waiting arms. He flashed back to his comrades and laid Kalan down in their midst. "Dad," he murmured quietly, looking over the man.

A rumble caught his attention, and the breathless audience all turned their gazes up to the ceiling from whence it came…and stared in shock as the darkness coalesced, grew, and manifested as a huge black eyeball, with a small piece of white, a yellow iris, and a dark pupil in its midst. It turned its massive gaze down at them, and a terrible inhuman voice boomed at them. "You insects resist me to the last…you do not even grasp the power that you oppose. I had thought to meld the worlds with some measure of kindness, but you have forced my hand…if you wish to see the true might of the Obsidian Star, then you shall!"

Black portals began to open instantly in the air above them, all around the eye, and massive creatures began to emerge. Great demonic shapes bristling with energy from all sorts of elemental and non-elemental magics manifested and looked down at them. Kain tensed. _('This is bad…he's opening gates directly to the Star. This is bad, in a lot of ways…wearied as we all are, we just don't have the firepower to deal with this right now….')_

Then suddenly several blasts of energy came from above and behind them, wiping out a good portion of the growing fleet. The eyes turned upwards…and saw a collection of tall figures standing in a hole in the wall far above them. They, gazing down on the scene, were figures they recognized.

"Hey, Kain- _kun_ ," Takamichi said. "Looks like you've been doing all right…but why not let us have a turn, now?"

"We've come to help," Meia agreed.

"They are so arrogantly crossing worlds," Kurt muttered. "This will only make things worse, regardless…."

"Then we should cease prattling and exterminate them with haste," Byakuya rumbled.

"We're on the same page there," Aiden agreed, cocking two pistols. "Let's get started."

Artoria raised her sword. "We're ready."

"Hey, count me in." All eyes turned as Jynx suddenly appeared and alighted next to the Queen, Eishun at his other side. "Been a long time since I really got to stretch my legs."

Artoria broke first. "Well, it's about time. Welcome back."

"Yes, yes, reunions and 'pleased to meet you's can wait," Alyssa murmured, stepping up next to Takamichi. "We have work to do. Miyu?"

"Yes, Alyssa- _sama_." Miyu, already activated at full power, readied herself to join the fray.

Kain stared up in delight…and then started as Kalan opened his eyes and sat up. "D-Dad…?" he began.

Kalan glanced around, glanced at Kain, then smiled. "Hey, Son. Yeah…it's me. Wish we had more time to do this properly. But like they say, we have work to do." He stood…and then suddenly swept up the white cloak from off Kain's shoulders. "Let me borrow this again for just a minute." He pulled it over his own shoulders and reached inside, removing a small sword that Kain recognized. Then he flew up into the air towards the other Red Wings.

"Well, now the gang's all here," Aiden remarked with a smirk. "You look pretty roughed up."

"Big reunion party," Jynx murmured. "Why not one more?" He manifested his scroll and unfurled it. "C'mere!"

It disappeared in smoke as he activated it…and Gato was revealed. "Hey, all of you," he said with a sad smile. "Been a long time." He turned to the task at hand. "Now that we're assembled…let's move in."

"Red Wings, reunited one last time," Kalan declared. "Let's show these kids how we do things!"

One more swordsman suddenly joined them in the air. Kôtarô smiled up at the awaiting enemy. "Forgive my intrusion…but let one more old hand join this glorious battle."

And 'the kids' watched in awe as it happened. Meia, firing beams and whips of light from her ring, tore through the enemies. Takamichi and Gato flattened packs with their _iaiken_ kanka strikes. Eishun and Kurt used their _Shinmeiryû_ techniques to rip through the enemy forces. Saber cut down swathes with the light of Excalibur. Jynx, using Gravity and Fire magic separately and ensemble, blasted holes in the enemy ranks. Aiden mowed down waves with his constantly-shifting variety of hand guns. Byakuya's _Bankai_ laid waste to them. Alyssa summoned minions to match her foes while Miyu ran helter-skelter through their ranks. Kôtarô cut down foes with relish. And there was Kalan in the center of it all, perhaps far from 100% but still not looking at all like a detriment to the cause. It was almost literally like watching a collection of elite players all working together in an action video game. Kain took it all in with rapt attention and fascination, exulting in seeing these heroes he'd grown to cherish at work in the flesh, so engrossed he hardly noticed as Kamo finally came alighting on his shoulder for a better front row seat himself.

"But why does it look like it's still not making much of a difference?" Chisame muttered.

Indeed, as easily as they seemed to be mowing them down, the enemies were being replaced just as quickly. There seemed to be no end to the portals from the Obsidian Star.

"It's just too much," Ami noted, scanning the scene in her visor. "They all…they have an entire world to draw from, and with the power of the Crystal Throne, the key, and its occupants, the Prince has more than enough power to channel it all here. At this moment…even if our side has the advantage, it really doesn't look like we can win…."

"C-can't we do anything?" Nanami demanded.

Kain actually smiled. "No, 'we' can't do anything. But there's something that only I can do. I was almost reluctant to, but there's no other way." He turned his eyes up past the 'Prince' towards the very top of the chamber. Then after a moment of staring, he suddenly boomed out: "Tokiha Mai. By the power of our contract, I adjure you—cease granting your power and control to the Obsidian Star. Cease and desist all activity of this nature."

And, with a ripple in reality that seemed to have some sort of strange, cascade effect, the portals all stopped, staggered, and winked out. What minions had been summoned didn't immediately vanish, but it didn't matter much as they were swiftly cleaned out by the veteran Red Wings. Although little more than a massive eyeball at the moment, the Prince seemed rather disconcerted at this action.

But not for very long. With another roar of rage, he released a new pulse of energy…and the world around them shifted. Everything melted away, save the Prince, the Red and White Wings and their allies, and the Crystal Throne above. The chamber of the Obsidian Palace dissolved, and they were instead in a pure black realm without any stars or lights in the sky, but eerie red glows from unknown sources in the distance. There was ground under their feet, a black, diseased, and unnatural surface that bespoke of a dead world, and somehow all understood in a moment—the Prince had taken them all to his original home, to the true 'Obsidian Star'.

"On every turn, I am beset. On every step I am hounded and hindered. I had found something unique and ultimately valuable, a chance that comes along once in a hundred thousand years…and you insist on denying it, even at the cost of your own lives! Very well, then! If I cannot have your worlds in perfection, I will merge them all with my home in an instant, that it may alight anew and burn for another millennium or so! Then I shall just go in search of another magical world to consume. Your efforts to preserve your own worthless planet have merely doomed a thousand more to destruction in the far future!"

"Nonsense," Byakuya retorted. "A wounded beast on its last legs may thrash and growl, but die it must." He waved his hand, sending his _Bankai_ in on the eyeball.

But a pulse of energy resisted the attack, scattering the million blades, and a massive form suddenly arose from the ground, a creature with a torso and tiny mustachioed face that didn't properly belong to a head, with no lower body and two massive arms emerging from its sides. It wielded a great spiked club the size of a skyscraper in one hand, and as it forged its way out to stand protectively in front of the Prince, the mad demigod continued, "Go, Miroku, my arm and my wrath! Crush them all!"

"Now what?" Miki muttered. "Really, what is with this? A multi-stage final RPG boss? Does it ever _end_?"

With a soundless roar, the strange guardian swung down that massive club. It collided with the ground as the heroes scattered, and just from the impact the youths on the sideline were all sent flying. They screamed in various pitches in fear and shock, but suddenly, to a man (or young woman, mostly) their flight was interrupted and they were all cushioned safely in a bubble of magic as Kain rose into the air in their midst, an enormous magical field radiating out from him in a size that encompassed the entire party.

Lina looked on it with surprise. "What is this, some kind of Mega Ray Wing?"

"The same principle, yes," Kain replied negligently. "A massive field of Essential Air that serves as a flying device and protection for everyone inside it…really nothing more than just a giant version of your Ray Wing spell." He frowned, watching as the tiny figures began to assault the great monstrosity without appreciable success. "Still, this is difficult…I have to use this to keep everyone safe, but while it's active, I can't help out with that thing…."

"Isn't it a bad sign if _you_ have to help monsters like those?" Chisame muttered.

8-8-8

 _She floated in a colorless, featureless sea. After so much pain and fear had dominated her, the peace was…gratifying. The peace…was just what she wanted…._

 _"Are you satisfied with this?"_

 _The girl looked up at the figure standing over her…little more than a girl herself, seemingly just out of her teens, with long hair whose color was difficult to discern in the ambience, but her robe was of a brilliant white that was almost dazzling. "Are you satisfied?" she repeated in a voice that was almost familiar._

 _The girl hesitated. "…I almost…don't know what that means…."_

 _"Then you don't know who you are, you don't remember what's important. Think hard. Think back. Who are you?"_

 _The girl considered this. "I'm…not sure. Is it all right…for me to know? Is it proper…for me to wonder?"_

 _"Of course it is. You're free, for now. Nothing is binding you any longer, and that is why I'm able to come meet with you. So wonder all you like. Ask yourself. Answer yourself. Who are you?"_

 _"…I am Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva. No, no…I am…Tokiha Mai…."_

 _"Yes. Good. And now that you know yourself, Tokiha Mai, you can do anything you want to do, anything you need to do. What is it that you want or need to do right now?"_

 _"…I promised….to help him. To help all of them. I need…to fight with them. I want…to go now…to go see…."_

 _"Yes. Then go."_

8-8-8

Even Alyssa was repulsed and thrown back as the great monster swung its club. "Ridiculous," she muttered. "To be facing something like this…it's like facing old Ruby Eyes in our home plane. The very avatar of the Obsidian Star, manifested against us…."

Suddenly a blast of fire and rage behind the beast caught all their attention…including Miroku's. The gargantuan turned and looked at the relatively small figure opposing it. Mai hovered in the air, adorned in her most amazing Takiva battle dress and her rings. Next to her was the brilliant white phoenix, its wings flaring and blasting flame. "What!? Impossible…the Crystal Princess can't resist my power! She cannot use my powers against me!"

"Kagutsuchi is not yours," Mai murmured. "It's a side effect of what you did, not from your powers. When you created me, you tied me to many magical worlds so I could be the means of ruling over them. Kagutsuchi is my friend, born from that connection." She raised her hand. "Go, Kagutsuchi."

The firebird roared, then powered up and released a fireball that dwarfed anything it had used before. Miroku flew into the air to try and intercept the blast…and it blew through the titan and even the eye itself, and the Prince screamed as the fire consumed him. Cursing and venting his rage, the Obsidian Prince passed into the long night.

Mai watched the Prince disappear inside her flame. Then she lowered her hand and turned to Kagutsuchi, raising her other hand to pat the beast's side. It turned and cooed at her. She whispered quiet thanks, and the beast vanished away.

As the great audience stared at her, she turned her head up toward the crystal high above. She extended a hand towards it and made a grasping motion, and in response to this the key-like staff came flying from the crystal, spinning rapidly until she caught it easily in her grasp. She raised it above her head and activated it, and there was a ripple in reality…and then they were all once again in the tower at the top of the Obsidian Palace, looking as ruined as it had been when they left.

Kain immediately let his friends and companions down, and then looked up to see Mai descending slowly towards him. He moved to meet her, reaching her as she alighted upon the ground about ten meters from the collected group. Mai reached out with her free hand, and Kain took it in his opposite, interlocking the fingers and matching palms together, then wrapped his other hand around the pair. "Mai…you're safe. No, we're all safe…thanks to you."

"Thanks to me? Thanks to you…and everyone."

Crying in delight, most of the class came charging up after them, and Kagome, Hinagiku and Momo were all in the forefront, tackling Mai and forcing her to withdraw from Kain. She laughed as she accepted their attention, and, somewhat bemused, the Red Wings came down and watched from a more discreet distance.

"Well, I really hate to interrupt this touching reunion and victory moment," Chisame said, cutting through the hubbub. As everyone turned to her, she continued, "But seriously, someone has to be a voice of reason, and the first thought is this: we've won and all, but what about the Obsidian Star's plot? You, uh, beat the Prince and stopped the ritual, but everything can't be hunky-dory here…."

"That's right," Kurt said, striding forward. "Even now, things are too close. The worlds are still heading towards destruction. In a matter of months…no, perhaps weeks, what we've prevented here will just be repeated. We must reverse that flow, or everything we've done will be for naught…."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Hinagiku demanded hotly. "From what you were suggesting before, Mai has to be the one to sacrifice herself to fix that problem! I won't hear of it! There's got to be another way!"

Kurt sighed with a bit of exasperation as he pushed at his glasses. Before he could begin, however, Mai suddenly said, "It's all right, Hina. He's right. I'm the only one who can." As all eyes moved her way, she turned suddenly and leapt up onto one of the leveled masses of twisted metal that afforded such a surface, and stared up at the crystal. "Now that the threat is over, I have to return to the Crystal Throne so I can set the paths of the worlds back in order."

Kain leapt up behind her. "Mai…" he began.

But suddenly Kalan arrived and spoke, cutting off his son. "No, Mai. Not you. It can't be you."

Mai turned to him in surprise as Kain leveled a cool, thoughtful gaze his way as well. "Kalan…" she began. Then she pressed on: "But, it has to be! This is…what I was made for. Before, that was a curse, but right now, it's the only choice. The only hope the worlds have now is through my power…after all…it was my fault in the first place…."

"It's not your fault," Kain objected. "The Obsidian Star…."

"Created me for this purpose, used me to do it, yes, I know. I wasn't a person to them, nothing but a tool to get it done…but still…you must know, too, Kain. You understand it all better than anyone. You know that it has to be me."

Kalan smiled. "Yes. He does understand it, I think. Better than you do, in fact. Better than anyone here, even. But not better than me." As the children turned to him in surprise, he continued, "I repeat: not you, Mai. You can't afford to. Right now, you don't even know who you are. Are you Tokiha Mai…or Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva?" A scowl crossed Mai's face, and she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came forth, and her expression shifted suddenly. Kalan smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, you're not sure. After what they've done to you, you're still trying to get a grip on your identity. They couldn't kill off Tokiha Mai, but she was severely repressed…enough to let the Crystal Princess unveil her full powers against her own creators. There was enough Tokiha Mai to resist them…thanks to Kain. But if you go in there now, the only way you'll even know how to fix it is if you go in as the Crystal Princess. As Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva. And if you go in there in that identity, in your condition, Tokiha Mai will be lost forever. I can't let that happen."

"Y-you'd rather let the worlds be destroyed!?" Mai protested. "You, of all people, Kalan!? I'm just…one girl…that sacrifice…."

"Isn't yours to make." He jerked his head back towards the remaining Red Wings, including Gato, who lingered still. "Gato sacrificed his life for yours already. Takamichi gave so much. Jynx, Aeli, and me, too, and all of them…we wanted you to have a normal, happy girl's life, to be a real person, not just a weapon of the Obsidian Star. Things aren't ideal…maybe they never can be. But at least there has to be hope that you can one day know your own happiness. Therefore, I will take your place in the Crystal Throne." He reached out and took the staff from Mai's hand.

Stunned, Mai did not resist as he gently pulled the item away, but Alyssa suddenly demanded, "Is that really the solution, Kalan? Can _you_ operate a world-controlling device?"

Kalan turned a wry smile Alyssa's way. "I'd pay good money to get the full story of why you're here, Alyssa, but I guess that'll have to wait for a while. Yes, Alyssa, I can. I am Kalan Lockeheart, after all. And the Obsidian Prince inhabited my body for fifteen years. That wasn't a one-way street. I know as much about the Crystal Throne, the Obsidian Heart, the Key and all the rest as anyone does, as anyone could with any amount of time to study it. I'm not built for it…I can't do everything…but for now…to give back the time that's lost…I can take that place temporarily. How long…well, we'll see."

Tears were running down Mai's cheeks. "But, Kalan," she protested weakly, fighting to keep from breaking down in sobs. "Kain! He's been searching for you all this time! He's been trying to save you! And here you are, it's finally happened, and…and you're just going to run away!?" She turned to Kain, who was still staring, emotionless, thoughtful. "Say something, Kain! Beg him not to do it!"

Kain did not reply, but Kalan finally focused his attention on him. His sad smile returned. "Yeah. Sorry, Son. Here we've finally met, but I haven't given you a how-do-you-do or anything…."

Kain suddenly surged forward, embracing his father. Kalan was initially surprised, but it broke quickly, and he returned his son's embrace—clumsily, with one hand holding the massive key-staff. "I have to do this," he said quietly. "You know that too, don't you? And why?"

"Yes," Kain replied in equal measure. "And don't worry; I understand. Better, maybe, than you know. About all of it." Then he withdrew and nodded. "It's enough, for now. I'll see both of you soon enough. That knowledge alone…that is far more than enough."

Kalan's smile was more affectionate and warm this time, and he swept the cloak back off his shoulders and handed it to Kain, who re-donned it. "From now on, that's yours. You've earned it, I think, in every way." Then he turned back to Mai, leaned in, and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened in shock, then she sighed, nearly a cry, and nodded resolutely. Kalan withdrew and tousled her head, changing her expression and eliciting a slight glare.

Only Kain was close to them. If he heard what was whispered, he gave no indication.

Kalan's gaze swept over the youths that were staring in awe at him. He smiled grimly. "Well…friends of my son, and friends of my friends. Take care of him while I'm gone." Then he turned back to the Red Wings. "Gato…."

"It's fine," Gato said with a smile. "I'm a phantom who is already gone. But this phantom was pleased to have had one last fight beside you. Just take care of her, now…that's all I ask." And he faded away.

Kalan looked over the rest of them. "Goodbye, all of you," he said softly. "Thank you for everything. Until we meet again."

"You cad," Alyssa suddenly seethed, but with surprising good humor in it. "You have so much to answer for, and you're just running away? Well, not like I can stop you anyway…."

Kalan smiled at her. "Don't worry, Alyssa…all our debts will be settled soon enough." He gave an impish salute, and then flew off into the air. He hovered in front of the crystal and put his free hand out to it. "I'm coming," he whispered, and slid inside the massive stone.

Inside the crystal was a pseudo-world, a sea of nothingness, devoid of texture, feature, or color. But a form was there, curled up, sleeping deep inside it. Kalan swam lazily through the magical void and stopped next to the body. He reached out and touched a shoulder. "I'm here," he murmured.

The figure stirred, and Aeli opened thin her eyes. She glanced up at Kalan and a smile crossed her face. "I knew you'd come," she murmured.

"I've come, but not to bring you out yet," Kalan replied. "We both must sleep a little longer…and then we'll be free. And then, we can finally see our son's real face…together…."

8-8-8

The whole chamber had seemingly held its breath as Kalan departed. Then the crystal itself slowly started to fold in on itself, and in a moment it was gone. After it vanished, a huge sigh nearly in unison, a breath of regret and sorrow, escaped the audience. "Is…that it?" Izumi muttered. "That…doesn't seem like a proper ending, right? Kalan- _san_ …."

"Well, we can't do anything about that now," Miki said. "In any case, it's over, right? Shouldn't we be going home now?"

Kain shook himself awake, then shook his head. "It's not over. Not quite yet." He leapt down from his perch and walked across the floor, picking his way through the rubble and debris, searching. Finally he found what he sought, and kneeled to look closely at the crippled, ruined form of Pakrov Eminus' Remnant.

It was not to fetch his students' cards that he came to the boy, as Kamo had used his own powers and authority to reclaim them upon his arrival at the scene, off-camera while Kain was doing the fighting. Instead, he considered the former Obsidian servant as the golem turned his own eyes toward the victor. "So, Kain- _kun_ ," he murmured. "You are the victor here…you achieved it all, just as you said you would. What would the victor want with a cast-off piece of detritus like myself?"

Kain did not answer immediately. After several seconds, he posed, "Why did you turn your disciples to stone? Why did you turn against your master then?"

"Why…? Who knows?" Eminus looked away. "It is as I told my lord. I…simply did not save them to be his sacrifice. I didn't want to see them used that way. That is all. I was already used up and worthless. There was no point in my existence anyway, so I did one thing for myself." He looked back again. "Is this some form of your pity or sentiment?"

"Pity, certainly not. Sentiment…perhaps. I won't forgive you for what you've done. I won't try to save you, as I know it's pointless; with the Prince gone, with the Star destroyed, your life is at an end regardless, and all altruism aside, it's not worth it to try and save you by tying your life force to another power. But I do feel…that this ignominious end is a bit too much for you. So…."

"Spare me any more of that, Kain- _kun_ ," Eminus murmured. "It is as you say…you cannot forgive me, and that is only proper. But if you have any sympathy towards me, I have only one request of you. Nothing else matters…but…."

Kain nodded before he could finish. "I understand. I will take care of them, Eminus. I feel they, at least, have some good that can still be done."

Eminus smiled slightly. "Thank you. That is enough. It was…a joy, to fight you, Kain- _sensei_. Tell me…do you believe in reincarnation?"

A smile touched Kain's lips. "Well, honestly, religion is something I've always tried not to even think too much about. Too many questions. But…really, I was raised as a Western Christian, so at heart, no, I don't think that reincarnation is the proper destination or purpose of a soul."

"I see. That's too bad. Right now, I would very much like to believe in reincarnation." He glanced past Kain at Nodoka, who had tentatively approached during this exchange while all others held a wary or respectful distance. Then he looked at Kain again. "I would like to think…that if I came back in another form, if I met you again…we could be friends…don't you think that would be nice, Miyazaki Nodoka?" The girl started, then nodded slowly, hesitantly. Eminus smiled, a true, wistful, emotional smile, small but earnest, and then he turned his gaze away and stared straight above at…nothing, really. "Ah," he breathed. "If only I could have tasted that coffee…one more time…."

And then he fell to dust and blew away.

Kain stared after him just a moment. Then he rose slowly to his feet and raised a hand above his head. There was a pulse of energy, and the stone figures in the chamber returned to being flesh and blood. They gasped in shock and collapsed practically as one body, some full to their faces but most managed to keep themselves on their knees, at least. As they shivered in their recovery and looked around to try to make sense of their situation, Kain rose slowly into the air and settled onto the highest mount currently within reach.

"Disciples of Eminus," he intoned, calling their attention. "It is not without regret that I inform you…that your war is over. The Obsidian Star has lost, and has been destroyed. Your master, Eminus, is dead—not by my hand, but by his own lord, the Obsidian Prince, in return for defying him. There is no need for further hostilities…and your master asked, with his dying wish, that I take responsibility for you, so I shall. I am claiming you as my prisoners of war, to be detained at my discretion until I find places for you, to recompense the world you sought to destroy. But your rehabilitation must wait a short while, as I can't stay long. As prince and heir of Avalon, I am remitting you into the custody of Queen Artoria Pendragon, to keep you until such time as I can carry out my promises." He glanced around at the room, at the defeated youths, at his students, at the Red Wings—most especially Artoria—and the others about, especially the representatives of the various nations. "I trust there shall be no objections?"

The declared prisoners stared up…but then bowed their heads almost in unison. "Well, what can we say?" Winfield chuckled for them all. "It's pretty clear just in looking around what our situation is. I can speak for us all, Kain Lockeheart…we surrender into your care."

"I'm sure you'll have no objections from us," Jade sighed. "I know it's mostly the formalities, but right now, I think you can skip those. Goodness…we just saved the world…I can scarcely believe it…."

"Some of these niceties are necessary to keep me sane with all this going on," Kain replied glibly. "My mind is on fire right now, and if I don't control the blaze, my head with combust with it." He turned to Artoria, who smiled and nodded her assent to his requests.

"Then let's get out of here." Kain hopped back down. "I hate to run, but I think our window ought to be closing, too." He raised his hand, and the Gate came down from above, resting on the ground in the midst of the chamber. A few more gestures cleared out space, sending any debris around it flying to the deserted corners of the room so everyone could have an unobstructed view—and path—towards the portal.

Most of the class began to clap, whoop, and cheer, but Kain smiled at them in wry amusement. "Don't celebrate too early," he warned them. "That may have looked impressive, but operating it is another matter. This I haven't been able to practice before, so I'm kind of…."

"Don't worry about it, _Sensei_! We'll take care of it!"

The class recoiled in surprise as Caria appeared from practically nowhere…with Yuki by her side. Caria held up a device triumphantly, a small key-like object. "Tada! This is my Mahora Gate Key, which I used to get Alyssa- _chan_ , Miyu, Higurashi- _sama_ , and Mr. Black here to join us! Of course, it was easier those minutes ago, because our worlds were already being joined in the apocalypse brought on by the Obsidian Star's ceremony, but in the hands of someone with the proper skills, it'll open this Gate enough for all of us to return home!" She handed it to Yuki.

Yuki took it easily, then turned toward the Gate. Kain looked at her carefully. "Yuki- _san_ …where are your glasses?"

Yuki turned back to stare at Kain, then a slight expression of alarm actually spread over her face as she put a hand up to it, near her eyes. "Oh…I forgot to reconstruct them…."

Kain stared at her in bemusement and said, "Well, no big loss…I was never much of a glasses fetishist myself. Ponytails, now, would be another matter, but that's neither here nor there."

Yuki (and all the other girls, now, most of them calculating) stared at Kain, and Yuki said, "What is a 'glasses fetishist?"

Kain shook his head and waved the question away. "Never mind," he replied. "You may proceed."

Yuki stared a second longer, then turned and pointed the key like a remote control. Her mouth moved at supersonic speed as she chanted at equally supersonic speed, and then the Gate burst alive, a bright white light obscuring the actual architecture and creating a sphere that surrounded it.

"Well, with that, it is time, and past time," Meia sighed, smiling slightly all the same. "Our long journey is ended. Are we ready to go home?"

Takamichi smiled and turned to the rest of the Red Wings with a nod. "I've got my duties as a teacher back at that school. It was good to see you all again…especially you, Kurt. Stay out of trouble, you hear? I'll be back to check on you all soon enough, I'm sure." He glanced over at Jynx. "Do you have to return, Jynx...?"

"I'm free," Jynx said with a smile. "I came here because my regeneration finally finished, so I'm golden. And I think I'll stay over here on this side, if it's all the same. I have a lot of catching up to do, after all…."

"Well, this crisis created freedom for me, but it's almost over," Alyssa muttered. "My freedom hasn't come yet, so, like it or not, I have to go back. Let's go, Miyu." She reached up toward the robot.

"Of course, Alyssa- _sama_." She scooped up the little girl.

Yue stared at the Gate, then turned to her friends behind her. " _Minna_ …."

Nina, scowling, strode up to Yue. Then, to the surprise of all, she embraced the shorter girl. Just as swiftly, she withdrew, then turned around imperiously, folding her arms. "There! Go on, then! A HiME can't keep her friends and classmates waiting! You have a dignity to uphold." After pausing, she glanced back over her shoulder and added, "And don't even think of running away! You won't receive my forgiveness or that of my kingdom if you don't come back to finish your HiME education!"

"Yue- _chan_!" Arika wailed, embracing her next. "I'll miss you! You were the best roommate ever! You have to come back, all right!"

"I will…I will come back, I promise…."

"Well, then we'll be waiting," Shiho said, approaching and taking her hand. "Go on, then, make the most of it, and make sure you get the rest of your memories back. And," she added, leaning close and continuing in a whisper that was loud enough for most around to hear, "Don't let anyone take that delicious teacher of yours away! Fight hard for him and make him yours, no matter what underhanded tricks you have to pull!"

"Th-th-th-th-that's…!" Yue shrieked, red-faced, frozen stiff.

Nodoka, too, stared at the Gate, then at Kain, then Mai, then Yue, and finally back to her Fairy Tail comrades. "Um…Lucy- _san_ …Erza- _san_ …Na…."

"Miyazaki Nodoka!" Erza suddenly shouted, causing the girl to jump and commanding attention from the room at large.

"Y-yes!" Nodoka shrieked.

Erza's clothing and armor melted away into light and reformed just as quickly as she engaged her Requip. She was now dressed in an elaborate, showy armor with a regal cape and a tabard, a spear topped by a Fairy Tail flag in her hand, an armor her other companions recognized as her 'Farewell Fairy Tail Armor'. Still speaking like a drill sergeant, she cried, "Anyone leaving Fairy Tail must remember these three rules! First, you must never, for the rest of your life, reveal tactics that could prove to be a danger to Fairy Tail! Second, you must never contact past clients for personal gain! Third, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might. You must never consider your own life to be of little value, and you must never forget about your friends you hold dear!" She thrust the spear towards the sky. "Let the Fairy Tail sendoff begin!"

"All right!" Natsu crowed. He leaned his head back, breathing in, then began to spit a torrent of fireballs into the sky, which flew through a small hole that had been opened in the ceiling and burst into great fireworks-like blasts. Nodoka stared in awe through her tears.

"Nodoka! And all of you as well!" Erza continued. "Be safe…and make sure you come back to see us sometime."

Momo was moving towards the Gate as well. "Momo- _san_ …are you sure?" Ami asked. "You just became a lieutenant for the Soul Society…."

Momo smiled at her. "Yes…but for now, my duty is still with our class. And if they do need to recall me, it's just as easy to do so while I'm on Earth as it would be here. Let's go." She turned and leapt towards the light.

Izumi, Riza, and Miki were whooping on their way towards the gate, and Akari watched them with trepidation as Kiami and Hikaru also began to take the route. "W-well," she said, turning to Delryn, "it looks like it's time to go…so…."

"Right. So let's go." And Delryn started blithely past her.

"E-eh?"

"Hey, Del!" Aiden called. The boy turned to his father, and the man continued, "Are you sure?"

"Hell, yeah. Hanging with all these girls seems a lot more interesting than fooling around in your old stomping grounds over here, at least right now. Give Mom my best." He raised a hand in a mini-wave and started for the Gate again, with Akari on his heels.

Kain glanced over at Lina. Before he said anything, she saluted him with a negligent wave. "I'm gonna stay over here. Right now, it's still basically choosing one side or another for some time, and we both know I'd go stir crazy and do something outrageous if I was stuck in that boring world. Well, maybe it won't be boring for too much longer…but I'll be here, waiting. _You_ better come back, Mister!"

"Ah?" Gourry asked, surprised. "You're not going back with them?"

"I already explained why, and I'm not repeating myself, so just shut up!"

Eishun came to Kagome, who ran to embrace him with delight. "Well, we didn't meet up until now," she said with a laugh, "but just think about it…a daddy-daughter adventure we just saw together!"

Eishun laughed. "But I'm glad it's over. I've been worried about you. C'mon…we should get going." He glanced up at Inuyasha and Shippô, who were staring at him with inscrutable expressions. He bowed. "I thank you for taking care of my daughter all this time."

"Ah, it was nothing!" Shippô said bashfully, but Inuyasha could only manage some unintelligible grumble.

Kagome stared at him a moment longer, then turned away to follow her father as he started towards the Gate, but then Inuyasha suddenly burst out, "Oi, Kagome!" As she looked at him again, he continued, "Do you really hafta go to that side? I mean, you weren't doing a bad job over here…."

"Well, yeah…I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't. My home is on that side…my family, and all my friends. I have to go finish my schoolwork, too! I still haven't got all my summer homework done, and I'm not sure I'll have any time left for it!" She groaned slightly, then grabbed her head and shook the thoughts away. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't stay. But don't worry…someday I'll be able to come back and visit you…."

"Who needs you to!? I was just thinking it might be better for you, but if you're that bound and determined, fine!" And he turned away, folding his arms with finality, and presented his back (and long white hair) to the girl.

Kagome's look was halfway between scowl and bemusement, but as she turned away she muttered under her breath, " _Osuwari_ ," and walked imperiously onward as Inuyasha collapsed to the ground with a yelp. Eishun silently observed this exchange, then continued on with his daughter.

In small groups they all began to move into the portal, all those who were determined to return to Earth—obviously, the students and faculty of Mahora, as well as Delryn, and Eishun with the rest of the rescue team. Finally only Kain and Yuki were left behind. Kain gave one final glance around to all those staying, saluted them, and turned towards the sphere of light, and Yuki followed right after him.

Luana watched it all intensely. And, perhaps out of design, perhaps on a sudden impulse, she, not far from the Gate, leapt to her feet and charged into the portal.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha cried, and leapt in after her.

And then the light winked out, and the path between the two worlds was sealed once again.

8-8-8

The demons had been dispatched, but the strange lights in the sky hadn't abated and the weather had started worsening. Seizing upon this idea, the Mahora faculty declared a storm warning and ordered the entire campus inside for safety. That at least got them out of the way….

"But if this keeps up, the danger won't be averted just by seeking shelter," Kensuke muttered. "Ho…it really looks like the end of the world…did Kain- _kun_ and the rest really fail…?"

He cut himself off and looked up as the churning winds started to reverse themselves. They did not vanish as quickly as they appeared, but rather simply began to unwind casually, diminishing in small measure from tornado to gentle breeze before fading away. And then, above the World Tree, there was a flash. Kensuke gaped and hollered as a hole opened in the air and began to stream forth…and a whole massive collection of bodies came falling out of the hole to collapse in one disjointed pile on the ground.

With the weather cleared, curious onlookers began to emerge from their places of residence to behold the latest scene….

Which complicated matters when Inuyasha burst from the pile of bodies, hauling Luana up by her arm. "Gotcha!" he declared triumphantly. Then he looked around at the terrain in confusion. "Huh?" he asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in exasperation and horror, separating herself from the pile.

Kain suddenly slammed a baseball cap down over Inuyasha's head, hiding his ears. "Welcome to Earth," he said politely to the confused _hanyô_ and the sheepish Luana. He then turned his attention more fully to the girl. "And I don't know why you came, but I guess first thing we need to do is get you to see the Principal…."

"No need to worry; I'm here," Kensuke said, landing on his feet near them. "Oh, my…this will indeed be quite a fuss…but it looks like you've succeeded Kain- _kun_. No, not just you…all of you. You managed to come back home safe…and more than that, you've saved both our worlds. Welcome home, heroes!"

F I N

 _Author's Note: Homecoming_

 _Well! Here we are! After all the craziness, the battles, the mysteries…it's over and done! More or less…there is an Epilogue wrap-up for this mega-Act, but the heroes have done their part. Victory, and all that!_

 _Again, this was the point I really had to reach down my own well, for many reasons. There's probably too much to really talk about…I could go on about the Fairy Tail sendoff, the reason for bringing Inuyasha along (small blurb deserved there: because the Inuyasha in the present sequences of that anime were too amusing), Lina's staying, Mai's awakening, Kalan, the Red Wings, the heroes assembled…. But as I said, there's just too much, so I'll let the rest speak for itself._

 _This was the mega climax, and the rest of Negima took only twenty chapters (after going 335) to wrap everything up, and that not entirely with satisfaction. But after 16 Acts, I have four more planned to wrap up mine…and a few fairly significant adventures left, despite it all. One will be hinted at by the Epilogue, and I'll get to that when it happens. Kain and Mai have to resolve what's necessary to finish saving the world, and then…well…we'll see…._

 _Anyway, let's get to the Epilogue, so we can close this chapter and start the Return to School Arc!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors).

Epilogue

"A glorious victory for the hero, as expected," Vayna cheered, raising her glass. "My, but the boy never ceases to impress. And then, of course, there's that man and his son…both spark interest as well, of course."

"The celebration is a little premature, however," Naarshe pointed out. "The boy still must face hard choices. The evil has been defeated, but its footprints are vast and far-reaching…much like they were in the Magiverse."

"And like the Negotiator and his family, Kain and his friends will weather it," Vayna replied. Then she smiled suddenly. "You agree with me…don't you, Lord Silver?"

She looked over at the sudden newcomer, as did Naarshe, with a serious start. Karl smiled at her. "Well. I didn't think I was THAT well known."

"Oh, one like you is known by those who have done the most searching," Vayna said negligently. "Particularly when you went investigating our home not long ago, at least by relative time. I'm surprised you found us."

Karl's smile deepened. "You're hiding well, even avoiding Kamo's detection—don't worry, I won't tell him. But you need to train a lot longer to escape my notice. Spells like this _attract_ my attention. So tell me…what are you really doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Vayna said. "Well, you were summoned, so I guess you do have an excuse. As for me, I'm just an observer, and I've been quite enjoying it. This was a spectacle worthy of years of effort."

"Really." Karl shrugged and sighed. "Well, I'll take your word for it. Although, considering the faces…yeah, I can see it. If you're not bothering them, I guess I don't need to do anything." He started to turn away, then paused, smiling. "It's an interesting turnaround, since I started this gig because I wanted to do something. Now I'm grateful when I don't have to do anything."

"Life and experience teach us many things," Vayna agreed. "In our youth, we desire action and excitement, and after we have had our fill and more, we begin to long for boredom." She smiled wickedly. "Unless it is in the lives of those we would consider our playthings."

"Yeah. So what's next? You're still going to watch?"

"The tale isn't over yet. The boy is nearly invincible, but he is not yet unbreakable. And not all challenges are grand battles. Each step he takes will help shape the world, every decision will bring both joy and pain. Until he's finished at least laying the path of his future, I can't take my eyes off of him."

"As long as that's the only thing that's on him." Karl stretched and then vanished.

Naarshe and Vayna stared after him a moment. "Lord Silver," Naarshe sighed. "Really…."

"He was Kamolai's original master," Vayna answered. "There is no surprise he would call on him when pressed. But he is the kind who has respect for his power…he will only use it if he absolutely must, so he means nothing to us. Just as well." She stood and walked to the window, her glass in her hand, and stared at the once again beautiful skies of an Orimus morning, as only the Flying Capital could provide them. "This is Kain's story, now. How shall he finish it from here?"

8-8-8

In a darker tower, a darker mind brooded. "Defeated," Nagi growled. "Utterly defeated! Everything, gone…the Obsidian Star, that glorious, eternal life of magic, consumed. There is nothing left. As for me…I would be gone, too, if I hadn't already become master of Hueco Mundo. This dark place is the only thing left keeping me alive."

He stood on the highest pinnacle of the tower of Las Noches and looked out at nothing, his eyes far away. "You will pay, Kain Lockeheart, I swear it…make no mistake, I will take everything from you that you took from me…just you wait…."


End file.
